Sea Angels
by RainbowSpark18
Summary: The deaths of their friends left Percy and Nico shattered. Only they understand each other; but something stirs within both boys, feelings they don't understand. As they struggle to figure these feelings out, something older than Olympus is awakening, and will stop at nothing to destroy Olympus. BOYXBOY story. Percico. Don't like, don't read. No flames but constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**3** **rd** **Person POV**

The shrill shriek pierced the otherwise peaceful air of Camp Half-Blood. Percy jolted up from his bed, goosebumps running up his bare skin. Ignoring the fact that he was only in sweats and barefoot, he ran out of his cabin to the person he knew had emitted the scream.

Some of the neighboring cabins turned on their lights, but they were quickly shut off as they shrugged off the scream. Percy thanked the gods as he ran that he didn't scream again.

After what felt like an eternity, Percy flung the door open to the Hades cabin open, and the door slammed abruptly against the frame, shutting with a _bang._ His heart nearly broke at the sight before him.

Nico was thrashing around violently in his sleep, murmuring someone's name under his breath, pleading for them to run. Sweat dripped down his forehead from his nightmare, which Percy quickly wiped away.

He sat at the foot of Nico's bed, gently shaking the son of Hades' leg, trying to get him to wake up.

"Nico," Percy said anxiously, "wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." He then grabbed Nico's shoulders and began shaking him again. Nico screamed again, and Percy clamped a hand over the younger boy's mouth, muffling the noise. Percy winced when Nico accidently bit down on his hand, but it was worth it to keep him quiet.

Nico's eyes flew open, and he abruptly sat up, colliding head first into Percy. Both boys were knocked back slightly, and each rubbed the sore spot on their heads.

"Gods, you have a hard head," Percy muttered, still massaging his forehead.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Nico asked rather coldly.

"Trying to wake you up. You screamed, and I figured you were having a nightmare. Came here trying to get you to stop."

It was at that moment Nico realized that Percy's entire torso was uncovered and found himself staring at his cousin's washboard stomach. He was lithe, like a swimmer, and had definitely gained muscles over the past few months. Nico felt himself blush, and Percy followed his gaze, making him realize that he was half-naked in front of his cousin.

Percy laughed nervously. "Sorry that I'm not dressed."

"I-It's okay," Nico stammered, his blush only growing. He had gotten over his feelings for Percy a while ago, but his ideals were still those of the 40s-you only saw your spouse undressed.

"Back to why I'm here…Are you okay?"

Nico glared at Percy. "Do you _think_ I'm okay? You know what happened as much as I do."

Percy flinched, but the familiar feeling of sadness settled over him. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"For what? You weren't there, Percy," Nico said with anger lacing his voice. "You couldn't have saved them-either one of them."

It was Percy's turn to glare at Nico. "I know that I couldn't save them, Nico!" he whisper shouted, anger clouding his usually calm judgement. "I wish that I could've been there, or have done something to change what happened, but I wasn't. And I live with that regret every single day."

"I know how you feel. It's only been two weeks, but it feels like an eternity."

Percy had stopped responding, staring at a point on Nico's wall, desperately trying to conceal the forming tears. He had pulled Nico into an embrace, mumbling that everything would be okay as Nico let silent sobs rack his body. Soon enough Percy's own salty tears joined the mix, tracing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin onto Nico's hair. Both boys tried to comfort each other in their embrace, but the people they wanted to be comforted by would never be able to do it again.

Two weeks ago, Apollo personally came to Camp Half-Blood, declaring a quest to kill the Python and restore the Oracle of Delphi. Will had been appointed leader; the prophecy called for Annabeth, specifically; and Cecil and Lou Ellen also tagged along. The four were teleported to the Greek mainland, trying to locate Delphi.

Something went wrong-no one knew yet-but the only person to return alive was Cecil. He was still in shock of seeing his best friend and girlfriend died that he refused to talk about the quest. Yes, they had succeeded-that much he told-but it came at the cost of three honorable heroes.

Percy and Nico took the news the hardest. It wounded them even more when Apollo told them that there was nothing salvageable of the bodies, so neither one of them would get to say their proper goodbyes. Their pyres would burn without a body.

Percy wouldn't come out of his cabin for a week, not bothering to even go to eat at the pavilion. He was hollow. He and Annabeth had been a team ever since they were twelve; she had kept him rooted to the mortal world when he bathed in the Styx; they'd been through Tartarus together; they finally defeated Gaea and were going to live in New Rome together-but all of those dreams were shattered by some stupid quest. He had been planning to ask for Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth in time, but that would never happen now. He would never see her smile again; or the way her eyes lit up when talking about architecture; or how she'd fondly call him Seaweed Brain before kissing him.

She was gone.

The only reason Percy didn't kill himself was that Annabeth would want him to move on from her, to continue living his life without her. She would've never forgiven him if he acted in such cowardice. He was alive, which was no small feat. Percy knew her enough that she'd die a thousand deaths to keep him alive, and he was willing to do the same for her.

For Nico, Will had been the only reason other than Jason's pleas to stay at camp. He had made sure Nico recovered in the infirmary after nearly forcing himself into the shadows, being there every step of the way. Will was endearing in his own way; what with his medical puns and sunny disposition **(A/N Pun very much intended)** he occasionally made Nico crack a smile, something not many could claim to do. Will made Nico feel secure, something he never felt ever since Bianca's death two years ago.

It surprised Nico that Will managed to get the skeletal butterflies in his stomach to flutter whenever he looked at the son of Apollo-a feeling he last felt when he first met Percy. He didn't think he'd fall in love with Will-darkness and light don't mix-but the cliché saying was true: Opposites attract. Over the course of a few months, Nico became comfortable enough with Will to tell him about his feelings. Not too long after, they told their group of close friends to which they received cheers and congratulations.

Soon enough many campers knew about their relationship too, determined to call them as the Aphrodite children put it, Solangelo. In public, whenever they held hands or kissed, Nico would blush heavily, his ideals still ingrained in his brain. Will didn't make Nico uncomfortable, and if the younger boy asked him to stop, he would, because he would do anything for his Death Breath.

Nico reacted in a similar manner to Percy, never leaving his cabin for anything except for the day of the pyre burning. He remembered when Kayla, one of Will's sisters, lowered the torch on Will's golden shroud, tears cascading down her face in silence. Nico let his sobs consume him, running as far away from the burning shroud as he could, fleeing into the woods. At the time, he didn't care if a monster would kill him, because he would've reunited with Will.

But Nico knew that if he joined Will anytime soon, the blonde would be elated to be reunited, but would give him a sad look, as if saying: _Why did you follow me?_ For the same reasons as Percy, he didn't kill himself. Yes, one time he did make one cut three inches deep-one inch for each person lost-but it was more in remembrance than intentionally trying to commit suicide. His scar would never let him forget about the people he loved.

He was gone, though, and Nico knew that.

He knew that he was never going to be comforted by Will again; or hugged; or teased; or used as a human pillow; or any other thing the boys normally did when alone together. And it was all because of the gods damned prophecy Apollo issued.

Both Percy and Nico's relationship with the sun god became increasingly strained, and they both admitted to almost attacking him in a form of retribution for his actions. Only their morals kept them from brutally attacking Apollo, not caring if he screamed as his ichor decorated their blades.

But now, here, in the present, both boys were fine with holding each other for company, grieving over their respective loss in the dark, away from the prying eyes that the sunlight brought with it.

 **A/N This is my first story, and I'm still learning how to better my writing. I am open to constructive criticism, but please, no flames. If you like, feel free to leave a review! I want to see how this first chapter is received, but I do have the next few chapters pre-written if my story does well. This story _is_ rated T, for future reference. If you guys have any questions, ask away; I'll answer what I can without giving away the entire plotline. Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) Thanks for reading! ~RainbowSpark18 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Already two favorites and followers on the first day?! Thank you to stef-chan23 and writersuntied4ever for being my first readers! And as for your question, Matt, in later chapters (partially in this one) it will describe how the three died. There are some trigger portions of this chapter, so I will put author notes to skip that part. Now, on with the story!**

Percy woke up when a pesky ray of sunlight seemed adamant on streaming right onto his face, blinding him as he blinked his eyes open. With a muffled groan, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then realized someone else was in the bed with him. Cautiously, he looked to his left, and there was his sleeping cousin, clutching a pillow like a lifeline.

He took in his surroundings, noticing that he, in fact, was not in his own cabin, but in the Hades cabin. It shocked him that Hades hadn't personally struck him down for sleeping in his cabin, but then again, Nico was in here, surely he wouldn't risk his own child. It shocked him even more that Nico let him sleep with him-in the same bed, no less! Percy thought that after Nico admitted his feelings about him that things would be awkward, and waking up beside the younger boy definitely counted as awkward.

Nico let out a muffled noise into the pillow, and Percy froze, not daring to wake up the sleeping son of Hades. All the campers knew how Nico coveted his rest, and if you woke him up, you had better be in a different continent before he recognized you.

Slowly, Percy slipped out of bed, wincing when the springs creaked underneath him. He made sure one last time that Nico was still asleep before quietly leaving the Hades cabin, carefully shutting the door behind him as he slipped out.

Immediately he was greeted by walking into Jason, causing for his glasses to fly askew on his face. Percy straightened out the son of Jupiter's glasses in embarrassment, heat rising in his cheeks as he did so.

"Sorry, man," Percy apologized. "I didn't see you."

"Well, I'm seeing _way_ more of you than I should see," Jason commented with a sarcastic smile on his face. "You might want to put a shirt on. The Aphrodite girls are staring."

Percy looked towards the Barbie Dream-house cabin, and sure enough all the daughters of the goddess of love had their jaws hanging open, gawking a Percy's physique. Again, blush flooded his face, but he crossed his arms over his chest, determined to not feel embarrassed.

"I wear less when I go swimming," he retorted. "Sweat pants cover more than swimming trunks, bro."

Jason laughed at that. "What were you doing in the Hades cabin?" he then asked, all traces of joking gone.

"You didn't hear the scream last night?"

"What scream?"

"Ah, so that explains why I was the only one there."

"Percy, stop being cryptic for a moment, please. What happened?"

Percy's sea green eyes darkened, like the calm before the storm, glaring at his bare feet. "Nico had nightmares, so I comforted him."

"Where was Will?"

The son of Poseidon flinched, much to Jason's surprise. He had never seen Percy flinch before, other than at Annabeth's threats. Speaking of which, where _was_ Annabeth?

"You didn't hear?" Percy released a bitter laugh. "I can't blame you, then. You're probably busy what with being _Pontifex Maximus._ There are way too many minor gods and goddesses out there."

"Cut to the chase, Perce. What happened?"

"Chase," Percy mumbled incoherently, "that was her last name. Solace-that was his last name."

"What are you blathering about?" Jason shouted in frustration. He was waiting for Percy to give him an answer, but he kept dodging the question.

"They're gone. _They're gone."_ Percy began rocking back-and-forth on the balls of his feet to his heels, clutching his arms around his bare chest so tight that his nails dug into his skin. His eyes became eerily unfocused, and he kept muttering "They're gone" under his breath, deeply concerning Jason.

"Bro?" Jason asked uncertainly. He got no reply, but Percy curled into a ball at the demigod's feet and watched as he rocked back-and-forth like a baby. "Percy? Perseus!" He still got no reply.

In a moment of panic, Jason left Percy rocking in front of the Hades cabin, running to the Big House to find Chiron. He returned with the old centaur minutes later, and Percy was no better off than he had been when Jason first left.

"Kayla! Aaron!" Chiron screamed in the direction of two Apollo campers. "Grab a gurney. He's having another panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Jason asked, his blue eyes widening in shock.

"My dear boy, I have much to fill you in on. But now is not the time for that. Go get Nico. I fear that he's the only one that can bring Percy back from the cusp."

Jason let any fears of waking Nico fade, letting his desire to help his cousin get his feet moving up the obsidian steps. He shook Nico abruptly awake, narrowly dodging a punch to the face that would've sent him staggering back.

"Look," Jason said, urgency flooding his voice, "you can do whatever you want to me later, but Percy needs your help."

Nico's scowl dissipated, replaced with unimaginable levels of concern. "Oh, Hades," Nico swore under his breath, hurriedly tugging on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a skeleton in the middle of it. He barely shoved his feet into his sneakers before taking off from his cabin, hauling Jason behind him by the wrist.

When they got to the infirmary, Jason was shocked that Percy's legs and arms were tied to the side of the bed with honest-to-the-gods rope as he struggled to break free. Fear flooded his green eyes, and he continuously kept shaking his head, as if trying to wake himself up from his stupor.

"What are you doing?" Nico hissed, eyeing the ropes with disdain.

"He almost knocked Louie out," Aaron said, filling out a clipboard with a patient's information. "It's for everyone's safety."

 _"_ _Release him."_

"But-?"

"I said _release him!_ Have you _ever_ had a panic attack?" Nico shouted at the son of Apollo.

Nico glanced over at Percy, immediately recognizing the signs. He could see Percy gasping for breath; the fear in his eyes; he could see him visibly shaking; and Nico could only imagine how fast his heart was beating as adrenaline poured through his system. **(A/N I actually looked up the symptoms)**

Aaron quickly cut the ropes with a dagger he had concealed on his person and left before Percy could deck him in the nose.

Nico rushed to sit next to Percy, pulling his head onto his shoulder. He could feel Percy trembling under his touch; a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Hey, I'm here," Nico said softly, burying his face into Percy's hair. For some reason, Nico found this extremely comforting-to both people in the situation. "Nothing's wrong. I'm right here."

But Nico knew it wasn't alright. He, himself, had been a victim countless amounts of times to panic attacks. They were usually caused by his trip to Tartarus or his nightmares of Will dying, but every time he woke up, his boyfriend was always there to reassure him that he was safe. As far as he knew, Percy had only recently begun experiencing panic attacks, spurred by Annabeth's death.

He knew how hard it was to break out of the hallucination. The worst part is, you know that it's all in your mind, feeding on your worst fears, but you are virtually helpless to stopping yourself.

* * *

Percy could feel his pulse in every vein throughout his body, whether it was at his jugular or his wrists; he could even feel his pulse pounding through his temples. His extremities felt numb, void of all sensation, and he watched as he nearly strangled some kid in the infirmary while being placed on the cot. He wasn't in control of his own body.

His vision cleared, and he saw Annabeth step out of a spotlight, like someone walking out of Heaven. She was smiling at him, the one smile she always gave him when he got something right. Her blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets around her shoulders like golden fabric shimmering in the sunlight. Her grey eyes shone with intelligence, something that had never faded, but actually grew, in all the years he had known her. Her body was swathed in a simple Greek _chiton,_ a gold-chain belt tied around her waist was the only decoration the dress had. Simple owl earring dangled from her ears with a matching necklace.

But best of all, she was alive. Her skin glowed with a brilliant radiance, and Percy thought that had she ever become a goddess, then that is what she would always look like. She didn't look dismembered like Cecil had said. She looked just how she had when she was still alive.

"Percy," she said finally.

"A-Annabeth," Percy chocked out, tears welling in his eyes. "It's you."

She rolled her eyes, cocking a hip out to the side. "Same old Seaweed Brain. You not going to give your girlfriend a hello kiss?"

Percy ran to her, arms outstretched, and was surprised when he actually came in contact with her. He thought she would be a spirit, letting him pass right through her, but she had a physical form, strange as it sounds.

He gave her a desperate kiss-one full of passion and longing. She kissed back with the same ferocity, warring with him as she bit the inside of his lip, trying to gain dominance. Percy pulled her closer, cupping the back of her neck with one hand while running his other hand through her golden curls. Then, without any warning, he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Annabeth demanded, her lips slightly swollen from the kiss.

"Y-you're dead," Percy stuttered out. "Cecil said there was nothing left of you!"

"Come on, Percy," she taunted. "Clearly I'm alive as you just so eloquently proved."

"You died! Uncle Hades said he saw your soul enter Elysium; your own _mother_ confirmed that you had passed on!" Percy bit his lip, quelling his anger. He didn't mean to take it out on Annabeth, but she was the reason he felt like he was on the brink of insanity-something not even Tartarus managed to do, because he was with her.

Annabeth pouted. "Why must you ruin all the fun?"

 **A/N Trigger ahead!**

She took a step back, and Percy's heart sank to his feet as he saw the godly version of Annabeth transform into a grotesque monster. Her skin began to peel away; blood, red blood, poured from multiple wounds; her left eye hung from its socket while the right eye was gone; a huge chunk of her scalp was missing, revealing the pink mush of her brain underneath. A gash in the shape of an **X** formed across her chest, and her organs spilled out of her body onto the floor. Blood continued to pour freely, staining the once white floor red. Her skin turned a charred black color; her fingertips were nothing more than shriveled up stumps; her ears weren't even attached to her head anymore.

 **A/N Description over, but if you have a weak stomach, only read the conversation.**

"Is this what you wanted to see?" her dismembered voice asked, sounding like a Gray Sister; her bottom lip fell off her face as she spoke.

Percy staggered back, doubling over onto his knees as he threw up the contents of his stomach on the floor, the foul odor mixing with the iron scent of blood. One of her hands joined the pile of body parts, leaving the bone jutting out of her arm, causing for Percy to upchuck once more. Once there was nothing else for him to throw up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, shakily standing up.

"What happened?" he asked nervously, his knees visibly shaking.

"Python happened to me," she said-a handful of teeth popped out of place-"as did Apollo. It's their faults I'm like this. We never even got to say goodbye." Annabeth wiped her face, as if drying a tear, but all she accomplished was finishing pulling her left eye out of her head.

"Goodbye, Annabeth," Percy said, his voice full of tender love. It didn't matter that she was falling apart in front of his eyes-if this was a chance to say goodbye, he wasn't passing it up. "I love you."

She gave him a grotesque smile. "I love you too. Promise me you'll move on?"

He licked his lips, trying to regain some moisture in his mouth. "I-I will, in time."

"That's all I need to hear."

Percy then watched as an invisible breeze blew across the landscape, reducing what had been Annabeth's body into nothing more than a pile of ashes. He fell to his knees again, crying as the wound on his heart had just been reopened, ignoring the scent of blood and vomit lingering in the air.

He cried until it hurt to shed another tear. His body shook in grief, but no more tears came, much to his relief. Percy hated crying, or showing any sort of weakness for that matter. He had to stay strong, no matter what. People looked up to him-the twice Hero of Olympus that killed Kronos and helped in defeating Gaea; the hero that has done more than the heroes of old would ever do; the hero that in the face of struggle kept a level head; the hero that managed to become the leader of both camps-a feat that had no precedent. He _couldn't_ be weak, at least, not in front of the others.

 _"_ _Percy!"_ he heard his name being shouted, but being too consumed in his grief, he couldn't identify the voice.

 _"_ _Percy, please! It's not real!"_ His torso shook as if someone was trying to wake him up, but he continued brushing it off. He had lost Annabeth again.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for letting Jason do this to you, but if it'll snap you out of this, I'll deal with the consequences."_

A jolt of electric current ran through his body, letting his wandering mind merge back into his body. His vision cleared, letting him see a hysterical Nico shaking him and a guilty look on Jason's face from zapping him.

Percy raised a hand, clamping onto Nico's arm, letting the dark haired boy know he was alright.

"Do I need to restrain him?" Jason asked.

Struggling, Percy tilted his head to the side, looking into Jason's eyes. "Why would I need restraining?"

"Oh, thank the gods," Nico exclaimed, visibly sagging in relief. "You've been out of it for the past four minutes. Panic attack."

 _I've only been out for four minutes? It felt so much longer,_ Percy thought to himself.

"Not again," Percy grumbled, passing a tired hand over his face. "At least you were nearby this time."

Nico winced. "Yeah, the first time is always the worst."

Jason felt like he was intruding on something intimate, so casually, he left the infirmary, careful to not alert the two he was leaving. As much as he wanted to help Percy, he had no experience or even the faintest idea on how to help him through it. How were you supposed to relate to someone when the worst fear you've ever experienced is in front of you, not your own mind?

Slowly, Percy peeled himself off of Nico, releasing one more shaky breath, calming down his erratic heartbeat. He pushed a hand through his tousled hair, feeling the sweat cling to his scalp and slightly cooler skin.

"Thank you," he said, his voice quavering as he spoke, still recovering from the shock.

Nico shrugged. "That's what family's for. Plus, I can only imagine what you might've seen."

Percy shuddered. "You have no idea."

"Well, you should take a shower and get a change of clothes," Nico suggested, clapping a hand over Percy's knee. "I'll take care of your sword fighting class today. Take a day for yourself."

"You're the best."

A smile tugged at the corner of Nico's lips. "I know."

Percy spent the rest of the day at the beach (shocker, really) trying to erase what he had seen earlier from his mind. Her disfigured form kept haunting him every time he shut his eyes-even when he blinked. Subconsciously, he held a hand to each eye, making sure he still had them.

He waded waist deep into the surf, feeling the familiar rush of the waves as they rushed to greet the shore before returning back home. Some of the younger demigods, and even some legacies, were playing by the shoreline, their parents and older siblings keeping a careful eye trained on them. Either way, Percy would've saved them if something unexpectedly happened.

 _"_ _Lord! Lord!"_ the fish shouted excitedly in his mind as they swam in circles around his waist. One even jumped into his open hand, hoping to catch Percy's attention.

Percy stroked the fish like one would pet a dog, easing their need for attention. He continued musing about how Annabeth crumbled into ashes as the wind blew, fearing that the image would be the basis of tonight's nightmares.

He sighed. They say time's supposed to heal all wounds, but quite honestly, all it seems to do is make the pain fester. Everywhere Percy looked, he could connect some kind of memory to Annabeth, no matter how absurd the object or location.

He waded in deeper into the water until he was fully submerged. He found the abandoned shipwreck where he had originally saved Bessie and sat by the dark much, enjoying the little bit of solitude he had in a big, wide ocean. Schools of fish would continue screaming "Lord!" but Percy barely acknowledged their presence, contemplating his thoughts.

For some unbeknownst reason to him, his thoughts kept turning back to two people-Annabeth and Nico.

Percy was still trying to accept the fact that Annabeth was gone. She was too full of life to die all of a sudden, but she was gone, it was something he'd come to terms with sooner or later.

As for Nico, Percy thought that the son of Hades would still hate him for not protecting Bianca. When he told Percy about his crush on him, he felt flattered, but knew that he wouldn't ever feel that way about Nico, not so long that he had Annabeth. Plus, if he was being totally honest with himself, he'd be afraid to be dating a guy. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Percy completely supported Nico when he was going out with Will, but he felt like he'd be disappointing so many people by taking an interest in guys. It was strange how many campers wanted there to be mini Percy's and Annabeth's running around. But that was nothing more than a mere fantasy now.

Tilting his head back against the rotted wood, he sighed, little bubbles escaping his lips and floating towards the surface. Seaweed brushed by his face, and in a burst of anger, he ripped apart the weed until the pieces were too small for him to continue destroying. If someone called Percy "Seaweed Brain" anytime soon, he'd punch their lights out.

He was so caught up in fuming that he didn't notice the godly presence beside him, frowning at how disheveled and downtrodden Percy looked. Percy knew it was his dad, but he didn't even give the god a glance. Poseidon hadn't spoken to him ever since the fight with Gaea, so why would he care what his dad had to say? He knew how Luke must've felt for the first time during the trip to Rome-always being used as a pawn and always being neglected. The Ancient Laws were stupid, in his opinion, only causing more harm than good. Whom exactly was Zeus trying to protect? If anything, it was more of a punishment.

Poseidon took a seat next to Percy on the sandy seafloor and winced when he saw Percy flinch as he sat down. He knew he didn't have the best relationship with Percy-none of the gods did with any of their children-but he thought Percy trusted him enough to hold a cordial conversation. Apparently not. He remembered the last time he had a conversation with his son, a full conversation, and that had been on his fifteenth birthday, nearly two years ago. How could he have abandoned Percy for so long? Sure, Zeus shut the doors to Olympus, but various gods still managed to sneak messages to their children, letting them know that for the time being they were alright and listening to their prayers.

Worst of all, Poseidon had known about Hera taking Percy's memories and shipping him off to the Romans, who, by the way, were extremely wary of the sea. The son of Neptune nonsense nearly broke Poseidon's heart; even more so when he saw Percy slam a fist into a library shelf as he tried grasping onto a memory of Annabeth.

And that's why he was here now, to pay the daughter of Athena his respects. Sure, her mother and he were bitterest of enemies, but they decided to call a truce when it came to Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Even a blind man would be able to tell that the two loved each other wholeheartedly. Poseidon was close to impaling Apollo on the business end of his trident for inflicting that much pain onto his son. The poor boy had a hard enough life already, what with two major prophecies back-to-back and everything else he's faced, but Annabeth's death could be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Perseus," Poseidon said finally; Percy flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Dad," he acknowledged lifelessly, his voice sounding void of all emotion. He sounded like a broken man.

"How are you doing, my boy?"

Percy's gaze bore into Poseidon's, as if the boy was trying to search the depths of the sea god's soul. Poseidon internally winced; if this is how Percy looked when sad and desperate and angry, he could imagine how he appeared whenever he was angry at council meetings. He'd have to apologize to quite a few council members whenever he got the chance.

"How am I supposed to be doing?" Percy mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest. "My girlfriend's dead, my plan for a future's destroyed, I've been diagnosed with PTSD and Panic Disorder, so yeah, my life's just _wonderful."_

"When were you diagnosed with those disorders?"

"You should know!" Percy shouted. "You're my father, and I know you watch me, although we don't speak face-to-face. Yet you can't remember when Kayla and Chiron had to give me the news?" He was trembling in anger; his eyes taking a dark green color; his hands clenched into fists at his side. Percy took in a few ragged breaths, and slowly, he returned back into a calm state, more or less. "I don't expect you to know what happens every second of every day of my life, Poseidon,"-Poseidon flinched at his son using his name rather than Dad-"but I'd hope you remember the day that my life went downhill fast. If you see Uncle Hades, let him know Nico's faring better than I am."

Timidly, Poseidon wrapped his arms around Percy, pulling his son closer to him like a stuffed animal. Percy tensed, and Poseidon thought he had done something wrong, until he felt Percy relax, silent tears wetting his beach shirt.

"For what it's worth," Poseidon said softly, "I'm sorry."

Percy sniffed, drying his eyes quickly, embarrassed at crying on his father. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, Apollo's the one to blame."

He grinned. "Would it make you feel better if I said I almost impaled him?"

Percy cracked a weak smile, but it was on the verge of being a grimace. "Yeah, it would. Gods, I wish sometimes that we could have peace for a change without some god coming in to ruin it for us." He blanched quickly as he finished his statement. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean you."

"I get it, Percy. You don't have to be sorry."

"As long as King Drama doesn't hear my statement, I should be fine." Percy's head listed to the side as he tapped a finger on the tip of his chin. "Then again, if he struck me down I'd get to be with Annabeth again. Win-win situation either way."

Poseidon's jaw dropped in shock. "Surely you couldn't mean that. Would you accept the fact that Sally would have to grieve over her- _our_ -only child? What of your friends, hmm? Annabeth gave her life as a hero, but you dying would finish driving them insane."

"Dad, there's a very good chance Mom will be dead before I'll be."

"W-what happened? Is Sally alright?"

Percy shrugged. "Depends what your definition of alright is. Apparently cancer runs in families. As far as I know, she's at stage three breast cancer. She and Paul are trying to pay for treatment, but he's a teacher, and Mom still hasn't finished her first novel. I'm blinding myself to the truth if I say I think she'll make it. I'm hoping she does, but the facts are pretty clear."

"And you're not devastated by this at all?"

"Dad, I've come to terms with death ever since I found out I was a demigod. Yes, when Mom passes on you can guarantee I'll be sobbing my heart out, but for the time being, I'm trying to enjoy my time with her for as long as possible."

Poseidon held Percy tighter in his embrace, and the demigod reciprocated the action, pulling his dad closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," Poseidon mumbled into Percy's hair, rubbing circles on his son's back. "For everything you've been through."

"You said it yourself," Percy said bitterly, "I've received a hero's fate. And a hero's fate is never anything but tragic."

"Percy, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you're always welcome in Atlantis, okay? Even though I might not always be there when you need me, I am here for you. You can always find comfort in the sea." Poseidon made sure not to say solace, as that was the reason Percy had a panic attack earlier. Of course their last names just had to be something people used in everyday conversation.

"You're the best Olympian parent a demigod could want," Percy whispered into his dad's shoulder. "Feel free to brag to the others that you have the approval of your child. I don't think the others can claim the same."

Poseidon chuckled, careful as to not push Percy off of him. "You're absolutely right." He paused for a moment, running his hand in a fatherly motion through his son's hair-the same hair that Poseidon had. "I realized that we never gave your friends gifts after the Giant War. The winter solstice is in three weeks; I'll make sure you all get something you deserve."

Thunder rumbled overhead, letting the god of the sea know he had to get going.

"Of course he has to ruin the moment," Percy said wryly, a small smile tugging on his lips. Poseidon could tell it'd be a while before Percy entirely healed, and the inevitable death of Sally wasn't going to help matters, but he knew his son enough to know that eventually Percy would go back to his former sarcastic, trouble-maker attitude, in time. "See you in three weeks?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"I'll be counting down the days," Poseidon said with a smile.

"Oh, gross, Dad! Now that sounds like a creepy stalker. Have you been taking lessons from Hades?"

Poseidon laughed again, happy that his son's somber shell seemed to be slowly cracking. "No, but I should talk to him more often. I plan on reconstructing my relationship with my older brother."

"That's a good idea," Percy said. "That means I can go with Nico to the Underworld and he won't be glaring at me like I'm going to blow the place up."

"We will be continuing this conversation in three weeks, Percy. I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

Percy watched as Poseidon dissipated into bubbles, leaving the faint scent of a sea breeze beneath the waves-which made absolutely no sense to Percy whatsoever. Glad with the levity of the conversation and bonding they had towards the end, he propelled himself to the surface, using the sandy floor as a launch pad.

 **A/N I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the panic attack or the more gruesome descriptions. Thanks for reading! Reviews make a happy author! Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) ~RainbowSpark18**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series; they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my plot and whatever OCs I introduce. Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness for any of the characters. Now, on with the story!**

Nico finally sat at the Hades table in the dining pavilion for the first time in a week, scowling at all the incredulous looks he received. Jason finally told the campers to leave Nico alone, which they all complied. The son of Jupiter left the empty Zeus table and joined the son of Hades, making Nico glad for company. It had usually been Will during meals that kept him company, but he'd have to make do. As much as the death of the son of Apollo hurt, starving himself to death wasn't going to do him any good.

Nico cautiously poked at his pasta, twirling it around his fork more as a form of entertainment than fuel. He was satisfied after a couple forkfuls, but he watched as Jason downed the entire plate in less than five minutes before proceeding to eat what Nico had left over.

"You're not hungry?" Jason asked, a noodle dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"You've got something right here," Nico said, motioning for Jason to wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Not really. I've barely eaten this past week, and you expect me to be able to eat so much food without feeling sick to my stomach? I ate as much as I could."

"Speaking of not eating, have you seen Percy since his incident this morning?"

Nico shrugged. "Last I've heard he was down at the beach. And Jason,"-the aforementioned demigod looked up, pushing the frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose-"you can say panic attack. There's nothing embarrassing about admitting it. Percy doesn't care, and neither do I."

Jason's eyes widened behind the glasses. "You suffer from panic attacks, too?"

"Ever since Tartarus, yeah. I'm surprised they didn't start around Bianca's death, actually, but I know how to control them. Percy…he was only recently diagnosed, so he's still learning how to cope. In time, he'll be able to avoid the things that sends him into an attack."

"What could I have said to cause an attack?"

"If you mentioned someone's name that just recently died, maybe."

Jason slapped himself across the face so hard that the noise reverberated around the pavilion as silence ensued. Campers, Chiron, Mr. D, and nymphs alike looked in the direction of the Hades table.

"Continue with your meal," Nico said, drawing the attention away from his friend. He then turned to face Jason, wincing at the bright red color of his cheek. Piper came from the Aphrodite cabin, and took a seat next to her boyfriend. "What was that about?"

"Yeah, really," Piper said. "That's going to leave a bruise."

"I deserve it," Jason grumbled. "I know what I said to Percy. I told him to cut to the chase-Annabeth."

"Before I make any accusations, did you know about the prophecy Apollo gave?" Nico asked.

"No. I didn't even know he came." He sighed. "I've been busy running around over my feet working on all these shrines. I only learned today of the people that died; Chiron told me while you were with Percy."

Piper held her hands out in a timeout formation. "Hold up. Start this from the beginning. I already knew about their deaths, but what happened to Percy?"

"Panic attack," both boys said simultaneously.

"Jason brought it on by accidently saying chase, which was Annabeth's last name," Nico explained. "We took him to the infirmary, but he's fine now. Probably still at the beach."

"At the beach this late?" Piper looked at the sky, the sun nearing the horizon as the afternoon light was dying out. "What am I saying? He's a son of Poseidon, he'll go to the beach whenever he wants."

"That's true," Nico said. "I'm still working with him to control his episodes. They only recently started."

"Who else knows about this?" Jason asked.

"Us three, Chiron, Kayla, and that's it, I think. If he told anyone else, I don't know about them. Just, swear on the Styx to not say anything without his permission, okay?"

Piper and Jason swore to not say anything about Percy's newfound disorder without his permission. Chiron dismissed the campers to the campfire pit, but the three veteran demigods stayed behind talking.

The moon was right above their heads, when Piper asked: "Should we look for him?"

Nico and Jason shared a glance. They hadn't seen Percy go back to his cabin during the day, and Nico knew he never stepped foot in the arena today. They both nodded in agreement as the three made their way to the beach.

When they got there, they found Percy looking up at the stars in the sky, his feet ankle deep in the surf.

"Bob says hello," Percy said to himself, but it sounded much louder as he was the only one there.

Nico froze in his tracks. _Bob._ What had happened to him?

Jason, recognizing Nico's discomfort, whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, it's just Percy mentioned a friend's name. I'll be fine."

"Do we know this friend?"

"Nah, but your sister does. Annabeth knew too."

Jason shrugged, accepting the fact that Nico wasn't going to tell him the story of their friend. He had heard Percy say the name Bob, maybe that was their friend.

Percy continued staring up at the sky, his eyes focused on a certain constellation. Jason thought it looked kind of like a girl running through the sky with her bow drawn as she hunted through the stars, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Bob was Atlas's father," Percy mumbled, "and Atlas was the father of Zoe Nightshade. So when Bob wanted me to say hello…" he broke off, looking at the constellation again. "Oh, Bob, you wanted to say hello to your granddaughter."

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked, her voice a quiet whisper.

"Iapetus," Jason said under his breath. "The Titan of the West-he was the father of Atlas. Atlas holds the sky up."

As if Percy heard him, he touched the grey streak of hair amidst his unruly, black waves, a token he had received by bearing the weight of the sky. "I can hear you all, you know," Percy said, not turning around. "Stop lingering back there. I'm okay with you guys sitting with me. It's not like I'm going to drown myself if you mention certain people's names."

"You couldn't drown yourself anyways, Percy," Nico said, accepting the son of Poseidon's offer, sitting next to him in the damp sand.

"They can tell you otherwise," he said, motioning towards Piper and Jason. "Took me a while to get over my paranoia ever since I almost drowned in muskeg in Alaska. The nymphaeum in Rome did nothing to help me."

Piper winced. "I blame Katropis for that. I hate the stupid dagger; at least it still kills monsters."

"Not your fault, Piper. Now, gather 'round children for story time." Percy pulled his feet in from the surf, turning around to face the inside of the circle the others had made. "I was talking to the stars, because during my time…down there, I promised two very important people that'd I say hello to the stars and sun and moon for them. Their names were Bob and Damasen."

"Damasen?" Piper asked, puzzled. "Isn't he a giant?"

"Yeah, but he opposes Ares, so he's peaceful. He gave me and Annabeth a place to rest while I recovered from arai curses."

Nico winced. "Those bat ladies are the worst."

"You're telling me. It's even worse for me seeing the amount of monsters I defeated. Arai are the spirits of curses, if you didn't know," Percy explained, drawing doodles in the sand. "Anyways, Bob is really Iapetus, and with Damasen's help, they held _Him_ off long enough for us to escape through the Doors of Death."

Piper observed Percy's hair, and she cried out in shock at the profound grey streak he had, though it was obviously faded. Percy once again stroked the streak, the only imperfection of his hair that he truly liked. It had bonded him to Annabeth in a way no other thing could.

"What happened?" Piper asked, Jason rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Atlas," Percy said with a growl. "He was the reason I met Nico. Well, him and Grover." He looked at the son of Hades, which already had a depressed look on his face. "I know you don't like this bit, Nico, and I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to."

"Share her story," Nico said softly, looking down at the wet sand. "You told me she died a hero, and hero's stories always get told."

"If at any point you want me to stop, I will. Jason,"-the blonde looked up-"you know the signs. If something starts, let me know." Percy sighed, preparing himself to tell a story that was bittersweet.

"I'm going to start from the beginning. Grover was in Maine, and he sent us a distress call that there were two powerful demigods in the school. My mom," he faltered, "my mom gave Annabeth, Thalia, and me a ride, and I had to endure listening to baby stories while the girls teased me. Thalia still doesn't let me live down the incident where my butt got stuck in the sink."

The four of them broke out in laughter until Percy started up again.

"Thalia manipulated the Mist, letting these two teachers-Mrs. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn-to believe us as students. Dr. Thorn was-is-the manticore. Grover met up with us, and I could see Nico and Bianca in the bleachers. Bianca was saying something, but she used her hands as she spoke. Nico here was messing with his Mythomagic cards. I was standing awkwardly with Annabeth, and Thalia told us to dance while grabbing Grover. We danced for a bit until I realized that Nico and Bianca were missing from the bleachers. Annabeth went to grab Thalia and Grover, but I thought Thorn was going to do something to them, so I followed him by myself.

"Let me tell you one thing, manticore poison is painful. I was trying to tell Nico and Bianca that I wasn't going to hurt them with Riptide, when Thorn shot me with-ironically enough-a huge, black thorn cover in poison. Well, spike, but technicalities. The three of us were led outside, and a couple of mortals were going to hand us over to Atlas to work for the Titan army. Then, the Hunters of Artemis came and shot Thorn with their arrows. Annabeth invisibly jumped on Thorn, successfully stabbing him, but he was too big to be killed by a single blow. He jumped with Annabeth on his back off a cliff and into the sea, teleporting, I don't know where exactly. I met Artemis for the first time, and long story short, Bianca joined the hunters.

"We then took a drive in the sun chariot, driven by Thalia, and needless to say, we crashed into the lake, nearly killing everyone in the bus. Going to skip the Capture the Flag game-Hunters won-and the Oracle walked into the middle of the clearing and told Zoe a prophecy to save Artemis. Grover and I had to carry the Oracle back to the attic afterwards."

"Isn't Rachel the Oracle?" Jason asked.

Percy glanced at Nico. "That's a…complicated and long history I'd rather not get into. Before Rachel, the Oracle was a mummy. She's the reason we had to take her back to the attic. Anyways, the prophecy called for five people-both hunters and campers-and Thalia, Grover, Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe were chosen. Once I realized that I wasn't a part of the group, I complained, because while I wanted to save Olympus, I was more concerned about finding Annabeth."

"Aw!" Piper cooed, causing for Percy to blush.

"The Stoll brothers covered the inside of Phoebe's shirt with centaur blood, though, so the quest only had four members instead of five. I eventually became the fifth member after I unofficially left camp, but I made one of the biggest mistakes of my entire life." Percy inclined his head towards his chest. "I'm sorry, Nico. I even told her that I'd do it, but she insisted it was her responsibility. I should've tried harder to keep her safe."

Nico's bottom lip wobbled, but he bit the inside of his cheek, preventing from any tears from forming. "It's okay, Percy. She sacrificed herself for the sake of the quest. And, _I'm_ sorry for holding the grudge against you for so long, though it wasn't your fault."

"Fatal flaws," Percy said bitterly. "Not much you can do against them. Anyways, we crossed the country, nearly died multiple times, watched Bianca die in a junkyard, met Rachel for the first time, and we were taken to Mt. Tampalis, which was where Othrys was reforming. Annabeth was held hostage by Luke; Artemis was under the sky; and Atlas was waiting for us, too. I stupidly tried to take on Atlas, and the dumb curse Ares put on my sword went into effect."

"Whoa!" Nico said, holding his hands up to stop everything. "You never told me anything about a curse!"

"Beat Ares in a fight when I was twelve. He said that when I'd need my sword the most, it'd fail me. Riptide felt like a bowling ball in my hand during the fight because of the curse. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to defeat Atlas, I took the weight of the sky to let Artemis fight. After a couple minutes of fighting-but it felt like an eternity to me-Atlas got pushed under the sky, and I let him carry his burden again. But his wrath killed Zoe."

"Who exactly was Zoe?" Jason asked. "Personality wise."

"Imagine Thalia that spoke old English and liked classical music-that was the kind of girl Zoe was. She used one of the Hesperides, but after she helped Hercules, she was disowned by her sisters and father. Anyways, as she lay dying in front of Artemis, the goddess preserved her memory by placing her amongst the stars, something Zoe always loved looking at. Do you see that constellation up there, the one that looks like a girl?"

"Does she have a bow?" Piper asked.

"That's the one. Anyways, I erased Iapetus's memory in the Lethe during a fight, and Nico befriended him. So when Annabeth and I were down _there_ , he helped guide us to the doors. He and Damasen held the elevator button until we returned to the mortal world. His last wishes was for me and Annabeth to say hello to the stars for him. I realize now that he fathered Atlas, and Atlas fathered Zoe, so in a way, Bob was saying hello to his granddaughter."

"But where did your grey streak come from?" Jason asked.

Percy laughed bitterly. "I held up the sky, Jason. You don't think I would leave with some kind of mark? This,"-he pointed at the fading grey hair-"is a token from carrying the sky. I pity Atlas for having to bear that weight, but he's a jerk and deserves it."

No one made any argument against that.

"We should be getting back," Piper said, brushing the sand of her clothes and skin. "I don't feel like being eaten by the harpies tonight."

"Oh, they know better," Percy said, but still got up, copying the daughter of Aphrodite's actions. "As long as you're over sixteen and/or the head counselor, Chiron gave orders to the harpies to not eat the campers. Don't tell Chiron I told you this. Only reason I know about this rule is because of my disorder."

"It doesn't bother you to talk about it?" Jason asked.

"Nah, why would it? It's a part of me, just like the sea. If you're talking in terms of relationship, well, people need to accept the fact that I might go into a panic attack at any moment. If they can't handle that, then I know they're not true friends." Percy yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "It's been a long day, don't know about you, but I'm turning in. Night guys."

"Coming to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think I've spent enough time cooped up in my cabin. She wouldn't want me moping about her for so long. Usual spot?"

Jason smiled, his cousin was slowly coming back. "Course, that is, if Nico lets us."

"Of course you can, you idiots. Big Three tables are lonely," Nico said, a small smile on his face.

"Come on, Jason," Piper said sternly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "The night's still young."

Nico blushed at what Piper was insinuating, and Percy shouted, "Get some!" causing for the couple to blush as well. The two left the beach first, leaving only Percy and Nico behind.

Percy threw his arm across Nico's shoulders in a very sibling like manner, but it still managed to send Nico's heart racing.

 _No,_ he scolded himself internally. _You moved on from him a long time ago with Will. You're not feeling the same way for Percy again._

Gently nudging Nico on the side with his knee, Percy said, "Let's go. It's going to be a long three weeks."

"What do you mean three weeks?" he asked, moving in sync with Percy without realizing it.

"Had a conversation with Poseidon today. He said that we'll be attending the solstice meeting. Something about rewards or gifts. Maybe they're feeling the Christmas spirit, huh?"

"Percy, we don't celebrate Christian holidays," Nico reminded him.

"Oh, I know. She gave me an earful about that a few years ago. Still, giving and receiving gifts is always fun. Mom,"-for the second time that night, Percy faltered on the word "Mom"-"she always would fill a stocking of mine to the brim with blue candy. And even though we were always struggling with money, she somehow managed to get the gifts I asked for every year. Sometimes I think she's Santa instead of Artemis."

"Not to be intrusive or anything, but is everything okay with your mom? You seem super hesitant to say the word, almost like it's a ticking time bomb."

Percy scowled at the floor, not looking in the direction of where they were going. He remained silent until they reached the cabin area. He finally said, "The word may as well be. I don't know the last time I'll be able to call her that." He took his arm off Nico's shoulders and dejectedly walked back to his cabin, careful not to slam the door behind him.

Nico, feeling confused, waited for Percy's lights to go out before he walked into the nearest shadow. He and Sally Jackson were going to have an interesting conversation.

 **A/N So, this is more of a filler chapter, but I promise things will start to pick up soon! Thank you guys for reading! Virtual cookies for all that review! (::) (::) (::)~ RainbowSpark18**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys are AMAZING! Seven followers, four reviews, and four favorites?! Thank you all so much! I promise things are going to start moving faster, beginning with this chapter. Enjoy!**

To her credit, Sally didn't even jump when Nico appeared on her couch. If anything, she seemed relieved to see the son of Hades in her household.

"Paul," Sally called, "Nico's here."

"Be out in a moment, dear. Finishing this stack of grading," Paul's voice replied from his study.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," Nico said, adjusting the crooked sleeves of his aviator jacket. Shadow traveling was never neat.

"It's Sally to you," she said. "Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old. Now, is there something I could help you with?"

"It has to do with Percy."

Sally's smile fell off her face, and she looked crestfallen. She probably thought Nico was here to tell her that her only child had committed suicide.

"Paul, those papers can wait. This is about Percy."

Paul came running into the living room, hurriedly taking a seat beside Sally. To him it didn't matter that Percy was a demigod, or the fact that he was a son of Poseidon, he was still Paul's son in his eyes in every way that it mattered.

"Is he alive?" Paul asked bluntly, preparing for Nico to prove him wrong. He knew that Sally was already in a delicate state, if Percy was dead, well, Paul wouldn't know how to react.

"He's fine," Nico said in a rushed voice, trying to forestall the hysteria he knew was about to come. "He's alive and well. We finally got him to come out of his cabin yesterday, so that's a good sigh. Uh, he had an episode today in the morning, but he wouldn't tell us what it was about."

"Episode?" Paul asked. "I thought there wasn't any TV at camp."

"There's not," Sally confirmed. "Nico's talking about Percy's Panic Disorder. So, he had a panic attack?"

"Yeah, it lasted around four minutes, but I managed to snap him out of it. He spent the rest of the day at the beach." Sally smiled at that. "He told me that he had a conversation with Poseidon today, actually. Something about rewards, I don't fully remember."

"Thanks for telling us," Paul said, reaching to shake Nico's ice cold hand. "But that isn't the only reason you're here, is it?"

"No, sir," Nico agreed. "Twice, from what I counted, Percy faltered saying the word 'Mom'. Is everything alright, Sally?"

Sally and Paul shared a look, and Nico began bracing himself for bad news. That was the only thing that ever came from those kinds of looks.

"Did I ever tell you my background?" Sally asked.

"Not that I know of."

She sighed, looking up in the ceiling in sadness for a few moments before meeting Nico's gaze. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was five. Social services then made me live with my uncle, who wanted nothing to do with me. I was in my sophomore year of high school when he told me that I had to drop out of school to take care of him as he had gotten cancer; he was in stage four."

Nico inhaled sharply, like he was just stabbed in the gut. "Please tell me…"

Sally smiled sadly. "Cancer runs in families, Nico, I'm sure you know that. Both my parents were carriers, and it just happened to show in me. As of now, I'm in stage three breast cancer. I'm taking chemotherapy and countless other medications, but the doctors are skeptical."

"So that's what he meant by never being able to call you that again," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Right before I left him at his cabin, he said 'I don't know the last time I'll be able to call her that' and that being the word 'Mom'. This is insane!"

"The Fates truly are cruel," Sally agreed. "But I've come to terms with my own mortality. I even have all my affairs in order and a will written."

"My gods. This is going to break him."

"I know, Nico, but there's nothing I can do to stop the progression of the cancer. I can die knowing I raised a wonderful boy, though, and that's all I ever wanted."

"Well, if this might be the last time I see you, I've got to get something off my chest."

Sally winced in pain, holding a hand across her bosom. Paul gripped his phone, waiting for her to confirm for him to dial 911. She weakly shook her head, and he slightly relaxed, placing a pillow behind her back.

"I'm sorry about that. You can continue now."

Nico tried to conceal his panic, but he knew his face was etched with fear. The cancer was obviously worse than Sally was making it out to be.

 _"_ _I-used-to-have-a-crush-on-Percy,"_ he said in a single, rushed breath.

"A little slower, please?" Paul asked, not understanding a word the boy said other than Percy.

"I used to have a crush on Percy," Nico repeated, blushing a bright red at the end of his sentence. "Thought you might want to know."

"Come here," Sally said, holding her arms out for a hug. Nico didn't refuse and felt Sally's strong but gentle arms wrap around him. Apparently comforting was in the Jackson genes, too. "There's nothing wrong with liking guys, and Percy's told me all about you and Will. If you still like Percy, then there's nothing wrong with that. Am I right, Paul?"

"Yes, you are. Nico, homosexuality isn't a disease, and if people ostracize you because of that, then you know they're not really your friends. As for you and Percy…well, if he feels the same way and you begin a relationship, you have our full support," Paul said reassuring Nico.

Nico visibly deflated, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank gods. Thank you guys for being so supportive."

"No-ah!" Sally cried out in pain again, she made no move to wave him off, and Paul dialed 911.

"Watch her!" he shouted, answering the operator's questions. "Okay, an ambulance is on the way."

Nico was clutching onto Sally's hand, feeling a steady pulse underneath her wrist. But, he could sense how fragile her life force was. He didn't know how much more her body could take.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the paramedics arrived. Gently, but quickly, they hoisted Sally onto a stretcher, Paul and Nico trailing close behind. The doors to the ambulance swung open, and both men hopped in the back, daring for the EMT's to tell them to get out.

They hooked Sally up to an IV drip and began measuring her heart rate and blood pressure. Nico could tell she was fighting to stay conscious, but if she fell asleep, he knew she'd fall into a coma which she'd never wake up from. They could keep her on life support, but she would be clinically brain dead.

"Hang on," Paul muttered into Sally's hand. "We're almost there."

"Tell Percy that I love him," she said, a tear glistening on her cheek.

"Sally, you'll be able to tell him that yourself, all you have to do is fight. ' _Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage, against the dying of the light,'"_ Nico quoted. "I'll bring him when we get to the hospital, but stay until then."

"O-okay," she said weakly. "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for."

The ambulance continued whooping and wailing as they raced down the freeway to the nearest hospital. They finally stopped at the Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center, rushing Sally into the ER as Paul and Nico were left in the waiting room.

"I'm going to grab Percy," Nico told Paul, melting into the nearest shadow. He popped out in the Poseidon cabin and saw his cousin peacefully sleeping in his bed. Nico harshly shook Percy awake.

"Wha-Nico? What's wrong?"

"Get up, and throw a shirt and some shoes on. It's your mom."

Percy scrambled out of bed, throwing on an old tee and sneakers, ignoring the fact that he was in baggy sweats that clashed with what he was wearing. In a split second, Percy pocketed a drachma that was on his dresser for the worst case scenario. If his mom died tonight, he wanted to make sure she'd be able to pay Charon.

Nico shadow traveled them back to the hospital, where Paul was pacing in front of the receptionist desk. The teacher looked like he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Paul?" Percy asked. "What happened? Where's Mom?"

"She's getting emergency treatment, Percy," Paul told him, placing a calming hand on his stepson's shoulder, though Paul was anything but calm. "From what the doctor's told me, she's not in the best condition, but they should be able to stabilize her."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief, and Nico patted him on the back. "Oh, thank gods. I don't know what I would've done if I lost her now. It's too soon to be dealing with another death."

"Speaking of which," Paul said, "have you told Fredrick and Helen?"

Nico watched Percy flinch. "No," he replied, "Athena said she'd take care of that. In time I'll go visit them, but it'll suddenly feel more real if I go now."

Right then a man dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt with colorful parrots on them and khaki Bermuda shorts walked in, his sea green eyes sparkling with worry. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his tan looked a couple shades lighter than what Nico remembered. Poseidon had entered the hospital.

"Dad?" Percy asked uncertainly. "Zeus actually let you come?"

Paul's eyes widened, and he bowed his head in respect, but Poseidon quickly told him that the gesture wasn't necessary. They were family, after all, in a strange way.

"No," said Poseidon. "My pompous, arrogant brother doesn't know that I'm here, nor should he know. I still care for your mother, Percy, and I want to be here for her." Paul growled, and Poseidon added, "I'm also here for you and Paul. Artemis gave me some news, and I don't know whether this is good or bad."

"Which is?" Paul prodded.

"Apparently, not only is Sally dying, she's pregnant."

What!" Percy shouted, the nurses shushing him as a result. "Chemotherapy hurts developing children, but if she stops…"

Paul hung his head as Percy grabbed the older male into a hug. "It'll be alright," he whispered, holding Percy tightly to his chest.

Poseidon felt a flare of jealousy burn in his chest, but he quelled it down, knowing that his anger towards Paul was misdirected. He knew Paul was more of a father to Percy than Poseidon would ever be, but it was still hard to watch his biological son hug a man that was only related to him by marriage.

Percy pulled back from Paul, composing himself. "Whatever she chooses to do," he said, "I'll support her. And as selfish as this sounds, I want her to choose her life. I'm sorry, Paul. I know that this would be your first child, but if she lives, you can have another one later in life."

Paul nodded in understanding. "As much as I would love to have a child, you're right, Percy. Plus, I already have you, and you're the best son a father could ask for."

"Thanks Paul, but you might want to stop showing off. Dad looks downright murderous." Percy and Nico laughed as Paul paled and Poseidon's left eye twitched in annoyance.

Right then, a nurse walked out and said, "Sally Jackson?" The four guys turned to face the women who had spoken. "We were able to stabilize her. She's in room 729; if you'd follow me." They followed the woman in silence, which she broke by asking, "You _are_ all family, right?"

"I'm her son," Percy said. "He's her husband,"-he pointed at Paul-"he's her brother"-he pointed at his dad-"and he's her nephew,"-he pointed at Nico, finishing the count. "Yes, we're all related."

"In here," the woman said, pushing the door open. "My name is Naomi if you need anything."

Percy, Paul, and Poseidon rushed into the room, but Nico stayed outside the door. Naomi. He knew that name.

Nico got a better look at the nurse. She had blonde, curly hair and light blue-grey eyes. She had a similar face structure, too, only with higher cheekbones, a rounder face, and fuller lips. Otherwise, she was a spitting image of him.

"Naomi Solace?" he asked nervously.

Naomi looked at Nico in surprise. "Do I know you?"

"I dated your son, Will. I think I met you once. My name's Nico di Angelo." He held his hand out to shake.

She gave him a firm shake and smiled. "I remember now. You're the boy my son never stops talking about. How is Will, anyways? He's always busy in the infirmary from what he's told me in our scarce conversations."

"Apollo never told you?"

Her smile evaporated. "What happened to my son?"

"His father sent him on a quest with three friends of mine to free Delphi from Python. Only one of the four members survived, a son of Hermes. Cecil still hasn't given us all the details, but…Will, Annabeth, and Lou Ellen have been dead for two weeks now."

A single tear traced itself down her cheek, which Naomi quickly wiped away. She was on the clock right now; she'd grieve for her son after people's lives weren't on her hands. "My poor, brave boy," she muttered. "All he ever wanted to do was help people, you know?"

"Yeah, he's saved countless lives in the infirmary back at camp. He even helped deliver the child of a satyr friend of mine. I knew he planned on becoming a doctor when he was older."

"Well, here's my number." Naomi scribbled her number on the bottom of a sheet of paper, and ripped it off, handing it to Nico. "Keep in touch. If my son loved you, then there must be a reason. Nice to meet you. You should go check on your aunt, but knowing mythology, you probably aren't even related."

Nico gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry for having to tell you about Will this way. I promise to keep in touch."

As Naomi was about to respond, her pager buzzed, and with a sympathetic smile gave Nico a knowing look. She shook his hand one last time before rushing off into some other patient's room.

As her blonde hair vanished into another room, Nico looked out wistfully at where his boyfriend's mother had been, and walked into Sally's room. The first thing Nico saw was Percy clutching onto his mother's hand like a lifeline, silent tears landing onto her hand. Both his fathers were holding a shoulder, their own expression equally somber.

"Is she…?" Nico ventured.

Paul gave him a look to not talk about Sally's condition right now as Percy was in a vulnerable state. Poseidon clapped Percy on the back, but left, leading Nico out of the room to talk. His Uncle looked worse for wear, deep wrinkles etched into his brow and cheeks; his eyes lacked their usual calmness, replaced with worry. Nico didn't think that Poseidon would even act towards his wife in this manner.

"She should be fine, Nico," Poseidon said. "She's not the strongest right now, but I persuaded the doctors to pay for all of her treatment until she's better."

"And after that?" asked Nico. "Cancer isn't something you can get rid of in a single day."

Poseidon sighed, leaning heavily against the whitewashed wall of the hospital. He ran a tired hand through his black hair, but it seemed to be turning white in a matter of seconds. Nico knew gods could change their appearance based on their emotions or the state of their domain, but seeing his uncle change that rapidly was kind of terrifying.

"Tell me something I don't know. I was around when the disease first began. Curse Apollo and his stupid radiation." He paused. "I just never thought Sally would get it."

"Neither did I. She's so full of life that I can't imagine her six-feet under."

The door opened, and Paul came out looking ragged. "Percy fell asleep next to Sally. She woke up for two seconds, but she's asleep again. The nurse said she'll survive the night."

Both Nico and Poseidon breathed twin sighs of relief.

"Thank the gods," Nico muttered. "I don't know what Percy would do if his mother died now. He just lost Annabeth. I can't imagine-actually, yes, I can. He'd probably kill himself."

"Gods of Olympus," Poseidon sighed. "Are you sure he'd do that?"

Nico pulled up the sleeve to his jacket, showing the deep scar near his wrist. "I did this to myself-three inches-one for each friend I lost. Percy has a matching one. If this is how we reacted to friend's and spouse's deaths, imagine what we'd do if our family died."

Paul looked shocked. "He hasn't said anything about that. I didn't even know he had a scar other than that tattoo on his arm from the Romans."

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a secret, but I don't want him to kill himself."

Poseidon's eyes widened in an epiphany. "I can keep him asleep for the next three weeks until he council meeting!"

"You'll what?!" Nico and Paul exclaimed.

"It'll keep him safe," Poseidon argued, shrugging as he explained. "And I can keep him up in my palace on Olympus."

"Okay, Poseidon, I know you're his father," Paul began cautiously, "but remember that Hera wiped his mind and kept him sleeping for eight months. If you do that to him now, how do you think he's going to react? Plus-as much as I hate to say this-if Sally leaves during those three weeks, will you be able to wake him up? He'll want to be by her side."

"Yeah, Percy won't be too keen on that idea," Nico agreed, standing beside Paul. "At least ask for his consent first."

Poseidon's face was void of emotion. "Well, I'm sorry you two feel that way, because I don't share your sentiments." Poseidon snapped his fingers, and Nico's vision went black.

Poseidon barely managed to catch both males in either one of his arms, lugging them back into Sally's room. He draped each guy onto the chairs inside, trying to make them as comfortable as possible.

Did he feel regret for knocking them out? No, not at all. If keeping Percy asleep until the winter solstice was the only way to keep his son from self-destructing, then that's what he'd do. He hadn't had a child in over a hundred years-his last child died during World War II right at the beginning by a son of Hades, which was why he joined Zeus on the Allied side. His last child-a daughter, no less-had died, because he couldn't protect her. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Percy.

Poseidon picked Percy up like a baby, causing him to stir. His eyes opened, first full of fear, and then confusion. "Dad, what's wrong? Is Mom okay?"

"Your mother's fine, Perseus."

"Then…why are you carrying me like an infant?"

"Because, I don't want you to hit your head."

"What are you talking about?" Percy squirmed in his father's grip, but Poseidon still restrained him.

"Good night, Percy."

"Wait! Dad, please, don't do this!"

Percy's cries were cut off, though, as Poseidon pressed a finger against his forehead, knocking him out instantly. A look of serene calm passed over Percy's face; a smile tugged at his lips. This was how he should've always looked, Poseidon thought, at peace with himself.

* * *

Poseidon knew that Nico and Paul would be angry with him later, but he'd deal with the consequences later. Making sure he left a note for Sally where only she'd be able to read it, he cradled Percy's head in the crook of his arm, and flashed away to his palace on Olympus.

His palace was the farthest away from all the others, having the beach right outside his backdoor. The walls were painted all different shades of blue, and sea blue, marble columns sustained the ceiling. A couple white busts of him were around the house, but he only had them so if anyone wandered in they'd know they were in Poseidon's palace.

Clear tubes ran through the ceiling, which fish swam through, no doubt screaming, _Lord Poseidon! Lord Perseus!_ He made sure the tanks were soundproof-fish could get annoying very fast. Poseidon pushed open a door to the room next to where he stayed. He gingerly set Percy down onto the waterbed with light green sheets, and tucked him in. He pulled off his son's shoes, leaving Percy otherwise fully dressed. Poseidon would have no problem with flashing Percy into what he usually wore to sleep, but he knew he'd be embarrassed at sleeping in front of his father in nothing more than sweatpants and his boxers.

"My precious son," Poseidon said, pushing Percy's hair out of his face. "I'm sorry for doing this, but it's the only way to keep you safe. I completely understand if you hate me right now, but know that I'm doing this in your best interests. Should anything happen to your mother, I'll wake you up, but for now, be at peace, my son."

It was like Percy could hear him, because the last thing Poseidon saw before he left the boy's room was his smiling face. Hopefully Morpheus was granting him sweet dreams for once.

Thunder rumbled overhead, to which Poseidon groaned at. Another council meeting? Couldn't Zeus wait three more weeks? Sighing, Poseidon shut the door to Percy's room, sealing it shut with his magic from Atlantis, so no one but him would be able to enter. He tested the door once, and flashed to the throne room, irritated with Zeus that he was pulling him from taking care of his heartbroken son.

"This had better be good," Poseidon said through gritted teeth in front of the assembled council. Even Hades was here, which seemed out of place, seeing that he'd be coming in a handful of weeks anyways.

"Peace, brother," Zeus said. "I'm not the one that wished to call the council. That honor goes to Hades. Something with his son or other."

Hades scowled. "My son helped save our sorry behinds, Zeus, so I'd hope you'd show some respect. Anyhow, I felt that someone knocked him out in an unorthodox manner, and I felt a soul enter the DOA, but left."

"Left?" Athena asked. "As in, brought back to life?"

"If Asclepius someone back to life with that cursed Physician's Cure again…" Zeus threatened, glaring daggers at Apollo.

"I haven't given anyone the Curse of Delos since Leo Valdez!" Apollo defended himself.

Hades shook his head. "No, the soul was on the brink of death-Thanatos was there to claim her-but something short of a miracle occurred, and she's still alive."

"Who is this 'she' you speak of?" Artemis asked, looking genuinely curios as to what he uncle had to say.

Poseidon knew who Hades was talking about, and if he dare take her, he'd rip his brother to shreds with his own hands. He had taken a risk with Sally, and she wouldn't be taken from him and Percy yet.

"Sally Jackson," he supplied.

"Mother of Perseus Jackson, Sally?" Athena questioned. "But she is a mere mortal, and only Sisyphus has managed to evade death to only be captured. How could she have escaped?"

Hades shrugged, only his mouth showing how irritated he was. "I summoned the meeting for that very reason. We cannot have mortals cheating death."

"You will _not_ kill Sally!" Poseidon shouted, gripping his trident so hard his knuckles were white, and he thought he'd snap the Celestial bronze in half. "She's already dying, and you will _not_ claim her before her time!"

"Dying?" Hermes asked, looking up from his phone.

Poseidon leaned back in his throne, hating himself for mentioning her condition. "She has stage three breast cancer. From what Percy has told me, he doesn't think she'll survive till her next birthday, which is in six months. She's in the hospital now."

"And, is Percy there with her?" Demeter asked. Although she wasn't very interested in Percy Jackson, she was a mother, and she knew how hard it was for parent's to watch their children suffer or vice-versa-which in Percy's case, it was.

"Yes, he is. Paul is there, too."

"What about you, brother?" Hestia asked from her seat at the hearth. "Were you there?"

He could feel Zeus' glare boring into his skull, so he said, "No, but I was watching over her. It pained me to see her like that."

Apollo stifled a cough, and Poseidon shot him a glare, conveying that if the sun god told his father that he was lying, they'd have an interesting conversation later-one that'd involve his ichor decorating his trident.

"Do you have something to say, Apollo?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Nope. Not at all," Apollo said in a rush, making Zeus, if anything, more suspicious. Thankfully, the King of the Gods dropped the subject.

Placated, Zeus said, "Continue, Hades."

"Right, so I'm going to send Nico to investigate what exactly happened. But that brings me to the second reason I'm here. He was knocked unconscious unjustly by one of us in this very throne room from what I've gathered. If anyone would like to fess up…No? Not a single one of you admits to knocking my son out?" Hades scowled, standing up from his makeshift throne. He lifted the Helm of Darkness of the armrest and rested it on his head. His form was no longer there. "Guess I'll just ignite your worst fears until someone confesses."

Poseidon scowled, fiercer than that of Hades'. "Brother, there must be some other way to get an answer t-ah!" His voice was cut off as he clawed at his throat, trying to rip Hades' hand off of him. He couldn't breathe; black spots danced in his vision. As he bordered on falling unconscious, Poseidon felt someone yank the invisible god off of him. Poseidon raised a tentative hand, rubbing the sore spot where Hades had been slowly strangling him.

"Uncle, let's try to be reasonable," Artemis said, but Ares was licking his lips with anticipation, cleaning his nails with a wicked knife. Leave it to the god of war to be against all peace.

"Reasonable, Niece?" Hades spat, his voice echoing through the open room, though he was still invisible. "How would you react if someone unjustly knocked one of your hunters out?" Artemis had no argument to rebut with. "As I thought. Now, if someone would confess that'd make things less messy."

"You know what?" Hermes shouted. "I'll go get your son, Hades, just cool your temper."

Poseidon swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. Oh, the son of Hades was going to be infuriated with him once he woke up. Thankfully, the sleeping spell would hold until tomorrow morning, a full twelve hours away. Surely Poseidon could make up a cover story in that amount of time.

Moments later, Hermes appeared with the still sleeping Nico, who had clung onto the messenger god like a koala. Hermes was not amused.

"Brought him," he said, failing at untangling Nico's limbs from his body. "If you'd reclaim your boy, Uncle, I'd be grateful. His nails are digging into my skin!"

Hades appeared beside Hestia, throwing his helm onto the throne's cushion. Carefully, he peeled Nico off Hermes, but instantly, he threw his arms around Hades. Sighing, Hades readjusted his son's sleeping position. "Well, he'll be out for another twelve hours. Until then, I guess council dismissed?"

"Council dismissed," Zeus agreed. "We'll continue this conversation in the morning. Hades, you can either take your son to your palace, or he can sleep in an empty bed in Apollo's palace."

"I think he'd be better off with Poseidon, actually, brother," Hades said, surprising both of his brothers.

"Are you sure?"

"Poseidon, come take your nephew." Hades adjusted Nico's body, and Poseidon took him like he was a stick of dynamite. This was exactly what he needed to convince the others that he didn't knock Nico out.

"He'll be safe with me, don't worry," Poseidon reassured his brother, pushing Nico's hair out of his eyes. "I'll try to determine who did this to him in the meantime."

"Much obliged. Now, I'm going to hope that Megaera settled that squabble in Asphodel. I'll see you both in the morning."

Poseidon realized that he and Hestia were the only people left in the throne room. He bid his sister goodnight, and he returned to his palace.

Back in his palace, Poseidon made sure to wipe the part of Nico's memory of him knocking the son of Hades out. Other than that, everything else was intact. He changed the memory to Nico having fell asleep at the hospital, not Poseidon putting him to sleep. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to explain where he put Percy.

In the room next to Percy's, Poseidon dropped his nephew onto another water bed. If you're wondering why the god of the seas has so many guest rooms, it was in case of family emergencies, take for instance, him right now with Nico.

Making sure that both boys in his residency were taken care of, Poseidon retired to his own quarters, dreading the meeting he'd have to attend in the morning.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! (::) (::) (::)~RainbowSpark18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO series, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs. And thank you for everyone that's still reading my story! To the guest signed in as imriel, this story will be continuing for quite some time. I'll be working on this story until it is complete, unless something comes up and I'm unable to continue. Please enjoy!**

Nico awoke in a room that he'd never seen before. Turquoise blue walls greeted him, and the trimming was a magnificent sea foam green. There was four marble pillars in the corners of the room, all glistening like a polished pearl. His sheets were unnaturally soft, also a sea green color. He could hear the bubbling of water, and when he looked up, he saw clear tubes with fish freely swimming through them. Some tried banging against the glass for Nico's attention, but there was no sound.

In the corner of the room was a little alcove that emitted a soft blue light, and he could partially see a fountain with polished marble around the perimeter. It gleamed silver and gold despite the blue light the water was giving off. Nico could tell that the waters must be imbued with some kind of godly magic.

When Nico looked out the huge window beside the white vanity and saw the beach, he finished deducing where he was. He was in Poseidon's palace. But why? Last Nico remembered he was in the hospital with Paul and Percy watching Sally sleep. Maybe he had fallen asleep? But that still didn't explain why he was on Olympus, in his uncle's palace no less. He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong to anger Poseidon, but he didn't remember saying anything to offend the sea god.

Nico found the door to the bathroom inside his room, and his jaw dropped. Everything was white marble, but the walls were accurately painted of what beneath the surface of the ocean looks like, not to mention the amenities were above Nico's expectations. The soaker bathtub was huge! Big enough to fit at least three campers in all at once! The shower wasn't a normal one, no, water came out in a gentle waterfall, but still had enough pressure to make Nico feel squeaky clean when he stepped out.

He doubted Poseidon would have left him any clothes, but he was proven wrong when he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and there was a clean pair of clothes left. Poseidon must've known Nico better than he thought, because his uncle left him a black shirt with a skeleton in the middle, black jeans, his black Converse, and his leather aviator jacket, which was fully repaired from any holes or rips it used to have. He even found his skeleton ring next to the clothes, which he had forgotten to put on yesterday during his conversation with Sally.

Finishing drying his hair, Nico left the bathroom, only to find Poseidon waiting for him in the room. The god wasn't facing his direction, instead looking out towards the sea, and his foot was tapping rhythmically to a random tune as he waited for Nico.

Nico cleared his throat, and Poseidon turned around, smiling at his nephew. "Morning, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon waved the title off. "You're free to call me Poseidon or even Uncle, if you wish. I'm not my brothers. So, how'd you sleep?"

"That's the best sleep I've had in a long time," Nico admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "No dreams came, so that's always a good thing. Might I ask why I'm here? Wasn't I with Sally in the hospital?"

"Ah, yes, the reason you slept over. Your father summoned a council meeting last night, and he was saying that someone knocked you out against your will. After a bit of bickering, we managed to placate him on the terms that you'd tell us the truth today. Zeus gave your father the option to either take you to his palace or stay with Apollo, but Hades said he wanted me to take you in for the night. That brings us up to speed."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Dad called a council centered on me? As much as I'm flattered, I don't think that was necessary. I was fine with sleeping in a hospital chair, uncomfortable as it is."

"There was one other reason," said Poseidon, "but you'll be told later. Come, you shouldn't attend a council meeting on an empty stomach. I learned that the hard way."

Nico's stomach growled, making him blush. "Thank you."

"No problem. The kitchen's this way. Anything in particular you want?"

"Uh, maybe some Frosted Flakes and a blueberry muffin. I don't eat a lot."

Poseidon chuckled. "Blueberry muffin? Percy's rubbed off on you more than I thought."

Nico gave a hesitant laugh, trying to conceal the heat rushing to his cheeks. He could tell he was failing. "I guess so."

Nico ate his food quickly, while Poseidon kept some sort of conversation going, in which Nico would politely add a remark here and there. Once he finished, Poseidon grabbed a hold of his wrist, flashing them to the throne room. When they arrived, Nico watched as Poseidon grew to his full height, summoning his trident to his hand.

"This might make you feel a little unsteady," he said, slamming the butt of his trident into the middle of the throne room. The marble didn't even crack, but the tremor shuddered through all of Olympus. It was even worse for Nico, as he was in the epicenter, and he felt his entire body shaking like he was somewhere in Antarctica. Poseidon placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, but he could still feel his bones shaking like Jell-O inside him.

"Good morning," Zeus cordially said as the gods flashed in. "We'll be continuing where we left off last night, and that was with the spawn, sorry, son of Hades." Nico gritted his teeth as Zeus called him a spawn instead of Hades' son. Seriously, someone needed to knock the youngest child of Kronos down a peg or two. "Hades, feel free to ask your son whatever it takes to satisfy your question."

"Thank you brother," said Hades, standing up from the makeshift throne besides Hestia. "Nico, where were you last night at around, say, ten?"

"At that time I was hanging out with Jason, Piper, and Percy at the beach, but we soon returned to our cabins after that," Nico replied.

"Did you go somewhere afterwards?"

"Yes. I went to visit Sally Jackson concerning Percy, but during our conversation Paul and I had to call 911 to take her to the hospital. She almost died in the ambulance on our way there. Once she was being taken care of by the nurses, I shadow traveled back to camp and grabbed Percy."

"Anything else happen?"

"I met Will Solace's mother, Naomi, whilst there. Poseidon came to check on Sally and Percy. Paul and Poseidon both helped comfort Percy while I was constantly checking that Sally wasn't on the verge of death. The last thing I remember was Poseidon left, Percy was sleeping next to Sally, Paul was worriedly looking at his wife and stepson, and I eventually fell asleep in a chair. Next thing I know, I wake up in Poseidon's palace."

"Poseidon!" Zeus shouted.

"Oh, shush," the god of the seas said. "You would've done the same thing with Beryl."

Zeus didn't argue against that, and Hera slapped him across the face for cheating on her, _again._ Hera was then content with fuming on marrying a womanizer; Zeus rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.

"That doesn't make any sense, though," Hades muttered to himself. "Nico, are you sure that no one knocked you out without your consent?"

Nico shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"I could've sworn…That's beside the point. Nico, you were aware of how close to death Sally was, right?"

"Of course. In the ambulance I could almost feel Thanatos' presence. Paul and I were begging her to stay long enough to say goodbye to Percy, though, and the doctors say she would survive the night. As far as I know, Sally's still alive."

Hades placed a solemn hand on Nico shoulder. "Sally's soul entered the DOA lobby, but she then left. That's only happened when the Doors of Death are open, and Thanatos assures me that they're under his control. I want you to restore the balance."

"What?" Nico asked, staggering away from his father's touch. His already pale skin blanched until he was whiter than a sheet. "Are you asking me to _kill_ Sally?"

"That better not be what Hades is implying," Poseidon growled, his form glowing with a powerful green aura; his hand tightly gripping his trident.

"Brother, as much as it'll pain you-"

"I don't care about how much it'll hurt me!" Poseidon shouted, rising from his throne. "I'm concerned how it'll affect _my son!_ You hold his girlfriend's soul in Elysium, and he nearly broke with her death. Hades, it's only been two weeks. Do you honestly believe Percy will be able to recover from his mother's death right after his girlfriend died? No, he won't, and even Nico knows that if Sally dies, you'll be gaining Percy in your domain, too!"

Poseidon had gotten so riled up that Ares, Apollo, Hera, and Hermes were restraining him so that he wouldn't take Hades' head off. Nico scooted away from the thrones and towards the hearth. He would much rather be beside Hestia should any of the Olympians decide to blow their lids.

"She's just a mortal," Aphrodite commented, applying a fresh layer of lipstick before pursing her lips, making sure everything was covered. "And she's married anyways. It's not like she still cares for you."

Poseidon released a feral scream, and all the minor gods and goddess, plus all the nymphs and satyrs, fled wanting to be as far away from the sea god as possible. He disappeared in a mist, and reappeared, his trident's tiers millimeters away from impaling the goddess of love to her throne.

"SHUT UP, APHRODITE!" he shouted, his face red with anger. "You know what true love is, so tell me that I don't have feelings for Sally and that she doesn't have feelings for me! She is one of the only women in the world I truly loved, unlike many of my children's mothers!"

Nico felt Hestia pull him behind her, prepared to defend him should any shots start being thrown.

This time it took the entire council-minus Dionysus, Hades, Hestia, and Aphrodite-to pull Poseidon off of the goddess of love. Nico scooted farther away from the gods, beginning to fear for his safety. If this is how meeting usually were, then he never wanted to become a major god.

Sensing his discomfort, Hestia whispered, "You can leave, Nico. I'll tell them I sent you away for your own well-being, which I technically am doing."

Nico nodded, and almost ran into the nearest shadow, desperate to get as far away from the Olympians as humanly possible.

"Calm yourself, Kelp Head," Athena said, gritting her teeth as Poseidon continued struggling against the collective strength of the council.

"I am calm, Bird Brain! I'm perfectly calm!"

"You don't sound like it," Hermes muttered to himself, pulling his uncle's left arm behind his back.

"At peace, brother," said Hades.

Poseidon, much to everyone's shock, went slack in their arms, and they thought he had passed out from over exertion. Instead, they felt him trembling under his touch, screaming a guttural scream that they haven't heard in over four millennia. He ripped away from his brothers and sisters, his nephews and nieces, and he charged at Hades. With an undignified yelp, Hades melted into the shadows, appearing on the opposite end of the throne room.

With every step Poseidon took, the ground trembled, hard. One could only imagine the damage the mortal world was sustaining. The next thing Hades knew, he felt ichor pouring from his abdomen from a shallow wound. Snarling, Hades was about to blast Poseidon, but Artemis tackled Poseidon while Athena took care of Hades, taking both raging gods down.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted, throwing the Master Bolt into the middle of the room. "Brothers, grab a hold of yourselves before you cause irreparable damage to the world!"

Reluctantly, Poseidon stopped fighting, but the anger shining in his eyes was impossible to miss. He lugged himself onto his throne, glaring daggers at Hades.

"If you kill Sally, I will curse everything and everyone you love," Poseidon threatened through clenched teeth. "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled, and Hades paled considerably but retained his scowl. "Fine. Your precious mortal will live for now. But we both know she's coming home to me soon, and there's nothing you can do!" Hades, all worked up from fighting with Poseidon, flashed away in a violent swirl of shadows until there was nothing left of him.

Sighing, Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Was that the wisest decision, brother?"

"I know it's not," Poseidon said resignedly, "but I wouldn't let him kill Sally."

"Amphitrite won't like to hear this," Hera told him, frowning at just another disloyal member of her family.

"I don't care what my wife thinks right now. I'll deal with her wrath later."

"One more thing before the council adjourns," Apollo said. "You never mentioned how Percy's doing with all of this. Both you and Nico mentioned that if Sally died, then Percy would be joining Hades in death. Would he really? How's he doing?"

"You know him," said Poseidon tiredly. "He wasn't even on that stupid quest that _you_ declared, and he still feels like their deaths are his fault. Uh, I learned that Percy has Panic Disorder and PTSD yesterday. He hasn't come out of his cabin for the past week now, except to comfort Nico when he has a nightmare. Jason and Piper are also helping him through it. And, yes, I do believe he'd commit suicide if his mother died. He and Nico already share a matching cut wound where they stabbed themselves three inches deep."

"One inch for each death," Athena figured out.

"Precisely. If he's this destructive with Annabeth's death, imagine him if Sally was to go now. This would be the worst three weeks for him ever, especially since we're nearing the holiday season."

"Is he on medication or anything to help?" Apollo asked. "Heck, maybe having a session with a therapist could help. I should talk with him later."

"I'd let that infraction slide this once," Zeus said to his son. "As much as I hate to admit it, the little bugger has a spot in my heart, albeit small. And he is the savior of Olympus. I like that idea, Apollo. All in favor?"

Every Olympian raised their hand.

"Motion passed. Apollo, you're allowed to help Percy through this tumultuous time for him to control his episodes and such. You can visit him starting at noon."

Apollo nodded his head. "Thanks, Dad. As a gift, I'll give him haikus."

Zeus's smile became strained. "That's a…great gift, Apollo. Council dismissed. We will convene again in three weeks."

With matching bolts of lightning, both the King and Queen of Olympus vanished. The others soon followed suit, except for Dionysus, who was still sleeping in his throne. With a reminder from a satyr, he scowled at the wine magazine in his lap before flashing back to Camp Half-Blood.

Poseidon flashed away to his private beach, scowling at the waves. Just great, he'd have to make some kind of mistform for Percy. He was still intent on keeping Percy in his comatose state until the winter solstice. Nothing was going to keep him from protecting his son. Nothing.

Jason was already concerned when neither Nico nor Percy showed up to breakfast that morning. He was even more worried when Nico finally did show up and was a bundle of fried nerves. Jason thought he was about to witness his other cousin fall into a panic attack, but Nico managed to pull it together, although he would occasionally mumble something to himself about violence.

"Hey, bro, where have you been?" Jason asked when he saw Nico in the arena, brutally slashing and stabbing the straw dummies.

"Olympus," he answered, skewering the painted heart of the nearest dummy. Nico pulled his sword out with an abrupt yank, but he continued whaling on the dummy. Straw flew everywhere, as did the fake leather skin, until all that was left was scraps of leather and horse fodder. In exhaustion, Nico slumped to the floor, which Jason barely managed to catch him.

"Whoa, take it easy. What'd the dummy ever do to you?"

"It's not the dummy," Nico said miserably, gratefully accepting Jason's hand up. He began brushing the straw off his clothes. "It's my father."

Jason felt his blood run cold. Hades, or Pluto, whatever, the scary dude that runs the Underworld, wasn't someone Jason would ever want to upset. He could only imagine what he did to Nico.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to hurt you?" Jason asked in rapid-fire succession.

"You sound like my mother," Nico said, almost cracking a smile. "And I'm fine. No, Hades hasn't done anything to hurt me, but the proposition he gave me made me want to jump off Olympus."

"Gods, what'd he want you to do?"

"Murder Percy's mother."

"What?! But what did she do?"

"Nothing," he said bitterly. "She's done nothing wrong. Let's just say she had a brush with death, and my father isn't too happy that she's still alive. It's not like she's going to be that way for long." He then clapped a hand over his mouth, looking at Jason with fear filled eyes. "Please don't tell Percy I told you that."

"I won't," Jason told him. "But is his mom going to be okay?"

"Maybe." Nico stomped on the straw, listening to it crunch as he tried to bury it in the ground beneath the soul of his shoes. "Doubt it, though. I can only hope she'll pull through."

"I take it that her condition isn't too stable, then."

"No, especially not with what she has. Anyways, I didn't do it, so I plan on putting it behind me and never telling Percy. I don't think he'd ever look at me again if he heard what happened."

Jason frowned, readjusting his frames on his face. They kept sliding down. One day, he was going to get prescription contacts. "I don't believe that. If anything, he'd blame your father, not you."

Nico plopped his rear end onto one of the benches around the perimeter of the arena. He gave a bitter laugh, sheathing his sword on his back. "I know a thing or two about directing grudges towards gods instead of their children. Take your dad, for example."

Jason groaned. "What'd Dad do now?"

"Oh, this happened when I was, like, seven or eight, during the height of World War II. Zeus wanted my dad to hand us over, because of the Great Prophecy; the rest of the Big Three's children were either too old or dead, and Bianca and I were the only ones that could possibly fulfill the role. My dad finally convinced my mother to let him hide the three of us, but Zeus found us…" Nico faltered momentarily before resuming. "My dad just had enough time to shield me and Bianca from the blast, but my mom, she wasn't so lucky. Zeus killed my mother, because Hades wouldn't hand us over."

"And…you don't blame me?"

"Jason, this happened decades before you were born. How am I supposed to hold you accountable for something your dad did, not you? That's what I mean by I don't hold unreasonable grudges. It's not your fault."

"Okay, but if you ever want me to talk to my dad about that…"

Nico smiled. "It's in the past. Besides, it's not like I can bring her back."

Jason returned the gesture, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. "The peace is nice for a change," he said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but it isn't going to be long before the Ares cabin goes stir-crazy. Cabin fever at its highest peak-especially with December rolling in."

"I just remembered, this will be my first full year at camp."

"Congrats on surviving then, champ," Nico said. "Don't let this go to your head."

"Oh, I know. Piper would knock me down a couple pegs if I started bragging."

"Gods only know how Percy would react, more now than ever, because he turns eighteen next year. Percy as an adult!" he cried in mock horror. "Run for your lives!"

Jason laughed, affectionately bumping into his cousin's shoulder, though it hurt what with Nico still being mostly bones. "I have to agree with you there, Neeks. As long as no one gives him car keys, we should be fine."

"From what he's told me, Percy's been able to drive since he was fifteen."

"Unfair!" Jason complained. "The dude's got Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, and he can drive, too! Not cool."

"Well, Superman, you can fly, so stop your complaining. Don't you have Tempest, anyways?"

"But still!"

Nico chortled, but gave a happy sigh. "Build a bridge and get over it, Sparky. You'll get your license whenever you want; you're sixteen anyways."

Jason pouted. "Spoilsport. Speaking of driving and Percy, have you seen him today?"

"No," Nico answered carefully. "I wasn't here for breakfast, so I don't know if he went. Did you check the beach or the lake? Or maybe he's at the climbing wall?" He shrugged, adjusting the straps to his sword's sheath on his back. "For all I know he can still be with Sally at the hospital."

"I'm going to Iris-message him," Jason decided, feeling around inside his pockets for a drachma. He held it triumphantly when he found it. "Coming?"

"Sure, why not? I hope he's okay."

The two boys walked to the Iris cabin, and with the help of Butch, they managed to get a rainbow going. Jason did the proper procedures, and tossed in the drachma into the rainbow.

"Show me Percy Jackson," Jason told Iris.

The rainbow shimmered, and a sleeping Percy appeared in front of them. He was still fully clothed in the clothes he wore to the hospital, Nico realized, and his arms were laid across his chest like a corpse. His lower section was covered up by blue sheets, but you could see his entire upper body. Green light wavered over him in ripples, like some kind of preservation spell or something.

"Is he dead?" Jason asked, looking at Nico, before rapidly glancing back at Percy. "Do you think he finally killed himself?"

With a gesture from Nico, Butch left the area, leaving the boys alone in isolation. "From what I can see, he's still alive. I mean, I can _see_ his chest moving up and down, so obviously he's breathing. It looks like he's sleeping." Nico reexamined the image. "But that doesn't make any sense. Percy fell asleep next to his mother last night. Where is he and why?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. For gods sakes, I thought he was dead!"

"Wait," said Nico. "Iris, could you zoom out a little? Stay in the room, though." The image expanded, showing an aerial view of the room. Percy's body was obstructed by the canopy bed, blue sheets covering where his body was resting. A shocked hand covered Nico's gaping mouth. He could faintly hear the sound of running water-the same sound he had heard earlier that morning.

Percy was in Poseidon's palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I keep saying this, but THANK YOU GUYS! You're the reason I love to write!**

 **Me: Hey, Percy, come over here, and do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Do I have to?**

 **Do you want me to bring Annabeth back for you?**

 **Really?**

 **No! Now, do the disclaimer!**

 **Fine! RainbowSpark18 doesn't own me or any of my friends. She does own the plot and her OCs, though. *pouts***

 **I'll give you blue cookies later, Percy. *turns back to you guys* Enjoy the chapter!**

"He lied to me," Nico growled, his hand lashing out at the Iris-message, knowing that Percy would hear him. Well, he'd be able to hear him, but not respond. "He said Percy was with Sally!" Nico could feel his body trembling in anger, and Jason ensnared him in a hug, trying to stop his shaking body. As a precaution, Jason made sure they were alone behind the Iris cabin.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Nico," Jason told him. "Deep breaths. In and out."

"I know how to freaking breathe, Jason!" Nico shouted, ripping himself out of Jason's arms. No, it felt like Will's embrace, and he didn't want his boyfriend's ghost haunting him right now while he was angry.

"Nico, look at me," Jason said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

He turned around, red faced, wanting to deck someone in the face to release some pent up anger, but stiffly, he managed to look at Jason without attacking. "You might want to get Piper," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll let her charmspeak me this once."

The shadows swirled beside Jason, and his girlfriend was on the floor, her dagger halfway into the dirt. Scowling, she stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees and dagger, before looking at the two boys.

"Not even going to ask," she said, sheathing her dagger near her waist.

"Could you calm him down?" Jason asked, gesturing to a still angry Nico.

Her kaleidoscope eyes darkened to a dark brown, which showed her concern. "Fine, but if he kills me-"

"He asked me to bring you here."

"'He' has a name you know!" Nico shouted, shoving his fist into the nearest tree, causing a dryad to pelt him with acorns. The pain didn't even register in Nico's brain, but all he could feel was the anger-burning, bubbling anger that wanted to blow.

Piper looked Nico in the eye, and in her gentlest voice, she said, "Calm down. You're the picture of calm. You're safe, but you have to calm down."

Nico felt himself relaxing, but his muscles wanted to fight the charmspeak, they wanted to stay strung up and taut, prepared for punching Poseidon's lights out for lying to him. Another part of him-the smaller, rational part-wanted to succumb to Piper's soothing words. He wanted to be able to tell them what he knew with a clear, level mind-not on the verge of sending someone to the infirmary.

Slowly, Nico slumped against the base of the tree he had just punched, and the dryad harrumphed, leaving to talk with her friends. His hand felt like he had shoved it in a burning fire, or at least touched the red hot poker. Pain flared every time he'd move his hand. It was so painful that he didn't even feel when Piper shoved a piece of ambrosia down his throat while Jason made a makeshift sling out of the tall weeds and long, green vine that grew around them.

His wrist didn't feel so bad after the ambrosia, but it was still sore, wincing if he moved it too much or too abruptly. Times like these is when he missed Will the most. The way the son of Apollo would fret over Nico like a china doll, threatening him to stay for a month in the infirmary on the grounds of "Doctor's orders." He'd then sing a hymn to Apollo, which would heal whatever injury Nico had sustained, and the two would then end up kissing, until Nico would pull away, blushing, saying to wait until they were alone.

After confessing to Eros about his crush on Percy, he believed that the love gods were done messing with his life. Of course they had to prove him-and Percy, too-that 1) a hero's fate was never happy, and 2) that true love would always break your heart.

"Don't black out on us," Jason said, waving his hand in front of Nico's eyes.

"I'm fine, Grace," Nico muttered. "In pain, but I'll survive. Thanks, Piper."

"Maybe I should add a little more kick to the tone; it would've calmed you down faster-probably," Piper informed them. "Anyways, do we need to take you to the infirmary?"

"Nah, another two bites of ambrosia, and I'll be fine. This is more of a superficial injury than anything."

Jason broke a square of ambrosia in half and handed it to Nico. "Tell that to the gigantic bruise you'll have on your knuckles," the son of Jupiter said. "Not to mention that you might've sprained your wrist. At least let me set in back in place before you eat the ambrosia."

Nico held his hand out, though it was still in its sling, and through gritted teeth, he let Jason fix his wrist, setting it in the right position. He rolled his wrist cautiously, but it felt better than it had before Jason set it. He then chewed the piece of ambrosia in his hand, savoring the taste of Bianca's lasagna.

Pushing himself off the ground, Nico took off the grass sling. Rolling his shoulders and cracking the joints in his neck, he said, "We need to call a counselor meeting immediately."

"What for?" Piper asked.

"Percy's been kidnapped."

"Wha-again? Please tell me Hera didn't do it."

Nico was tempted to kick a tree, but thought better of it. He didn't want to be pelted with acorns again by neighboring dryads. "No, this is even worse."

"Who can possibly be worse than Hera?" Piper almost shouted, her expression darkening. Jason hugged her, though, so she relaxed ever so slightly.

"Not as in a pain in the butt," Nico explained, "but more like he betrayed our trust."

Jason's eyes widened in realization. "He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"He did! You saw it with your own eyes!" Nico sighed, motioning for the others to follow him as they made their way to the Big House. "I just can't believe Poseidon would do that to his own son."

* * *

Apollo entered the Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center as a doctor, and no one gave him a second glance, save for a couple of the nurses that would wink at him. He'd return the gesture with a brilliant smile, making sure to dim down the glare from his perfectly white teeth. Poseidon had told him Percy would be with his mother in room 729.

As he made his way down the sterile corridors, countless insignificant noises flooded the air. He could hear the beeping of monitors; the buzzing pagers of doctors and nurses alike; the voices of the families in the waiting room as they prayed for their loved one to be okay. Apollo was slightly miffed that none of the prayers were directed towards him, but he knew the mortals no longer believed in the Greek/Roman gods-except for their children, of course.

The door numbers all blurred together. 719…721…723…725…727…until he finally reached 729. He raised a hand and knocked on the door gently, letting the residents inside know he was coming in. He pushed the door open quietly, as to not disturb Sally should she be sleeping.

Apollo instead found a blonde nurse chatting with Sally, changing out the bags of IV's and giving her a tray full of drab hospital food. Paul was sleeping in the corner, his glasses askew on his face, while he was in a somewhat comfortable position in a sofa chair.

"May I help you, Doctor?" the nurse asked, looking up from Sally. "I'm in charge of this patient-excuse me-Sally."

He clapped his hands, and Sally's chart appeared in his hands from the foot of her bed. Apollo quickly scanned it over, getting a gist of how she was doing.

"Well, I, too, was assigned to take care of Sally," Apollo said, flashing her clipboard back to where it should've been.

The nurse and Sally shared a look; both women sighed in resignation.

"Apollo," the nurse said, "I know it's you. I'm clear sighted, remember? So is Sally. You're lucky Paul's out, too, because he was visited by Poseidon last night. Also met Nico, he's such a sweet boy."

Apollo was dumbstruck. "Is my disguise really that bad?"

Sally pushed some of her stray curls out of her face. "Apollo, I was visited by my child's father last night, Naomi and I were kind of expecting you to come sooner or later-either for Percy's sake or my own."

"Naomi?" he asked. "As in-?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Have you knocked up so many other women you can't remember the mother of your best healer? Yes, I'm Naomi Solace, mother of Will Solace. God, I know the gods aren't the most faithful of parents, but I thought you loved me enough to at least remember my face. Or was I just another hookup?"

"Naomi, no, I-"

"Maybe you two should talk later," Sally interjected. "I feel like I'm intruding on something private. Anyways, why exactly are you here Apollo?"

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, tugging at one of his blonde curls. "Uh, the council decided that I would be Percy's therapist for the time being until he's able to control his episodes and violent tendencies. Dad told me I could start today, and starting treatment early is crucial. Uncle P told me I'd find him here…"

Both women shook their heads.

"He fell asleep beside me last night, but I can swear I heard him screaming at someone to not do something," Sally said, shrugging. "But I don't know how reliable that information is. I was pumped full of chemicals."

"I haven't seen him since last night when he nearly fell into a panic attack," said Naomi. Her pager than began to buzz, and she shut it off. "Sally, I'll be back in a couple of hours." She then added coldly, "Nice to see you again, Apollo." Her blonde hair bounced with each step as she shut the door quietly.

"So, you really _haven't_ seen Percy at all today?" Apollo asked, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"No, but he might've head back to camp with Nico during the middle of the night," Sally suggested. "Or he's at the cafeteria a couple floors up. Ask Paul when he wakes up."

On cue, the language arts teacher stirred, rubbing his eyes tiredly underneath the frames of his glasses. Yawning, he stood up, stretching out the kink in his back from the uncomfortable position he slept in.

"Morning, dear," Paul said in a sleepy voice.

Sally stifled a laugh; Paul's hair was even wilder than Percy's at the moment. Apollo cleared his throat, and the teacher turned to face him.

"Good morning, Mr. Blofis," Apollo said, wondering if the mortal would be able to identify him.

Warily, Paul asked, "Sally, is your doctor another Olympian or am I just paranoid?"

Apollo smiled. "You did better than I thought you would, Paul! Yes, I am Apollo, god of healing, the sun, music, poetry, and many other things."

The poor man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed onto the floor. His head narrowly missed slamming against the windowsill.

Apollo and Sally winced in unison. "Does he usually faint in the presence of gods?" he asked.

Sally shrugged, the fabric of her hospital issued gown wrinkling as she did so. "Paul's only met Poseidon, and that was last night. I don't think he passed out in front of him." Her lips quirked upwards as she thought.

Paul woke up not too long after, rubbing the ginormous bump he had on the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Lord Apollo. Last Olympian I met knocked me out, because I didn't agree with his ideology."

"Poseidon?" Sally asked in shock. "But, he said…what happened?"

"After Percy fell asleep beside you, the three of us-Nico, Poseidon, and myself-went out to the hallway and talked. When Nico revealed some…concerning things to us, Poseidon's brilliant idea to protect Percy was keeping him asleep until the winter solstice. Nico and I protested against Poseidon, but he still knocked the both of us out anyways, probably taking Percy with him." Paul shook his head. "I even brought up the fact that Percy was asleep for eight months because of Hera, and I didn't want Poseidon to strain his relationship with his son even more. Surely you can relate, Lord Apollo."

Apollo was left stricken. He knew Poseidon had been lying to the council through his teeth throughout the entire meeting, but just how deep did this lie run? How many people had he hurt to get to Percy? Obviously Paul and Nico, but what about Sally?

"And he wanted to bash _my_ skull in," Apollo murmured under his breath. "That fiend!"

"Does _anyone_ know where Percy is?" Sally asked, panic evident in her voice. "I _can't_ lose my baby for another eight months."

"This is insane!" Paul exclaimed. "What has our son done to deserve such a fate? His girlfriend's dead; he has disorders only those in the service should have; and I know for a fact his sanity is so extremely fragile right now."

"I've got to an idea as to his location," said Apollo. "Uncle P probably took Percy to his palace or Atlantis. I'll tell Chiron to send someone to snoop around."

Sally and Paul gave Apollo a grateful smile, each breathing a sigh of relief. Paul planted a kiss on her forehead, making her smile back and return the gesture.

"Thank you," Sally said, her blue eyes shining. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

The sun god shuddered. "None of us do. Well, I should-wait!" He snapped his fingers in a eureka moment. "Just remembered there's something I can do here." Apollo waved a glowing hand over Sally, casting a soft glow over her. "This should help with both of your problems."

Her expression was puzzled. "I only have cancer, Lord Apollo. What do you mean I've got two problems?"

"Oh, the doctors didn't say? Well, congratulations! You're going to be a mother."

Sally's eyes turned to face Paul, her expression full of fear and joy. "But I've been undergoing chemotherapy! I could've hurt my child!"

Paul turned away, looking guilty but pleading, too. "Sally, Percy and I had this conversation yesterday-"

"My life over the baby's."

He sighed. "Yes, dear."

"Why are you two so glum?" Apollo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just helped you out. I reversed your cancer back to stage one, and it hasn't spread throughout your body yet. You're already in a hospital; you'll be fine."

"You mean…?" Sally asked, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Yes, both you and your baby will survive."

"Oh, thank God," Paul whispered under his breath, looking up at the ceiling. "Err, thank the gods."

"You're welcome!" Apollo said cheerily, his face a giddy smile. "I owe Percy this much, now, I'm going to send my spies."

"If you find him," Sally started, "please, let us know. It won't do any of us any good to be stressing out over him again."

"Of course."

* * *

By the way Mr. D was acting, Chiron was sure that someone the director gravely disliked would be showing up in the nearby future. He began running through a list of names, all of them beginning with _Percy Jackson._

Even though Percy was one of Chiron's favorite students, he knew how much disdain Dionysus held towards him. The boy was much like his father: Always smiling, fiercely loyal to those they love, and recklessly brave. The only difference is that Chiron had never seen Poseidon depressed. Angry, yes, but never in such a state of depression like young Perseus was going through.

Annabeth's death did a great number on him. She had been like a daughter to Chiron, one that he had been raising since she was seven. He always thought that she'd outlive many of her fellow demigod brethren, but as she grew up, he saw how truly powerful she had become. Although she wouldn't be an easy fixing for monsters, Chiron knew that her demigod aura had only increased throughout the time he knew her.

But if her death was painful to him, it was absolutely devastating to Percy.

As per tradition, Malcolm was going to light her pyre, but as the flames were about to catch onto the silvery-grey fabric, he thrust the torch into Percy's hand, letting her boyfriend send her to Elysium. Through his tears, Percy had lit her shroud, trying to keep a stoic face through the ceremony.

Chiron felt for the boy. He had gotten used to death-he was immortal, after all, and over three-thousand-years old-but watching someone who was like a son to him that had only recently turned seventeen burn the shroud of his girlfriend, obviously there was going to be some emotional toll.

The old centaur was pulled from his thoughts when Kayla from the Apollo cabin ran up the porch of the Big House, a wide grin plastered onto her face.

"Dad's here," she said, her face glowing with excitement. "He's in the dining pavilion. Just wanted to let you know. I'm going to cream Damien at archery! Bye, Chiron!" Kayla dashed down the steps, running towards the direction of the archery range the moment her feet touched the ground.

With a fond smile and shake of his head, Chiron stepped out of the magical wheelchair, coming out onto all four hooves. He galloped to the dining pavilion where Kayla had said Apollo would be waiting for him.

"Old friend!" Chiron greeted happily. "It's been many millennia since I have seen you last."

Apollo cocked his head to the side, gold curls tumbling down the side of his face. "Really? I thought it had been…never mind that. It _is_ good to see you again, Chiron, but my mind has been wandering…" He shook his head. "Have you seen Percy Jackson as of late?"

Chiron grimaced. "No. The last time I've seen him leave his cabin was yesterday, but it was only to go to the infirmary. Maybe check in with either Nico or Jason; they know more than I do in regards to him."

Apollo looked disappointed, which confused Chiron. He would never utter these words in a million years, but Apollo was one of the most conceited Olympians that existed; Chiron was greatly shocked that he had been going out of his way to care for Percy. But there was probably some ulterior motive-a penance, maybe, for sending his girlfriend out to be murdered. He doubted the sun god was doing it for the good of his soul.

"Has his cabin been searched?"

"For what? Apollo, tell me, is something wrong with Percy?"

The god pursed his lips together. "I have reason to believe that someone took him."

"Again?" Chiron asked, his heart beating at the speed of a hearty canter. "Please tell me we are not reuniting with another pantheon."

"Oh, no. Rest assure we won't be mixing with other gods any time soon. No, as of now, all the signs are pointing to Poseidon."

Frowning, Chiron fiddled with the string of his bow, which was still swung over his upper body. "Let's go check. I'll summon the others afterwards."

The two immortal beings walked from the pavilion towards the cabin area. Some of the Apollo campers playing basketball outside paused their game, waving to their father as they passed by. Apollo shot his kids a winning smile, returning their waves with gusto.

They stopped in front of the low, stout, sturdy stone building that was the Poseidon cabin. Chiron pushed the door open, allowing Apollo access, but he waited outside being too tall to go through the door frame.

Apollo looked around the cabin, deeming it empty. The only signs that there had been someone living in the cabin at all was the pile of clothes at the foot of a dresser and an unkempt bed, the sheets a mess of tangles and hanging off the sides. He paused in front of a framed picture. It took him a few moments to recognize the people in the picture, but it was obviously Percy and Annabeth. She was in his arms, bridal style, and from what he could tell, Percy was spinning the two of them around in dizzying circles. Both of them had dazed smiles.

As he set the frame back down onto the dresser, a pang of guilt ate away at his heart. _He_ had done this to Percy. _He_ was the one that issued the quest to save Delphi. It had taken Apollo three times to finally defeat Python, and he was a god. He had sent four _demigods_ to take on a beast that was overwhelming for a _god._ He should've killed that overgrown snake the second it reared its ugly head from the depths of Tartarus.

"Found anything?" Chiron asked, peering in through the doorframe.

"No, nothing of interest." Apollo gazed sadly at the picture once more before exiting the cabin. He sighed. "You might want to get the others. Everything in there is a dead end."

Chiron nodded his head. "I'll summon a counselor meeting immediately."

"Chiron!" a camper called out. "We're waiting for you in the Big House."

"I guess we don't have to do that now. Come, old friend. Let's find some answers to this debacle."

"I hope so," Apollo said, following the centaur in the direction of the Big House.

By the time the two had arrived, Clarisse was holding a dagger over Conner's throat, Travis was whispering something to a blushing Katie, Harley was fiddling with a piece of metal, and Butch was seeing how many pencils he could shove up Clovis' nose. One of the satyrs, Woodrow, who took after Grover, was adding spray cheese onto ping pong balls before wolfing them down.

Chiron cleared his throat, and all the cabin counselors faced him. At the front of the table stood Jason, Piper, and Nico. The son of Hades was sandwiched between the two, and anger shone in his black eyes. It was a miracle that the ping pong table wasn't chock full of holes from his sword by now; but his sword was in its sheath, sucking all of the heat out of the room. His expression took an even darker turn when he saw Apollo, but he managed to keep his temper in check.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Nico demanded, surging forward, only to be stopped by Jason grabbing his arm. Nico didn't struggle, but the death glare he was giving Apollo was enough to make Chiron uneasy-and he wasn't even the one the glare was directed at.

"I assume the meeting was summoned for the same reason," said Chiron, taking his place at the head of the table. "Percy's gone missing."

A collective groan passed over the group. Clarisse pulled her dagger away from Conner's throat, scowling as she thrust it harshly into its scabbard. Pointing a finger at Apollo, she said, "I swear to the gods if it was Hera, I'll punch that cow goddess in her face. You better not be in on this either."

Apollo wasn't intimidated by Clarisse, but he was amused, especially at the thought of his stepmother being punched in the face; he decided to let her insubordination slide this once.

"No," he said. "I don't know where he is."

"We do," Jason said grimly, his face contorted between a scowl and a grimace. "Nico Iris-messaged him earlier, and we found him asleep."

"So?" Butch asked, sliding another pencil into Clovis' nose. "Iris-messages still work if a person's asleep; you've just got to wake them up."

Shaking his head, Jason said, "That's not the point. This wasn't natural sleep. His body was covered in this-I don't know-green shimmering light, like he was under a spell or something."

Chiron saw Apollo swear under his breath, saying things that would make any adult want to wash their kids mouths out with soap.

 _"_ _Vlacas,"_ Apollo muttered to himself, face palming as he figured something out.

"What happened?" Kayla asked, her fingers twirling the string of her bow.

"Because I know you did not just call one of us an idiot," Clarisse threatened, her glare hardening on the sun god.

"No, _I'm_ the idiot," Apollo told them. "Percy's under some kind of sleep spell."

"Huh?" the Stoll brothers asked in unison, before turning to face each other and sharing a high five.

"Every god," explained Chiron, "has the power to put someone to sleep-even if they're not descendants of Hypnos or Morpheus. Whoever did this, well, that will be the hard part to decipher."

"It's Poseidon!" Nico blurted out angrily. "I know it is!"

"My boy, you cannot just assume that t-"

"I'm not assuming anything, Chiron!" The shadows in the room began to violently swirl around Nico, and the ground slightly trembled below their feet.

"Easy," Piper murmured. "It won't do Percy any good if we all get injured right now."

Abruptly, the attack cut off, but Nico di Angelo was still silently fuming. Chiron could imagine the steam exiting from his ears like a cartoon character.

"Where's your evidence?" Apollo asked.

"The Iris-message," he responded with gritted teeth. "I woke up in Poseidon's palace this morning, and the beds were identical. I recognized the layout of the room. I promise you that Percy is being held there, but I don't know if it's against his will or not."

"So, Prissy's with his father, huh?" Clarisse said, her eyes glinting deviously. "That means his cabin is out for the Capture the Flag game tonight. Oh, this game is in the bag!"

Chiron gave her an admonishing look, one which she just brushed off with a shrug.

"Is this enough for you to go off of, Apollo?" Chiron asked, turning to face the sun god.

He shrugged. "Seems sound enough for me. But knowing Uncle P, he's not going to let me see Percy so easily." Apollo ran a hand through his curls. "I'm just hoping I don't get caught. Well, I've got to go. A certain demigod of ours needs to be found." He winked at the demigods in the room and dissolved into the light streaming in from the window.

"Well," said Chiron, "now that the situation is taken care of, meeting dismissed. And Butch,"-the son of Iris looked up innocently-"twenty-eight pencils is really too much for any human nostril. Make sure you dispose of them-the correct way."

The counselors left the Big House in clumps, but Nico was the last one to leave, glaring murderously at the spot where Apollo had been standing, as if he wanted nothing more than to tear the Olympian to shreds. With one last huff, Nico left, leaving behind a very concerned Chiron.

He really hoped that both boys would recover, but as more time passed, it seemed less likely. Sighing, Chiron continued watching the dark haired boy walk across the fields until he disappeared into the shadow of a nearby sycamore tree.

* * *

Percy was asleep. That much he knew.

But it was a strange sort of sleep. Here he was, standing beside his body, watching his physical form mechanically breathe in and out, the only signs that he was actually alive and not a corpse.

He had been outside his body for a while now-maybe six hours? Seven? He had lost track. This reminded him of the movie he and Annabeth had watched a while ago: _If I Stay._ At least he knew he wasn't dying.

Percy pulled a chair next to the bed, counting the breaths his body took. One…two…three…

Being in this room was mind numbing torture. The only thing Percy had to occupy his time with was a gurgling fountain in the corner of the room, and while that might've been able to placate his ADHD when he was awake, his current form was only a dream manifestation of himself. If he even touched a drop of water, his skin would dissipate beneath the liquid, reforming once he pulled himself out.

Percy sighed, kicking his feet onto the bed, not at all worried that he had just kicked himself in the shins. Maybe he'd feel the pain once he woke up; maybe not. Percy was still getting used to this dream form.

From what he had seen, only Poseidon had come into his room, and the way he treated Percy was…peculiar to say the least. His father would sit next to him in the seat Percy was currently occupying, telling him stories of the Greek gods during the time of Ancient Greece. He'd regard Percy with a kind of fatherly love had learned from Paul. Strangest of all, right before he would leave Percy by himself, he'd make sure to touch Percy on the forehead, as if giving him a blessing.

The situation, to Percy, was confusing.

He didn't want to be here. As much as he would've been excited to bond and spend time with Poseidon, he wanted it to have been on his own accord. Percy had even begged his father to not do this to him, to not keep him in a comatose like state, but Poseidon was adamant in saying it was for Percy's protection.

But was it really?

Percy knew he was unstable-he had been ever since Annabeth's death-but was putting him to sleep really necessary? He had slowly started the path to recovery, what with talking with his friends outside of his cabin, but he had his chain yanked from beneath him, preventing him from going any farther. As much as Annabeth's death and the probable death of his mother hurt him, Percy wasn't going to kill himself; he wasn't a coward.

He was broken from his thoughts when the door to his room open. He peered from his position on the chair, hoping that it'd be someone other than Poseidon, but to his dismay, his father walked in, a proud smile gracing his face.

"Hello, Perseus," Poseidon said. Percy had just enough time to slide out of his seat before his father would've crushed him. Would he have begun to suffocate if Poseidon sat on him? He didn't want to find out.

Percy felt feelings of resentment swirl inside him like the silt at the bottom of a riverbed, but he contained his temper, for now. He still wished that Poseidon hadn't forced him into a three week nap; he was still bitter from Hera making him lose eight months of his life.

 _Scumbag,_ Percy wanted to say to his father. _Traitor. I didn't want this! Wake me up!_ But, of course, Poseidon couldn't hear him.

"Your mother's doing great," he continued. "By some miracle her cancer's gone benign, so the doctors can safely operate on her, removing the tumor. Hear that, Percy? Sally's going to live."

Percy blinked in shock, taking a few steps back from his father. His mother was going to survive? Her cancer went benign? What the heck happened? More questions flew through his head, but he decided to pocket them for later, wanting to hear what Poseidon had learned.

"Because she hasn't been on chemotherapy for a long time, the doctors say that there should be no damage to the developing baby. Both are going to survive, Percy. Isn't that wonderful?"

 _If you wanted to hear my response,_ Percy thought, _then why am I asleep? Why did you do the one thing I never wanted to do again? I have enough nightmares as it is without this experience being tacked onto the list._

"I wonder if you can hear me," Poseidon said softly, his eyes looking saddened. "I haven't done this to many people; you're one of the few I used this spell on."

 _Gee, I feel special-not._

"But, not to fear. The winter solstice is approaching quickly-two weeks and three days left. You'll be awake in no time."

 _NO TIME! You call two weeks and three days NO TIME?! In that span of time, millions of things could happen-and me getting help is one of those possibilities! Dad, I appreciate you taking care of me, but this isn't the right route._ Sighing, Percy ran a hand through the rat nest that was his messy hair.

As Percy finished his internal rant, anger fading away, a brilliant burst of bright light flooded the room, and he turned away lest he be blinded. He completely forgot that he was transparent, but his body in the bed was not. Searing pain raced up his left side. Hissing, he pressed a hand against the phantom wound, and it came back covered in blood. Oh, schist.

Poseidon was thrown across the room, his head colliding into one of the marble pillars holding the roof up. Percy winced, but he felt like karma had done its justice. His father got up, though, not even dazed, but boy, was he angry.

It didn't matter to Percy who had come bursting into his father's palace, because his body was throbbing. He hobbled himself next to the bed, looking at his sleeping form. Thankfully, there wasn't too much damage. There was two shallow cuts on his face-one on his cheek and the other on his right temple. The worst injury he had was a piece of wood protruding from the left side of his torso. If the blood staining the sheets was anything to go by, Percy thought it might've been a deep wound.

He began feeling dizzy warm but refused to fall unconscious. Maybe if he managed to control the bleeding on this cursed dream form it might stanch the blood flow on his actual body.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. He slashed a piece of fabric off the canopy bed as if it was a piece of butter, tying it around his chest in a makeshift bandage. He pulled the blue fabric as tight as he could, trying to constrict the blood vessels around the wound. Blood did continue to seep through, but it wasn't coming as fast.

"Jason, go grab him!" a voice shouted.

 _Jason? How did they know I was here?_

He watched as the blonde son of Jupiter ran in from the pile of rubble, jumping over the larger pieces of marble and wood, as he sprinted towards the bed.

"Get away from him!" Poseidon growled, shooting off a blast of godly power towards Jason.

Jason froze-from what, Percy couldn't tell exactly-but Percy knew if he didn't do something, his friend would die. He leaped in front of Jason, bracing his arms to take the force of the impact.

The next part was fuzzy.

Percy didn't know how but he had somehow managed to hold a solid form long enough to block Jason from the attack. The downside was he was thrown through the wall, sending him into another world of hurt. He didn't even know how his body was faring anymore.

His vision was blurry, and black and yellow spots danced in his field of view. Percy couldn't even distinguish between the bed and the chair beside it. Stumbling, he landed on the floor, clutching a hand to his side.

"H-how are you not dead?" Poseidon asked, anger filling his eyes as his trident appeared in hand.

"Delaying death is one of my favorite hobbies," Nico interjected, swinging his sword in an overhead slash, aiming for Poseidon's neck. The god of the sea didn't even bat an eye as he thrust the trident behind his head, nearly catching Nico in the stomach with a Celestial bronze tip.

Jason then hefted Percy's body over his shoulder, careful to not agitate his wound. Apollo came rushing in as well, carefully extracting the piece of wood from Percy's side. Gold light rushed into the wound from Apollo's hand, letting Percy regain some strength in his dream form.

Poseidon and Nico clashed in battle, sword versus trident. Percy let his body get dragged out of the warzone, but kept his eyes trained on the battle. Nico would get in close, forcing Poseidon to back up or try and trip the demigod. Poseidon had the advantage of length, though, and kept jabbing in Nico's direction, forcing him to dodge under the sharp edges unless he wanted to be impaled.

When both were about to strike a killing blow, Percy brought Riptide out yet again, forcing both blows onto the edge of his sword. He steadied the force by holding the hilt with two hands, but their combined strength was enough for his arms to feel like gelatinous goo.

Both combatants stumbled back, both from the shield that blocked them and from their own strength getting sent back towards them.

"STOP IT!" Percy shouted, and, to his surprise, his voice actually sounded from his mouth. "Both of you, knock it off!"

"Percy?" they asked in unison, looking around the room for his body.

So, they still couldn't see him. He'd have to work with that.

"I'm in the middle between you two," he told them. "I stopped you from killing each other with Riptide. Thanks for making my arms go numb."

"I don't see you," Nico said, his eyes wary. "How do I know you're not a figment of my imagination?"

Rolling his eyes, Percy said, "I don't know exactly how this happened, but I'm in some sort of dream form. I've been watching my body sleep for the past few days. I've heard everything Poseidon's said to me, too."

"You should've sent an Iris-message then!"

"I'm not tangible, Nico. I can't even touch water without dissipating beneath it. It's a miracle I was able to protect Jason from being killed. Which," he added, "is not cool, Dad."

"But they're trying to take you!" Poseidon complained. "I'm trying to keep you safe, Perseus-"

"How's that working out for you?" Nico cockily asked.

"Why you-!"

"Cool it," Percy reprimanded. "Dad, I begged you not to do this to me, yet you did anyway, which, to me, is a kind of traitorous move. Not that you're a traitor! But how am I supposed to trust you now when you did something to me I didn't want?"

"I was told you were going to kill yourself."

"By whom? Nico? Paul? Jason? My mother?" Percy paused, shaking his head even though they couldn't see him. "They can think whatever they want, but I promised myself that I would never commit suicide. Annabeth would've wanted me to move on; I promised her that much. And I've never done self-harm for the fun of it; I did it in honor of my friends in a way that can never be taken from me."

"There must've been a better way, though."

"It's too late anyways, so don't worry about it. Nico, mind telling me why this place is a wreck?"

"Well, after we figured out Poseidon kidnapped you-"

"I did not kidnap him!"

"Apollo said he was sent to be your therapist, and when he couldn't find you anywhere, he got concerned. Not to mention Jason noticed that you didn't show up to breakfast that morning after you promised you'd be there," Nico explained. "So after a few days of planning, here we are. Sorry about your injuries."

"I'll survive," said Percy. "Apollo helped a great deal."

"When will I-we be able to see you again? Awake, I mean." Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico's slip-up, grateful that he couldn't be seen as a smile of embarrassment formed on his face.

"Depends. Dad put enough magic on me to last until the winter solstice, but I've heard he can wake me up earlier."

"He better," Nico growled, glowering at Poseidon.

"Fine," Poseidon spat. "But if he hurts himself-"

"Dad!" Percy complained. "I already told you I wasn't going to commit suicide, so don't worry about me."

Poseidon scowled, his mustache hiding the worst of it. "Where did those sons of Zeus take your body? I can't do it with this dream manifestation of yourself."

"Gee, thanks for the boost of self-confidence. Follow me."

"We can't see you," Nico reminded him.

Percy swore under his breath. Everything was always so difficult. "Then follow my voice. Even if I tied a piece of ribbon or something onto me, it won't show. I mean, I've got bed fabric as a bandage around my chest right now, and obviously you can't see me. Come on."

He walked through the maze of corridors, not knowing where he was going, but instead following a tug he got in his gut as he moved closer to his body. Finally, they stopped in front of a room with a turquoise shell embroidered with silver around the edges-the room his body was in.

"The medical bay?" Poseidon asked in confusion. "Just how badly were you hurt?"

Percy held a hand to his injured side. "You'll see for yourself." He pushed the door open, shocked by the amount of blood spilling onto the sheets. Apollo had helped heal him, so why was he bleeding out on a bed?

 _"_ _Di immortales,"_ Nico cursed. "What happened?"

"There's a lot of internal bleeding," Apollo said, threading a needle for stitches. Jason was running around, cutting thick strips of cloth for bandages. "I can't tell if it was from that side wound or something else."

The same sickening dizzy warm sensation flooded through Percy, and he collapsed onto his knees. He felt the tightness in his chest, like someone had punctured a lung. His breaths came in rattling bursts. Suddenly all his muscles ached. A migraine pounded through his head to the base of his skull. Colored splotches danced in his vision.

"Percy?" Nico asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"H-hurts," Percy stammered out. He coughed, and blood trickled down his mouth onto his chin.

"Percy?" Jason asked. "But he's unconscious. Whom are you talking to?"

"No, Percy's here," Poseidon said. "Invisibly, but he's here. Almost like a spirit talking."

"Help me," Percy croaked, coughing up more blood. The pain seemed to crank the settings up, sending fresh waves of hurt through his body. He curled into a ball, blood from his side and mouth dribbling onto the floor.

"Jason, talk later, we're losing him!"

Percy could hear his heartbeat steadily slowing, but he never felt it beat faster. He could sense the life draining out of him; in the corner of the vision he saw the form of Thanatos smirking at him with an outstretched hand. He could hear the screaming in the background, but he could make no sense of it.

He was close, so very close, to taking the god of death's hand, but something jolted through his body. The words finally gained some clarity: "Stay. Please stay." They were shouted, though, and was being repeated so fast it sounded like: "Staypleasstayplestay!"

"Come with me, Perseus," Thanatos crooned. "Or are you going to keep fighting? I took your girlfriend, you know."

If that argument was supposed to make Percy want to die, he didn't buy it. Sure, he knew he'd been a hero, therefore it was possible he could make it to Elysium-but, he didn't want to leave this world. His mom was going to survive; he was going to be a big brother; he had begun getting closer to Nico. Whoa, where did that last thought come from?

But it was true. Nico had just lost Will and found comfort in Percy, because they both lost someone they loved to that quest. But if he died, who would be able to comfort Nico? Not Will or Percy, because both of them would be dead. Jason might be able to help, but Percy doubted he'd be able to sympathize like the both of them could. Maybe Hazel, but again, he didn't know how much she knew about Nico; there was a chance she could do more harm than good.

No, even if living means crippling rehabilitation, then he'd rather live.

"Not today, Thanatos," he croaked, pushing himself onto his feet. He swayed unsteadily, causing the death god to chuckle. Percy began slowly backing up from Thanatos, moving away from the light and towards his friends.

* * *

"Percy!" Nico was screaming, tears rolling down in thick rivers down his face. "Wake up! Please!"

Nico watched as Apollo, Jason, and Poseidon ran around the infirmary, working to keep Percy alive. They finally figured out that the cause of his injuries was when he defended Jason from Poseidon, he was blasted back, absorbing the shock of the impact and sent through a wall. His mortal body had been far enough away from his spirit that his spirit could still function properly. But as soon as Percy's spirit crossed the threshold of the infirmary, all of his bodily injuries opened onto him.

When Nico heard the flat line, his heart shattered. The one long monotone noise seemed to be mocking him.

 _BEEP!_

A strangled, "No," escaped his lips as he staggered back, bumping into the wall. "No, no, no, no! NO! NO! NO!"

Apollo looked at him gravely, shaking his head. "Jason," he said, "what time is it?"

"What does it matter?" Jason snapped back. "My cousin just _died_ and you want to know what time it is?! Unbelievable!"

"The time," Apollo repeated through gritted teeth.

"5:28 p.m. Eastern Standard Time. Happy?"

"No, not at all." Apollo grabbed a clipboard off a countertop and began filling in the information. He reached the dread box on the sheet: _Time of death._ He filled it out quickly, slamming and throwing the piece of wood away from him.

Poseidon was a blubbering mess. He was crying over Percy's lifeless body, running a hand through his son's disheveled hair. He kept saying "I'm sorry" into the crook of his neck, holding him like a doll made of china. Of course, there was no response. His head lolled off to the side as Poseidon readjusted his form, making it easier to carry his dead son.

This was his fault, Nico thought. He was the one so desperate to protect Percy, and irony had to bite him in the butt, meaning he killed Percy with his own godly energy. He was going to slap the Fates if he ever saw them.

Jason was silently crying in the corner, tears cascading down his face from behind the frames of his glasses. He had been trying for so long to try and rebuild Percy into the guy he first met on the _Argo II,_ but it had taken longer than expected. And now, after some progress had been made, he was brutally taken away. And it was because of him. Jason should've been the one who lay dying on the table, not one of the best people he had ever met.

Apollo was the most collected of the four, but never let it be said that he didn't shed some tears. He worked on cleaning the equipment and bed up, leaving the other three men to grieve over their shared loss. Occasionally he'd have to stop to blow his nose, but then he'd dutifully go back to work.

Nico thought that this was the most unfair and unjust death he had ever witnessed in his entire life. He had even killed Bryce Lawrence by turning him into a _mania,_ but this was a thousand time worse. He lost someone else he loved. _Again._ It seemed that every time he'd utter or think those words, the person would always wind up dead. Maybe it was some curse, but it was truly cruel.

All Nico really wanted to do was beat the two gods present into a bloody pulp. Apollo for sending Will on a suicide mission, and Poseidon for killing the guy he had a crush on.

His thoughts pulled up short.

He admitted to himself that he had a crush on Percy.

But that was impossible. He told himself he had gotten over the son of Poseidon a long time ago. He had fallen in love with Will, and told Percy to his face that he wasn't his type. What was wrong with him?

Fresh tears came, and Nico haphazardly wiped them away, not caring anymore that he was openly crying in front of other people. The guy he loved, hated, and now, loved again, was dead. And he'd never be able to tell him now.

Shakily, Nico walked over to where Poseidon was still clutching onto Percy's body. He could hear Poseidon whisper, "I'm so sorry. I should've listened."

"M-may I?" Nico asked, gesturing to Percy.

Too numb to do much else, Poseidon set Percy onto the now clean bed, letting Nico do what he wanted to do.

Nico grabbed a hold of Percy's hand and held it up to his cheek. His skin had already lost so much of its color and heat; he truly looked and felt like a corpse. Nico wanted to throw himself onto Percy, for him to throw his arms around Nico, saying, "Everything will be fine," and they'd spar in the arena, cracking jokes as they tried to disarm the other boy.

He caressed his own hand across Percy's pale, cold cheek. He shivered involuntarily, and the fact sunk in.

He was dead.

Percy was gone.

"You bastard!" Nico shouted. "You promised to stay for Annabeth! You promised!" He broke down crying again, crying in the space of Percy's neck and shoulder blade.

Despite all odds, he felt a sharp intake of breath beneath his fingertips. Rushing, Nico traced a thin line on his neck, trying to find a pulse. Sure enough, he felt a slow _ba-bump, ba-bump,_ beginning to get stronger.

Hope swelled in his chest. He said one word: "Percy?" The aforementioned demigod's eyes fluttered open, revealing the sparkling sea green color of his iris.

"Nico?" he asked. "Told you I don't die that easily."

 **A/N: Don't hate me too much for this cliffhanger! Told you things would start picking up. This is the longest chapter so far-nearly 9,000 words! But honestly, when I first wrote this, I had a few tears in my eyes. According to one of the guest reviewers, they cried in one of my first chapters, so my apologies to anyone that cries while reading this. You guys are amazing for still sticking with me! Oh, and one more thing. Next week I'm going on vacation, and there's a very likely chance I won't be able to update. But when I come back, I'll post a few chapters to make up for my absence. See you guys soon! (::) (::) (::)~RainbowSpark18**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about that last cliffhanger. HAHA-not really! No, but in all honestly, thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story. This past Sunday was my first week as a member here, so yay! *throws confetti in the air***

 **Me: Annabeth! Would you do the disclaimer this time, please?**

 **Annabeth: I thought you would ask me. Percy** ** _is_** **a Seaweed Brain, after all.**

 **Percy: HEY! I thought you were on my side!**

 **Annabeth: *laughs* I am, Seaweed Brain. RainbowSpark18 doesn't own any of Rick Riordan's characters; but she does own the plot and any OCs she might introduce.**

 **Me: Thanks Annabeth! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The first sensation Percy felt after waking up was a stinging in his left cheek. Nico had just slapped him. Not that he blamed him. He knew that he had died. He had _seen_ Thanatos, and he only appeared when you died. But he ran away, and by some miracle, he was alive.

He then tuned in to Nico ranting in some language-most likely Italian-he didn't understand. By the frequency they were coming out and how the words sounded, Percy guessed that none of the words he was saying was particularly flattering or nice.

"Nico, would you shut up!" Jason shouted, almost hurling his glasses at the ranting son of Hades. "He's gone, and it's bad enough you just slapped his corpse! I get that you're hurting-we all are-but there has got to be a more reasonable way to deal with grief!"

"J-Jason?" Percy croaked hoarsely. "I-I'm here you idiot."

The son of Jupiter scowled. "This isn't funny. Wait to summon his soul at least. I _want_ him to be in Elysium first."

Percy weakly raised his head off the pillow, grunting in pain as he did so. "Not dead," he mumbled, collapsing back onto his back. His muscles felt like they were on fire, and even that small movement sent unbearable pain coursing through his body. But he made the choice to come back; he'd suck it up.

"What did you do to my son?" Poseidon asked, his face contorting with unbridled rage. "He died saving my brother's bastard,"-Jason flinched, then glared at his uncle-"and I will _not_ let you consecrate his memory!"

Percy wished that the others would notice that he was alive. How did they know he died, though? Was he hooked up to some machine, and he hadn't noticed? He gave a gentle squeeze to Nico's hand-the only other person who knew he was alive.

"Show…them," Percy said hoarsely, slowly thrumming his fingers on Nico's knuckles.

Nico got up from the bed, returning Percy's comforting gesture. He didn't smile, though, and it still looked like he had the world yanked from under his feet, leaving him drowning in misery and despair.

"I get that you want to scream at me," began Nico casually, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "But look. I didn't _do_ anything; Percy's alive."

"Impossible," Apollo said quietly, but it was still loud enough for all the room's occupants to hear. "We all heard and saw the flat line. He's gone, Nico. I'm sorry."

"Gods, get over your petty grief and look at him!" Nico snapped. _"He. Is. Alive._ Is that so hard to get through your thick skulls?"

"Watch your mouth, _boy,"_ Poseidon threatened.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Nico threw his head back and laughed-a sick, almost psychotic laugh. "Death doesn't scare me, Poseidon. Go ahead, smite me-I dare you."

"Please stop," Percy croaked. "Jason, stop this."

But no one heard him.

His frustration built. Nico was going to get himself killed if he continued with this destructive behavior. Percy wanted to do something, anything, to show the others that his heart was beating-that he was breathing, too-but nothing came to mind other than screaming. And with the way his throat stung, like he had swallowed glass shards-which he knew what that felt like-he knew his voice wouldn't be strong enough for anyone to hear them over their screaming.

That left Percy with three options: Either move enough to get attention, manipulate the water in the air, or uncap Riptide-assuming his father hadn't claimed the sword back.

The last option seemed the easiest to Percy. Moving would cause more pain, and he was too weak to even attempt manipulating any sort of water. Riptide was in his pocket, and his hand was nearby. Sure, the muscles in his arms could scream in agony all they wanted, but he was going to get his family's attention.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Percy's hand closed around the familiar ballpoint pen in his pocket. Moving his arm out was more excruciating than putting it in, and his nerves flared with pain every bump he made against the bed or his skin.

Finally, he could take the cap off of Riptide, as it had reached the middle of his torso. Making sure the cap was facing up, he took it off, and the three-foot celestial bronze sword sprang forth in its bronze glory, the blade humming with energy of the sea.

Percy had tuned out the conversation behind him as he grabbed Riptide, but he didn't notice he had gotten used to the constant noise until it stopped all together when his sword shredded through the white, sterile sheets of the bed he was on. Whose idea was it to cover his dead body in sheets? At least no one had put a drachma in his mouth. That would've been disgusting waking up to.

"Holy Hades!" Apollo shouted, crashing into a couple of charts showing all the parts of a merman's and human's body. Paper flew everywhere, and Percy cracked a smile, but even that small movement was painful. He relaxed the muscles in his face.

"So, you weren't lying?" Jason asked nervously. His question was answered when Nico slapped him across the face, his face red with anger for being called a liar.

 _"_ _Idiota!"_ Nico cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Why in my father's name would I lie about this, Jason?!"

Percy was then smothered by the overwhelming scent of the sea. He barely had enough time to brace himself, his muscles tensing for the inevitable impact, and all the air in his lungs was forced out with one tight hug. He coughed, gasping for breath. He began to panic, remembering the nymphaeum and the muskeg, and he attempted to hold his breath for as long as possible.

"I'm so sorry," Poseidon cried, ignoring the bluish tinge on Percy's face.

"Poseidon, get off of him!" cried Apollo, pulling his uncle off his cousin. As the god of medicine, he could feel Percy about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Once Poseidon was off of him, Percy inhaled deeply, relishing at the feeling of oxygen back in his lungs. He was breathing shakily, trying to control that wave of panic that he had felt. He was a son of Poseidon, he couldn't drown-or so he thought. Percy remembered the feeling of helplessness he felt with the oily, black, murky water back under the surface of Rome as he tried to find an escape route. Had it not been for Piper's cornucopia and her quick thinking, he and Jason would've been dead.

"Nuh uh," he heard Nico say. "Stop thinking of that memory, Percy, whatever it is."

Percy blinked rapidly, trying to focus on something in the room. His gaze stood frozen at the seashell on the door-something that wasn't moving or able to send him into an episode. He could feel his heartbeat slow down until it was normal again.

"There we go. Keep staring at the door if that keeps you here."

"Thanks," he said weakly.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I said thanks. Sorry my voice is so quiet."

"Huh?"

Sighing, Percy meekly rubbed his throat, identifying the source of the problem. It didn't bother him that he couldn't talk-he'd get to postpone answer questions-but it _was_ annoying when he was trying to reassure his family that he was okay.

"Apollo," Poseidon snapped. "Get my son some nectar. That's the least we can do for him."

With some difficulty, Nico and Jason managed to prop Percy up into a sitting position; he was internally screaming the entire time. He had been in close proximity to a god's burst of power before, but nothing like this. This had been a head-first collision between Poseidon's wrath and Jason, and Percy had been a human shield. It hurt. A lot.

Nico held the glass of nectar to his lips, keeping the straw steady as he slurped the drink. He tasted his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, as if they were freshly baked, and the chocolate was still melting on the inside. Once he had emptied the glass, he felt stronger, but he still wasn't back to fully recovered. His muscles still ached, though not as bad anymore. His throat still stung, but he felt like if he tried to talk now, words would come out loud enough for the others to hear.

"Better," Percy sighed, wincing as his shoulder blades bumped against the headboard of the bed.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. Said son looked up. "What were you thinking about? Why did Nico tell you to stop thinking of whatever you were thinking?"

Nico, Apollo, and Jason were all glaring daggers at Poseidon, but the god didn't even bristle under their intense gaze.

Percy could feel his airway constrict again. He remembered the slick water covering him from head-to-toe; he remembered thinking that he could breathe before gulping in huge quantities of water, making him think that he was going to drown. He felt the mud and dirt being forced up his nostrils, filling the empty space between his ears and his open mouth as he shouted for help.

His hands began trembling, and even though the motion hurt, he couldn't help it. He wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable as of now, and bringing back these bad memories were not helping.

"Hey, ignore your father's question," Nico said softly but sternly, sitting next to Percy, his eyes intently locked at Percy's. "Calm down, Perce. You're perfectly safe with me right now."

The trembling moved up his arms and his legs. Percy felt his pulse began to soar, but he took measured breaths, trying to listen to Nico. He lost feeling in his fingertips. His teeth were chattering in his mouth, but he wasn't even cold. A sense of dread settled on his chest.

 _Snap out of it, Percy,_ he scolded himself. _Listen to your cousin. I'm with my dad. Gods, that would be embarrassing if I went into an episode now. Think happy thought. Blue cookies…mmmm. Puppies. Rainbows. BLUE COOKIES!_

"Apollo," Nico said in a rushed breath. "You might want to get some morphine or work your healing magic."

"No, no. There's no need for that," Percy said, wincing as he tried to sit up. "I-I'll be fine. Just, give me a few minutes." There was a hint of bashfulness in his voice, showing how uncomfortable he was with so many people-and gods-were looking at him in concern.

Nico motioned towards the door for the three other men-a subtle cue for them to leave. Jason noticed, and pushed Poseidon and Apollo out of the room, ignoring that their heels seemed to be digging into the marble flooring.

Percy relaxed into the bed, content that he was alone-minus Nico's company, of course. He felt someone push his bangs out of his forehead, and he blushed when he realized it was Nico's cold hand doing that.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked, quickly yanking his hand away from Percy's face, his ears and cheeks burning.

"No," Percy said. He still felt the residual heat in his face. "That felt kind of nice, actually."

Nico's onyx black eyes widened in shock. "R-really? Will would always flinch away, saying my skin was freezing."

"But I'm not Will." Percy pouted. "Annabeth…she'd always scream at me to not touch her hair. I'd always wait for her to fall asleep, though, and I'd suffer the consequences in the morning."

"Whenever the two of us would kiss," Nico began, "he'd glow. Like actually glow with Apollo's inherited photokinesis. I loved feeling his blonde curls between my fingertips."

"I know the feeling." Percy tilted his head up, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I want to see her again-for real. I want to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. There's so many things I want to say…" His eyes shut, not wanting to bring back the depressing memories. "Gods, I sound like a conceited child. Sorry about that, Nico."

"Don't be," Nico told him. "I know how that feels."

An interminable silence passed over them, and neither boy knew how to react.

Nico's heart was pounding in his chest. Skeletal butterflies danced frantically in his stomach. He remembered this feeling. This was how he felt whenever he was Will. But he had known this feeling for a much longer time. It had begun ever since he met Percy. And now the butterflies were for him again, which worried the son of Hades.

Percy Jackson was the epitome of straightness. There was no possible that the son of Poseidon harbored any sort of feelings for him. Right? Gods, when did Nico's own arguments sound weak to himself?

Sighing, he leaned back into his seat, still messing with Percy's hair. It took him a while to realize that Percy had stopped responding. Worried, he placed a gentle hand on the side of his throat, smiling to himself when he felt his steady pulse. He was most likely sleeping. There was a content smile on Percy's lips, making Nico wonder what he was dreaming about. As long as there was no nightmares, he wasn't concerned.

"You can come in now," Nico called out, his voice pointed in the direction of the door. "He's asleep."

Jason was the only one that came in. He looked haggard. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying; his face was blotchy; his clothes were stained with dried tears. Nico could see how badly this was affecting Jason, and though he wanted to assure his cousin that everything would be alright, he wasn't sure himself. And there's no point in false hope.

"The others?" Nico asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"They're gods," Jason said, taking a seat next to Nico. "They left almost as soon as you sent us out. I'm not surprised that Poseidon left, but I thought Apollo would stay until he knew Percy was alright. I guess not."

"At least we're here."

Jason snorted. "I'm no doctor, Nico. Don't know about you, but other than putting on bandages and handing people ambrosia, I can't heal anyone."

"And you think I can? Son of death, Jason. Healing isn't exactly my forte." He then frowned, dropping his gaze onto his knees. "Will was the best healer I knew."

"Yeah, I know. He was the best." Jason sighed, interlocking his hands behind his neck as he leaned the chair back on its two hind legs. He stood like that for a while before carefully setting the front legs down. "Nico," he began. "I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Don't kill me for saying this, but I have a feeling that you're moving on from Will. You have a crush on someone, but I don't know on whom."

Nico's face went red with blush instead of blowing up on Jason. He still frowned. "I-I'm scared to say that I'm moving on, though. He just died a couple weeks ago; it would be so disrespectful to date someone now."

"Ask him yourself, Ghost King. And I never said anything about you getting together with someone. I just thought you had a crush." He shrugged. "And with your answer, I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Nico grabbed a fistful of hair, almost yanking out a huge portion of the black locks. "I told myself I wouldn't feel this way. Not again."

"Again? Did you like-?" Realization set in for Jason, and Nico watched in horror as the son of Jupiter stared at the sleeping son of Poseidon. "Oh, oh." Now Jason blushed. "Man, I'm sorry for bringing this up at all. I know how much Eros' forced confession bothered you."

"It's not your fault. Plus, you were the first to find out the truth. Fitting you're also the first now."

"Does he know?"

"No," said Nico. "And I plan on keeping it that way for a while."

Jason smiled timidly. "I hope you find happiness, Nico, even if it's not with you-know-who. Maybe the Fates will grant us some luck for a change."

Nico found himself staring at Percy's face. He tore his gaze away, forcing himself to look Jason in the eye. "I hope so, too."

* * *

Percy couldn't see anything farther than five feet in front of him. There seemed to be this column of light surrounding him, but every time he touched the edge, it would shimmer, showing that he was trapped. He looked up, but that's where the light came from, blinding him for a few seconds. His feet were wet, water covering up to his ankles. At least he wasn't restrained.

From the darkness emerged a figure besides his encasing, grinning at Percy sadistically. A mix of gold and silver clashed in her irises, evenly spread throughout. Her smile was almost as blinding as the light streaming in from what Percy assumed to be a roof. She was dressed in an elegant purple dress that had occasional gemstones embroidered in, almost making her look like the nighttime sky. Her skin was a milky white that exuded a white luminescence. But what stood out the most was the wicked blade sheathed at her side.

"Ah, the Hero of Olympus," the woman crooned, tapping the silver and gold blade against the tube he was in. "Already cracked, so close to breaking."

Percy fought to keep a whimper at the back of his throat. He refused to show the lady how truly terrified he was. He settled on giving her an indifferent glare.

"And why does that matter?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, avoiding showing her his clenched fists.

"It matters, my sweet, because that'll make you so much easier to use."

"I'm not anyone's plaything!"

"Oh, sweetie, you're delusional. You've been a plaything for Olympus so many times, and you still haven't realized it." She shot Percy her dazzling smile that reeked of years of practice. "Luke, Silena, Chris, Ethan, they all had the right idea turning their backs on your deadbeat parents. I've got my own problems with them, too."

"Then you're a demigod," Percy said. "Maybe one of Kronos' spies."

The lady laughed, and it sounded of pure madness. Percy clutched his ears. No way was he going to lose his sanity to this obviously insane person.

"I am so much more than a measly _demigod,_ " she spat.

"Gee, thanks."

Percy flinched as she glared at him. His heart was beating so fast he felt it hammering in his ribcage. His hand closed around Riptide, but being in this encasing wasn't going to do much in the way of him stabbing her.

"I bore some of the finest children in existence. My twins were worshipped by all! But because of one mortal woman…" The lady clenched her hands into fists. Her purple dressed shimmered red with anger. As she composed herself, the dress settled on a purple color again. "Because of one mortal woman, I was banished! Cast out by my family, though I did _nothing_ wrong! The king…he's the absolute worst."

"Well, how does my being here help things?" Percy asked, leaning on the glass tube.

She smiled again. "You, Perseus Jackson, you are the key to my salvation. With you, I'll have the power to topple that cursed king from his oh-so-high-and-mighty throne. He will _pay_ for his crimes!"

"And you, lady, are insane. There's no way you can get me to overthrow some king."

"Watch me, Perseus. Watch me."

She lifted a hand, and she disappeared in a twinkle of gold and silver sparks, taking the light with her, trapping Percy in complete and utter darkness.

Then came the water.

The bottom of the tube already had water, but now it was pumping in by the gallons, rushing up his body. Percy banged on the side of the tube, not in fear, but more as a source of light, as it emitted an eerie green glow every time he touched it.

The water reached his waist, seeping into his pants. For some reason, this water wouldn't let him stay dry, and he felt the cold of the wetness stinging his exposed skin. He slammed a palm onto the side of the tube again, and it glowed green. The water had raised high enough that he could make out the color-black.

 _Oh, Hades!_ he thought to himself, pushing his hands and feet onto the glass in an attempt to climb up. His feet slipped on the wet sides, and he fell from the sides, his feet landing in a jarring motion onto the floor.

He could feel the water on his neck now, and panic started setting in. Percy tried using the amount of water he had to swim upwards, but there still wasn't enough space. He looked up, trying to find where the light had previously come from. He reached a hand up as far as he could and almost cried out in horror when there was a sheet of glass fully closing him in.

His heart was doing cartwheels and back tucks in his chest as the gravity of the situation set in. Water didn't stop coming in, but dirt was added to the mix, making the water even darker than it already was. The mud seemed to climb up the sides of the glass, stopping at the level where Percy's wrists were before they cemented, trapping him to the side. He struggled in his earthen bonds, trying to break free, but the dirt chaffed away at his skin. The exact same thing had happened to his ankles, as they too were tied down.

Percy still managed to move his hands, though, and hit the sides once more. The light revealed that there was only millimeters of air left in his container. He strained against his bonds as much as he could, gulping in the last of the air, as the water rushed over his head, completely sealing the tank.

He released bubbles of carbon dioxide in measured breaths, but that wasn't going to solve the problem when he finally ran out of air. Once there was no more oxygen in his body, and his lungs were aching, he gasped a desperate breath in, terrified to feel the water rush down his throat and nose. Percy screamed, spluttering as he tried to get the water out of his lungs, but it was too late. All his attempts slowed as his head lolled to the side, unconsciousness on the brink.

 _Watch me, Perseus. Watch me._

Then the world went black.

* * *

Percy sat up, heavily gasping for air. He stuck his hands out all around him, relieved that there was no glass keeping him in a cage. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he pushed his wet bangs out of his face. It had just been a dream-no, a nightmare. But whoever this woman was still wanted him to help her.

The thing was, Percy had no clue in the slightest as to the identity of the woman. Parts of her personality and appearance seemed eerily familiar to some people he knew. He couldn't grasp the memory, though, much to his frustration. He'd have to do some research later.

"Percy?" Jason asked groggily, his voice thick with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, never better," he said hurriedly, placing a hand against his chest, his racing heart hammering behind his sternum.

Jason sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I know that voice. Perce, you can tell me anything, even if you had a nightmare."

Percy sighed internally. Seriously, Jason had taken the "mother" role in the friend group, much to his dismay. "Like you said, it's just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

His cousin frowned, straightening his glasses on a nearby desk. "If you say so. Wake me up if you need me. Oh, and be careful; Nico's sleeping next to you. Night." Jason's head hit the pillow again, and he thought he heard snoring escaping his mouth.

Smiling, Percy looked down and on his left hand side, Nico was curled up like a baby, clinging onto his torso like a koala bear. He stifled a laugh, wincing when Nico's elbow banged against the massive bandage he had gotten earlier. Percy decided it was his turn to return the favor; he began stroking Nico's hair away from his face.

Much to his surprise, the Italian boy smiled in his sleep.

For some reason an urge to sing him to sleep crossed over Percy, and he gave in, remembering how singing to Annabeth would keep her nightmares away.

"Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin' to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

"But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

"Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

"Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

"And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

"Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

"Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

"Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

"Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?

"If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

"Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

"'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?"

"Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"Shut up. Human pillows don't talk."

Percy broke off laughing, much to Nico's obvious annoyance as he poked Percy on the side until he stopped. Once the son of Hades was sleeping again, Percy focused on the ceiling, counting the fish that passed through the glass tube until he fell asleep again, his arm wrapped around Nico's shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own those lyrics; Gym Class Heroes does. This song is called** ** _The Fighter,_** **and is one of my favorite songs. This is more of a filler, but your first view of the antagonist came. And regarding next week, yeah, I won't be able to update again until after I return. Don't fret just yet, I don't leave until Saturday, so you guys should get a few more chapters before I go. Don't forget to let me know what you think by reviewing! Love it? Hate it? I honestly don't know what most of you guys think (considering I have over 500 views and only 10 reviews). See you guys next chapter!~RainbowSpark18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJO and HOO, not me. Apologies for any OOC-ness and all that jazz. Not really in the mood to write long author notes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Apollo flicked on the lights as he walked in, blinking in response to the harsh whiteness. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but when he could see again, he saw his three cousins each in one of the many infirmary beds. Well, two boys were in one bed while Jason was by himself.

He noticed that Percy was awkwardly positioned around Nico, their limbs entwined like tangled rope. This was going to make checking the son of Poseidon out difficult, for sure.

Apollo creeped alongside the edge of the bed, gingerly pulling Percy's right arm out of Nico's hair. Once his arm was free, Apollo delicately placed his two forefingers against the inside of his wrist, feeling the steady beat of his pulse beneath his fingertips. He then reached into the pockets of his scrubs, producing a vial used to draw blood. Carefully, he tied the rubber strap around Percy's bicep, forcing his blood vessels to constrict. Apollo poked the demigod in his face, making sure he was out of it. When he got no response, he inserted the needle into a visible vein on the inside of his elbow.

Percy flinched in his sleep, causing for Apollo to have to move the needle in accordance with his jerking patient unless he wanted to possibly rupture a major vein, which would not be good for anyone.

As soon as Apollo had gotten enough blood, he drew the needle out of Percy's arm, disposing of the metal point in the proper receptacle. He flashed the blood away to his temple for testing before undoing the rubber strap and covering the small wound with a cotton ball and a bandage. He made sure to leave some juice and a cookie for when Percy woke up, but Apollo hadn't drawn enough blood for his sugar levels to have an appreciable change. Still, it was better to have a little extra than feeling light headed when he woke up. People reacted differently to having their blood drawn, and he didn't know how his cousin would react.

Apollo checked Percy over one more time, making sure that he hadn't bled through his bandages and whatnot, and decided to come back once Percy was awake. Nico covering half of his body wasn't helping matters.

This next bit absolutely terrified him. Zeus had asked him to personally deliver a message to one of the demigods in the room. But once Apollo had found out what the request was, he felt his heart skip a beat. His father couldn't have been this cruel. But he found himself reaching for a pad of paper, guilt threatening to consume him.

He didn't want to do this. No one deserved this kind of fate. Still, orders were orders, and like it or not, his father was the king; he _had_ to obey, or suffer the consequences for his disobedience.

He scribbled something down on a notepad, addressed to his half-brother, leaving the not beneath his golden frames. The instructions were simple, but Apollo wasn't a hundred percent sure that either boy other than Jason was in a stable state of mind. No need to make them panic any more than necessary, he thought, shoving his pen back into his scrubs.

His dad was going to kill him for being late with the sun chariot. Thank the gods for autopilot. With a snap of his fingers, Apollo flashed himself into the driver's seat of the sun chariot, hoping that his note would be read.

* * *

Jason was the first one up. Even with that small break in his sleep cycle to comfort Percy, he felt well-rested and refreshed, ready to take on what the day had in store. His blurry vision partially cleared after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but he was squinting at anything farther than a couple feet away from his face. He groped around the countertop, his hands closing around his glasses.

He shoved them on, blinking repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to looking through his frames. Turning around thinking he had saw something, Jason looked at the spot where his glasses had been a moment ago, and he found a sheet of lined-paper folded in half with Apollo's signature on the backside.

Opening the card, Jason found himself thanking the gods that it was written in Latin, a language he could actually read. It took him a while for the instructions to fully seep in. When they did, Jason wanted to crumple the sheet of paper into a ball, tossing it in an incinerator or sending it through a paper shredder.

Electricity sparked between his fingers, and he clenched his hands into fists, not wanting for an electrical fire to break out. Oh, the irony. A fire in Poseidon's palace? The sea god would never hear the end of it-especially from Athena.

He heard a groan next to him, causing for his head to whip to the side, assessing the situation. Jason fought to suppress a smile.

Nico, who had become his little brother, was clinging tightly to Percy, who had been his best friend after Leo. Although the scene was absolutely precious, Jason winced whenever Nico buried his head or bumped a body part against the thick bandages around Percy's torso. He could only imagine the damage his cousin had sustained, and being constantly prodded couldn't have felt pleasant.

Jason felt a scowl form on his face, his gaze dropping to the note in his hand again. He could see how easily Nico had gotten mad at his father for asking him to murder an innocent woman; now it was _his_ turn for the same request. Except, instead of it being Percy's mom he had to kill, Zeus and Hades were asking for Jason to murder Percy.

He found the request absurd.

What had Percy done to warrant this, this note of assassination?

Jason knew that Percy wasn't a traitor-his fatal flaw _was_ personal loyalty for gods sakes!-but there must've been _some_ kind of ulterior motive. If the gods wanted Percy dead, they would've done so the moment they found out about him.

The grip on his anger must've loosened, because a zap of lightning struck the paper, turning it into black ash. There went the only proof Jason had of proving his innocence should something happen to Percy.

His gaze faced his sleeping cousins again. They had both suffered through so much, and it pained him to see both of them walk the thin line of insanity before. He remembered the screams of terror and anguish aboard the _Argo II_ once they had rescued Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, and every single night, he felt his resolve crack. He was raised to be a leader; he was supposed to keep those under his command _safe._ But, every time he heard a scream from their nightmares, it reminded him of how he failed. He had failed to save his friends, who were standing on a disintegrating floor for Hades' sake!

Jason ground his teeth in frustration. There was no point in _what ifs_ and what could've been, it had passed already. There was nothing he could've done differently, and that was what hurt him the most. Piper would always get on his case, telling him to forgive himself, but he found it harder to do so when everyone he was supposed to be protecting went and got themselves hurt.

Leo had died to defeat Gaea. Annabeth and Will were killed to reclaim Delphi. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. So many times his friends were hurt, and every time, he blamed himself for it.

Deciding that enough was enough, Jason shoved his feet into his sneakers and threw on his black windbreaker. He was _not_ going to intentionally cause harm to those he cared for. And if his father wanted Percy dead, well, Zeus would have to find another assassin.

Jason collected the ashes off the bed, blowing them into the garbage can before storming out of the infirmary. Now, how did one get back to the mortal world?

* * *

Nico had woken up before Percy, and by the time the sleeping son of Poseidon awoke, he had already eaten breakfast and taken a shower in one of the guest rooms.

"Morning, Perce," Nico said, his fingers tapping rhythmically on his kneecap.

"Hmm?" Percy yawned, concealing a wince when a dull ache was produced from his wounded side. "Oh, morning, Nico."

"You don't seem happy," he noted.

Percy gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, because I _love_ being in excruciating pain and being bed ridden for gods know how long. Nightmares aren't exactly restful, either."

Nico's eyes darkened; his face transformed until he was wearing a concerned expression. "What nightmare?"

Percy waved off the question. "It's nothing important."

"Bull crap. Tell me."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his bedhead hair. "Fine, but…not now. It's too fresh."

Nico leaned back in his chair, a triumphant grin sitting on his lips. He liked the fact that Percy didn't put up a fight for opening up. "Understandable. As long as you tell me, though, I've got no problem with waiting."

He received a semi-grateful smile from Percy. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "What are friends for? 'Kay, let me see if I can find Apollo. I'll be right back."

Nico heard a muffled "Okay," as he stood up from his chair, pushing the doors to the main part of the palace open. As soon as he knew he was out of Percy's line of sight, he scowled deeply at the floor.

"Cut the theatrics," he said, hands clenching into fists at his side. "I'm alone, just like you wanted."

A swirl of mist shaped into a man in front of him-Poseidon.

Nico had to fight the urge to deck his uncle in the face. It was his fault Percy almost died, all because he wanted to keep Percy "safe". News flash, big guy, this is the twentieth century! Parents don't knock their kids unconscious as means to keep them safe! It's called anti-depressants!

"Good," Poseidon said hastily. "We don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?"

"No time. Hide him, Nico. Grab him, and take him as far away from Olympus as possible. I'll find you two soon, and I'll explain everything, I promise."

There was no mistaking who the "him" was. Nico turned, sorrow filling his face as he looked at the doors of the infirmary.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? He's weakened. And if you haven't noticed, the two of us together are monster magnets," Nico argued.

Poseidon swore in ancient Greek under his breath. He walked over to a marble column, yanking out two of the fossilized seashells. "Wear these, both of you," he said, shoving the shells into Nico's hand. "This will keep you safe, _and_ I'll be able to track the two of you. No one but me will be able to find you."

Nico didn't argue, threading one of the seashells onto the leather necklace around his neck. He stashed the other one in his pocket to give to Percy later. His hand went out of habit to check that his sword was still there and in its sheath; sure enough, it was.

"Good luck trying to placate your siblings," Nico said, turning on his heel, rushing back into the infirmary. He felt a sudden weight drape across his shoulders other than his sword, and he realized Poseidon had flashed a black backpack onto him. He unzipped the top compartment, shoving it full of medical supplies for Percy, and for himself need be.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, attempting to sit up in his bed.

"Stop that," Nico chided. "You'll need all the strength you can get for our trip."

"Trip? W-"

"Not now, Perce, we don't have the time. Just, put this on, please. When you're fully dressed, we've got to get going."

Nico helped Percy put his shirt on, mindful of his injuries. Thankfully, Apollo had left the son of Poseidon with his shredded, but still wearable, jeans on; Nico helped tied the laces to his sneakers. He watched as Percy checked for Riptide in his pocket, and with an affirmative nod the two were ready to go.

There was a loud bang in the distance, and both boys turned to face where the noise was coming from.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! I WANT THAT BOY IN CHAINS AND AT MY FEET!"

"Time to go!" Nico yelped, grabbing a sheet white Percy by the arm, dragging him into the nearest shadow, jumping to the only place he knew to be safe from the gods-Alaska.

He barely had time to prop himself against one of the many pines in the forest as the shadows spit them out like mouthwash. Percy, not expecting the sudden jump, collapsed to his knees, his arms hugging his torso in an attempt to keep his last meal down.

Nico fell off the tree, the snow crunching beneath him as it broke his fall.

"Careful," Percy warned, staggering to his feet, still feeling a little nauseated.

He scowled. "A little late for that."

Percy winced, but held his hand out. Nico gratefully accepted, his teeth clattering from the sudden cold. The impromptu jump to Alaska didn't give Nico any time to shove winter clothing in his backpack, and now they were both going to pay the price.

Looking up at the sky, Nico could already see the orange hue of the sunset, even though it was only around five. Hazel had told him that during winter, there was almost zero sunlight during the day.

A chilly breeze blew through the forest they were in, causing for Nico to tug on his jacket, so it'd be closer to his body. To his dismay, Percy didn't show much for the cold other than goosebumps trailing up his exposed arms.

"H-how are you n-not freezing?" Nico asked through chattering teeth.

"Don't know," he said nonchalantly through a shrug. "Maybe has to do with the water in the snow?"

"M-maybe."

Percy had the audacity to smile, making Nico's face flush with heat. _Stop it,_ he chided himself. _You're in the land beyond the gods. This is_ not _the time to imagine getting together w-ah! Stop it, brain!_

"Everything alright in Nico-land?" Percy asked, his lips curling into his troublemaker smile he was so famous for.

"F-fine," he stammered, still cold.

"Come here." Nico thrust himself into Percy's outstretched arms, relishing in the warmth his body provided. "You're freezing," he said, frowning down at the younger boy, who was nearly a head shorter than him.

"D-don't like the c-cold."

Percy looked up at the sky. Maybe he would use the stars to navigate? His eyes turned to the direction of the sun, which was slowly setting behind them. A spark of euphoria shone in his sea green eyes, and he turned to look at Nico.

"I know a place where we can stay for the night. Let's hope we're near Anchorage."

Thankfully, Nico had shadow traveled them by the edge of the dense forest. They walked into a nearby town, which wasn't exactly full, but you couldn't call it empty. There were the few patrons walking into and out of stores with only a couple bags in their hands-mostly produce or basic necessities. A sign named the town as Denali, Alaska.

Percy walked up to a coffee shop, nearly giving the clerk who had been underneath the counter a heart attack when she saw him. She reeked of coffee, a scent Nico wasn't the biggest fan of. Her black apron covered a white shirt and jeans with a logo of a blue steaming coffee cup. Her fiery red hair stood out against the paleness of her skin, and her eyes were an azure blue. Basically, she looked and acted purely mortal.

"Um, Miss?" Percy asked.

"Y-yes, sir?" she stammered, twirling a stray strand of her red hair around her index finger. Red blush covered her cheeks, making Nico feel a pang of jealousy. Screw Percy and his hotness, making everyone gawk at his beautiful body!

"How far away is Anchorage from here?"

"Uh, about four hours by car. Why do you need to know?"

"We're visiting family there," Percy smoothly lied. "And we accidentally booked flights to the wrong airport, so now my cousin and I are here instead of Anchorage."

Nico nodded beside Percy, backing his story up.

"Well, I'll be," the cashier said sweetly. "Haven't had any tourists stop by in a while. Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Cole," Nico said through clenched teeth. He knew how dangerous the monsters in Alaska were, and it would be suicide to say their real names in proximity to populated areas. "And this is my cousin, Peter."

"You two are so sweet! I'm Emily Elizabeth Dare. It's been a pleasure meeting you two."

Percy's face went void of all color, concerning Nico.

"Hun?" Emily asked. "You're looking awfully pale. Need something to eat or some coffee?"

"Two hot chocolates and two blueberry muffins," Nico ordered. "I'm going to grab him a seat."

"You do that, sweetie. I'll be right out with your order." Her red hair swished in its ponytail as she disappeared into the kitchen behind the counter.

Nico led Percy over to some of the tables in front of the café, sitting him down before he could pass out. He checked his temperature with the back of his hand, frowning when there was no sign of a fever.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nico asked, sitting next to Percy.

"Tha-that's Rachel's sister!" Percy exclaimed.

Emily had been carrying their food on a tray, but when she heard Percy say "Rachel", she dropped it, and everything spilled onto the floor. Her eyes were shining with glistening tears, her hands over her mouth.

"Rachel?" she asked cautiously. "She's alive?"

"You didn't know?" Nico asked.

Emily shook her head solemnly. "No, I didn't. I haven't been in contact with my family for, oh, over ten years, maybe. I've been worried sick over Rachel, though. As you can see,"-she gestured around the quaint town-"there aren't very many telephone lines this far out. This is actually one of the last cities you'll see in a couple hundred miles radius."

"My gods," Percy muttered. "But Rachel never mentioned having a sister."

She sighed. "No, I suppose she wouldn't remember much about me. We grew up together until we were six, then our mother left me at some orphanage, claiming that I was insane and ruining the family's image. Knowing my parents, I'm not surprised if they try to erase evidence that I even existed."

"Are you two twins?"

"Hah!" Emily laughed. "Nah, I'm a year older than her, but I was about to turn seven-years-old two weeks after I was abandoned."

Nico made the motion to cut the chivalry. They needed to get going, and soon. Percy nodded, understanding his hand motion.

"One more thing before we leave," Percy said. "Do you believe in the Greek gods?"

Nico slapped a hand against his forehead. There goes all chance for subtlety.

Her blue eyes darkened. "Sure as Zeus above, I believe. They're the reason I'm an outcast within my own family. I actually thought I was going insane until I met a demigod before-a daughter of Ceres, I believe-she told me everything." She appraised the two of them, shaking her head with a resigned smile. "Thought you lot might be demigods. On a quest, are we?"

"Not really," Nico said. "More like finding a sanctuary here for the meantime until things in Olympus blow over."

"Oh, I live not too far from here. Would you like to spend the night?"

"It's get-" Nico started.

"Thank you," Percy cut him off, glaring at the son of Hades. "We've got a long way to Anchorage."

Emily smiled. "I've got to close up shop. Then, we can go. Hang tight." She picked up the discarded food items and Styrofoam cups on the floor, throwing them away as she went to lock up the café.

The car ride was full of awkward silence, especially that whenever he and Percy would talk, he felt like it was an insult to Emily. She _was_ helping them after all, and it wouldn't be polite to act as if she didn't exist.

"So," Nico started. "Alaska. That's an interesting choice of location."

Emily didn't turn to face him, as she was staring at the dark, winding road, but Nico could see her visibly shrug, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Percy was out cold, sleeping against the glass window of the passenger's seat.

"I've found it much calmer than New York," said Emily after a few more heartbeats of silence. "There's less monsters around here than Manhattan, not to mention there are zero gods out here."

"Not even minor ones?"

"Not even minor ones," she confirmed, dialing the volume of the music up a little. Nico didn't recognize the song, but it was similar to the kind of music Rachel listened to back at camp-random lyrics and sounds that sounded so unlike each other to the point that it was surprising how many different bands could be crammed on one playlist.

"I find this place safer," Emily continued. "Sure, the winters are pretty harsh, and the wildlife isn't the friendliest; but I'd rather take my chances with a bear then fighting some ancient monster that should be dead. Please tell me Rachel hasn't gotten that for involved with you guys."

Nico sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Breaking the news to Emily was going to be more complicated than he thought.

"Well," he said, "she's the Oracle of Delphi now when she's not at St. Clarion's Academy. I think she's killed an empousa or two before, but Percy knows the answer. He was the first one to meet her out of all of us."

Emily jerked the wheel to the side, making Nico slam into the window of the backseat, his face smashing against the cold glass. Percy's head banged against the shoulder of the seat, but he didn't even notice the abrupt movement.

An interminable silence settled over the two. Emily straightened out the steering wheel again, her foot seeming to be jammed on the accelerator as they went faster, the trees blurring until you could barely see their black outlines.

"When we get home," she started, "both of you are filling me in on my sister. I want to know what happened to her."

"Okay," Nico grumbled. "But let's stay alive until we get to your house. Ease your foot off the gas; we're going over the speed limit, probably."

"This is Alaska, Hun. There _is no_ speed limit this far away from civilization. This state needs all the patrols they can get in the populated areas. Denali is known for its national park, not its people. We'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."

Nico leaned his head back against the light brown leather interior of the car, hoping to maybe get some sleep before they reached their destination. Subconsciously, he reached into his pocket, feeling a piece of something freezing within. Fingering the item, the grooves and the waves under his fingers, he pulled it out.

It was the seashell.

"Crap!" he exclaimed under his breath, making Emily jump. She didn't ask any questions, though, which made Nico feel a wave a relief flood him. He felt for the knot behind Percy's leather necklace with all of his camp beads, hoping to tie the shell on that. Nimbly, his fingers undid the knot, threading the cord through the small hole at the top of the shell. He then tied it back around Percy's neck.

How long had the shell been in his pocket? He thought to himself. Worse yet, how many monsters had picked up on Percy's scent? He's a son of the Big Three, _and_ he knows he's a demigod, making the scent even stronger.

Shivers ran through Nico's spine, and he pulled his jacket even tighter around him. Emily noticed the small movement in the mirror, but she didn't comment.

As he was on the brink of drifting off, Nico felt a slight tremor in the ground. Sitting up so fast he thought he'd whiplash, he jerked his gaze outside the window. Because he was the son of Hades, he could see better than others in the dark, but not by much. Although he couldn't make out any shape, he still could hear a low growl nearby.

"Gun it," he said sternly to Emily.

In fear, she glanced out the window, careening her head around, so she could see.

"Uh oh," she muttered. "Those are a lot of uglies."

Nico swore under his breath in Italian. "Great, just what we need. Okay, Emily, I want you to keep on driving; I'll take care of Percy."

"Deal." She took her foot off the accelerator for a second before slamming it on again with a force strong enough to shake the entire car slightly.

He tapped Percy on the shoulder until the demigod awoke. Nico glanced at the clock-9:48 p.m. They had been in the car going on five hours now; Percy should've been well rested for the incoming battle.

Percy's eyes flew open, looking around quickly, assessing the situation. Nico watched as Percy pressed his ear against the doorframe, scowling once he pulled away. He then noticed the extra weight of the shell around his neck but made nothing of it. Nico would owe him an explanation later.

"Gryphons," Percy said, pulling Riptide out of his pocket, twiddling it between his fingers. "From the sound of it, an entire flock."

"How can you tell?" Emily asked.

He scowled outside his window. "Fought them before. Nearly killed me."

"Aren't you always on the verge of death?" Nico asked, adjusting the strap of his sword scabbard.

"Yup!" he responded, much too happy for such a dark thought. "And death doesn't scare me, Nico. You know this." Percy shut his eyes in concentration. "Crud," he muttered, gripping his pen in a tight fist. "They're gaining on us."

"Gaining?!" Emily shouted.

"Calm down," Percy told her. "If things go south, pull over. We should be able to fight them off."

" _Should?!"_

"Perce, stop with the comforting act, you're just worrying her even more," Nico reprimanded.

He laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Can this car go any faster?"

"You know what?" Emily said, her knuckles white against the steering wheel. For the second time that night, she swerved, the car skidding against the asphalt. "Hang on!" They finally came to a stop on the edge of the forest again.

Nico and Percy hopped out, Emily following them soon after.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Nico asked.

Her hand crept to the side of her waistband, where she produced a .45 caliber gun. Nico could see spare cartridges by her side as well.

Percy swore under his breath. "Unless those bullets are Celestial bronze or Imperial gold, that's not going to be of much help. Maybe…" He held his hand out, eyes shut in concentration, as he murmured something too quiet for Nico to hear. Nico watched as ice began to coalesce in Percy's outstretched hand. Within a few more seconds, a wicked ice dagger was in the palm of his hand. He gave the ice dagger to Emily.

"It's cold enough that it shouldn't melt for a bit," Percy said, his breath visible in white puffs. "Plus, I managed to place a small enchantment on it."

"Enchantment?" Nico asked, be wildered. "Since when have you been able to enchant things?"

"When I use a part of my essence. Plus, found out about it…down there." His eyes turned a sad shade of green, but he quickly snapped out of it. "Okay. Emily, have you ever used a dagger before?"

"Percy, a gun's the only weapon I know how to use," Emily said, eyeing the ice dagger warily.

"If something comes too close, slash or stab it," Nico deftly explained. He mimicked the motion with a fallen branch on a tree. "That's it."

"But," Percy said, "if you feel like you're going to be outnumbered, run. Leave us behind. We'll defend ourselves."

"You will?" she asked nervously, her blue eyes widening in a mixture of fear and anticipation."

"We've done it before. Now, we should get going. Nico, how far can you shadow travel us from here?"

Nico looked around the forest, almost smiling at the abundance of shadows surrounding them. It was also a moonless night, which depending on the way you looked at it was a good thing.

"I should be able to get us near Anchorage. Or, we can stop by Emily's house," he said, unsheathing his sword. "I don't care which."

"Let's take Emily home first." Percy turned to face Emily. "This might feel funny. And speaking from experience, it's perfectly normal to puke rainbows afterwards. Okay, we're ready."

Right as they were about to dissolve into the shadows, a razor sharp feather imbedded itself in Emily's chest, right above the sternum. Emily collapsed almost immediately, the dagger rolling into the dirt, pine needles sticking to its glistening surface.

"Freaking Hades!" Percy swore, dropping beside the fallen mortal. "Nico, watch out for any more incoming projectiles."

Nico nodded his head, raising his sword in a protective stance to deflect any more feathers. His last coherent thought before he let instinct take over was: _I hope that Percy doesn't get hurt._

* * *

Percy got to work removing the sharpened feather from Emily's chest. He was grateful that she would only grunt or wince in pain as oppose to screaming bloody murder, but it must've been an insane amount of bravery to do so. He winced internally at the thought.

Using Riptide, he sliced through her shirt, not even caring that her purple bra was right in his face. He tossed the shirt's scraps aside, looking carefully at the feather. It was gold, the color all gryphons so greedily admired. Prodding the side, he winced when it nearly cut into his skin. Percy could only imagine how sharp the point must've been,

Bracing one hand on the dirt ground and the other loosely around the feather, he slowly yanked upwards, hissing as the feather cut into his palm. His own blood joined the mix around the red blossom in the middle of Emily's chest.

She winced, her back lurching up into an abnormal arch as the tip was taken out of her body.

"There, we're done," Percy said, holding his cut hand to his chest. He'd pour some nectar over it later.

"G-good," Emily said shakily.

He frowned. Something was off. Her pale skin seemed to have gone five shades lighter; her blue eyes seemed to have lost some of their brightness; the only thing intact was her fiery red hair, which stuck out like a sore thumb against the freshly fallen snow.

"Are you okay?"

Emily shifted a hand over the small puncture wound. "Hurts," she mumbled. "Why do feathers hurt this badly?"

"Percy, incoming!" Nico shouted, the sound of metal clinging against what Percy assumed was another feather. There was a grunt of pain from the younger boy, but he didn't cry out.

Percy inspected the feather quickly, seeing nothing but the razor sharp points being the only thing wrong with it. He then saw something drip off the point that had penetrated Emily. He gave it a cautious sniff, throwing it as far away from him as possible after.

It was poison.

He turned back to Emily, only to hear her breaths become shaky.

"No, no, no, no," he said in rapid succession. "Hey, what about Rachel? She needs to see you again-to know who you are."

"We need to go," Nico said, sadness clear in his voice.

"M-my b-bag," Emily said through ragged breaths. "K-keys, use them. Pass-password: 1234. Be s-safe."

Percy clenched his teeth, determined to not let Emily die. He had lost too many people, and even though Rachel might not have remembered her, he wanted to show her the truth.

"Stay with me a little longer, okay?" Percy asked frantically, tying a tourniquet around Emily's bosom with the shreds of her work shirt. He turned to Nico. "Did you bring an ambrosia?"

"She's a mortal!" he exclaimed, diving to the side in a roll as a gryphon swooped down. Nico stabbed it in the back, only managing to take off a few feathers. "It will kill her!"

"It's a risk we'll have to take. She's clear-sighted, so maybe she's a legacy."

"That's a stretch, Perce." Still, the son of Hades complied, tossing him a square of the godly food from his pocket.

Percy snapped the ambrosia into fourths, making sure Emily took cautious bites. But before she could swallow, she turned to her side, spitting the food out of her mouth. Her lips were pocked with blisters, and her face turned a lively shade of red.

"What are you _doing?"_ he asked in horror.

"I-I'd rather d-die a hero than c-cheat death, P-Percy." She sighed, and Percy could _see_ the life fading out in her blue eyes. "T-tell Rachel that I l-love her. She will always be my sister…in this world…and the next." Emily finished talking, and her hand went slack. Blood from her chest seeped through the cloth, staining the white snow with a pinkish tinge.

Percy shut his eyes in shame, looking up to the sky in despair. It seemed anyone that tried to help him ultimately ended up hurt or dead. With a heavy heart, he ceremonially shut Emily's eyes-the girl that had died trying to bring him and Nico to safety.

"Nico," he said softly, his fingers untying the knot holding the tourniquet together. "She's gone. We'll give her the last rites; but could you get us to her house?"

Nico glanced back quickly, telling Percy to dodge as a gryphon swooped with its talons at his head. "Yeah, just back up to that tree. I'll be right there." Percy watched as Nico scrambled onto the trunk of the pine tree he was next to, his feet using the smallest nooks and crannies as footholds. The Italian then went on a dangerously thin limb, flinging himself from the tree as he jumped on the back of a gryphon with an audible wince.

Percy winced, shuffling in discomfort as he worked on slinging Emily's purse over his shoulder while readjusting her body, so she was easier to carry. Spots of red littered the snow randomly, and eventually, gold dust covered the blood up. Nico came falling from the sky, barely catching himself in a tuck and roll before he slammed into the ground. His jeans were torn, and Percy could see the cuts he had sustained from piggy-backing the gryphon.

Grabbing the piece of ambrosia Emily hadn't eaten, Percy handed it to Nico, which he gratefully accepted. He obligingly gave his hand to Nico as the three of them walked into the shadows, hoping that they would reach the place a mortal had died for.

* * *

Jason hadn't heard anything from Olympus ever since he left that morning. It took him a bit of meandering around before one of the nymphs that lived there pointed him in the direction of the elevator, which tethered Olympus to the mortal world via the Empire State Building.

When he had gotten back to camp, campers steered clear of him, his expression dark and irate. He had heard someone compare him to Zeus, only fueling his irritation. Hearing that he was acting like his father was an insult in itself. Jason's father was a murderer. He wanted to be _nothing_ like him. Jason would rather _die_ than act like his father. His only solace is that his father was Jupiter, who was much more strict and respectful and powerful-unlike his Greek, petty self.

He found himself glaring daggers at the Zeus cabin, wanting nothing more but to blow it to marble bits. Jason would be fine with sleeping in the woods-he had done it before-but anything would be better than sleeping in the cabin of a murderer.

He had never thought his father as a murderer before, although no god was clean of blood. But asking for him to assassinate one of his best friends-his _cousin,_ no less-that was crossing a line. Percy had been nothing but loyal and kind and a leader during the quest, all of which did not merit his execution.

"Jason?" Piper asked, draping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "You okay?"

"Define 'okay'," he grumbled. "I am going to kill my father."

Jason could feel Piper scowling at the heavens. She took a seat beside him on the grass, taking one of his hands into her own. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were a whirlwind of colors, but mainly staying a dark blackish-brown.

"What did he do now?" she asked in concern. "His psycho wife better not try to take you from me again."

He laughed half-heartedly. "While the thought has merit, nah, that's not what's bothering me." He sighed, shutting his eyes in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "How far would you go, Pipes, for your parent to notice you?"

"Uh, depends. Like, maybe I'd go on a quest for Mom. But if you ask me to-I don't know-kill someone, I wouldn't do it. Why?"

"Because that's what he wants me to do."

"Whom does he want dead? And why would he have _you_ kill them?"

Jason ripped out a handful of grass in barely concealed rage. This entire request was preposterous. There was no possible way he would go through with Zeus' wishes. "Zeus wants me to kill Percy."

She gasped, her eyes almost immediately hardening in anger and determination. "Tell me you didn't do it."

"Of course not!" Jason snapped, ripping out another chunk of grass, ignoring the screams coming from some of Demeter's children. "I'd never, ever do that! Once I read the note, I left Olympus before someone…" he cut himself off, looking down at his hands as they trembled in anger and horror. He had never given the thought much of his attention, but he really should've. _I left before someone could've manipulated me to kill him._

"Jason?"

He stood up abruptly, brushing off the pieces of dirt and grass clinging to his jeans. Piper stood up right after him, wrapping him into a hug.

"You didn't do anything," she said. "You didn't kill him, so don't you _dare_ beat yourself up about it. Jason, you left on your own accord. _He's alive_."

He staggered backwards, crashing into another camper, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "I'm sorry, Piper. I-I need to go." Jason scrambled to his feet, taking off in the direction of the Big House, his girlfriend's voice getting fainter as he moved farther away.

Jason didn't even knock as he barreled into the Big House. Seymour the leopard snarled at him as he walked in; Jason grabbed a Snausage and threw it into the cat's mouth. He ran up the stairs to the second floor, pausing in front of a door with a horseshoe painted on the outside. Never let it be said that Chiron doesn't have a sense of humor.

He pushed the door open, recoiling in shock when Chiron shouted in a high-pitched squeal. Oh, he was going to be haunted by that image forever.

Jason shut the door, his face red with embarrassment as he waited for the go ahead to come in. He heard Chiron come in, and Jason saw that the centaur was blushing heavily as well.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my boy," Chiron said sheepishly, readjusting the blanket over his fake legs. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Jason nodded in understanding, but his face still burned. "It's my fault; I should've knocked." He swallowed a lump in the back of his throat, realizing for the first time how nervous he was. "Chiron, I need your help."

"Whatever for?" the centaur asked, clearly puzzled.

"My dad, Zeus, he asked for me to commit a horrendous crime." Jason looked at his open hands in his lap, rapidly clenching them into fists. He could almost imagine the blood of his cousin staining his hands, the hands of a murderer. "He wants me to kill my cousin," Jason continued, not able to meet Chiron's eyes.

When Jason finally looked up, he saw Chiron's mouth agape, his brown eyes swirling with concern and sadness and a twinge of anger.

"Which one?"

"I think you know which one."

Chiron sighed, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Has he done anything to invoke your father's wrath? We all know how impertinent he is."

"No!" Jason shouted, jolting up out of his chair. The inside of his shirt felt like it was crawling with ants. "And that's the thing. He's done absolutely _nothing_ wrong! Percy hasn't betrayed Olympus, and the Olympians _know_ this; he hasn't murdered anyone inside either camp; and he hasn't desecrated any temple. I've got no clue in the slightest as to why they want him dead."

"Where is Percy? Apollo came looking for him yesterday, but no one was able to find him."

Jason winced, biting the corner of his lip remembering how badly Percy had been off. No, bad wasn't a good enough word to describe what happened. Truth: Percy had died. His heart had stopped. Apollo could find no life in his body.

But he did the impossible-he came back.

"Last place I saw him was the infirmary in Poseidon's palace. Nico was there with me, too, but after I got the note, I left. And that's why I'm here. I know gods can manipulate people to do their bidding, including their own children. I was assigned to kill Percy, meaning Dad might force my hand to do it. Is there anything I can do to prevent that from happening?"

Chiron looked grim. He made the wheelchair face the window as he drew the curtains open. The sky seemed to match the dreary mood as dark, ominous storm clouds rolled over the sky. In between the clouds, there were patches of blue; almost like bits of hope in a sea of despair.

"I fear not, Jason," Chiron finally told him. "At least, nothing I know of. Only gods-full gods, not immortals-can rebuff being manipulated. Everything else is fair game."

Jason visibly deflated; a feeling of dread seemed to hang on his shoulders. "I thought as much. Chiron, I can't stay here, not now."

"As much as I'd like to disagree, you're probably right, my boy. Percy might not be here, but the second he's in close proximity to you, he'll be at risk, as well as you. Any Olympian can try to take possession of your mind, forcing you to kill him. That's not even the worst part."

"It can get worse?" Jason asked through a groan.

"Indeed. Many times in manipulations, feelings are altered, so the manipulated may feel no remorse or mercy when sent on an assignment. I'd be willing to bet a handful of drachmas that would be the case for you, as you have close relations with him. You wouldn't be yourself. Zeus might even make you _enjoy_ the feeling of killing Percy."

Jason scowled once more at his hands. They were nothing but murder weapons, apparently. "Well, that seals the deal. I'm getting as far away from the camps-and the gods-as possible."

"You can't be seriously considering heading there. That's suicide, Jason."

"Percy, Hazel, and Frank went there, and they survived just fine."

Chiron gained a resigned look on his face, accepting the fact that he wouldn't be changing his mind any time soon. "If you're truly going, pack a week's worth of provisions, including warm clothing. Also, a warning: Your powers might be unpredictable up there, so don't heavily rely on them. Alaska tends to either smother powers or amplify them to the point where you could stand toe-to-toe with a major god. Do be careful."

He managed a smile. "I will, Chiron. Gods, Piper is going to kill me."

Chiron gave a meek chuckle, but concern was still showing in his thousands-of-years-old eyes. "I would say 'May the gods be with you', but that seems inappropriate for where you're heading. I wish you the best of luck, my boy."

"Thank you. I'm going to start packing."

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow, then?"

"At first light," Jason confirmed. He said his goodbye's to Chiron before running down the stairs of the Big House.

He walked across the common's area, glaring disdainfully at his cabin. As much as he would love to see the cabin burn to the ground, his stuff was still in there. Jason pushed the doors to the mausoleum open, giving the statue of his father a hand sign that everyone understood. He smirked when he heard thunder overhead. Good, he wanted his father to know how upset he was.

Jason went into the alcove where he usually slept, the only place Zeus' glare would never reach him. Honestly, having that statue was the worst aesthetically pleasing thing the cabin had to offer. Of course Zeus had to have an ego the size of North America, shoving his statues in a place his children was supposed to sleep. And, not to mention, up until the end of the Second Titan War, he wasn't supposed to _have_ any children. He and Thalia had been a mistake. As much as the thought hurt, he knew it was the truth.

He pulled a backpack out from beneath the pile of blankets he used as a mattress, folding his clothes neatly before stuffing them in. Jason threw in a pair of thermal underwear and gloves as per Chiron's advice. He made sure to add some ambrosia and nectar to his pack, knowing that he would most likely need it on his journey. He laced up black work boots that Leo had given him on his last birthday. They were surprisingly comfy, but they were sturdy, too, which was a plus.

Pushing the thought of Leo aside, he continued packing. The little twat had sent a hologram message that he was alive and with Calypso and heading back to camp after he fixed some problems with Festus. That jerk.

Jason checked again that he had everything before striding over to the door with his pack slung over his shoulder. He grabbed his gladius that Juno had given him, slipping it in its spot on his back. He knew that he should bring some other weapons in case the shaft broke, so he went to the small armory attached to the back of the Athena cabin. Jason grabbed a belt of throwing knives, strapping it across his torso in a diagonal, so he could access the knives quickly and efficiently. Ever since Jason had returned from making the temples for the minor gods, he had taken a liking to knife throwing, something which shocked him as much as the others.

There were a dozen gleaming knives, each in their sheath, their pommels made of black leather with intricate silver designs wrapping around it. Not the most inconspicuous, but they'd have to do.

He walked into a clearing in the woods, a place only he and Piper knew about. But it was already occupied by no other than Piper. Jason had lied to Chiron about when he was leaving, so he could leave unnoticed. That was about to get a whole lot more difficult.

Jason crouched behind a bush, mindful of not breaking any of the twigs on the floor or rustling the leaves of any plant. He heard Piper sigh.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked, her eyes looking up at the turbulent sky. "He looked at me like I'm a monster. Am I a monster?" Piper drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on the top of her legs. "No, I can't be. Right? Oh, Jason, when did things get so complicated? Not that things were complicated," she continued rambling on. "Ah, screw it! My mom is the goddess of love, yet I can't even figure out my own relationship!"

He watched as Piper turned to lie on her side, curling up into the fetal position. Jason never thought his girlfriend would be this worried about their relationship. Sure, they were work, but what relationship wasn't? He just thought that it had been much simpler than she was making it out to be.

"Does he still love me?" Her voice quavered as she uttered the words. A painful gasp escaped her lips. "Gods above, I hope he does." He heard choked sobs from Piper, which was the final straw.

Jason emerged from his hiding spot, careful not to startle Piper into throwing her dagger at him. "Of course I still love you, Pipes," he said, scoffing as he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. He lowered his mouth to the corner of her ear, close enough that he knew she could feel his breath. "And I always will. Never doubt that."

Piper shuddered underneath his touch. From what, Jason wasn't exactly sure, but when she turned to look at him with a gleam in her eyes, he decided it was pleasure. Dear gods, now was not the time to be making out.

She turned around so fast, Jason didn't even notice until he felt something warm clash against his lips. He struggled to pull her off, but Piper toppled him over, straddling him, pinning his wrists to the ground. She nibbled the corner of his lips, almost as if asking for an invitation to enter his mouth. When Jason didn't comply, she bit his lips harder, so when he instinctively opened his mouth to scream in pain, Piper took control of the kiss.

He thrashed under her grasp, trying to get her to understand that he wasn't turned on like she was. His gladius was poking into his back uncomfortably. Jason jerked his head to the side, causing for Piper to recoil as he had bit her tongue.

"Ouch," she muttered. "What was that for?"

"Piper, I didn't mean to start making out," he explained, picking himself off the floor. "I wanted to assure you that I'd always love you, so that you wouldn't worry about our relationship. I'm sorry if you took it some other way."

Piper was blushing heavily in shame. She tugged on one of the flyaway strands of hair from the crest of her braid as a means to distract the nervous energy. "I'm sorry, too. Plus, I didn't even ask if you wanted to." For the first time she seemed to notice his backpack and myriad of weapons. "Where are you going?" Piper asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Away from here. I learned that I could be turned into a ruthless murderer without my consent. I can't be here right now. It's not safe for anyone," he explained.

"You're talking about the note," she said, her body trembling with rage. "Are you telling me that your father can _force_ you to _kill_ Percy?!"

"I'm telling you that exactly. Pipes, I'm sorry, but I really can't be here."

"And you're leaving now, then."

"It's not like I have a choice, Piper. I've been assigned to kill my cousin. I _can't_ stay."

She frowned, her eyes taking on a hard, determined look. "Where are you going?"

Jason readjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder, making sure his gladius stopped digging into the small of his back. "Alaska."

"Then I'm coming with you," Piper decided, brushing the dirt and grass out of her hair and clothes. "And don't you dare say no, because you know I'd still come anyways. Wait for me to pack a bag."

He sighed knowing that Piper was right. "Pack for a week," Jason said, resignation in his voice. "And warm, too."

Piper nodded, her face still haunted by a grim expression at the news. "Give me fifteen minutes."

"I'll be here, always."

* * *

Emily's house wasn't the biggest, but to Percy, he welcomed being out of the bone-chilling gale wind outside. Once he had flicked the lights on, he saw how scarcely decorated most of the house was.

There was a glass coffee table when you first walked, littered with different art magazines and some empty mugs of coffee that had never been washed. In the living room, there was one couch that could sit up to three people facing a small TV in the center. Her kitchen was a disaster zone of dirty dishes and cups and utensils that needed to be washed and put away in their proper place. An empty pizza box was on the countertop, teasing Percy, as he heard his stomach rumble. He blushed in shame.

As for the walls, well, they were what gave the house character that the furnishings didn't. Vibrant designs of flora and fauna and people and even some abstract ideas were artfully painted onto what Percy could only guess was white or maybe previously beige walls. She painted in a similar manner to Rachel, sending a pang of guilt through Percy. Emily would never get to reintroduce herself to her sister now.

Percy looked at the paintbrushes and paint pallets thrown askew with a sad expression. Once his eyes caught a sight of a blue hairbrush, he had an overwhelming feeling to chuck it out the window.

He was used to not keeping himself safe, usually suffering injuries in battle; but failing to keep a mortal safe…he was ashamed of himself. He should've let Nico shadow travel them away when he had first suggested it instead of fighting their ground. He had even said that gryphons had almost killed him before! What was wrong with him, insisting that a mortal fight with an ice dagger? That wouldn't have even done the gryphon any damage!

"I gave her the last rites," Nico said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Would you rather me to burn the shroud, or…?"

Percy waved him away, signaling for him to do it. He barely knew Emily, but the guilt was still there-just another burden. He didn't know how much more he could take before he would begin drowning.

Ten minutes passed, and by the scent of smoke clinging onto Nico's clothes, Percy knew that Emily's body was burning, having the full honors as if a demigod had died. She deserved it, Percy thought, for diving in front of that poisoned feather when it should've struck me.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Nico told him, resting his head against Percy's shoulder. Percy knew how much shadow travel took out of him, and he had done it twice today. It was amazing that he was still conscious.

"She wouldn't have died had I pushed her out of the way," Percy grumbled, fisting chunks of hair in his hands in frustration.

"She sacrificed herself for you. Don't let that be in vain."

Percy sighed. "I won't, but, my fatal flaw, you know? I wasn't even loyal to her, but because my history with Rachel…I don't know. I felt like I owed something to the both of them to bring them together again."

"You didn't owe them anything, Perce." Nico sighed, rubbing his eyes before standing up from the couch, heading into the kitchen. He heard the running of water from the sink, and Nico came back with a glass full of water in his hand. "Drink. You always work better when you're hydrated."

He gulped the water down greedily, making him wonder when had been the last time he had eaten or had anything to drink. With a shock, he realized he never had eaten breakfast. He had been running the entire day off of stored energy. His stomach rumbled.

Nico chortled. "Come on, I can hear your stomach. Let's raid the fridge."

That they did, and soon enough Percy found himself eating the leftover half of a sub and Nico was half-heartedly picking at a bowl of pasta. He also found an apple in the pantry, eating that after he had finished his sandwich.

Percy threw the core into the trash as Nico slurped up the last noodle.

"Now that we're fed," Nico said, "you still have stuff to tell me."

"Oh?" Percy asked cheekily. "Like what?"

"Percy, this is serious. What did you see last night in your dream?"

"Well," Percy said. "It began with me being trapped in a glass tank."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi my Sparks! (No one told me if you'd like to be called something else, so for now, I'll stick with this) I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until late next week. Don't worry, though! Something** ** _will_** **be posted as soon as I return-assuming I don't collapse in my bed first, that is. Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like a fifty-two-year-old man by the name of Richard Russell Riordan? Don't own it, never will own it. But a girl can dream...**

* * *

Poseidon was going to kill his brothers. He was going to _kill_ them and dance on the remains of their bodies and scatter their subconsciouses so thin that they'd never reform in Tartarus or any other place.

First, they want to kill a mortal woman that he loved almost as much as Amphitrite. Now, they want his son dead, _again._ They wanted him dead at age twelve with the bolt/helm fiasco; the following winter they wanted him dead, because they didn't know where his loyalties were; they wanted him dead _because he existed._

He gripped the armrests to his throne, his knuckles stark white against the bluish tint of his throne. His trident was in its holster, sea green energy radiating from its spear points. Hestia was looking at him in concern, a small frown adorning her face. Poseidon waved off her concern with a brush of his hand, but she continued to sneak covert glances at him, worried that he was going to blow something up.

Zeus flashed in with exaggerated flair in the form of a blazing white lightning bolt. Hera appeared in a smaller bolt beside him, a regal expression settled across her face, but Poseidon could see the mix of worry and disdain in her coffee brown eyes. He had no idea what she felt about Percy, but he knew she had a tad bit of respect for his son. Maybe she would vote to keep him alive.

The rest of the council flashed in, Hades included. Poseidon was glaring daggers at both of his brothers; a storm almost began brewing around him. It took all of his willpower to not lash out on Zeus and Hades like he had done at the last council meeting. And there was still two weeks until the winter solstice.

"Hades and I have summoned this council meeting for one purpose only: The fate of Perseus Jackson," Zeus said, his expression a mixture of indifference and anger. His Master Bolt was in hand, sparking at his touch.

Athena groaned. "What did that sea spawn do now?"

"Treat him with _some_ respect, sister," Hermes pleaded, tapping something into his phone. "He _did_ win the affection of your favorite daughter, after all."

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, sliding back into her throne with a scowl. "Well, Father?" Athena asked. "Why does the council care about Perseus' fate?"

"We care," Hades said, "because he has cheated death."

Silence filled the throne room, and no one moved a muscle. Aphrodite's lipstick stayed suspended in midair between her hand and her lips; Hephaestus dropped something he was tinkering with; Demeter dropped the box of cereal she was holding; Hera just stared; Hestia continued tending to the fire with a shocked expression; Hermes set his phone down; Apollo pulled out his ear buds; Artemis' fingers stayed frozen on one of the shafts of an arrow; Dionysus, well, the old drunk was sleeping in his throne contentedly.

"What?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence in the room. She placed the arrow back in her quiver. "First you say his mother has cheated death, and now him?"

"Yeah, what's the meaning of this, Uncle H?" Apollo asked, his expression actually serious for once.

"Don't you _dare_ butt into this conversation, Apollo!" Poseidon growled, gripping his trident with both hands now. "I know about the note you gave to Zeus' son! Don't you _ever_ play me for a fool!"

Apollo shrunk into his throne in shame, his face flushing, causing for Artemis to glare at Poseidon. He brushed it off. His niece wasn't the scariest deity the council had to offer, in his opinion.

"Care to explain?" Hephaestus grumbled, polishing something with an oily cloth in his lap.

He grinned like a mad man. "Gladly."

About an hour later, Poseidon had finished his rant of information, his face red with anger and from lack of oxygen. Many of the members of the council were stricken, looking at Zeus with unimaginable hate. They all agreed with Poseidon on the matter, save for Dionysus-because he was asleep-Hades, and Zeus. Surprisingly, even Athena agreed on the matter at hand: Percy was innocent.

Yes, he hadn't died when he should've, but that wasn't his fault. If he was still living after being hit with a god's energy, then the Fates obviously had something in store for him-whether it be good or bad, only time would tell.

"If this is how we reward a hero who has done nothing but save us from our destruction multiple times, then I will have none of it," Artemis said, shocking the council even further. "He is the one decent male out there, and the only man Zoe has ever learned to trust; he helped her pass on into the stars. If we kill him for something he had no control over, we're no better than the Titans and Giants."

"You dare compare us-?!" Zeus began.

"I dare, Father!" she snapped, standing up from her throne and taking the floor. "Because there is no evidence to base this accusation off of!"

Hades snarled. "Thanatos' word is all I need. He told me that Perseus saw him before running away like the coward he is."

"My son is not a coward!" Poseidon shouted, almost throttling his brother. He wanted to wring the scrawny neck of his like a chicken. "And before you say _anything,_ know this, _brothers:_ If you kill Percy, your children will despise you. Jason's already escaping from Camp Half-Blood with Piper, so he doesn't fulfill your wishes. Nico and Percy are hidden from all of our visions. And I guarantee you that if I was to tell Thalia about this, she wouldn't care that you're gods, she'd shoot your hides so full of arrows that not even ambrosia would be able to fix you up! Not to mention what Hazel would do!"

"He has a point, Father," Athena said. "It'd be unwise to kill Perseus."

Zeus slammed his Master Bolt into the floor at the base of his throne. The scent of ozone filled the room as every god's hair stood on end. "Silence!" he shouted. "We will be civilized and take a vote. I am allowing for Hestia and Hades to join in this vote as they both have close relations with Perseus. All in favor of smiting him?" Only Hades and Zeus and Ares raised their hands. Zeus visibly grimaced. "All that oppose?" Every other Olympian raised their hands, except Dionysus, but Hermes lifted the wine god's hand for him.

Poseidon suppressed a triumphant smile. It was good to know how many of his family members liked his son. He'd just have to keep a watch on his brothers and Ares. Setting his trident down in its holster once more, he allowed himself a small smirk, glad that he had kept Percy safe for now. He remembered his promise to the son of Hades, and he planned on keeping it. Soon, he'd meet up with them in Alaska. Soon, everything would be right.

* * *

He was back in the stupid glass tube from the previous night. Sighing, he allowed himself to slump to the bottom, feeling the already existing water soak through his pants. That same beacon of light shone relentlessly on him, forcing him to keep his head down. Again, Percy couldn't see any farther than a few feet, the glass glowing any time he touched it.

"Hurry up and show yourself!" Percy called out tiredly, really not looking forward to drowning in his own dreams again. Every time he woke up, it felt like someone had set his lungs on fire. He didn't know if he actually was holding his breath in the real world while that crazy woman teased him with the little remaining air before he ultimately drowned.

He heard the same psychotic laugh from last night, but this time there was a sort of sweetness in her tone that hadn't been there before. She shimmered into appearance, her dress and hair and accessories all still the same. The only thing that was different was the weapon at her waist. It was no longer her half silver and half gold weapon, but instead it was a sole dagger. Percy recognized the dagger instantly. It was the one Annabeth lost when they fell into Tartarus.

"Ah, I see you recognize this," she said with amusement clear in her voice, showing off the entire length of the dagger in front of his face. "What was her name again? Annie? Anna Lee? Annabel?"

"Annabeth," Percy hissed, getting to his feet, still mindful of the limited amount of air he had. "Her name was Annabeth."

The lady cocked her head to the side as if listening to someone speak to her. "Yes, it was. And such a shame, too. She was such a lovely heroine."

"You don't know her!"

"Oh, I don't?" She doubled over laughing, carelessly handling the dagger as the point almost stabbed her in the stomach. Percy wanted for that dagger to pierce her heart, but it was only wishful thinking. "Darling, I know everything about your Annabeth. Just like I know everything about your new love interest."

Percy banged into the glass at his back, like someone had slapped him across the face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in love with anyone."

"Lies! You know you're lying to yourself, yet you refuse to address your feelings."

He scowled. "Lady, this isn't 20 Questions. We spoke yesterday, so what do you want from me now? I'm not helping you take down any kingdom, so get lost."

She smiled, unnerving Percy. "Such bold words for someone that's going to die. You're my prisoner, if you haven't realized by now."

"I doubt that you're going to kill me. You said it yourself that you needed me for this crazy plan of yours."

"Who said I'd be killing you now? I can take my time, you know. I _am_ immortal, after all." She fiddled with the hem of her dress until the embroidery changed to a sea green color, the exact same shade of his eyes. "Oh, I know a few of my uncles that would pay a pretty drachma to get their hands on you." Her glare came so unexpectedly that Percy flinched back, slamming himself into the glass, hard. "I'm keeping you safe now, Perseus. I'm hospitable compared to my brethren, but if you displease me…well, we shall see what Kronos would do with the demigod that destroyed him.

Percy felt like his entire body turned to lead at the last sentence. No, he was gone. They said he was scattered so far out that he'd never reform again.

"Isn't he d-dead?" Percy asked, fear crawling up his throat.

"The gods must be bigger idiots than I thought," she mumbled to herself. "Honestly, Perseus, my great uncle knew better than to let himself completely escape the pit. It's a wonder he didn't take you hostage during your time in Tartarus."

"How do you know about that?"

"My mother sees all, _demigod._ She was the first being to be an Oracle. If you know your myths, you should be able to figure out my identity. Or, even if you know the full name of one of my children that should be enough."

Percy thought hard about all the old myths Annabeth had told him about. Great Uncle, mentioned boring two kids for the Olympians, and she said she was cast out for something she hadn't done. He knew that of the original twelve Titans, Phoebe saw all…Oh, Phoebus Apollo and Phoebe Artemis. That meant…

"Leto?" he asked uncertainly. _"You're_ Leto?"

Leto smiled wickedly. "Ding-ding, we've got a winner! Give the boy a prize!"

"But you're a good Titan!"

"Says who?" she hissed, her gold and silver eyes narrowing. "Homer? Ha! The old 'seer' was blind and only wrote what people told him. I've never been in many myths other than Hera cursing me for bearing the finest twins in the world. Or the time Python tried to eat me, and Apollo killed him for trying."

"I remember reading that you cared for other Titan's children, and you became the Titan of Motherhood. You must've been sweet and kind and gentle at one point in time," Percy argued.

"Oh, I was, once upon a millennia ago." Leto turned to face the darkness before pressing her face up against the glass, scaring the living daylights out of Percy. "But being imprisoned unjustly for over two thousand years, well, that's enough to make anyone bitter. Just ask my cousin, Calypso. Because she supported Atlas, she was banished. While I sided with the gods and did nothing wrong, I too was banished. All because of some stupid, ignorant, mortal woman!"

"Whoa, lady, you're taking your anger out on the wrong person! I have done nothing to you! So could you please stop invading my dreams?"

"Invading is such a…harsh word, Perseus. No, I prefer visiting. And this, my sweet, is only the beginning. Sooner than you think, Olympus will fall, and you'll be leading that army!"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "And what if I refuse?"

"You wouldn't dare do that. After all, we've got her." Leto motioned into the darkness as another glass tube became visible with its own harsh glow of grey light.

Percy saw a girl tied and gagged to the floor, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail out of her face. Her eyes were shut, but she could see the different bite marks covering her pale skin. He managed to make out the shape of hundreds upon hundreds of spiders crawling and running on the sides of the tube, lighting it up with an even brighter grey luminescence. Cobwebs shut the top off, just like that sheet of glass that had closed his tube off.

"Is she dead?" Percy asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, she's been dead for about three weeks now. We've kidnapped her from Elysium as leverage."

Percy's eyes widened as the truth hit him. "Annabeth? You brought her into this?! You're a monster!"

Leto cackled, the light above his own tube flickering. "Phobos helped me with these devices," she said, trailing a hand against his encasing. "Your worst fear will come back to bite you. Those chains bind her to the mortal world, meaning that she'll be forever stuck with those spiders. As for you, well, it's good to know that the son of Poseidon fears drowning. My Lord and Lady will be most pleased."

"Kronos?"

"You still have much to learn about war, Perseus, but I will part with one tip for you: Never let your enemy know your plans. Ta-ta, dear!" She shut the light off of Annabeth's tube and winked out of existence. The water came rushing up in his tank with fervor, but he refused to feel afraid. Once the water was covering his head, and he was shivering from the coldness, he gulped in large quantities of the liquid, happy once he blacked out.

* * *

Nico woke with a start, hearing Percy sputter and gasp like he was having an asthma attack. He flicked on the light from the bedside lamp before turning on his side, facing Percy. The son of Poseidon made this strange gurgling noise in the back of his throat, almost as if he was underwater, before his body jerked unnaturally to the side of the bed as he hit the wooden floor with a _thud._

He sprang out of bed, the cold floor stinging the soles of his feet as he watched Percy carefully. He knew he had to let the episode pass or he could do more harm than good. A handful of seconds passed, and Percy began breathing normally. Nico breathed a sigh of relief before attempting to wake him up.

"Percy," he said softly. "Get up. I can't drag you back in bed; you're too heavy."

On cue, the son of Poseidon jerked up, smashing his forehead against the corner of the nightstand he had been lying beneath. He winced, sitting down slowly, rubbing the spot as a thin line of blood traced down his cheek.

Nico winced, gently moving Percy to a part of the floor that had nothing for him to bang his head against. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm bleeding," Percy smartly responded, lifting himself off the cold wood. "Alright, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'm coming, too."

He shot Nico the lopsided smile that he was so used to seeing but still managed to get his heart fluttering. "Sure, it's not like there's any harm in using the buddy system."

"Hey!" Nico protested like a kindergartner. "This is Alaska! We should be using the buddy system."

Percy laughed, gesturing towards the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. The boys had crashed in Emily's queen-sized bed under the thermal blanket as snow pelted the windows and doors from the outside. Alaska seemed to want to dive head first into winter.

Nico watched as Percy turned the faucet on and made sure the warm tap was going. He stuck his hand under the sink, sighing in relief as the water knit his skin back together. Nico had always found it kind of creepy to watch the water heal him, but after seeing Percy sustain so many injuries and immerse himself and come back perfectly fine, he had gotten used to it.

"The water feels good?" Nico asked.

Percy flinched slightly at the mention of water and shut the tap off. He looked at his wet hand, willing it dry with a glare. He shook his hand, the last bit of droplets flying off of his skin.

"Fine," he answered, still glaring at the water in the sink with disdain.

Nico wondered why Percy had flinched when mentioning water, especially with his father being Poseidon. Then he realized it: Percy was scared of water. He remembered fearing darkness when he shadow traveled half way across the world; and darkness and shadows was his own element. He knew that Thalia was afraid of heights, even though her father was Zeus.

"Percy," Nico said. "Are you scared of water?"

He didn't respond, shutting his eyes and breathing in deeply for a three-count. When Percy's eyes did finally open, he refused to meet Nico's gaze. "Not of water, exactly," Percy said through a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. He looked up at the ceiling, and Nico saw how embarrassed Percy truly was of his fear; there was even a few tears threatening to spill over. "I'm scared of drowning."

A sole tear traced down his cheek, and he viciously wiped it away. Nico didn't say anything for a while, letting Percy compose himself. With a shaky breath, he said, "You must think I'm insane, huh? 'The son of Poseidon afraid of drowning! Oh, the irony!'"

Nico frowned. "I don't believe that, Percy. I can't blame you for fearing drowning. There was one point where I was scared of the dark."

Percy looked up, his eyes on the verge of being red and blotchy. "It was with Reyna and Hedge, wasn't it? With the Athena Parthenos?"

Nico nodded, sitting down on the edge of the small bathtub. "Yeah. My dad himself told me that I could be killing myself by jumping so often and so far. There's nothing wrong with fearing your own element."

There was a few seconds of silence as Percy glared at the ground. "My fear started here, in Alaska," he began, clutching the hand towel so tight the veins on the back of his hand were bulging out slightly. "Didn't watch my step and walked head first into muskeg. If it wasn't for Hazel and Frank, I would've drowned in the earth. Then, in Rome, Piper's dagger told us that she and Jason and I had to go to this nymphaeum underneath the city to find something. Nearly drowned with the magical water there. Again someone else made sure I didn't drown, and Piper with her cornucopia managed to convince the nymphs to set us free."

He sighed, throwing the towel on the countertop of the sink in a tired manner. "Nico, I've never told anyone this; you're the first. Not even Annabeth knew."

"We're all your friends, Perce. We wouldn't judge you."

"I know you guys wouldn't; but what about the rest of the campers? I'm not as ignorant as people think. I _know_ that I became a leader at both camps and that people look up to me, but I can't help but believe they'd look at me in pity if they knew the truth."

"That's not true."

Percy looked up, and only a meek spark of his usually happy-go-luck attitude was showing in his eyes. The rest of the sea green irises told the story: Percy was tired of being used; he was tired of being so heavily depended on; he was tired of being a leader. Nico knew that out of all the demigods that should get a break, Percy definitely deserved it. His body and mind and heart were marred with scars that no seventeen-year-old should ever have. He exuded this kind of sadness that you'd usually see around soldiers that had seen too much in too short a time.

And you couldn't call the reference out of the blue when it was so clearly on point. Percy was a soldier. All demigods became soldiers because of their nature. Nico wondered if the gods knew how much pain and suffering and anguish they inflicted on their children.

"Tell me, Nico. Tell me that I wouldn't be looked at differently because of my fear. Not even my dad knows."

"What don't I know?" a voice that Nico immediately recognized as Poseidon's asked. Said god finished appearing in the bathroom in the doorframe, a frown on his face as he looked at Percy. "Is something wrong?"

"Dad!" Percy yelped, backing into the wall opposite the sink. His face was cherry tomato red. "N-nothing. Everything's f-fine."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't pry.

"To answer your question," Nico continued, "you wouldn't be treated differently."

Percy moved his hand rapidly in front of his neck in the universal _Stop talking_ motion, nervously laughing when his dad looked at him in confusion.

"Percy? Nico? What _are_ you babbling on about?"

"Fears," Nico answered simply. Percy buried his face into his hands, mumbling something quietly to himself.

"Oh? Like what?" Poseidon prodded.

"Dad!" Percy complained.

"I'll indulge him."

"You really don't have to do that, Nico!" He could tell Percy was on the verge of begging to keep his secret.

"Doesn't your father have the right to know?"

"It was Gaea's fault, not my own! Please, Nico. I've only ever told you about this," Percy pleaded.

Poseidon was watching the two of them argue like a tennis match, his head swiveling from side-to-side every two seconds. At least he wasn't interrupting them, Nico thought.

"Fine," Nico said. Percy sighed in relief. "But,"-Percy tensed up-"you have to tell him about that freaky dream you had."

"Nico di Angelo!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. The pipes in the sink exploded, dousing everyone in water.

With a wave of his hand, Poseidon shut the running water off, drying everything, too. He continued frowning as Percy seemed to be trembling in rage.

Nico watched as Percy shoved past his father, throwing on some warm clothes, lacing up his boots, and he threw the door to the backyard open, stalking off into the snowstorm. A blast of artic air flooded the house, sending goosebumps up Nico's arms.

"What was that about?" Poseidon asked, staring at the retreating form of his son as he plopped himself of the crest of a bank of snow not too far from the house.

"Not that I condone prying, but he needs to tell you something," Nico said, wistfully staring at the dark blob that was Percy against the white. "He just needed a little push."

"Must be one Hades of a secret then."

He winced at his father's name being used as a curse word. "Yeah, it is. It's a wonder no one knew."

"Not even Annabeth knew?"

"Not even Annabeth," he confirmed, rubbing his hands up and down his arms as a way to warm up. "We should get him before he gets frostbite, though."

"Percy will be fine," Poseidon said, waving Nico's concern off. "He can feel the cold, but the water in the snow won't bother him."

"Uh, Poseidon, may I remind you that this is Alaska, a place beyond the gods? I don't know which of his powers work out here and which don't."

The sea god glanced worriedly outside the window. "You're right; Sally wouldn't appreciate me returning our son as a Percy-sicle."

"Neither would I," Nico grumbled under his breath, throwing on a heavy overcoat as he braced himself to walk into the freezing wonderland that was Alaska's winter. Gods, the things he would do for Percy.

* * *

Percy shoved his hand wrist deep into the snow, feeling the cold bite into his exposed skin, the skin-numbing pain being the only thing he was focused on. He couldn't believe that Nico was pushing him so hard to reveal his embarrassing secret to his father. He knew that eventually he'd have to tell Poseidon that he feared drowning, but he wanted it to be on his own accord, not by someone else's hand.

He heard the opening and shutting of the patio door from the door but didn't react. Instead, he yanked his hands out of the white powder, pulling them near his chest to warm them up. Yes, he wanted to concentrate on something other than his thoughts, but he didn't want his fingers to fall off from frostbite. He decided on only staying outside for a few minutes more before he'd go back inside.

Two people settled on other side of him, but Percy didn't show that he felt them nor did he care. He was still pissed at Nico, and it was going to take a little more than an apology to rectify this mistake. Percy saw Nico as a brother-sometimes a very annoying one at that-but lately he had been feeling something more for the son of Hades. Something similar to how he felt when he was with Annabeth. Now being pushed to do something he didn't want to do, it hurt more than it should have if it was a sibling relationship.

The thought terrified him.

Was he falling for Nico di Angelo?

He shoved the thought aside. That was impossible, wasn't it? Percy remembered when Nico had come up to him, saying that he wasn't his type. It took a handful of weeks, but eventually he had gotten together with Will Solace. And Percy and Jason were happy for the two, treating Nico like their little brother.

But things were different now. Back then he had Annabeth, and Nico had Will. They held nothing against each other for Nico's past feelings. He felt flattered, actually, if he was being honest with himself when he was told the truth. But Percy knew he'd never leave Annabeth, especially after he had fallen to Tartarus for her. He never wanted her to leave, period. At least, until death do them part, and death being of old age; not at the age of eighteen; and definitely not because of some stupid quest.

But he knew that there _were_ feelings for a certain son of Hades stirring inside of him. He'd have to confront them sooner or later.

Percy shut his eyes, embracing the freezing, snowy wind which continued pinpricking the exposed skin on his face and hands. He heard the muffled voices of his father and Nico trying to get him to talk, but honestly, he couldn't even make out the words. His dream came back to him in flashes: Annabeth with the spiders; him drowning again; Leto's claim that he was going to lead an army against the gods.

Maybe it would've been a good idea to fall asleep in the snow and let hypothermia take him. He wanted to be dead. The only thing that kept him getting up in the moment was the thought that Annabeth would be so disappointed to see him so soon. He knew she wouldn't have wanted to see him for at least another twenty years, or unless he sacrificed himself for the greater good.

He exhaled, his breath turning into a visible cloud of white air as it rushed to join the mix of the storm. Suddenly, he felt his body being carried by burly arms, and Percy nearly dove head first into the snow. The arms set him down, and he found himself glaring at Poseidon. His father had knocked him out while carrying him like a baby; it would be a while before his father's arms would feel comforting to him.

 _"_ _Don't touch me!"_ Percy hissed, yanking himself away from Poseidon.

A look of extreme remorse and guilt covered the god's face. "Percy, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You put me _to sleep_ against _my will_ , then you _shot me_ with your godly magic trying to _kill_ my cousin! You've got a lot to make up for Poseidon," Percy spat, glad that his dad couldn't reach his death glare. "And I'm not in the mood right now, Nico. I'll tell him when I want to."

Nico looked down. "Uh, I kind of already told him."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, whirling around leaving a circle in the snow beneath the heel of his shoe. His death glare stood frozen on Nico. "You did _what?!"_ he shouted. Percy felt a tug in his gut as his power acted up. He looked around everywhere. There was so much water. And then there was their blood…

He shook his head, breaking himself out of his dark chance. He had terrified Annabeth with that ability, and he promised to never use it again-but he never swore on the Styx. His hands were trembling as he restrained himself from manipulating his dad and Nico from taking a dive off a cliff into a snow bank.

"You know what?" Percy reached up to the leather cord around his neck, his hand shutting around the shell Nico had attached there from Poseidon's palace, the only thing letting his father track him. "I'm done! I thought I could trust you, but obviously I can't! First at the Styx and hospital, and now, _this?_ I'm _sick_ of it!" Percy threw the shell to the ground, the snow being the only thing cushioning its fall. He then smashed it with the heel of his boot, almost smiling at the crunching noise it made as it broke into smithereens.

"I'm sorry!" Nico shouted, his face bright red from the biting cold. "I thought you'd be okay with it!"

"You thought," Percy said in a snarky voice. "You don't know how I feel, either one of you! So just leave me the hell alone!"

Percy stepped back from his family, picturing being anywhere but there. He imagined the house Hazel used to live in from her time in Anchorage, the image solidifying in his mind. He felt his limbs evaporate into separate water molecules as he disappeared, the looks of horror burning in the back of his mind.

 _Serves them right,_ he thought. _I am like the sea. And the sea does not like to be restrained._

* * *

Jason helped Piper off his storm horse, Tempest, as they stopped for a break in northern California, down by Los Angeles. Piper's legs were jelly as she put her weight on them for the first time in five hours. Jason thanked his _venti_ for his help, and Tempest neighed before turning to run as he transformed into a cloud of sparking electricity.

Piper placed a hand to her side, making sure that Katoptris was in its sheath by her thigh. She had consulted her dagger before the two of them had begun their cross-country trip to Alaska. She had nearly threw her blade into one of the forges of the Hephaestus cabin because of the visions she had received.

She had seen a woman clad in an elegant purple dress crooning over a blonde girl in a test tube crawling with spiders at one point. She had also seen two guys kissing full on the lips, but she couldn't make out whom it was. There was also one image that absolutely terrified her.

Piper had seen Percy in battle regalia with Riptide in his hand, shouting something inaudible in the direction of a massive army. But instead of the army being of demigods, it was of monsters and Titans and Giants. Unfortunately, there was a rogue demigod or two amongst the crowd, but there was always those few. Percy jabbed Riptide in the direction of a building that Piper later recognized as the Empire State Building as he yelled for a charge. There was a man beside him with eyes that were molten gold and a scar on his left cheek running from beneath his eye to his upper lip. He was in a chariot with a gold and silver scythe at his side with the Purple Dress Lady under his arm; she was swooning at his muscles.

She had shoved her dagger into its sheath before it could show her something worse. But then again, what was worse than seeing on of your best friends turn to the dark side?

"Pipes?" Jason asked. "You okay?"

She knew she was scowling; she could feel the muscles in her face cramping from being like that from so long.

"I'm fine," she responded, pasting a fake smile onto her face. "What are we doing in Los Angeles? I thought you said we'd stop in Seattle."

Jason shouldered his backpack, looking around the nearly deserted dog park. They had arrived around midnight, but that didn't mean people weren't still roaming around. Piper knew that New York was "the city that never sleeps", but Los Angeles should've been "the city with the strangest people".

"I thought you'd might like to let your dad know where we're going," he said. "Didn't you tell him you were a demigod?"

Piper bit her lip, remembering that her conversation with her father hadn't gone exactly to plan. He thought she was faking until she cut her palm with her dagger. Afterwards, Tristan McLean was a believer that the Greek gods were alive and that her mother was Aphrodite. Their relationship wasn't destroyed exactly, but it was slightly strained. Words were exchanged, painful memories were brought up...yeah, a little distance from her father would do the both of them some good.

"Yeah," she responded. "He knows everything."

He frowned. "You're not telling me everything."

"We had a fight," Piper confessed. "I haven't spoken to him in, oh, three months. But he's used to that. It would be like I was living with him again."

Piper was grateful that Jason didn't try prying for any answers or painful memories that she had from her childhood. It wasn't exactly the happiest, but she knew her boyfriend had it worse.

"Would you rather we just head off to Alaska now?" Jason asked, readjusting the gladius strapped to his back. "Or do you want to talk to your dad?"

"If we're escaping from the gods, Jason, they'll interrogate our parents first. I don't want to put my dad back in harm's way again. We should get going."

He gave her a curt nod before taking her hand. They walked in comfortable silence as the exited the dog park and entered onto the bustling streets of Los Angeles.

People didn't give them a second thought as they dispersed like water and oil around them in a sort of teardrop shape. Piper was genuinely surprised that the paparazzi hadn't begun snapping pictures of her and Jason together. She knew that Hollywood knew her face because of her father being Tristan McLean and all, but it was nice to be nobody amongst a crowd of famous people.

As the passed by an all-black building, Piper's hair stood up on the back of her neck. She stopped walking, pausing to appraise the building. She had passed by this street multiple times, but never before had she seen this place.

"Jason, what is this place?"

Jason squinted through his glasses at the small print on the glass doors. Piper had forgotten that just like she, he was dyslexic too.

"It looks like: DOA Recording Studios." Jason then jumped, backing away from the door as far as possible until his feet were in the gutters of the street. He stepped back onto the edge of the sidewalk, grabbing her wrist before breaking into a sprint, running down five blocks away from the building.

When they finally stopped, Piper was panting to get more air into her lungs. She looked both ways, expecting for a monster to be chasing the two. Once it no longer felt like her lungs were burning, she stood up straight, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face.

"What was that about?" Piper asked, watching as Jason ran a hand through his close-cropped hair with anxiety clear on his face.

"Nico told me about that place. It's where souls go to wait to cross the River Styx into the Underworld. Charon the ferryman runs the upper part, and we just walked right in front of the entrance," Jason explained, gripping the hilt of one of the daggers. "We need to get as far away from that place as possible. C'mon."

Piper jogged to keep up with him as Jason shouldered his way through the crowd, ignoring all the glares he was receiving when he bumped into people.

"Why does it matter if we see the building?" Piper asked. "I mean, we're demigods. We can see through the Mist."

"I know that, Pipes. It's just, with the whole deal with the Doors of Death, well, Nico told me that both Charon and Thanatos are tightening up on security so souls can't escape back into the living world again."

"Meaning?"

He sighed. "It means that the living, demigod or not, shouldn't be able to see the building."

"Stop being cryptic! What does that mean?"

Jason stopped in his tracks, his icy blue eyes meeting her own. "It means that someone's about to die."

* * *

Percy pushed aside the rotted wood and tangled vines that were long since dead, covered in frost and ice and snow. He managed to pry the door open to the long forgotten house, the wind slamming the door shut with a loud shudder. He winced as the door creaked on its hinges. Something told him it had been a while since they had been oiled, or even functional.

There was still a package of baby wipes from the last time he had been here sitting on a dust covered chair. His and Hazel's muddy footprints still stained the floor, but the mud had hardened and was now as slick as ice. The brown splotches covered the pale wood. In a corner by the broken window, Hazel's old pictures blew with every gust of the wind. He'd have to patch that hole up later. Her broken and discarded colored pencils reeked of broken dreams, and Percy felt a pang of sadness for his youngest cousin. She had died before her time, but at least she was back now, alive and happy with Frank.

The house was small, and Percy had a hard time of believing that Hazel lived there with her mother, Marie Levesque. He had heard all about the _gris-gris_ queen on the _Pax_ when Frank and Hazel thought he wasn't listening. Did people seriously think he was that naïve? He might've been when he first found out he was a demigod, but not anymore. He only acted silly and stupid as a defense mechanism. He had done so ever since he met Smelly Gabe.

 **(A/N: The flashback contains mentions of child abuse, so if this is a trigger for you, please skip ahead to the next subheading)**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Percy had just come home from his boarding school for the summer. This had been the fifth time he had been expelled; and this time it was from firing a Revolutionary War cannon at the bus. Thankfully no one was in there, but he was still blamed for it. Honestly, it was just a mistake! He bumped into the lever. How was he supposed to know the thing was loaded?!_

 _He reached into the uppermost zipper of his backpack and pulled out his keys. Percy never understood why his mom insisted on him keeping his keys when he was always away at some boarding school or other. Carefully, he inserted the key into the lock, mindful to not wake Smelly Gabe should he be asleep._

 _Percy didn't know if he should've been relieved or terrified when he found his stepfather glaring at him with his beady rat eyes and greasy strands of hair in a comb-over. Gabe unfurled a sheet of paper, something circled in red marker._

 _"_ _What's the meaning of this, punk?!" Gabe shouted, shoving the paper in Percy's face._

 _He walked back, attempting to read what the paper said, but his dyslexia began acting up, making it impossible for him to understand what it said. He blinked his eyes, hoping that would work, but the letters kept floating off the page._

 _"_ _W-what did I do?" Percy stammered, his heart racing in his chest. An angry Gabe was something you didn't want to be within a five-thousand mile radius._

 _Gabe smiled, his crooked, yellow teeth and halitosis breath right in his face. "Oh, right, you can't read! Ha! I forgot that you're an idiot, boy! You're stupid and worthless and a piece of garbage! It's a wonder your mother even_ loves _you! I'm not surprised your dad left! He probably was horrified at the thought of_ you _being his bastard, idiotic, moronic son!_ "

 _Percy felt tears well up in his eyes; his bottom lip quivered. He forced himself to not cry, though. Oh, he knew how Gabe enjoyed making him cry. He wouldn't give the walrus the satisfaction._

 _"_ _I h-have dyslexia," Percy argued, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "I can read. I just need t-time."_

 _"'_ _T-time.' That's priceless!" Gabe laughed until he was wheezing, probably from those smoker lungs he has. "You actually think you can read? Then what does this number say?!"_

 _Percy attempted to read the number again, but the numbers did one-eighties in his vision, giving him a headache. "D-dyslexia," he mumbled again._

 _"_ _Fifty-thousand dollars!" Gabe shouted. "For some damn cannon you shot!"_

 _"_ _It was an accident! Mason pushed me, and I bumped into the lever!"_

 _"_ _Do you expect_ me _to_ pay _for that?!"_

 _"_ _Uh, y-yes?"_

 _Gabe scowled fiercely, crumpling the paper into a ball. He then rushed at Percy, pinning him, backpack and all, against the wall. Percy gagged as the scent of stale booze and cigars filled his nostrils. In one second, all the air in his lungs rushed out, and he was left gasping for air. Later he realized that Gabe had punched him in the gut._

 _"_ _Listen to me, boy, and listen to me good._ You're _going to pay every single cent of those fifty-thousand dollars. I don't care how you get the money, but it ain't coming from my wallet."_

 _"_ _But I'm only el-"_

 _"_ _Don't care,_ boy. _Deal with it yourself."_

 _Gabe dropped Percy, leaving the eleven-year-old boy gagging on the floor as he struggled to regain his breath. He staggered to his feet, and in a moment of stupid bravery, he threatened, "I'll tell my mom!"_

 _Gabe rushed back so fast, Percy barely felt himself getting lifted by the scruff of his neck until a meaty hand tightened around his throat. "You tell your whore of a mother anything, and what I do won't even begin to compare what I'll do to you. Speaking of which, you've been a bad boy."_

 _Percy's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to shake his head desperately despite his throat being cut off. "N-no," he pleaded. "Plea-please."_

 _His stepfather ignored him as he undid the belt around his waist. He then sat Percy down on one of the chairs Gabe used for his poker parties, using the belt to restrain him. Percy thrashed around, screaming for help, hoping that one of the neighbors would hear through the thin walls-but no one came to his rescue._

 _His screams were cut off when Gabe shoved something down his throat before clamping a hand over his nose and mouth, forcing him to swallow. Percy felt like the inside of his throat was burning as what he soon realized was glass made its way down his esophagus, cutting up the vulnerable part of his throat._

 _"_ _This is just the beginning, punk," Gabe whispered near his ear. "And it's about to get a whole lot worse."_

 _Percy could no longer scream as the glass had made it impossible for him to do so. He just hoped his vocal cords hadn't been cut. Gabe had grabbed a carving knife from the kitchen, twelve inches of wickedly sharp steel. He delicately stroked Percy's back with the tip, all of his muscles taut under the point of the knife, but he didn't break the skin. When he thought that Gabe wasn't going to do anything and relaxed, the blade was driven into his back, near his shoulder blade._

 _He screamed in pain, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. Probably from those glass shards. Gabe viscously continued stabbing Percy with the knife until there was so much blood on his white uniform that he knew no amount of detergent would ever be able to wash out. He knew he had blacked out a couple of times until he found himself on his bed._

 _Groaning in pain, he sat up only to find Gabe staring at him in the face with the bloodied knife in his hand. The knife was thrown onto the bed, and Percy cringed away, holding the blanket up to his neck._

 _"_ _Hide it," Gabe said gruffly, standing to leave the room. "And remember my warning. I'm going to Eddie's apartment. I want this place spotless by the time I come back, understood?"_

It's not like I'm bleeding out or anything, _he thought to himself darkly, but nodded to Gabe's response. The second he heard the door to his apartment shut, he hid the knife under his mattress. Not wanting to worry his mother, Percy made his way to the small bathroom and began expertly bandaging his wounds. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he had lived enough summers with Gabe to know how to deal with the injuries he inflicted._

 _Percy then went into his mother's room and found her makeup in its small case. He pulled out her concealer and worked to hide some of the forming bruises on his arms and legs. Everything else he could hide with clothing. After he took care of hiding his injuries, he went to work like Gabe asked of him, scrubbing the place clean of all blood and garbage. Only the scent of alcohol and his nasty cigars was left by the time he finished._

 _He sighed in relief once he finished and crawled into bed before his mother came home. Better she think that he was safe here instead of sending him off to another boarding school. The last conscious thought that he had before he fell asleep was,_ This wouldn't have happened if my father stayed. I hate him. I _hate_ him.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Percy shook his head, snapping out of the flashback. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket up, though, his fingers tracing along the scars he had hidden from everyone from so long. Even when he was shirtless while he was swimming, he manipulated the Mist to hide them. When he was younger, he remembered going through a phase where he would only swim with a shirt on. His mom never questioned it, believing that he wanted to protect his skin, not her. And she still didn't know.

And he never planned on telling her. There were some secrets you took to your grave.

He yanked the sleeve of his jacket down, forcing that memory away. Percy hated reminding himself of Gabe. If he ever saw the statue his mom made of him, he'd slice the head off with Riptide like he had done to Medusa. Then, he'd crush the rock into powder, throwing his remains into the vast pit that was Tartarus.

Percy mechanically went over to the small bed, shaking the sheets to the best of his ability from their dust. Every time he whacked the pillow, dust clouds would shoot up his nose, making him couch uncontrollably. The mattress was hard, and he could feel the springs pressing into his back every time he shifted slightly. It was better than sleeping on the mossy floor, though, he consoled himself.

There was still no light coming over the horizon, and the wind was still howling with gusto. It would be a while before the sun would come up. And though Percy knew he should've been using this time to rest so that in the morning he could get going, he was too awake from his fight. He had wanted to tap into those dark powers of his, controlling someone else's body with his own mind. Now, the thought made him sick, but at the moment he had wanted nothing more than to send the both of them off a cliff.

Percy decided that instead of sleeping, he'd make the house a little more hospitable as he didn't know how long he'd be in its residence. He began cleaning up Hazel's drawings and color pencils, neatly folding the papers to be returned to their owner.

He picked one up, and it looked scarily like Leo. He then remembered that Hazel used to have a crush on Leo's _bisabuelo,_ Sammy. Now she and Frank were dating, while she and Leo were great friends.

Percy frowned. When had he started referring Leo in the past tense? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he balled the picture of Sammy up, sure that Hazel probably wouldn't have wanted it anyways. Plus, no one needed that reminder that one of their best friends was a resident in Elysium. At least, Percy hoped he was in Elysium. Leo deserved it for killing Gaea.

For the second time since he had gotten there, he forced his mind to draw a blank, only concentrating at the task at hand and nothing else. Percy then continued cleaning up, not at all aware of the pair of golden eyes in the corner of the room watching him greedily.

* * *

Kronos knew he should've reverted his eye color back to that Luke's eye color, so he wouldn't get caught by the insufferable son of Poseidon. But he honestly didn't care. The boy was completely oblivious as to his presence in the room. Although he had no love for Perseus, he was surprised that Percy hadn't sensed him yet.

As if the Fates were listening, Percy stiffened suddenly, standing up uneasily. His hand crept to his pocket, where Kronos knew his blade, Riptide, was in its concealed form of a pen. He let his eyes turn back to their baby blue color. Percy gazed around the room, but when he saw nothing wrong, he shrugged, continuing to clean the dank and forgotten home of Marie Levesque.

 _Fool!_ Kronos thought. _I am a TITAN! Tremble before me,_ demigod!

Kronos made sure he kept the dampers on his powers and aura. He was only sent to spy for the time being. Though he'd never be caught doing something as lowly as spying, he knew his master was far more powerful than him. His extreme power reduction after being defeated for a second time didn't help matters, either. But his master was generous. He had been promised Perseus, alive and for the most part uninjured, for his payment. Oh, Kronos was going to enjoy breaking the Hero of Olympus. He already knew the boy was cracked, but he wanted to be the one to watch the hope fade from his eyes, only keeping him barely alive so he could suffer more pain.

He shape-shifted into a small moth; the only thing that distinguished Kronos from others was golden bands on his wings. Kronos flew from the corner to the rotted nightstand beside the bed. He didn't know whether to be offended or grateful that Perseus didn't notice him.

But something must've tipped the son of Poseidon off, because he said, "Dad? Nico? I swear to the gods if it's either one of you…"

Kronos flapped his wings nonchalantly as Perseus jerked the door open, a breeze lowering the temperature inside the cabin even more. He might've been feeling cold in this form had it not been for his ichor.

"Guess no one was there," Perseus said with a shrug. "Gah! What are you doing here?" His sea green eyes finally caught a glimpse at him, and all the nerves in his little moth body froze. No, he wasn't afraid of the demigod, but when you have the instincts of a moth, they're all screaming to get away from anything bigger than you.

"Impossible," he muttered, holding out his index finger for Kronos to fly onto. "How are you not frozen?"

Kronos shifted his wings in response, sadistically smiling in his mind as he crawled onto Perseus' finger.

"Well, there isn't much here, but feel f-wait." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the gold bands on his wings. "That's strange." He stayed silent for a few more seconds until he glared at the moth on his finger. "She warned me about this. Get out of this house, Kronos. Go tell your 'Master' that I am _done_ with the gods and their crap."

Kronos flew off his finger and to the ground, taking on his mortal form, which was still the body of Luke Castellan. If anything, Perseus just glared even fiercer, a feral scowl tugging on his lips. Riptide was already out, pointed at his undefended chest.

"You're not as brain dead as I thought, Perseus," Kronos said coolly, a sinister smile on his face.

"And you're still the same sadistic prick I've been fighting for the past six years of my life," he commented, his voice being the only thing showing his anger. Perseus stood as still as a statue in a museum, holding his sword perfectly without so much as trembling.

"Now, be fair-"

"About what?" Perseus demanded, inching Riptide closer to his chest. "That I'm done being a pawn? Ha! I've been done ever since her death."

"Her?" Kronos asked, clearly puzzled. He had only been resurrected a few weeks ago and was still filling in on everything he had missed the past two years.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know your master is holding her captive. I've been held captive, too, in my own dreams. But you should know how that works,"-he cut himself off, glaring at Kronos straight in the eyes-"as you've been doing it ever since I found out the truth. I'm not with or against anybody anymore. I'm on _my_ side. _I_ get to create my own destiny."

Kronos laughed. "You truly believe that, son of Poseidon? Go ahead, believe that you're not controlled by the Fates when we all are. And it's good to know where your allegiance lies."

"Gramps, maybe you'll be able to indulge me."

"As if I'd ever do anything for you."

Perseus grinned sadistically, something Kronos saw every time he looked in a mirror. "Who said I needed your consent?" Perseus tossed Riptide out to the side, but held his hands out as if he was preparing to manipulate the water. Kronos summoned a sword to his side, but by then it was too late. He felt as he was shoved from his own mind, and Perseus took control.

His movement began to become jerky, and he nearly impaled himself with his own sword.

"What is this?" Kronos demanded, jabbing himself in the eye with the hilt of his sword.

His grandson smirked. "Something I learned from my time in Tartarus. Thank your mother for that, _Gramps._ Water is sure in abundance in living things." With the waves of his hands, Perseus forced for Kronos to walk out of the dilapidated cabin. "Oh, Kronos!" Perseus trilled happily.

Kronos scowled. "I am going to _break_ you, demigod!"

"You can't break what's already broken." He then felt his hair getting yanked back in Perseus' fist. The boy's lips were millimeters away from his ear. "Listen to me, Kronos. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of all this Greek crap messing up my life. You tell your master, whoever he is, that I want _nothing_ to do with them. And should I _ever_ see you again,"-Kronos felt the dark smirk on his face-"well, next time I won't be so friendly. Things have changed, Kronos. And you, you're just old news. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Perseus shoved the door open, throwing Kronos out like week-old garbage into the freezing frost and ice and snow. Kronos brushed off the snow from his clothes, scowling back at the cabin in disgust and slight fear as he disappeared in a swirl of golden light.

 **A/N OOoooOOOoooh! Dark Percy** **came out to play! Reviews make a happy author, sp please review! See you guys in a week! (::) (::) (::)~RainbowSpark18**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's good to be back my fellow Sparks! Sorry for leaving you guys for a few days, but I do have to admit, my vacation was awesome! To the few that reviewed while I was gone, you guys made me smile so widely, I thought my face was going to split in two. And to everyone else that has reviewed, shout out to you guys as well! Oh, and to the one reviewer that asked for more fluff, you're definitely are going to get more fluff in this chapter. Also, Percy's not evil-he was just really pissed. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Apologize for any OOC-ness though.**

* * *

Nico was glad that Poseidon's teleportation powers still worked in Alaska. He knew that if he tried shadow traveling himself to Anchorage, he'd finally pass out; and he had never tried shadow traveling an immortal before. Poseidon had asked him where to go, and Nico only knew to go to Anchorage for two reasons: One, Percy said there was a safe place there; and two, he knew Hazel used to live there.

He made sure he had a long walking stick made from one of the fallen limbs of a pine tree, always tapping the ground in front of him, making sure it was solid. After Percy had told Nico about the time he almost drowned in the muskeg, well, it made him come prepared. He even forced Poseidon to get his own walking stick, so that he wouldn't have to worry about the god being engulfed by dirt and mud.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Poseidon asked, looking around the deserted area. There was no sign of civilization anywhere nearby.

"Positive," Nico said, his teeth chattering from the freezing cold. "The house is near Glacier Bay."

Poseidon shut his eyes, and Nico could tell he was trying to sense out the nearest salt water source. "Glacier Bay isn't too far from here. I pray that you're right."

"Gods pray?"

"Sometimes."

Nico shrugged, not caring about such trivial matters. He didn't care that gods prayed; it wasn't his business.

They continued walking in comfortable silence with the snow and wind not blowing as harshly, because Poseidon had managed to use the water in the white powder to steer it away from them. Slowly, Nico began warming up, but his teeth were still chattering in his skull, much to his embarrassment.

"So," Poseidon began. "I heard you and that boy, Jason, talking about Percy the other day…"

Nico could feel his face turn redder than a firetruck. "Y-yes?" he asked, wanting to know how much the god had heard.

"I know that you dated that son of Apollo-Will was it? But I need for you to know something, Nico." Poseidon exhaled, his breath becoming visible in the just above zero degrees temperature. "We gods, well, you know we aren't exactly the best role models in terms of lovers. But, know that many of us are bisexual."

"I-I know," Nico stuttered out. "Will would always read to me about the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus, saying that he knew his father wouldn't care that he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend."

"Ah, yes, everyone know that myth," Poseidon agreed, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Not many know that I myself have had three male lovers before: Nerites, Pelops, and Patroclus."

"W-what doe-does that have t-to do with a-anything?"

"I'm trying to say I give you my blessing, Nico." He must've been looking at Poseidon weirdly, his face still burning, because he then added, "Did you not think I knew of your affections for my son? You looked at him like he looked at Annabeth, nephew; it wasn't that hard to tell. Plus, Aphrodite spilled the beans about your feelings the second she was certain."

 _"_ _That's_ why Cupid guarded that damn scepter," Nico muttered darkly under his breath. "She wanted to make it official. I'm going to murder that goddess."

Poseidon laughed. "Many have tried to kill Aphrodite, but no one had the heart to do so. Love _is_ universal, no matter how much we try to deny it."

"So, you're okay with me dating Percy?" Nico asked, still unsure of himself.

"If he feels the same way, then yes. I see no harm with the two of you together. But," he warned. "If you hurt my son's feelings and break his heart, the sea will forever be your enemy."

Nico gulped, swallowing a lump in the back of his throat. But for the first time in a while, he felt relieved. Blissful relief. "T-thank you, Poseidon."

He shrugged. "We're family, are we not?"

"Yes, but-" Nico cut himself off. He had found a comfortable balance with Poseidon, and he didn't want to disrupt that with his own dark thoughts he had about the gods. _You say we're family,_ he thought to himself, _but when we're in moments of need, you shy away like it's our burden to bear. You only speak with us when you need something. Every time I've seen a god's face, it's always for some ulterior motive or their benefit. It's never really, truly about us. So, Poseidon, though you might be my uncle, stop trying to make me believe that the gods can change and actually care about their family, because I_ know _that's not true._

"But what?"

He bit the inside of his lip, chewing himself out for saying anything at all. "Nothing, Poseidon. Nothing at all."

After stumbling miserably through the storm for another hour or so, Poseidon suddenly clamped a hand on Nico's shoulder. He put a finger to his mouth, the universal _stay-quiet_ sign. The ducked through trees and found a low depression in the forest; it was almost like a small alcove as a piece of land covered where they were hiding. The god of the sea seemed adamant on staying hidden, pressing Nico's body uncomfortably into the rocky dirt.

"Nico," Poseidon whispered quietly. "Stay down. And whatever happens to me, you escape. Got it?"

"What?"

Poseidon gave him a stern look, one that said he didn't have time to explain. "Got it?"

He felt his heart jackknifing behind his sternum, hammering away in his ribcage. "I understand."

"Don't draw your weapon unless necessary," Poseidon warned him before he dressed himself in a leather breastplate, cautiously leaving the safety of their hiding spot.

Nico crouched down as low to the ground as possible, nearly pushing himself through the dirt wall that was his sanctuary. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword tightly, but he heeded Poseidon's warning, leaving the three-foot blade in its sheath.

Then the conversation began.

"Father," Poseidon snarled, his voice low and full of authority.

Nico's blood turned to ice like the snow around him. _Poseidon's father,_ he thought. _But he can't be back. They said his subconscious was so scattered that he'd never reform._

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Kronos said sadistically. Nico could imagine the evil glint in his gold eyes as he appraised his own son. "I come to spy on your son, and now my son is spying on me."

"I wasn't spying on you."

"I'll believe that when Tartarus freezes over."

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon snapped. "This is a place beyond the gods, so it _definitely_ is a place beyond the Titans."

"I might ask you the same question, _son."_ Kronos spat the last word like it was the worst insult in the world. And to him, it could've been. Hades, his father, was his son, too, as was Zeus, and as much as he didn't like to think about it, so was Chiron. "And I believe I made it clear as to my intentions. I was spying on Perseus."

Anger bubbled in Nico's chest. He already hated the fact that Percy had ditched them, but now, knowing that an evil Titan overlord that he defeated was spying on him, well, it made Nico despise the guy a little more.

"Why?"

The Titan laughed, a sound of a sword being scraped across rocks and cutting through bones. "I don't need to tell you anything, Poseidon. We all have our own business."

Nico heard the sound of an intense, but brief, scuffle before Kronos spoke again. "Weakling," Kronos said with a maniacal laugh. "Perseus definitely didn't inherit _your_ swordsmanship prowess."

"If you're going to kill me," Poseidon growled, "do it."

"No, but I think I'll leave you with a warning instead." The next part was mumbled so low that Nico only heard the sound of his voice, not the actual wording. "As for your nephew, that son of Hades, that has been watching us the whole time-I'll spare the both of you, this once."

"I've never known you as one to stop from slaughtering people left and right."

"My master has not given me the order to draw blood, Kelp Brain. Although I _am_ tempted, I'll obey. But do _not_ push your luck. For the gods will fall once and for all, though it may not be by my hand. It may be by someone you love very much."

With that, Nico could tell that the Titan had vanished, hopefully somewhere far, _far_ away. For five seconds there was nothing but silence, until he heard, "He's gone, Nico. You can come out now."

Nico hiked up the side of the clearing, using some of the higher roots to swing himself up. He ignored that his boots were caked with mud as was the rest of him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd that bastard have to say?"

Mud and slush clung to his armor; dirt streaked his face and hair. Poseidon scowled at the ichor in the snow. Kronos must've punched him in the nose or something. "His usual threats."

"He must've said something more."

The god's aura flared slightly, and Nico let the subject drop. He could tell Poseidon was already miffed that he had lost the fight against his Titan father; pressing for answers would get him nowhere.

"Forget I said anything," Nico said, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Well, at least we know we're close."

"Yes, we are," Poseidon agreed. "There are footsteps leading in that direction." The god pointed in the direction of crushed snow and pools of ichor and footsteps a few feet away from them. Maybe the ichor hadn't come from Poseidon.

"One thing, first. Are you bleeding?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Look." Nico pointed out the ichor sticking out like a sore thumb against all the white. "Ichor."

"It's not mine. Father didn't even touch me besides that little squabble. Even then, all he did was pin me to the ground."

"So, it's _his_ blood then?" Nico asked, stooping low to the ground, sticking his two forefingers into the godly fluid. The ichor was warm and wet, like mortal blood, but it seemed to shimmer whenever he touched it. Using the snow, he washed his hands free of the godly blood. "What could've done that?"

"Oh, I have an idea," Poseidon said, walking in front of Nico, following the trail of footprints and ichor splotches.

He jumped onto his feet, trailing the god of the sea. He noticed the tenseness in Poseidon's muscles, as if he was expected to be attacked.

The trees thinned out just enough for his eyes to make out a small house. And by small, he meant _small._ The entire house couldn't have been more than three-hundred-square-feet. The wood that made up the house was rotted in some places and hosting colonies of moss in others. Dead leaves-and vines?-draped over busted windows. If there was glass anywhere, he didn't see any.

If this is where Hazel lived for a year, it's no wonder she loves the outdoors so much. Nico couldn't imagine being in a cramped space like that. He knew that most demigods had a slight case of claustrophobia, but it was even worse for him after being trapped in a gold jar and all.

"Should I knock or…?" Nico trailed off, looking at Poseidon for guidance.

"No," Poseidon decided. "This place reeks of ancient magic…magic that I haven't seen in millennia."

"But there's where the blood trail begins," Nico noted, pointing at the thick puddle of ichor at the foot of the door. "I can feel his soul in there, too. He _is_ there, Poseidon."

Poseidon knelt by the ichor, and like Nico had done earlier, stuck his hand in it. Almost instantly he yanked his hand back, shoving it up to his wrist in the snow. When he pulled it out, some of the snow stuck to his skin, but he just used his pants as a towel.

"Oh, how I had hoped he never found out about this," Poseidon muttered.

"About what?" Nico asked, glaring at the abandoned house. After his uncle had mentioned old magic, he could sense some of the resentment this place held rolling off it in waves. Almost like the soul of Hazel's mother still inhabited the home, and she was thirsty for revenge. The thought made him shudder.

"Nothing. Maybe it's better if I go in first."

Nico winced. "That's not the best idea. Percy's already angry at you; he'll just attack. And if this magic is as powerful as you say…well, what makes you think you'll be safe?"

"It was my fault he was born with those powers, Nico. He can't affect me, but he can surely try."

"Good luck, then. Fetch me when you've cleared things up." As much as Nico hated sitting these sort of things out, he knew it was for the better. Percy was mad at him, too, and he was already terrifying without these new powers. No way was he walking in there; that was suicide. He watched as Poseidon crossed the threshold of the old house, and he stood there, counting the seconds until the door would open again.

* * *

Percy heard the door open, and immediately, he scowled. Riptide was already in his hand in pen form, his fist tightly clutching the pen. He had known Poseidon and Nico were out there-he had heard their voices-but he didn't think they were stupid enough to actually come in. He thought he had made it clear that he didn't want to see them for a long, _long_ time.

"What do you want?" Percy asked gruffly, his back to his father, his eyes staring levelly at one of Hazel's drawings.

"I-I'm honestly not sure, Perseus," Poseidon said.

Internally, he flinched, but he kept a cool façade. "You know how I hate being called that."

"Yes, but sometimes that's the only way you'll listen."

"Who told you that? Mom? Yeah, it works for her and only her." Percy dropped his gaze to his shoes, trying to restrain the urge to force Poseidon out of his cabin. It had worked for Kronos, it should work for his father. It had seemed like something had broken inside of him, and now all he wanted to do was manipulate people to do his bidding. And he knew that sounded crazy-he knew that it was immoral-but Tartarus unlocked something dangerous and evil inside of him that only Annabeth had managed to contain through his love for her.

"I'm your father, Perseus."

"So?" he asked coldly. "You and my mom hooked up, and I came into existence. I understand that much. But you, you are no father of mine. You may be my sire, but that's obviously all you see me as."

"That's not true. I've seen how you looked at me, how you've confided in me."

"You lost that right the moment you knocked me out against my will and nearly killed me." Percy's breathing became shallow, and he struggled to control his temper. He remembered the last time he had gotten angry in Alaska, he had destroyed a massive legion of dead soldiers forced to serve Alcyoneus. He couldn't unleash that amount of anger again, not without causing some serious damage, and possibly hurting Nico, who Percy knew must've been outside or somewhere nearby.

"If that son of Jupiter hadn't been in my way-"

"I thought you were one of the gods that can control their temper!" Percy shouted. Ice started forming on the sides of the walls, but he didn't notice. "Jason is my cousin, and I thought you cared for your family! But obviously not, because Hades and Hestia are still not on the council, not to mention all the peaceful Titans who are still imprisoned. Even after I had made you all swear on the Styx to release them, you still left them there!"

"Perseus, that's not what I'm here for," Poseidon said, his voice still calm and collected, only succeeding to grate on Percy's nerves.

"Then what _are_ you here for? Because all you're doing right now is making me angry."

"Could you at least face me?"

Percy laughed humorlessly. "Face the man that looks exactly like me, yet is the complete opposite? Hmm, no thanks. Now, talk." He grabbed an old chair, making it face the wall before taking a seat. Riptide was still in his hand as he tapped it on his kneecap.

"I know I'm not the father you want me to be-"

"You're absolutely right," Percy muttered under his breath.

"-but I am the father you have. Look, I know when you fell into Tartarus, you learned some…interesting things about how far your powers extend into my domain." Poseidon walked from behind the chair and stood in front of Percy. He shut his eyes.

"This, this blood manipulation magic, Perseus, it's dangerous stuff," he continued, ignoring the fact that Percy wasn't looking at him. "It's like something breaks inside of you, like a sculpture made of glass, and it's so hard to put back together no matter how much glue you apply."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Percy noted, his anger much more controlled than before.

"Oh, I do. That was a dark time for me, and I swore that I'd never use that kind of power again. My brothers and I, we all inherited something like this from Kronos."

"Like what?"

"Something that should we ever tap into a dark sides could aid us in causing mass destruction. For Zeus, he can manipulate the nervous system and consciousness of humans as people function with their brain's bioelectricity. I can use the water in people's own bodies against them, basically making them my own puppets. And Hades, with a few words, he could turn someone living into a _mania_ or a shade doomed to Punishment for all of eternity."

Percy blinked. "So Nico and I have tapped into our powers," he said. "But Jason and Thalia and Hazel-they haven't."

"No, they haven't had a moment where they needed powers stronger than the ones they already possess. You two on the other hand…well, this is actually the first time we've seen our own darkness manifest in our children. Not even that lunatic Hitler could turn people into _manias."_

"We're stronger then. Why does that matter?"

"It matters, Perseus, because none of our children have ever possessed this kind of magic. This is much more serious than you believe," Poseidon warned.

"I still don't get how this pertains to me," Percy told him. The temperature in the room continued to drop, but he didn't feel uncomfortable nor did he understand what was happening.

Poseidon let out a strangled scream that he muffled with something. "This blood bending can destroy your sanity! It could kill everything good inside of you!"

"Not like I'm perfectly sane," he mumbled under his breath. Sighing, Percy finally opened his eyes, but he still didn't look at his father. No, he was more interested in the ice that had covered more than half the walls. He got up from his chair, running a hand against the perfectly formed frozen water.

"I want you to stop."

Percy whirled around, facing Poseidon for the first time since he had walked in. _"Stop?_ I've only ever done it twice, Poseidon! And look, I'm fine. It'll be fine. Plus, it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Akhlys tried to kill us with poison, and Kronos," Percy shrugged, "he was just plain annoying. Other than that, I haven't done anything."

"You're even worse off than I imagined," Poseidon said. "Perseus-Percy-I don't know how many times you can do this. Your fatal flaw and your soul, they'll bring a great amount of suffering should you continue this magic."

"I've already suffered," Percy said lowly. "Ever since I found out the truth, I've suffered. I wish I had never found out! I wish that I was still an ignorant mortal with a normal mother and stepfather! But most of all, I wish I had never met you or any of the gods!"

His voice raised with every vented frustration he had pent up for as long as he could remember. And although he tried to convince himself that Poseidon wasn't at fault, he couldn't. The god was the reason he existed, but all that did was bring suffering and pain and depression that no twelve-year-old should ever have to go through.

For the longest time, Poseidon was silent, his sea green eyes appraising him with a great amount of sadness in their depths. Percy knew that his father had seen much-he was immortal, after all-but he wanted no pity from the man that pushed him off the edge. At least he knew Kronos fought dirty; he never expected this from his father.

"I-I'm sorry," Poseidon stuttered out. "I never knew."

"It doesn't matter," he said miserably. "And I know Nico is outside; let him in. As much as I don't want to see either one of you, I don't want the little goth dying of hypothermia."

With the flick of his wrist, Poseidon opened the door. Nico di Angelo came in moments later, his pale skin was tinted blue; his lips were purple; his face was red from the cold; ice and snow particles were in his hair, contrasting against the blackness.

Seeing Nico like that, Percy felt his heart skip a beat. He looked like an abandoned puppy in an ally in the middle of a New York winter. Though he was still angry that Nico had told his father his embarrassing fear, seeing the son of Hades look so helpless, it was truly heartbreaking. He felt something stirring within him, something he couldn't fully identify as he looked over the freezing son of Hades.

"Poseidon!" Percy shouted. His father flinched. "You should've let him in! He looks like death."

"I-I am Death," Nico managed to say, his teeth chattering loudly in the still quietness of the cabin. "Destroyer of light."

He chuckled for two seconds. _"My_ name means 'Destroyer' or 'Avenger'," Percy told him. "But by all means, go ahead and destroy the light. Apollo hasn't exactly been on my good side as of late."

The son of Hades pitched forwards, crashing into the floor with a _bang._ Percy and Poseidon winced in unison. Percy yanked the dusty blankets off the ancient bed, draping it over the freezing son of Hades.

"Get the ice out of here!" he hissed at his father, standing up to find more blankets for Nico. Percy didn't know how much a person could take of the cold, but the bluish tinge of Nico's skin wasn't reassuring.

Poseidon touched each wall, making the ice melt back into fresh water. It seemed like Alaska wasn't hindering his godly abilities at all. It must've been all of the ocean off the coast, Percy thought. This was a place beyond the gods, yet everything seemed to be working normally.

"Let me start a fire," Poseidon said. "We need to warm him up."

"You better not be doing that in here. This shack is kindling waiting to be burned. Unless you can enchant the fire to not engulf this place in flames, go start the fire outside." Percy grabbed Nico's backpack from him, rummaging through for the baggie of ambrosia. He broke the square into eighths, putting the small piece of godly food on the tip of his tongue.

The door swung open and shut, letting him know that his father was starting a fire outside. He just hoped that Poseidon knew what he was doing, because they did _not_ need to start a forest fire in the middle of Alaska.

Hefting Nico off the floor-who was still covered in blankets like a mummy-Percy set his cousin on the old, damaged bed, wincing when he heard the springs squeaking and creaking under Nico's weight. He looked at the shivering son of Hades one last time before he went outside, fully prepared to teach an immortal how to start a fire.

* * *

Jason was nervous to say the least. After breaking the news to Piper, he felt feverish and weak, but he didn't know if it was from what the information revealed or if he had actually contracted a cold or the flu. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He led Piper down the street, weaving through the surprising number of pedestrians at this time of night.

Occasionally he'd look back, checking to see if Piper needed a break or to see if he was holding the right person's hand (Long story). Although it was nearing winter, southern California was still insanely warm and humid.

They got off the main roads, preferring walking in front of the gated properties of old Spanish style stucco houses, all of which had a walkway lit up like the Fourth of July. How anyone was able to sleep with the amount of lights beaming through their windows, Jason had no idea.

Surprisingly, nothing attacked them, but it seemed strange that they had been running around for so long without seeing a single monster. Not like Jason was complaining or anything-running without being attacked was nice-but it still felt wrong. Almost like someone was ordering for no one to attack them. It was unnerving.

"Break?" Piper asked, clearly out of breath. Her cinnamon colored hair was matted on her face with her sweat. He could see in her posture how tired she was. How long had they gone without sleeping? A day-maybe two? He didn't know.

"Yeah, of course," Jason responded, ducking behind some bushes, finding a stone bench for the both off them to sit on.

Piper's eyebrows knit together. "How'd you know this was here?"

"Huh?"

"This bench," she clarified, gesturing to the bush only a few inches in front of their faces. "Unless you took a guess, I don't know how you would've known this was here."

Jason frowned. The houses _did_ seem vaguely familiar, but to him, this was just another one of California's many, many rich people areas-like Beverly Hills. He knew they were about an hour or two away from L.A., just outside of where the biggest mansions were, but plenty of famous people still lived in and around the area they were currently in.

Then he remembered the last time he had seen _her._ The last thing _she_ said replayed in his mind: _I will be back for you, dearest. I will see you soon._ He shook his head. No, he wouldn't relive dissipating his mother's _mania_ back in Ithaca. It already haunted his nightmares enough.

"Jason?" Piper asked, her voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he muttered, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "I think I know a place we can rest for the night. Let's go."

His memory of the house was fuzzy, but he was sure this was the same street. His one clear memory he had of the place was when he bit into a stapler, resulting in the scar on his lip. He also remembered that there was a huge storm and Thalia was there, holding him tightly in an embrace saying, "Don't fear storms, Jason. That's Dad watching us."

They finally arrived at the house he remembered to be his mother's. The building looked like it hadn't been used in a couple of years. The paint was peeling off the walls; all the flowers in the walkway had been long dead, but some still managed to survive. Vines wrapped around the gutters like a noose; moss lined the cracks between the stone pavers; the black gates in front of the house had rusted through, revealing some of the iron beneath while still turning the rust red color. On the gates, two letters were written in elegant writing:

 ** _BG_**

His mother's initials.

Piper trailed her hands along the letters, stopping at the end of the "G". She looked at the letters, then at Jason, and then back at the letters.

"Beryl Grace," she muttered. "This is your mother's house?"

Jason winced at the word "mother". He looked past the bars and at the house again. "Yeah, if my memory serves me right. This is where I lived for two years before being used as a sacrifice to Juno."

Piper scowled. She walked over to the side of the gate, cutting through the lock with her dagger. She then opened the gate like a door as it swung open. "Well, welcome home, I guess." She walked ahead of him, leaving Jason with no choice but to follow her.

If the outside of the house was unwelcoming from the outside, it was definitely worse on the inside. Strewn around was open bottles and cans of beer and whisky and vodka and other types of alcoholic beverages Jason didn't recognize. Broken bottles of wine left glass everywhere on the floor, forcing them to watch their steps unless they wanted a piece of glass to go through their shoes. He had already made a promise to himself never to drink any alcohol again whilst in Ithaca, but he made the promise again to himself.

As they walked past the destroyed kitchen area, Jason blushed when he found pieces of torn clothing and lingerie on the furniture-all of which was ripped with its stuffing coming out. All of the pink, frilly ribbons and black, lacy corsets told the entire story.

His mother was a drunk prostitute.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, feeling for the groove that Sciron the bandit had given him a few months ago. Thalia had told him how bad their mother had become, but he never thought it would be this bad. _This is how she died,_ he thought, _of a DUI._ _I hope she didn't hurt anyone._

Piper gasped, shock clearly in her eyes. "Oh, Jason," she said softly, burying her face into his shoulder.

With his hand, he caressed her hair, gently brushing the skin beneath her ear. He knew that was her weakness, and whenever she needed calming, he'd always brush that spot. "It's okay," Jason replied, shutting his eyes, not wanting to see the harsh reality of what his mother had become. "Let's go to the guest rooms."

Jason led Piper up the stairs to the loft on the third floor. He somehow remembered that the loft had been his and Thalia's shared bedroom while their mother entertained her guests on the two floors below them. He knew how she liked to entertain her _male_ guests. The thought made him shudder in disgust.

Upstairs was much nicer than the two bottom floors. There were two beds, one was decked out in _Superman_ sheets while the other had light blue sheets and a green comforter. It didn't take a genius to figure out which bed belonged to him. On his side of the room was a barrage of toys. Many of them pertained to the sky and were rubber, which to him seemed kind of ironic. Rubber didn't conduct electricity. That kind of irony seemed to rule his life. He shouldn't have ever met his sister, yet he spoke to her on a regular basis. Simple stuff like that.

Thalia's side of the room was more mature, but it was nothing like the punk rock girl she was now. There was only three posters of bands she liked, and two of them were for Green Day. Actual Barbie dolls were in the room, but many of them were missing their hair and their heads. She had a sketchbook on a wooden desk that had so many splinters that he wondered if their mother had gotten it out of a dumpster.

But what scared him the most was some of the streaks of blood on the wall. He touched the dried blood, scowling the entire time. Had Thalia been beaten by Beryl while she was drunk? Was she abused by some of the male lovers their mother hosted? Jason didn't have answers for those questions, worrying him deeply.

Jason breathed in a few ragged breaths, trying to resist the urge of setting fire to the house. He didn't care that Beryl was his mother; no, he cared that his sister could've been hurt and he had never known. He wanted nothing more than to not be related to Beryl Grace at all.

"You can take Thalia's bed," Jason said, pointing at the bed without the _Superman_ décor. The light blue paint of the walls were peeling off; parts of the roof was warped from water damage; the carpet was stained brown is some places. Still, this was one of the safer places to stay the night.

"Okay," Piper said softly, her voice heavy with exhaustion. "But we're talking about this in the morning."

"Agreed. Now, get some shut eye. We still have a long way to go."

"Good night, Jason."

"Night, and I'll take the first watch, if that makes you feel safer."

"I'm always safe with you; but don't play hero. Wake me up in a few hours."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

Piper smiled before walking over to Thalia's bed and crawling under the sheets. Within minutes, he heard soft snoring escaping his girlfriend's lips. He smiled at that. Jason grabbed one of the old comic books he had stashed under his bed and began looking at the pictures, humming the _Superman_ theme song in his head as he read.

* * *

Naomi knew something was off with Sally Jackson when she went to check on her. By some miracle, her stage three breast cancer had gone benign and reverted back to something you'd see in patients at stage one. She was immediately wheeled into surgery to remove the tumor, and as of now, she had been back in her room, recovering. There would be small scars on her chest-no more than three inches-where the surgeons had operated, but Naomi knew Sally would wear the scars with pride.

In all of her years of working in the hospital, Naomi had never seen such a wonderful miracle. All of Sally's doctors were stumped as to what had happened, and many of them believed that they had discovered the cure to cancer. Naomi on the other hand had a sneaking suspicion as to what had happened that day Apollo came into the room. He probably used some of his godly powers to reverse the progression of the disease.

She raked a hand through her blonde ponytail, not caring if she had strands loose. She was a nurse; she couldn't be bothered to doll herself up for work every morning. Sighing, Naomi raised a hand at the door and knocked three times. She heard a muffled "Come in" from Paul and entered the room.

Her training kicked in, and before she even spoke to either Paul or Sally, she grabbed Sally's charts from the foot of her bed. She glanced them over before putting them back.

"Good morning," Naomi said.

"Morning Ms. Solace," Paul said politely, smiling at her.

Naomi smiled back. "I'm just Naomi to the both of you. So, how are we feeling, Sally?"

Sally Jackson laughed, a sound of pure happiness. Naomi knew what the laugh sounded like. She especially knew from where it was supposed to come from. Her baby boy, Will Solace. He'd always be laughing and smiling and cracking corny medical jokes that you couldn't help but smile at. His energy was infectious, and all you'd want to do is join in on the joke, having fun and messing around with him.

"I'm doing fine," Sally said. "A little nauseous from the baby, but other than that I'm great. The real question, Naomi, is how are _you_ doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Paul, honey, could you go get some coffee from Starbucks?" Sally asked.

"Of course," he replied, happy to be leaving before things got real. "Want anything, Naomi?"

She shook her head. Paul shrugged, and with a kiss on Sally's cheek, he left the room, the door quietly shutting behind him.

"Come here," Sally told her, patting a spot on the bed beside her.

"I've got my protocol-"

"Forget about your job for a moment, sweetheart. You need to have this conversation sooner or later." Sally smiled sadly, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "I know how hard it is to lose a child; I speak from experience."

Naomi felt a tear streak down her face. She wiped it away hastily. No, she chided herself. You can grieve for him later.

"Sally, _please,"_ she pleaded, her voice catching on the last word. "Please don't make me face this now."

"But that's the thing, dear. If you don't face this now while I'm here, I know you won't confront your feelings at all. Trust me when I say building a dam is the worst possible thing when dealing with grief."

"But I-"

"Come here," Sally interrupted her.

Finally, she stopped resisting and willingly went into the older woman's embrace. Naomi didn't care that she was mentally referring to Sally as a mother like figure and that she was acting like a child. She had been only nineteen when she had given birth to Will, but she loved him fiercely. Yes, she was a little resentful that Apollo had left her to raise their child on her own, but she got over it and quickly adjusted to motherhood. Will became the sunshine in her life. Now, that sunshine was gone, miles below the surface on the other side of the country in the Greek version of Heaven-Elysium.

She buried her head into Sally's shoulder, tears freely flowing down her face. She barely knew this woman, but this had been her first patient she ever met that had borne a demigod like she had; they had a connection that other mortals didn't.

Naomi stayed like that for a full five minutes. The entire time, Sally had been comforting her, whispering words of solace (ironic enough). When she pulled back, she felt embarrassed, but it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Naomi knew that had she been looking in a mirror, red, puffy eyes would be looking back at her along with the dried tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said quietly, wiping her face with her hands. "I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

Sally laughed. "Don't worry about it, Naomi. I wanted you to let go of your feelings. It's okay to feel sad; there is no worse pain than losing a child. Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all, feel free to call me or Paul. And if Apollo starts bugging you again, let me know. I can get Percy to deal with him for you."

Naomi gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, go do what you do best: Go help people in need."

"I will." Naomi reminded Sally to push the button on the side of the bed should she need assistance. She said goodbye and left, turning her pager back on as she hustled down the sterile hallway.

* * *

Poseidon was helpless at making fires. Percy had walked out of the cabin only to see a circle of stones with wood thrown haphazardly into a pile with his father glaring at the wood intently, as if waiting for it to catch.

Sighing, Percy made his own base for a fire pit, clearing the snow out of the circle of stones. He then dried the wood of all its moisture, making it that much likelier to light up. With some of the withered vine on the side of the house, he fashioned a rope to tie two sticks together as he rubbed them against each other. He rubbed the sticks so hard his palms began to hurt from the amount of pressure he was applying. Smoke rose from where the friction was the greatest, and with a few breaths, Percy had an adequate fire going while his father was smashing sticks against the floor in frustration.

He added handfuls of pine needles as kindling to the roaring flames as a source of fuel. After checking that the fire wasn't going to go out, he told his father to use his own logs to keep it going. Poseidon dutifully listened, not wanting to anger him again.

"I'm going to bring Nico by the fire," Percy said, dusting off some of the wood shavings he had on his hands. "Try to make some kind of weather barrier around us. I don't know how much more of this blizzard he can take."

"I'll try," was Poseidon's response, but by then Percy had already left, not hearing what the sea god had to say.

When he entered the cabin, he noticed that the ice along the walls had finished melting away, much to his relief. Pools of water flooded the sides of the wall, submerging a little of the wooden floor, but Percy knew the puddles would soon freeze over.

His boots sloshed in the water as he made his way over to the bed. Nico's chest heaved up and down as he breathed, but his lips were still tinged a purple-y blue color from the cold. Placing his fingertips against Nico's pale, olive skin was like sticking his hand into a freezer. Frowning, Percy slipped his arms under the son of Hades' gaunt, skinny frame as he went to carry him beside the campfire.

Nico was so light that it made Percy concerned. Hadn't he gained weight while at camp? Percy knew that Nico came to at least two meals a day, which was more than going for a few days in a row without eating like he used to. Then again, Will had been alive at the time. The son of Apollo was the only thing that kept Nico happy and healthy.

Percy knew from experience that after Annabeth had died, he had been a wreck, never leaving his cabin for a full week except for using the bathroom. Jason had brought him food every day, but he'd only eat a quarter of the food. Not even the blue cherry Coke managed to lift his spirits. Nico must've gone through the same dilemma, except for him it would be a ten-fold to Percy's own pain.

Gently, Percy set Nico's mummified body (in sheets!) next to the fire, the warmth radiating the air around them. At least his father had fulfilled his request, buffering the cold Artic air from hitting their camp. Percy shook off his winter coat, draping it over Nico's shoulders. At that moment, although it was only a brotherly action, he felt something stronger. When his fingers brushed by Nico's face, he flinched away violently, scared of the spark he felt running up his nerves. It was like touching Annabeth.

"Percy," his father said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Percy responded. "There was just a, a bug on my hand. Freaked me out."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, making Percy wonder if all gods-not including Apollo-could tell when a person was lying. Either that or he was a really bad liar; he believed it was the latter.

"If you say so."

Eventually, Nico stirred from his hypothermia induced nap, the little color he had slowly returning to his face. It took all of Percy's willpower to not sit beside Nico, hugging the younger boy in an attempt to warm him up while also getting the chance of holding him. The son of Hades groaned, his sheets nearly catching on fire.

"Percy? W-where are we?" Nico asked as he stretched his hands over the open flames.

"Hazel's house," he said, nodding in the direction of the house. "Dad here left you out here to freeze while we…talked."

"I'm pretty sure it was worse than talking."

Percy shrugged. "Depending on the point of view you're looking at-ah, who am I kidding? Yes, we got into an argument." He glared at Poseidon, causing the god to not meet his gaze and throw another handful of wooden logs into the fire. "But I think it's settled, for now at least. Don't worry about me, though. Warm up; we can talk later."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I was furious; but then when you collapsed from near hypothermia, it reminded me that you shouldn't hold grudges against people. Especially when you don't know when it will be the last time you see a person again."

Poseidon grumbled, "But you haven't dropped your grudge against me."

"That's because _you_ are immortal, Father," Percy said sassily. "I can hold a grudge against you all I want."

Poseidon didn't reply. Instead, he continued watching the flicker of the flames.

"Anyways," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Nico. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"To get food. I mean, unless you brought your backpack…" Percy cut himself of, smiling to himself as he shook his head. He didn't want to worry Nico any more than necessary. "Forget it. There's a small town nearby last I remember. Stay safe."

"Wait," Poseidon said. "Take this."

In his father's hand was a wad of twenty dollar bills. Percy sighed, knowing that Poseidon had probably summoned it from some bank, but still grabbed the money. He wasn't going to be stealing anytime soon; that was Hermes' kid's job. As soon as Percy made sure that Nico wasn't going to freeze anymore, he turned and walked into the forest, vapor traveling away the second he was out of sight.

* * *

Nico was scared out of his mind. That little hypothermia induced nap that he had gave him a glimpse of the future that absolutely terrified him. He didn't care that he was scared-it meant he was human-but what he saw…

He remembered seeing Percy in the glass tube with water filling up to the top as he hung suspended in the fluid. Nico could feel Percy's heartbeat die out in the water as his lips released bubbles one more time. A few feet away from Percy was another tube, and inside was a girl clutching her head and curled into the fetal position. Spiders scurried over her exposed skin, some paused to bite her, but mostly they worked on trapping her in a cobweb net. When he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he knew instantly who it was: Annabeth.

But she was in Elysium. It made no sense to Nico whatsoever.

The spotlights above Percy and Annabeth's tube suddenly shut off, and Nico found himself immersed in darkness. He touched his fingertips together, making sure he hadn't been turning into a shadow, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he was solid. He stood still, not knowing where he was. Suddenly, another spotlight flickered on; but instead of the blue color that had been over Percy's and the grey color that had been over Annabeth's, this spotlight was a bubbly yellow color.

Nico walked in the direction of the light, where he saw another person inside the tube. It was a male, maybe a few inches taller than him, with shaggy blonde hair and a sun-kissed tan. He couldn't make out the eyes as the boy was blindfolded with a piece of black cloth. Despite the warmth radiating from the tube, when Nico touched the glass, it felt cool to the touch; but there was also something sinister…something evil. When the boy went to speak, he couldn't hear anything.

Then a lady walked out of the shadows, her shoulder barely grazing Nico. As she went to talk to the boy in the tube, she froze, facing Nico. Her purple dress shimmered elegantly in her polished motion; her midnight black hair was in a fishtail braid, swept over one shoulder; and her eyes…those eyes were a mix of gold and silver, but they looked broken.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said, her lips quirking at the edges, as if she was deciding between smiling or scowling. "A demigod; and one without being held captive, I see." She circled him, sending Nico's nerves on edge. She glowed a faint purple color for a moment before the light extinguished. "And a son of Hades, no less. You have a very interesting fate, Nico di Angelo. Walk with me."

"Who are you?" Nico asked, scowling at his name being known. His fingers were itching to draw his blade and slice this lady in half. "And where am I?"

She smiled, but it wasn't kind. It was the kind of smile that belonged on people in mental institution. Her teeth were a brilliant white, almost like they were polished by a diamond buffer. "My identity is only known to few, my dear demigod-a list which you are not on. As to our location,"-she gestured around the room-"also classified. I will let you know that this a place more ancient than Gaea herself-a place that the gods don't even know exist."

Nico didn't meet her gaze, instead focusing on the boy in the tube. Even with him being blindfolded, he felt like he knew him. He then noticed that the boy's arms and legs were restrained, tied together then taped to the glass. His mouth opened and closed like he was screaming, but Nico couldn't hear anything.

"Who is that?" he asked the woman, pointing at the boy.

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "My grandson," she said bitterly. "Other than his healing abilities and super sonic whistle, he's a disgrace to the family."

"Sounds like a son of Apollo."

"He is. Well," she reconsidered, "he _was._ This is his soul, kidnapped right out of Elysium-just like the girl over there."

Nico felt like he had just been sucker punched in the gut. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place, and he knew…he _knew_ , who the boy in the glass was. As he went to say something, the lights in the tube shut off while emergency lights outside turned on. Fog filled the bottom of the container, creeping up the sides until the boy was obstructed from view.

"What are you doing to Will?" he shouted, his hands fists clenched at his sides.

"What am _I_ doing? I'm not doing anything to your boyfriend, Nico. These tubes show you your worse fear." She shrugged nonchalantly. "It looks like William fears the dark and being unable to see and use his hands."

"Let him go! You're a monster!"

Her light expression turned as dark as the black clouds rolling around Will's prison. She was scowling, and Nico swore she was growling in the back of her throat. "That's what they all say! It's not my fault I was banished, _demigod!_ I used to be one of the sweetest Titans, but that infernal king-Zeus-imprisoned me then sent someone to _murder_ me for the actions of my children. How was I supposed to prevent my children from killing Niobe's ungrateful fourteen brats?"

The name _Niobe_ struck a chord within him. Though he didn't know _all_ the myths, this myth in particular was one of the more shameful and infamous; even _Percy_ would know this myths, and he has the intelligence of a sea sponge.

Niobe was a mortal queen that had fourteen children-seven daughters and seven sons-and on a day dedicated to celebrate the birth of Apollo and Artemis, she said that she was a better mother and bore better children than Leto. Hearing their mother being insulted, the twin archers murdered all fourteen children. Apollo killed the sons; Artemis shot down the daughters. Then together, the twins killed Niobe, leaving only the king alive to grieve the death of his family. But back then men were never loyal, and he took a new queen within the month. The death of an entire royal family clearly told the morale of the story: Don't insult the gods' parents unless you want their wrath upon your head.

 _"_ _Leto,"_ Nico hissed. "I wished that the Titans that were good in the past would stop joining the dark side."

"And I wish for the Olympians to start treating us fairly," Leto hissed. "Obviously that will never happen; so what's the point in false hope?"

"Could you at least tell me why I'm not in a test tube like my friends?"

"There _is_ a reason for that, though I'm not sure you have the strength to hear it."

He laughed bitterly. "I've been through Tartarus in back and faced a lot worse than some depressed Titaness. I think I can handle the truth."

Leto then lashed out at him, holding the back of his neck with one hand while she held a razor sharp sword in the other. "Do _not_ underestimate me, son of Hades, or what happens to your friends will be nothing compared to the punishment you shall receive. As for the truth…that's always a hard thing, the truth…"

"Spit it out!"

Her gold and silver eyes bore into his black ones, but it still sent his heart jumping. "One of the three here…one of them shall be obliterated, their souls never able to be reborn or find their way to the Underworld. It will be as if they were thrown in the Styx, dissolving until they are nothing more than molecules of that poisonous water. That's not all, though, son of Hades." Leto fiddled with the tips of her braid. "A time will come where you will be depended on the most; and your decision will either save or doom one of the souls in the room. As for the soul in your hands, you will find that out in time. Good luck, son of Hades, because my master is much stronger than my grandmother, Gaea. Olympus will fall, and someone in this room will lead our armies. Now, be gone."

She waved her hand and Nico's vision went blurry as he collapsed onto his knees until all he saw was black.

That had been his nightmare during his sleep. There was no doubt in his mind that Percy had been having this nightmare for the past few nights, and if his worst fear was drowning, well, it was no wonder when it sounded like he was gurgling water at night, gasping for air once he woke up.

Nico shivered, more from the fear than the cold, wrapping the blanket tighter around him while sticking his hands right in front of the fire. He found it nice that the weather was bending around them, because it was almost like he was back at camp with Will at the campfire. Will would be singing and dancing with his brothers and sister, leading the sing along, forcing Nico to join them. At first, he hated the attention he got from being the only non-Apollo camper up there with them, but over time, the campers accepted the fact that he had been sort of kind of adopted by the Apollo cabin.

The memory must've saddened him more than he anticipated, because when he heard ragged breaths and something wet on his cheeks, he realized he had been silently sobbing to himself. After seeing Will in his nightmare last night, helpless and afraid, that hurt Nico more than his death. He had died a hero and was in paradise; he didn't deserve being dragged back into this.

Percy then returned with two shopping bags, saying, "Brought food!" He then set the bags down at Poseidon's feet before looking at Nico in concern. "Nico," he said. "Are you okay?"

Nico shook his head, another gasp escaping his lips. He hated crying, _hated_ it. It made him feel weak and helpless, though he knew he wasn't. Tears continued cascading down his face in an endless torrent.

He then felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He knew that it was Percy trying to comfort him. Nico turned his head, fitting himself between the crook of Percy's collarbone and neck, trying to hide his face from Poseidon's view. He didn't care that Percy was seeing him cry, but it was embarrassing for a god to see you breakdown.

"I know," Percy said softly, rubbing Nico's back gently. His hands were running through his hair in a calming manner. "I know it hurts."

"I hate this so much," he said, his voice shaking. Shivers ran down his spine at Percy's soothing touch. "Why did they have to go? Why are they being brought back?"

"I honestly don't know, Nico. The Fates have probably decided to spin our life lines with barbed wire instead of thread."

"If they did, I'll smack them," Poseidon threatened before being told to shut up by Percy.

"But W-Will and An-Annabeth," Nico stumbled over their names. "They're being used as leverage."

Percy scowled. "I know; I see them in my dreams, too. We'll set them free, okay? We can't bring them back-that's not right-but we can get them back to Elysium. I promise that to you."

Nico didn't respond and continued to cry until he had no tears left to shed. His body continued to tremble from sadness, though, and Percy continued to whisper comforting words in his ear. He finally regained his composure a few minutes later. Percy, sensing that he had gone back to normal, retracted his arms. Nico could see his face red with blush.

"Percy, I have something to tell you," Nico said quietly.

"So do I."

"You go first."

"No, you said it first. I can wait."

"We'll just say it together, then."

"Okay. One…two…three," Percy counted off.

"I like you," both boys said at the same time, blushing heavily as they did so.

"You do?" they asked together. "Yes. Stop it. Stop!" They broke off laughing, relief filling both of their chests.

Nico felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. Percy Jackson actually confessed to liking him! He had a chance with his former crush, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Feeling a surge of courage, Nico smiled and leaned closer to Percy. The son of Poseidon reciprocated the action until he felt a light pressure on his lips that tasted of sea salt.

He kissed him.

 **A/N: Well Sparks, I do believe Pernico has been achieved! Please leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't-any kind of input is helpful. But no more hurtful comments, and I'll be fine. Stay awesome Sparks, and I'll see you guys soon!~RainbowSpark18**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back from vacation, Sparks! That means a new chapter! Yay! I love all the reviews I've gotten from you guys, and OMG OVER 1,200 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, and neither should you, unless you're Rick Riordan. Apologies for any OOC-ness!**

* * *

When Jason and Piper set foot in Alaska, something was immediately wrong. Jason could feel something in the air that just felt _wrong._ His nerves were all standing up on edge as if something was watching them from all angles. A bone chilling gust of air blasted them in the face as snow swirled in the air current. If this was Boreas and his children's doing, Jason was going to head back to Quebec to smash their faces in.

"Welcome to the land beyond the gods," Jason said.

"I-It's free-freezing here," Piper replied, her teeth clattering from the breeze. "I'm g-going to kill those Northern wind gods. At least Notus was warm."

"You don't want to meet Zephyrus or Favonius, or whatever you want to call him-the West wind. He works for Cupid."

"P-point taken. Now, where are we?"

Jason looked around until he found a sign with the name of the city: Juneau. The gods had to be playing a trick on him, right? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Wiping the fog from his glasses with the hem of his shirt, he said, "We're in Juneau, Alaska."

Piper groaned. "Even in the land beyond the gods we can't escape that monster."

He smirked. "At least this is the state's capital. Let's see about renting a car."

"Do you have any idea where we're heading?"

"Something is telling me to head to Anchorage. I don't know why, but something important is happening in that city."

Piper opened her mouth to respond for a second before she swooned. Jason caught her before she crashed into the snow. Her eyes were shut, and she was mumbling something in Ancient Greek under her breath. _"Eros. Philia. Ludus. Agape. Pragma. Philautia."_

He only understood Eros, but his mind told him that the name wasn't talking about the god of love. No, it felt like it was talking about a feeling.

 _"_ _Pragma,"_ Piper decided. Her eyes flew open; she looked straight into Jason's eyes. "Ow, my head. What happened?"

"Um, you said six words in Ancient Greek then confirmed one of them."

"What'd I say?"

"Eros, Philia, Ludus, Agape, Pragma, and Philautia."

She frowned, jamming her hands into the pockets of her polar ski jacket. It was one similar to the one she had lost on the Grand Canyon two years ago. "Those are the six types of love the Ancient Greeks believed in," she said. "Eros meant sexual passion; that love was feared by many and accepted by few. Philia is deep friendship, like brothers in arms. Ludus is playful love, like when little kids say they've got a crush on each other. Agape is love for everyone, and it later translated to Latin as _caritas;_ it's where we get the word charity from. Pragma is mature and standing love, like in a marriage. Philautia is love of self, but it has two variants: narcissism and one where you found to love yourself for who you are, not what people want you to be."

"Pipes, I know your mother is Aphrodite and all, but was that your previous knowledge or something you got from your mom?" Jason asked, awe-stricken that Piper was able to remember so much about the different kinds of love.

"Both," Piper said with a shrug. "You said I confirmed a love…?"

"Yeah, pragma. I don't know why you said that, but you just swooned like you had a vision."

Piper grabbed Katoptris, which was sheathed on her belt and smiled at whatever she was seeing in the blade's reflection. "This is why I swooned," Piper said, showing him the image in the dagger's surface.

Jason could identify the people in the image as Percy and Nico, but it wasn't until he fully made out the scene in front of him that reality sunk in. Both boys were holding each other tenderly, hands knotted in each other's hair, as they kissed slowly. Their eyes were shut, but Jason could tell both of them had consented to this.

He couldn't help but smile. Jason had seen just how badly their significant other's death hurt them-he had been there when the boys decided to give themselves the thick scars on the inside of their forearms-and seeing them so broken had nearly broken him. It felt good to see that they had both found someone else to love.

"Way to go, Nico," Jason said under his breath, a stupid smile still on his face. "I've got a feeling that's why we should go to Anchorage."

"Agreed. Let's go."

* * *

Percy felt like his brain was melting as Nico's ice cold lips clashed against his own. Obviously the son of Hades had gained some experience with Will as they moved in sync, tongues mixing in harmony. He didn't even care that Poseidon was watching them. He was with Nico, and that was all that mattered to him right now.

They broke apart too soon for Percy's liking, but he was breathing heavily, smiling though gasping for air. He could feel the stupid smile on his face as he saw Nico blushing redder than a ripe tomato. He looked into Nico's onyx black eyes-eyes that usually held so much pain and raw anguish-only to see a glimmer of happiness in their depths. That in itself was an accomplishment as only Will had ever made that happiness shine through the darkness.

As they went to lean in again, Poseidon wolf-whistled, and both boys glared at him with all the hatred of monsters from the depths of Tartarus. Percy felt smug when his father quickly apologized, quietly keeping to himself as he began to eat his sandwich.

"That was nice," Nico said still semi-dazed from the kiss.

Percy laughed, kissing Nico on the cheek. "Yes, it was. Of course it would've been better if _someone_ hadn't ruined the moment!"

"I'm sorry!" Poseidon cried.

"Shut up, Dad!" Percy rolled his eyes, but even his anger at his father wasn't enough to dampen his spirits.

As Percy went to open his mouth to say something, he jumped up to his feet, Riptide already uncapped as he scanned the surrounding area. Nico went to get up but got caught in the sheets, nearly tumbling into the fire. He felt himself tense up, knowing that something or someone was watching them.

Percy swore under his breath. "Watch Nico," he told Poseidon, running into the forest.

"But-!" Nico's argument was cut off as he put distance between himself and their makeshift camp. He had finally gotten something good to happen in his life in over a month-which had been the worst of his life; he wasn't going to let anything happen to Nico. He wouldn't lose another loved one, not again.

Percy ducked through pine trees, the needles scratching as his face, as he followed a warm tugging sensation in his gut. At the speed he was going, colors-well, the ones other than white from the snow-blurred together, and the wind ripped through his thin layer of clothes.

Finally, the warm sensation seemed to ignite into a raging inferno in his chest, like an elephant-not Hannibal or Frank-tap danced on his chest with high heels. Or like had broken a rib. He collapsed to his knees, relishing in the biting feeling of the cold for a few brief moments before pushing himself to his feet, Riptide still in a fighting stance.

A shadow crossed in front of the moon, landing in front of Percy. He jumped a couple feet back in a mixture of shock and battle strategy before appraising the _thing_ in front of him. It was a woman-that much he was sure of-but her legs…or would her legs should've been…

Her hair was firetruck red, curled into perfect ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders. Her skin was a paler white than the snow crunching beneath his boots. From the midsection up she was scantily clothed-a tight black corset was showing off more of her assets than Percy believed was necessary. And her hips might've been as curvy as her bust, had she any legs. Everything below her bellybutton was lashed together with snake skin, melded like she had the tail of a snake. With a shock, Percy realized her bottom half _was_ a snake, like the scales on a python.

"Hey!" she snapped. "It's rude to stare!"

It sounded like what Kelli had told him when her Mist disguise revealed the truth all those years ago in the band room of Goode High. Percy leveled Riptide, decided that this lady was a monster. It's not like any mortal woman would have the bottom half as a snake instead of legs.

He blinked, looking up into the snake lady's eyes. They were a whirlpool a dark blue and forest green with a gleam of insanity. Her smile was crooked and forced, like she had seen a family member murdered in front of her. Her canines were pointed, too, almost like the fangs that snakes used to inject venom. Percy didn't want to find out if her bite was venomous.

"So," Percy said casually, still gripping Riptide. "Would this be where you introduce yourself and that you say you want to kill me?"

She slithered over, tracing a finger down the side of his cheek, making him shiver in disgust. He stood still, though, like he was made out of marble rather than cells. The sweet scent of perfume clung to the lady, intoxicating in comparison to the scent of fresh snow, but it still exuded an aura of malice. Percy knew this kind of magic; he had seen _empousai_ use this kind of magic, and Aphrodite had it, too.

"Now, why would I want that?" she crooned, circling him. Her hair billowed like silky curtains as she slithered around, appraising him. "I don't know why he wants you when there are so many other demigods out there. Better demigods; ones that aren't broken, or…" Although she didn't say anything, Percy filled in the blank mentally: _Bisexual._ "Never mind that. You aren't harmed and seem to be in perfect condition, just as he wishes."

"Time out," Percy said. "Who is this 'he' you keep referring to?"

She smiled wickedly. "Why, my master of course! He has hidden me from the visions of my mother, given me protection from those infernal Hunters of Artemis. I owe him my life."

"That's great and all, but I'm still not getting any answers. At least give me your mother's name."

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, Perseus. I was used as a story to scare children, especially after Hera killed mine and forced me to eat the children of other mothers. She then cursed me to never shut my eyes, so I could see the blast of energy destroy my children again and again and again. I can't even blink for gods' sake!" It was then that Percy realized that during their entire conversation, she never blinked once, which was unnerving. "At least my lover, Zeus, allowed me to rip my eyes out, giving me the gift of prophecy."

"But you have eyes," Percy said, puzzled.

"Yes, I do," she said with a slightly amused tone. She cocked her head to the side, licking her lips as if she wanted to drain Percy of his blood like a vampire. "Tartarus _does_ heal all injuries monsters sustain-does it not? I hope that you've been able to figure out my name by now. It'd be such a shame to kill you."

Percy racked his brain until the story jumped to the forefront of his mind. "Lamia," he decided, "the monster that eats children after Hera killed yours, because Zeus was the father." He tightened the grip on Riptide's hilt, his knuckles burning as he strained them.

"At last," Lamia said, again flashing him that unnerving smile. "Pity, I would've loved to see my poison send you into paralysis as your blood turns to ashes from the inside out."

That answered his question regarding her having venom or not. "Okay, so you've checked up on me like your master wants. Now leave before I kill you."

"Pfft. As if you could kill me. It took four of those puny Hunters to bring me down the first time; and they didn't catch me for over fifty years." Lamia circled him once more, making some kind of motion with her hands. Magic. Right, in the myths it said that Lamia was a daughter of Hecate. "But here you are, alone with only a close-ranged weapon to fight with." She threw her head back and laughed; her laugh sounded like the rattler of a rattlesnake. "Good luck, son of Poseidon."

Percy lunged and Lamia grabbed the edge of the blade with her bare hands, snarling at him with fangs exposed. She caught Riptide in a manner that the blessed metal didn't cut through her skin, but wouldn't let him push any farther down. He pulled Riptide back, ducking as her tail lashed out as his head. He circled her, slashing and parrying blows when necessary. It was extremely difficult when she'd manipulate the Mist, making him believe she was a few inches to the left or to the right of where she really was.

"So much Mist surrounds you, demigod," Lamia commented. "What for? Surely you're as handsome as all the demigods and monsters say. Or are you so marred that the Mist is making your appearance for you?"

"Shut up," he growled.

"Oh, I see I hit a sore spot. Let's continue poking it, shall we? I can sense from the Mist that you're hiding scars-scars you received from Daddy Dearest abusing you while Mommy was working. She doesn't even know!"

"I said, shut up!"

"For someone that acts so confident and open, you have many secrets hidden, Perseus," Lamia continued to taunt. "You hide your abuse from everyone, not even your beloved knew. You act confident and strong when all you want to do is break down. You tell others to try and live a normal life after the war, yet you refuse to take your own advice. And now, with the death of that Chase girl, you are finally broken. You know it's a matter of time before the Olympians replace you; who would want a broken demigod to lead their children to battle?"

"SHUT THE HADES UP!" Percy shouted, and all he saw was red. He slashed and hacked at Lamia with such speed and force that she was forced to retreat. But he didn't let her.

Using the water in the snow and the air, he made chains appear, tying her to the nearest tree. A thick collar of water banded her throat to the tree, while her arms and tail were in awkward positions. Blood was pouring from various scratches on her arms and a larger one from her neck, but none of the hits were fatal.

There was a sadistic smile adorning Percy's face, one he never felt but was always there when he was fighting monsters. He swung Riptide in a wide circle by the hilt, enjoying the gleam of fear in Lamia's eyes. As it appeared that he wouldn't attack, Lamia breathed a sigh of relief before Percy surged, slamming the hilt of his sword into her gut then on her shoulder near the pressure point.

Lamia smirked. "Just kill me already! I can see it in your eyes: the despair and anguish and pain. I've been in your shoes, Perseus; I can never escape it. Join us. Anything you want you'll get. You want that son of Hades safe, fine, we can arrange that. Lead _our_ army, son of Poseidon. Strike a blow against those horrid Olympians!"

Percy snarled, grabbing Lamia's luscious red hair as he pulled it on either side of her head. His chest was millimeters from her bust, but he didn't care. She insulted him, brought up his worst moments in his life-for that she'd pay. His legs was on other side of her tail, Riptide against her hair.

"Listen to me," Percy hissed, raising Lamia's head before slamming it into the tree trunk while adding a water gag to her mouth in case she decided to bite. "I will _never_ join you and your master. I'd rather _die_ than betray Olympus. As for my secrets, those are _mine_ and _mine_ alone. _I_ get to decide if or when I tell people, not _you._ And if you thought you were going to have a quick and painless death, you are sorely mistaken. _I_ am in charge, beginning now."

 **A/N: Torture scene coming up. Skip if it makes you squeamish.**

With a quick downward motion, he sliced off one of Lamia's fingers with Riptide. Slowly he did the same to the rest of her fingers before completely slicing her hands off. Golden dust poured from the wounds, but none of the wounds were fatal, meaning she still had a long way to go. The agony in Lamia's eyes was visible, but Percy thought she deserved it for killing all those innocent children and for threatening his family.

He traced tally marks onto the inside of Lamia's forearm. Eighteen of them, specifically-one for each year he had lived. They almost looked like the tattoo he had on his right forearm from Camp Jupiter. The thought gave him an idea. Lamia was a daughter of Hecate-Roman form was Trivia-and there was no worse punishment than disgracing your godly parent. Above the eighteen slashed, he carved a torch crossing over a key into her arm, ignoring her muffled screams of pain. When he finished, golden dust littered his hand and Riptide's blade; he'd wash it off in the snow later.

"Have enough yet?" he asked gruffly, anger lacing his voice. Lamia nodded her head adamantly. "Too bad!"

Right above the torch and key, he carved a trident into her skin. She would forever remember that a son of Poseidon-or Neptune-did this to her, humiliating then torture. With the tip of Riptide, he casually picked off the snake scales from her tails. If anything, that seemed to cause her more pain than the carving. Once he finished the lower part revealing the pink skin underneath, he stopped. This was taking forever, and either Nico or Poseidon would come and find him, seeing what he had done. Finally, deciding that he had tortured Lamia enough, he granted a small blessing of mercy on her by finally stabbing her through the heart.

 **A/N: Torture over**

Gold dust littered the base of the tree, showing how much damage Percy had truly done. Looking down at his hands, he found that they were caked with the dust. A sense of disgust overcame him as he dropped Riptide, trembling. He had actually _enjoyed_ torturing a monster, like he had done with Misery. The thought terrified him.

Percy dropped to his knees in the snow, curled up into a ball, and began to sob, fearing the monster he had become.

* * *

Will knew he was dead; he had been for the past few weeks now. He didn't expect death to still warrant being pulled back into the affairs of the living. Sure, he had heard various times that souls were often used as leverage, and that is what he assumed he was.

He gave yanks on his chains at regular intervals, hoping that they'd break, but he knew someone would need to have super human-or godly-strength to snap these chains. Maybe they were made of celestial bronze, meaning that no one-including gods-could break them. Sighing, he slid to the floor, his wrists hanging limply above his head. Whoever had taken him captive had finally taken the blindfold off, but the darkness was potent.

Will had gotten used to being in the dark ever since he began dating Nico, but he never had the courage to admit that being in the dark by himself was his worst fear, second to not being able to use his healing abilities to save someone. His hands being bound was proof of that.

Earlier, while he had that stupid blindfold on, he heard screaming-the kind of screaming you heard when someone was dying. The worst part was that it had been Nico's voice. Will had screamed Nico's name repeatedly at the top of his lungs until his throat was sore and scratchy and in desperate need of water. But he was dead. He no longer needed water.

The black fog seemed to come in regular intervals with the screams of people dying and shouting Will's name to save them. He would clutch his ears, but all that seemed to do was amplify the noise, like someone had turned the stereo on. But the loudest voice would always be Nico, screaming, _"Help! Please, somebody help!"_

He shuddered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. A few hours ago, when the black fog first began, he thought he had heard Nico talking to someone outside of the cage he was in. Will knew it was most likely his imagination, hoping that his boyfriend would come and save him. Still, hope was the only thing keeping him going instead of having his soul fade away, joining the nameless shades in Asphodel.

As of now, there was a constant stream of yellow, buttery light filling his cage like an imitation sun. There were two other cages from what he could see. Off a couple of feet to his right was a blonde girl curled in the fetal position with various bite wounds and scratches as spiders ran around the circumference of the tube, spinning endless webs, taking every opportunity to walk on her. If Will was here, he figured that he wasn't the only soul stolen from Elysium; it could've only been Annabeth.

Off to his left was another cage, illuminated with a bluish-green light. There was a small pool of water at the base as it was empty. But sometimes at night, when he wasn't blindfolded and immersed in darkness, he'd see Percy panic as water rushed higher and higher until he eventually drowned. Now, he didn't die, but he hung in suspension in the water, almost like a corpse. Will would've never thought that Percy feared drowning, but he didn't judge; Nico had told him that at one point he was scared of the dark.

Then there was that strange woman that would walk around in her twilight colored dress, smiling at him as if she had won the lottery. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her eyes, there was something strangely familiar in them, almost like he was looking at a portrait of his father or Artemis.

Fog began pooling around the bottom of his tube, and he groaned, shakily standing up. Will really didn't want to go through this again. The screaming was unbearable, and as insane as it sounded, he knew he'd eventually grow accustomed to the noise until it no longer bothered him. The blindfold materialized around his eyes, sending his heartrate soaring. A scalpel appeared in his hand this time-it was always some kind of medical instrument-as the screaming began.

Will braced himself, prepared to hear Nico's strained voice as he lay dying from a fatal wound, but instead a female voice resonated through his cage.

"My weakling grandson," she said with contempt. "Already dead and fearing some of the most primal things. Honestly, haven't you demigods learned to accept your own mortality?"

"We have," Will responded, not entirely sure that the woman would hear him. "I'm afraid of not being able to save people; there's a difference. I knew my own death was inevitable. Had I wished it would've been later in my life? Yes, I did, but I accept death as everyone besides the gods and any other immortal beings eventually die."

"You at least have your father's way with words. Apollo always was a Mommy's boy."

 _Mommy?_ Will thought. The answer came to him immediately. "Leto, let me out of here!" he shouted, tugging at the chains with renewed strength. He was positive he was being used as a lure, baiting Nico to come and find him. Annabeth would be the bait for Percy. At least that's what he thought. He still didn't quite understand why Percy would be held prisoner here, too, for small periods of time while he had never seen Nico. In this scenario, he was fine with Nico not being here; it meant he was free from whatever Leto intended to do to them.

She laughed, a sound so dissonant that it hurt Will's eardrums. He struggled to clamp his hands over his ears, but again, it seemed to amplify the noise. The sound would've sent Will reeling had he been standing without the chains holding him up. When she stopped, there was still a dull ringing he could hear.

"Well, you're fast to catch on," Leto commented, "just like that son of Hades that was here a few nights ago. Oh, sweetheart, don't give me that look."

Will realized that he had been scowling and relaxed the muscles in his face. Scowling didn't hurt as much as it used to; he had quickly adjusted to the expression when he started dating Nico. He'd scowl at the son of Hades anytime he attempted to escape the infirmary those first three days.

"Don't call me _sweetheart,"_ Will hissed, yanking on his chains once more, though he knew the attempt was futile. "What do you mean Nico was here?"

"Ah, that's his name; I knew it began with the letter 'n'. Well, the dreamscape is easy to manipulate once you know how to. I directed him here a few nights ago to see everything. He also learned some…disturbing things about his fate."

"Leave him alone!" Will was absolutely furious. He swore that if his grandmother did something to hurt Nico, he would ask Hades for one day back on Earth to slap her upside the head with his bow before returning back to the Underworld. "He's had enough suffering for his life!"

Leto shimmered into appearance in front of his tube-cage. He surged forward, his hands and feet trailing behind him with the chains as the only thing preventing him from breaking the glass. Her midnight black hair was in perfect ringlets with a braid going over her head like a headband embedded with pearl bobby pins. Her dress was still twilight purple-the color of the sky right before sunrise or sunset. Will wanted to smack the smug smile off her face.

She splayed her hands in front of her, palms open towards the ceiling. "I do not control Fate, but I _can_ throw a few bumps in the road as my master wants. Honestly, it's not even Nico he's after, but someone much more powerful-someone that has led multiple armies and always succeeded."

"Nico is one of the most powerful demigods I know," Will said. "Who the heck is more powerful than him?"

"Think hard. Surely you have _some_ brain cells, William. I'll tell you this much: He has discovered something incredibly dangerous within his father's domain, and he fights the urge to use his powers very often. He's also a son of the Big Three."

"Percy," he responded without hesitation. "But he'd never go against Olympus. Unless…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the cage on his right where Annabeth was flailing her arms at the spiders. There was no way Percy would be able to resist helping Annabeth per his fatal flaw. "You're despicable!" Will spat, gritting his teeth before he said something he'd regret.

"Thank you, William. I do enjoy such compliments," Leto said smugly.

Will swore under his breath. He knew that his grandmother was messed up, but at least he wasn't like Nico, who had Kronos as a grandfather. Man, godly families _were_ massively screwed up.

"So I'm leverage? Fine, but Nico already saw me. He knows I'm safe."

"Are you entirely sure about that?"

"What did you _do?"_

She shrugged, the ripple effect glistening down her dress. "He saw you in the fog with the blindfold, in chains, with a needle and thread in either hand. He figured out that these chambers show you your worst fears, and-if I say so myself-I have him exactly where I want him."

"How the Hades is using Nico going to get you Percy?" Will asked, still not understanding why his boyfriend was being involved with this. Not that Percy wasn't his friend, but he really didn't want Nico partaking in any of this. This was too dangerous for Will's liking, but that was the life of a demigod-everything's too dangerous.

"He loves him. It's that simple."

Will felt like a searing poker stick pierced his heart. It felt like fire was rolling around his chest, burning his lungs. He wheezed in air in uneven breaths until the burning decreased to an unpleasant stinging sensation. He had only died three weeks ago-surely Nico couldn't have moved on that fast. And what about Percy? He had-is-madly in love with Annabeth; he wouldn't just leave her. Then again, Nico _did_ harbor a crush on the son of Poseidon previously, and it makes sense that he would find comfort in Percy-but never like this.

"This better not be a lie," Will said through clenched teeth.

"You're a son of Apollo. You can discern truth from lies."

 _"_ _That's_ a misconception. Only Apollo can do that, not his children. Only children of the goddess Aletheia can tell when someone's telling the truth or not, as she is the goddess and spirit of truth."

"Funny, I thought my son's powers were inherited by all my grandchildren. I guess not." Leto circled the tube, stopping on his right side. "But you _did_ inherit some of his talents."

"I was the best healer camp had."

"Pity," Leto said. "I prefer fighters."

Will grit his teeth again. His patience was wearing thin. "The best archers were my brothers Lee and Michael, and they're dead! I lost them to Kronos, forcing me to become head counselor during the middle of the war! Meanwhile, I stayed behind the scenes, healing countless demigods. I even healed Annabeth from a poisoned dagger. So don't you _dare_ criticize what a child of Apollo can do, because none of our gifts are worthless."

"Do me a favor and shut up. You're testing my patience, William."

"I'm already dead!" he shouted. "I don't care what you do to me!" He then threw the scalpel in his hand at the tube that just phased through and landed in Leto's hand.

She threw the scalpel to the floor, cracking the ground with the amount of force she put behind it. Leto scowled and her eyes swirled with unimaginable power. "I'm not known for possessing strength amongst my Titan brethren, but I can still squash you like an ant. Anyways, it's not like I'd take my anger out on you-there _is_ a reason Nico is there after all. I doubt you'd like to see him hurt."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, my dear, sweet William,"-Leto stepped in front of him as the black fog resumed swirling around his feet-"I already have."

The fog rose over his head, and Will could no longer see. Then the screams began, and he covered his ears, prepared to stay in that position for a long, long time.

* * *

When Percy didn't come back thirty minutes after he had left, Nico was concerned to say the least. He knew that not many things could best Percy, but this was Alaska. The state ran on its own rules, and you either survived or died. There was a reason it was called a land beyond the gods; you had to be strong and smart to survive out here.

He had thrown the dusty grey blanket off of himself ages ago, the warmth from the fire seeping into his chilled bones. Now he was up and pacing with the only noise being the crackle of the flames. Poseidon had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago beside the fire with his trident beside him, loosely gripped in his hand. A snowbank served as his pillow as he snored softly, muttering various words in Ancient Greek under his breath; he also drooled. Nico couldn't help but smile; he now knew drooling ran through Percy's veins.

The thought of Percy made him sober up, and he resumed his pacing. The snow had melted beneath his feet, showing clear track marks from where his boots had treaded. Nico found himself reaching for his sword more and more frequently, almost like he could sense something watching them.

Nico looked up at the sky, noticing that the moon had shifted slightly in the sky since the last time he had checked. Although he couldn't read and navigate the stars like a sailor or a hunter could, but he still knew how to tell the passage of time. It was nearing forty-five minutes that Percy had been gone, and Nico was seriously beginning to worry about the son of Poseidon's well-being.

His hand was again at the hilt of his sword, which was held up by a chain belt around his waist. He was itching to abandon Poseidon and go search for Percy. Deciding to go search for him, Nico went into the old house, grabbed a colored pencil that still had a point, and scribbled out a note explaining where he went. Nico touched the seashell that was still on a necklace around his throat feeling the indents of the fossilized stone. Poseidon would still be able to track him even if he disappeared.

Sighing, Nico shoved his note on the tiers of Poseidon's trident and forged into the forest, determined to find the green-eyed boy that had stolen his heart.

It wasn't that hard to track Percy; he had left his tracks in plain sight with no attempt to hide them. Suddenly, all of his footprints stopped…like he had disappeared into thin air. Nico swore under his breath, kicking the snow with the tip of his boot.

"Really Percy?" Nico asked himself. "After we told you not to. Gods, I'm going to kill you."

He shut his eyes, concentrating on locating Percy's life force. Surprisingly, he had managed to vapor travel himself twenty miles away. Nico mentally locked that location as his target and melted into the shadows, determined to slap Percy for making him worried.

Nico stumbled into the snow, brushing the damp, white powder out of his face. The cold seeped into his jacket, forcing him to stand up before he went into another hypothermia induced nap. He swayed on his feet, relying heavily on a nearby pine to keep him upright.

And then he heard the cries. Heartbreaking cries that disturbed the silence of the forest, cutting Nico right to the core. Although there wasn't a voice in the crying, Nico immediately knew whom they belonged to. Unfortunately, he had seen him at his weakest moments, right when both of them heard the news from Chiron.

He shook his head trying to shake of the drowsiness of shadow traveling. No, Percy needed him; he wouldn't pass out, not now. Nico trudged through the snow, tripping over his own feet a couple of times, until he found the clearing where Percy was silently sobbing.

Percy was curled tightly into a ball with Riptide uncapped, behind him, covered in golden dust. At the base of a tree, by the roots, was a thick concentration of the gold dust that indicated the death of a monster. That raised the question: what happened to Percy? Usually the son of Poseidon had no qualms about killing monsters-it was either his life or theirs-but something about this monster's death seemed…different. Nico couldn't tell what it was.

Nico managed to stay on his feet long enough to sit next to Percy. It broke his heart to see the tears near his chin had begun to freeze over, and he didn't acknowledge Nico's presence. He frowned, uncomfortably watching Percy cry his heart out.

He finally decided that it hurt him too much to see his crush break, and he pulled Percy's head into his lap, running his hands through his messy raven-black hair in an attempt to comfort him. To his surprise, Percy sat up and turned around, burying his face into Nico's shoulder. His tears began to soak through Nico's shirt, but he didn't care, letting Percy hold him as tightly as he wanted to.

"No, don't cry," Nico mumbled into Percy's hair, rubbing small circles in the older boy's back. "Don't cry."

"I-I'm a m-monster," Percy said through his tears, sniffling as he wiped his eyes before the torrent began again.

"You're not. Don't say that about yourself."

"But it's true!" he exclaimed. He managed to stop crying, but the occasional tear would still slide down his cheek, dipping off his chin and onto the snow. His eyes were bloodshot, almost like he was drunk, and his face was slightly puffy. There was a splash of red on his cheek, most likely from the cold, as he had been lying down face first in the snow.

Nico watched as Percy threw his head back, his eyes locked on the moon. He knew that trick: stare at a single object that doesn't move until you can force the tears back. A look of desolation and misery were glittering in his usual mirth-filled eyes, cracking Nico's heart even further. At least with Will, he had been the damaged one; it seemed like they'd be taking turns in this relationship.

"You don't need to talk about it now," Nico told him softly, brushing Percy's wet bangs off of his forehead. He pressed a kiss onto Percy's forehead. "I'll be here for you when you want to talk."

"No, Nico," Percy said while he shook his head. "I can't keep this hidden. _I'm a monster."_

It was then that Nico noticed the amount of dust in his hair, matted down by the melted snow. He flinched. Just what did Percy do? Nico pulled Percy closer, hugging him fiercely, as if daring anyone to take Percy away from him.

"You are _not,_ so stop telling yourself that before-"

"Before what?" Percy interrupted, wiping his face again. "I kill myself? I deserve to die for what I did."

"You do _not._ Whatever you did, you were probably defending yourself," Nico argued, biting the inside of his cheek preventing him from either screaming or shedding his own tears. Seeing Percy wishing to die, it hurt him more than he'd like to admit.

"I-I," Percy stuttered, licking his lips before beginning again. "I tortured a monster."

"So?"

He shook his head solemnly. "You don't get it. I _tortured_ a monster-more specifically, Lamia."

"I still don't get why this affects you so much. She's a monster, Percy. She eats children." Nico scowled at the idea. "You did a good deed, ridding her from the face of the Earth. Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. She would've killed you if you gave her the chance."

"Nico, you don't know the full extent of what I did," Percy said, his voice catching on the word extent.

"Well," he said, "I'm all ears; but we should get back to camp and out of this snow."

Reluctantly, Percy got up, brushing the snow off his pants and clothes while desperately running a hand through his hair in an attempt to shake the gold dust out. Nico helped out, swatting the dust away from the nape of his neck.

"Thanks," Percy said, sadness still tinging his voice.

Nico shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Percy grabbed Nico's hand and vapor traveled the both of them back to their makeshift camp.

Percy wasn't looking forward to spilling his guts. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he even brought it up, but he knew that if he _didn't_ tell someone, the grief would consume him. It wasn't even the act of killing Lamia that made him have a mental breakdown; no, it was the fact that he was enjoying watching her suffer, relishing in her screams. It made him sick, feeling like there was a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

Vapor traveling wasn't too hard to do, surprisingly, and it didn't drain him of energy like shadow traveling did to Nico. Add that power to the list of supernatural abilities he amazingly had.

When they got back to camp, he was surprised to see his father sleeping next to the fire-which looked to be slowly dying. Embers would escape from the edge and fizzle out in the snow, which meant they didn't have to worry about starting any forest fires.

Poseidon looked so peaceful, unlike the proud and stolid expression the god of the sea wore when he was awake. And that in itself was something Percy had never seen before. Did gods usually sleep? Not that he knew of. But this was Alaska, maybe its power affected gods in a certain way, giving them mortal limitations. Honestly, he didn't know. He had only been in Alaska once before with Hazel and Frank. They were also on a deadline, so they really didn't have time to sightsee.

His trident was beside him with a sheet of paper impaled on the barbed tips. Most likely a note of some kind, Percy guessed. Poseidon's face was so unnaturally calm it was strange. There was no worry lines around his face, and the skin around his eyes weren't wrinkled from when he usually smiled. The only thing that told Percy that his father was still alive was his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Was a god still immortal in a place beyond the gods? Percy didn't know.

"Percy?" Nico asked, wiggling his fingers and rocking on the heels of his feet as if making sure everything was reformed from the water molecules that transported them.

Jason had told him how uncomfortable Nico was when Zephyrus turned them into wind molecules, making Percy hope that being water molecules was a better experience. Percy honestly didn't care about hopping through shadows-it was actually pretty fun, for him at least.

"Yeah?" he responded, still looking at his sleeping father.

"You still owe me an explanation," Nico said, throwing a handful of sticks into the fire before sitting down on a log beside the flames, poking the rocks with a long stick.

"Careful that you don't burn yourself."

Nico rolled his eyes, but gave a small grin. "I can always stick my hand in the snow, plus, you have vitakinesis just like Will. Now, stop trying to change the subject."

Percy sighed, slumping down onto the log next to Nico. He refused to meet the son of Hades' eyes, though, instead watching the ever changing colors of the fire, from the orange hues to the end from the blue light in the heart.

"I found out some stuff from Lamia that I'm not sure how I should react to," Percy began, holding his head between his hands. "Apparently someone wants to kidnap me, so I can lead their army against Olympus. Then she said some…unflattering things about my past and what I do-"

"What do you mean your past?" Nico interrupted. "What happened?"

"There's a lot of things I haven't told anyone, Nico, not even my mother or Annabeth. Lamia brought that up, and when she threatened to hurt you…I don't know, something snapped within me. I chained her to a tree and cut her up pretty badly; I even carved the symbol of Trivia into her arm, since she's a daughter of Hecate." Nico winced at that, but Percy continued telling the story.

"And her bottom half is a snake's tail, as she is mother of all snakes."

"Oh, so kind of like Arachne, then."

Percy nodded, and Nico moved his hand in a circular motion, telling him to go on. "With Riptide, I-I…" Percy felt his throat constrict as he remembered the agony so clearly shining in Lamia's blue-green eyes as he picked off the scales one-by-one. He stood up abruptly. "I-I can't do this."

Nico grabbed Percy by the coattail of his jacket, forcing him to sit back down. He lowered his head in shame, mumbling something incoherent even to himself. Percy had experienced many low points in his life before, but nothing like this.

"If you don't say this now," Nico told him, "you won't say it at all. Now, spill."

"I picked off her scales, okay?! At least six inches of her tail showed the pink fleshy bit, because I pried them off with Riptide! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Percy shouted.

"No," Nico replied calmly, "but it's what you needed to say."

He began pacing around the fire, running his hand nervously through his hair. "When did you become the voice of reason?"

"When you took the emotional role. Come here."

Nico, although hating all physical contact, surprised Percy by holding his arms out. Percy didn't hesitate to rush into his arms, hugging Nico like a lifeline. There was no one out here-other than Poseidon-to judge them, so he pressed a light kiss onto Nico's cheek, slightly gratified when the Italian's face burned red.

"W-what was t-that for?" Nico asked, stuttering from the unexpected kiss.

"That's my way of saying thank you, Death Angel," Percy said sweetly. He smiled as Nico blushed again.

"Don't call me Death Angel, Aquaman," Nico replied.

"You know you love it."

"You're a dork."

"But you're _my_ dork," Percy said cheekily.

Nico just rolled his eyes before pulling Percy in for another kiss-one that wouldn't be interrupted by any godly parents. They kissed under the light of the moon, beside the warmth of the dying fire, and though they knew they'd have to leave soon, nothing could destroy their moment of bliss. Right now it was just the two of them-the sea and the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than usual, but this was a good place to end it. See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've got the rest of this story done, and I'll be posting the rest of the chapters today! On the last chapter I'll give you the name of the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel! I honestly never thought I was going to get this far with my story, and though I say it often, I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING SPARKS!**

 **Disclaimer: Wait...wait...Nope, don't own it.**

 **Please enjoy! ;) Warning: DA FEELS ARE INTENSE!**

Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully as he heard Thanatos and Hades take turns deliberating a plan to capture Perseus, but quite honestly, he wasn't paying that much attention. He was gazing past Hades' shoulder, staring at the empty throne made of a blue marble that swiveled 360-degrees and had a spot for the trident that should've been there. Poseidon's throne.

"-and that's our plan," Hades finished, a smug smile on his lips.

He blinked, refocusing his gaze onto his older brother. Zeus didn't understand why Perseus was such a big deal. He had saved Olympus twice now, it wasn't surprising that he had cheated death. That son of Hephaestus had cheated death, but Thanatos didn't make such a fuss. And as much as he hated to admit it, he would've lost Jason if Thanatos cared that much. But the second Perseus decides to ditch death, Olympus is in an uproar. He just didn't get it.

"Hades," Zeus started, "why does it matter to you if _one_ demigod cheats death, hmm? I see no harm in letting the boy live."

He saw Athena and Hera gawking at him, mouths wide open. Artemis looked shocked while Demeter was humming to herself about different kinds of grains. Apollo and Hermes kept looking at each other then at him and back again until it looked like their necks had a rotator plate installed in them. Dionysus was asleep; Ares was carving something into his throne with a knife; Aphrodite was reapplying lipstick; and Hephaestus looked up from the pieces of metal he was tinkering with for a couple of seconds before he resumed his work.

"Uh, are you our Father?" Apollo asked, raising his hand. "You know, the guy that killed my son for reviving people?"

Hades looked over the sun god with obvious displeasure. "For once, I agree with Sunny Boy over there. Unless Perseus did something to win your eternal favor, I honestly don't see why you're protecting him."

Zeus sighed. "We just fought two major wars, brother. Would you really want to face Poseidon in battle?" From the hearth, Hestia smiled at Zeus, almost like she was proud that he wasn't going trigger happy. He smiled back.

"No," Hades admitted, "but the line of life and death cannot be crossed. There is no grey area, only black and white."

"I agree, but-"

"Then _why_ won't you send a search party to Alaska to bring him here?"

"Hades, take this from the perspective of a father. If your boy, Nico, was dying and he saw Thanatos, but he escaped before his soul could be claimed, would you really force Thanatos to bring him at your feet in chains when you're just going to kill him again?"

"I wouldn't. I'm not going to waste my time and energy on a soul that I'll collect eventually, even if he is my own son."

Zeus splayed his hands out in front of him. "You've just confirmed my point. I don't see any point in wasting our resources on finding Perseus. Anyways, he'll eventually have to come back. Poseidon made me swear on the Styx to not blast a few demigods from Olympus when they visit on the winter solstice; and I believe Perseus will be among them."

"Fine," Hades grumbled. "But if he escapes death again…"

"I seriously doubt that, brother. Now, if that's all…" Zeus trailed off seeing if anyone needed to say anything else. "Well, then, I'll see you all next we-"

"Wait!" Aphrodite cried.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I swear to Olympus if you try shipping 'Artollo' one more time, I'll shoot you so full of arrows that Echidna will look prettier than you."

Zeus winced at the thought as did many of the other council members. Aphrodite blanched, but she didn't show any fear other than that. She actually was brave enough to smile.

"Now, as much as I do love shipping you and Apollo together-"

"Ugh!" Apollo said. "Gag me!"

"Gladly," Artemis said with a sadistic smile, picking at the string of her bow with anticipation.

"-this isn't about them," Aphrodite continued, as if the twins hadn't interrupted her. She puckered her lips, the blood red color standing out boldly against her still slightly pale skin.

"Then whom?" Athena asked. "It's obviously about some relationship, Aphrodite. But why does it affect us?"

Aphrodite pouted. "Love _always_ affect us."

"Some more than others," Hera mumbled under her breath. Zeus just glared at her before stopping, conceding to his wife's statement.

"Anyhow, I want to tell you all, because this relationship is between some of the strongest demigods that have existed since Hercules."

"Spit it out already!" Hades demanded. "I've got an Underworld to run."

"Patience my dear, Uncle." She smiled wryly. "But your son is involved in this new relationship."

"Sweet Olympus," he grumbled. "You better have not influenced my son."

"Oh, I haven't. He's had these feelings for a certain demigod for a long, long time. Both have openly acknowledged their feelings now, so they are officially a couple."

"Okay," Zeus said. "So it's between Nico and…?"

"Why, Percy of course!" she chirped happily.

As if in a horror movie, all the Olympias excluding Aphrodite stopped what they were doing and turned to face her in one coordinated movement with matching expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces. Zeus saw that Hades looked on the verge of either blowing up or passing out. No one-god or not-should be _that_ unnaturally pale.

"While the council has time to…digest this new information, I suggest we reconvene at the winter solstice," Zeus told them all, breaking out of his stupor. "Dismissed."

No one flashed out yet, still staring at Aphrodite as if she was the strangest thing to appear on Olympus. She just flashed them a knowing smile before disappearing in a shower of red and pink rose petals, which landed at the foot of her throne.

* * *

When Poseidon stirred, it was already midmorning. He had fallen asleep next to the fire, but now it was extinguished with the wood burned black and a thin layer of ash left behind in a circle. He groaned as he sat up, not used to sleeping on the floor instead of a bed. There were various cracks and pops in his back, and he knew that his back would be slightly sore until he grew accustomed to these new conditions.

Groping on the ground beside him, his hand closed around the shaft of his trident, which he shrunk into a necklace. It was harder to use his powers out here, and it saved him energy to change his weapon's shape rather than keeping it in the water molecules in the air. Poseidon thought to himself, _I'm weaker here than on Olympus, yet Percy seems to be getting stronger by the hour he is here. Funny how life works._

Poseidon rubbed the side of his face, glad to not feel any snow from the floor having frozen his skin over. If he was being completely honest with himself, being in Alaska terrified the schist out of him. While Percy and Nico were gone last night, he had accidently pricked himself on the spear points of his trident, drawing blood. He had woken up to inspect the wound, and instead of ichor flowing through his veins, there was mortal blood. Yes, it was a lot shiner than a regular mortal's with streaks of gold in the mix, but still. Even when Zeus had stripped him of his immortality once before he still had ichor flowing through his veins. Maybe it was just him being in a place beyond the gods, but for once in his life, he feared dying. Who knows what Hades would do to him if he showed up in the Underworld as a resident? Poseidon shuddered at the thought.

He knew he had promised to stay with the boys and help them out, but it was at the risk of his own life. And if he died, Triton would take control of the seas. As much as he loved his son, his loyalties were somewhat blurred. Only Poseidon being in command had kept Triton from joining the Titans the last time, and that had frightened him dearly. If his own son was willing to betray the gods, then just how bad of parents were they-was he? He didn't know. But he couldn't leave Percy, not now. Not when his brothers wanted him chained and at their feet only to be killed right then and there.

 _It's too early for these kinds of thoughts,_ he told himself. _I'll deal with my own dilemma later._

Poseidon looked around the camp and smiled when he saw Percy and Nico cuddled up next to each other, sharing the musty grey blanket from the old house. Percy's arm was hooked over Nico's shoulder, pulling the younger boy closer. Both were smiling in their sleep. It had been a while since he had last seen Percy happy, and even though he was only smiling in his sleep, that meant everything to Poseidon.

There was a distant sound of thunder, but the sky was a clear blue. Cirrus clouds were white and feathery high up in the atmosphere, promising good weather, yet there was still thundering. Poseidon looked around for any cumulus clouds, but when he found none, he scowled.

 _"_ _Di Immortales,"_ he swore under his breath, shouldering his pack. He grabbed the food Percy bought at the supermarket yesterday and shoved it into Nico's empty backpack. He threw the blankets of the boys, exposing them to the chilly air.

"Hey!" Percy complained, but his voice was slurred with sleep. "What gives?"

"Get up," Poseidon ordered. "We need to go."

To his merit, Percy jolted up immediately, shaking Nico as he hastily threw his overcoat on. Riptide was in his hand in pen form being twirled between his fingers. Nico was still sluggish when they began to move, but at least he wasn't tripping over his feet. That wouldn't be fun to explain to Hades that his own son committed unintentional suicide by impaling himself on his own sword from being drowsy.

"Where are we heading to?" Percy asked, his green eyes alert and scanning around for any attacks.

"I don't know," Poseidon responded. "I don't know much about Alaska."

"Knowledge!" Percy exclaimed. He grabbed Nico and Poseidon's wrist, and before he knew it, he was just another water molecule in the air, drifting with the breeze.

When they reformed, they landed in the middle of a library. Ugh, Athena's daughter must've rubbed off on Percy more than he thought. For the most part it was empty with only a few people there and an old librarian running the checkout and returning station. Luckily, there was no one in the section where they appeared.

"Reading this early in the morning? Seriously?" Nico complained.

"Now, now, my Death Angel, we're not here for reading," Percy said, running a hand against a bookshelf. "I'm looking for an atlas-"

"He's holding up the sky," Poseidon reminded him to which he just received a glare.

"I know that, Dad. No, I mean like the kind of atlas that has maps-aha! Found one for Alaska!" Percy brought out a thick atlas with a blue cover and in bold, white lettering read _World Atlas: Alaska._ He opened to the map of the state, tracing his nimble fingers near the word: _Anchorage._

"Okay," Percy said, "we're here, and I have no idea what's chasing us. But, I know a place where we shouldn't be bothered. Hopefully, the three of us have a large enough control of our domains so we shouldn't be too badly affected, and we can stand our ground."

"What do you mean domains?" Nico asked, leaning over to get a better look at the map.

"Our shared control over earth," Percy explained, tapping his fingers on a blue spot on the map-water.

"Cook Inlet?" Poseidon read aloud. "What's there?"

"Volcanoes. Lots of them."

"And this helps, how?" Nico questioned.

"Ye of little faith," Percy said with a grin. "Volcanoes are usually Hephaestus' forges, and they're all linked together. We've got Mt. Augustine, Mt. Iliamna, Mt. Redoubt, Mt. Spurr, Mt. Hayes, and Mt. Double Glacier." He touched the last black triangle, which represented Mt. Double Glacier.

"That better be an inactive volcano," Nico threatened.

"It is," Percy reassured him. "Annabeth told me I should learn more about geography because of my powers."

"What powers?" Poseidon asked. "What _didn't_ you inherit from me?"

"Dunno. I can create earthquakes, though, and that can be helpful from time to time."

"And you didn't use this against Gaea, because?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't really tap into that power until after Tartarus. Anyways, we don't need to worry about magma in Double Glacier. We should get going." He shut the atlas and shelved it back in its spot.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much did Annabeth influence you?"

He flinched, causing for Nico to place a hand on his shoulder. Pain gleamed in his eyes with a little smoldering ember of anger. "Dad, if you're accusing Annabeth of teaching me to appreciate books a little more making me enter Athena's domain of knowledge, drop it. I hate it when people think I'm stupid when I'm not. Now, I may not be book smart, but I have street smarts and I do know information."

"That's not what I meant, Percy. I just never thought of you as the sort to consult books first."

"And that's what I mean by people thinking I'm stupid. I hoped you would've thought more of me."

"Percy-"

"Poseidon, stop it," Nico warned, a silent threat evident in his eyes. His sword began to suck the heat out of the room, along with Poseidon's resolve to continue arguing. "Wait. Percy look at your father."

Percy laughed bitterly. "Why?"

"Just, trust me on this, okay?"

"Fine." He looked up, hatred burning in his eyes. Other than his eyes and the set of his jaw, Poseidon couldn't tell that Percy was mad. It was almost like he had learned how to mask all emotion.

Nico held his hands out, palms open, over both of them, almost as if he was reading their aura. For all Poseidon knew, Nico could've been doing just that. The son if Hades frowned, drumming his finger against the hilt of his sword.

"We can talk later," he decided. "How far is that volcano, Perce?"

"About three to four hours hiking," he answered.

"Let's get moving. Whatever's tracking us, it's getting closer."

"Yeah, I can sense it, too."

"Sense what?" Poseidon asked.

The two demigods shared a look, making Poseidon nervous.

"Never mind," Percy said, taking the backpack from Poseidon. Riptide was clutched in his right hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Man, I wish that Jason was here."

Right then there was a car horn beeping outside of the library, reverberating around the mostly empty building. Some of the younger children jumped from the children's section and looked out the window, plastering their faces against the glass. The librarian just glared at the red Toyota venomously for disturbing the silence.

Poseidon, Percy, and Nico walked to the doors, looking over the head of all the children. The door to the Toyota opened, and a blonde boy wearing golden rimmed glasses walked out. He opened the passenger's side door, and a Cherokee girl came out with a feather braided in her hair. Both of them had their weapons in hand, as if they were waiting for an attack.

"Holy Hera," Nico muttered. He looked at Percy in confusion. "Why'd they follow us?"

Percy shrugged. "Beats me. Let's go greet our friends."

"Isn't that Jason?" Poseidon asked uncertainly. "And Piper?"

"Yup! Now, let's hope they don't slice us to bits!"

"Cheery," he grumbled, but followed his son as Nico and Percy shoved the doors open and went out into the chilly air.

Jason exhaled a warm breath of air onto his chilly hands. Yes, they had the heater on in the car while they drove, but getting out of the car with nothing more than a light windbreaker was a mistake.

He gripped the hilt of his _gladius_ tightly, prepared to fight. There was some powerful aura exuding from this library in particular, and he and Piper knew they had to check it out. If it was a monster in a place full of mortals, who knows how much damage it would've caused? To his relief, Percy, Nico, and some other guy walked out with looks of surprise on their faces.

Jason's expression turned dark, and he dropped his _gladius_ in panic. No, he was in Alaska. Percy shouldn't have been here. He looked at his hands, sure that they were trembling, but they were stone still.

"Jason?" Nico called out. "Is that you?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered out.

Piper sheathed her dagger in its scabbard by her waist before slinging her arm over his shoulders, trying to calm him down. With her other hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, reassuring him that he wouldn't go on a murderous rampage.

"Sup Nico?" Piper said with a smile. "Didn't think we'd see you here."

"Ditto that," Percy said running down the steps of the library with a smile. He fiddled with the leather cord around his neck. "Small world after all, huh?"

"Yeah, really," Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. When Percy held his hand out for a man-hug, Jason took a few steps back, bumping into the side-view mirrors of the rental car. He could feel his pulse in his fingertips. He couldn't be near Percy. He would kill him, intentional or not.

"No god can control you out here," Piper whispered, having to go on her toes to be near his ear.

He cleared his throat, steeling his nerves before giving Percy that hug he wanted. The son of Poseidon beamed at that.

"So," Jason said, "who's that you have tagging along?"

Percy glanced over his shoulders, rolling his eyes in disgust before looking back at Jason. "Oh, him? That's Poseidon. Dad, don't you have something to say to Jason?" He glared at the man behind him with such ferocity it made Jason want to cringe away and go hide in a hole somewhere far, far away.

"Sorry for almost killing you," Poseidon apologized, not looking into his own son's eyes. Jason knew Percy was intimidating-the dude had nearly killed him in Kansas, after all-but being treated with fear and respect from your own father was on a whole other level.

"Apology accepted." Jason saw Nico slip his hand into Percy's, and he couldn't suppress a smile. "I see that being alone together for a week is a great bonding experience." Both boys blushed heavily. Jason smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"Calm yourself," Nico reprimanded, but it wasn't as forceful with his face still a tomato color. "We just got together two nights ago."

"Percy and Nico sitting in a tree!" Jason began.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Jason get away from me!" he continued with the same tune of the song.

"First comes love! Second comes marriage!"

"And the son of Jupiter with spinal damage!" Percy finished, with his own smile plastered to his face. The boys broke off laughing to which Piper and Poseidon just rolled their eyes. As Percy opened his mouth to speak again there was the sound of thunder in the sky. Jason looked up, looking for any storm clouds while Poseidon cursed under his breath.

"What's after us now?" Piper asked. "First those ice giants and then those gryphons, what next?"

" _Venti,"_ Jason said. "At least that's what I sense."

Poseidon gripped his head like he was getting a headache. His skin flickered from a strong tan to sickly pale, and it was like he had been drained of almost all of his energy. His form solidified, though, and he grit his teeth while rubbing his temples. "Let's use the Greek terms, shall we?"

"We healed your divisions, though!" Piper complained.

"Not the sea," Percy explained. "While I was at Camp Jupiter, I learned that, well, the sea wasn't respected. My father's shrine was nothing more than a plate with moldy fruit on it and a rusted trident. The navy was _one_ decrepit skiff that is at the bottom of Puget Sound in Washington now. Romans don't trust the sea or respect it, Piper, so even the slightest talk of Rome can send my dad into the schism of dominating sides. Like how Athena and Minerva are different, that's how it affect my dad; he loses a lot of power."

"Don't compare me to Athena," Poseidon threatened.

"Hush, hearing Jason say something in Latin just drained you." Percy pulled out Riptide. "I've got a plan, but we need to get going now. You think the car will be able to survive a little rough terrain?" He nodded in the direction of the Toyota.

"It should," Jason said.

"Good," Nico said. "We need to get to Mt. Double Glacier. I've always wanted to hike through an inactive volcano."

"Really?" Percy asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"No, you dork; it's called sarcasm." Nico rolled up the sleeves to his jacket, feeling to make sure his sword was still around his waist. "We should get going."

"Right you are, Death Angel. Let's go."

* * *

During the car ride, everyone had fallen asleep except for Percy-who was driving-and Poseidon-who was messing with the radio in the passenger seat. Piper and Jason were curled up with each other in the back seat, while Nico tried to be as far away from them as possible, curled against the cool glass. The sun was still high in the sky as the car lurched and bumped as the tires rolled over the rocky dirt underneath them.

As Poseidon went to turn the dial on the radio, but Percy said, "Touch that dial again and I'll cut your hand off." He pulled his hand back.

"Sorry."

Percy sighed, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel. It still bothered him somewhat that his father was intimidated by him. He had heard that he was scary, but he never believed it until Poseidon-who was a god-began to listen to him for fear of him snapping. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's just…with my ADHD, changing the music so fast is _really_ distracting."

"I never knew that," Poseidon said.

He sighed again. "I wouldn't expect you to know."

"Percy, I've got something I need to tell you."

"Whelp, that sounds like trouble," Percy said with a small smile, but he knew how serious Poseidon was by the tone he used.

"This isn't a joke, Percy." Poseidon looked over the car seat, watching the three sleeping demigods in the backseat. "Promise me you won't tell them anything."

"I swear on the Styx not to say anything about Poseidon's secret unless I am granted permission." Thunder rumbled in the background.

"Okay. Good, good." Poseidon began to mess with the hem of his shirt and messing with the trident pendant on his necklace. It was almost like he was more ADHD than Percy was, and that was saying something. "I'm mortal."

" _What?!"_ Percy exclaimed, slamming his foot on the break. The car careened on its side as the tires squealed from being abruptly stopped. He could almost smell the burning rubber even though the ground was mostly frozen. The three demigods in the back-although being buckled up-slammed onto Nico, which was a rough wakeup call.

Jason and Piper only stirred in their sleep, while Nico complained, "What the heck, Percy?" as he rubbed his head, groaning as he shifted under his friend's combined weight.

"Sorry, Nico," Percy apologized. "Go back to sleep. We'll be there soon."

"How about a warning next time? Jeez, they never learn."

Percy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, but smiled anyways, especially when he heard the soft snores escaping his mouth about five minutes after they started driving again. His smile faded, though, once he realized that it was only he and his father still awake, and they still needed to talk.

"Let's try this again without nearly crashing into a pine tree, shall we?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded his head. "I'm mortal."

"Yeah, I heard that the first time," Percy snapped. "Sorry. Just…how long have you known?"

"Since last night."

"Do you know _why_ you're a mortal? Zeus hasn't taken it away again?"

"How do you know about that?"

He shrugged. "Told you, I did some research with Annabeth a while ago. Anyways, you still haven't confirmed or disproved my theory."

"No, I don't know why I'm mortal. I think it has something to do with me being here, in Alaska, beyond the gods. No one has been here longer than a few hours, and it may be affecting my immortality."

"Then go back to Olympus, Dad. We'll be fine on our own."

"But-"

"Dad-Poseidon-listen to me." Percy gradually slowed the car to a stop before unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting in his seat, so he could face his father. "As much as you've annoyed me on this trip, I still care for you. You're my father, after all; I couldn't bear to see you hurt. And if what you say is true, I don't want you here, risking yourself. The sea needs its ruler, and you can't do that if you're dead."

"I can still fight," Poseidon protested. "And I helped you buy those groceries."

Percy gave a knowing smile. "I'm grateful you did that, Dad, but I won't have anyone _to_ be grateful to if you get yourself killed. Go back to Olympus. Nico still has his shell; you can track us with it."

"I don't like this, Percy, not a single bit." Poseidon was frowning, like he was surprised that his son sounded like the mature one in this conversation. "I just wanted to keep you safe," he said in a rushed breath. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"Dad, I'm a demigod-I won't ever be safe. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Fine. But know that I'm still bringing you back to Olympus on the solstice. I trust that you won't get yourself into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Percy laughed, breaking the silence of the car. It had been such a long time since he had laughed a good, proper laugh ever since Annabeth's death, and he had to admit, it felt good. "Hey, I'm your son, trouble finds me. I'll promise you that I'll take care of myself-that much I can do."

Poseidon sighed but gave his son a proud smile. "I'll take what I can get. Stay safe. And know that whatever happens, I will always love you…son."

He watched as his father disappeared in a swirl of mist, exiting through the slightly open car window. He leaned his head against the headrest tiredly, wiping a hand over his face before grabbing the wheel and starting up the car again.

"I love you too…Dad," Percy said in the quiet car, dialing the radio up just loud enough for him to make out the words. It felt like his father was still in the car beside him as he forced the car down the unforgiving terrain to Mt. Double Glacier.

* * *

Nico found himself wandering through the darkness again with nothing but those cursed spotlights giving him any sense of direction. There were only three tubes illuminated, and they were all equidistant from each other…almost like they were in the cardinal directions. To his front, back, and right there were tubes, and he would've bet 50 drachmas that there was one directly on his left. That raised the question: who would be trapped next?

As if Leto had been anticipating his question, the tube all the way on the left lit up with a purple beam. He gave one last look around, seeing Annabeth fend off the spiders and Will screaming at an invisible voice. Percy's holding tank was empty as of now, since he was awake. Nico took off in the direction of the new tube, wanting to see whose fate was also in his hands.

His eyes got comically wide as he reached the glass prison. _No,_ he thought to himself, _first Will and now they bring my sister into this? That's just cruel!_ She still looked exactly like he remembered her the last time he had seen her. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, and she still wore the silver clothing she had last been wearing. Her combat boots were laced up, and Nico could see the hilt of a knife protruding from the heel. Her skin was unnaturally pale, more so than usual. Something seemed to be forcing her onto her knees, but she spat and fought to get to her feet.

Her eyes flicked upwards, and they caught a hold of Nico's incredulous look. She smiled for a split second before looking around the tube in fear and mouthing: _Run!_ He shook his head. He wouldn't lose her, not again. She continued screaming for him to leave, but tears sprung to his eyes as he held his hand out against the glass. She sadly met his hand, the thick glass separating the two of them, but her eyes still held a great sadness, almost like she was asking: _Why didn't you run? Why are you still here, brother?_

Fire then erupted around her, licking up the sides of the glass, until only her face was left visible through the tube. _Leave!_ she shouted. _Run! Save yourself!_ Nico watched in horror as the flames washed over her face, like the waters of the Phlegethon itself pouring into her trap.

Nico collapsed onto his knees, fighting to keep the tears back. He didn't cry often, but seeing his sister enveloped in fire, well, that was almost enough to do him in. She didn't deserved to be pulled from her life to be held as ransom-it just wasn't right.

"Leto!" he roared, brandishing his sword. "Show yourself!"

The Titaness appeared next to him, smiling her sadistic smirk while twirling a silver hunting knife the length of his arm in her hand. The purple mixed with orange light gleamed off the metal, giving it a more sinister appearance than it already was. And the fact there was something rust colored on the serrated edge wasn't helping matters. At least the light seemed to reflect off his own blade, making it look even more deadly.

"You called for me, Nicholas?" she asked, wiping what Nico guessed to be dried blood off on her gown, leaving a thin smear of red on the purple material.

He gritted his teeth in anger. "It's just Nico."

"Pardon me, then. I always call people by the names they were given at birth. I guess that's why Heracles never liked me much."

"Cut it out!" Nico demanded. "Why do you have my _sister_ in one of these glass tubes? She doesn't deserve this. None of the people in the tubes deserve this!"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Leto told him with fake sympathy in her voice. "But orders are orders, my young demigod. Surely you know what that feels like, being ordered around by Olympus, by your father, by the ones you love."

"Shut up," Nico growled, his fingers twitching in irritation at the hilt of his blade. He was so tempted to summon a legion of skeletons to fight this wench, but he had sensed earlier that there were no mortal souls that had died here, despite the people being held captive. He'd have to fight Leto himself with nothing but his swordsmanship as backup.

"It appears I have struck a nerve. You know what I say is the truth, son of Hades. You know, there's still an opportunity for you to join us. We'll set them all free, and the best part: _You get your sister back."_

"No," he said. "I won't join you, even if it means sacrificing my sister. She's a hero; she wouldn't want me to trade the fate of the world for her."

"You speak with such confidence. Almost reminds me of myself when I was a young Titaness. Trust me, _boy,_ once you've seen enough death and destruction and devastation, that confidence dies until the only thing you're sure of is that you're insane."

"I know I'm not the epitome of sanity, but neither are you. Now, I've made my decision." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look like a formidable opponent. Though he was good at fighting, he didn't want to test his luck against a Titaness by himself. "I stand with Olympus. If that's all, _send me back."_

She frowned. "Mark my words, son of Hades: Something bigger and more ancient than the gods is out there, and your little _pet_ will be the one leading us to victory."

"Pet? I don't have any-"

"And when you see him, you might not recognize him at all." Leto shimmered out of existence again, leaving Nico dumbfounded, mulling over her words.

"I was right!" he decided, screaming into the darkness. "You're insane!"

He didn't get a response.

Grumbling something in Italian, he sheathed his sword abruptly, making sure he didn't accidently stab himself in the thigh. Nico walked over to the tube his sister was in and put his hand against the glass again, surprised at how hot the glass had gotten over the course of his conversation with the insane Titaness.

He never knew his sister feared fire, but he wouldn't judge her. She hadn't judged him, after all, not when he confided in her about how he liked boys and not girls; or even when he said the dumbest things when he was sick; and instead of getting annoyed like most people would, she'd just laugh and give him another spoonful of soup that she'd sneak out of the kitchen. Nico looked down at the skull ring on finger-it had been one of the last gifts she had given him before she left.

Nico knelt at the foot of the glass encasement, feeling his temper flare up as the fire licked the sides of the glass relentlessly, like it was going to be an eternal inferno. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll try to save you and Will, I promise. I owe you that much for being a great sister, Bianca."

* * *

"Come on, guys-and Piper-we're going questing!" Percy announced cheerily, throwing the driver's seat door shut with a _thud._ He slung his backpack over his shoulders, checking once that all their provisions were in there. In his hand he held a flashlight for when they went in.

"Uh, you're way too happy for climbing into the mouth of a volcano," Piper grumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I'm fire-proof for a short amount of time, so we don't need to worry!"

"What did you do to discover _that_ ability?" Jason asked, slinging his knives sheath across his torso before strapping his _gladius_ to his back.

"Yeah, really," Nico snorted, walking to stand beside Percy.

"I blew up Mt. St. Helens a few years back-a year before the war with Kronos, I think," Percy said, receiving looks of awe in response. He chuckled. "Yeah, getting lava thrown at you isn't the most fun thing in the world."

"You can say that again, bro," Jason remarked, half-smiling and half-gob smacked as he fixed his glasses. "Alright, lead the way."

Nico glanced over the car. "I hope you don't have to return that anytime soon," he said, nodding in the direction of the mud covered Toyota.

"We're demigods," Piper said. "The world should be prepared for collateral damage from us."

"Preach it, sister!" Percy exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "Okay, follow me into the volcano."

"I'd never thought I'd here that sentence before," Nico grumbled before slipping his hand into Percy's.

Percy squeezed Nico's hand, and with his other hand, he flicked the flashlight on, illuminating the dark cavern. Stalactites hung from the roof of the tunnels like jagged shark teeth, dripping water onto the floor. He had to be careful to not get his backpack caught on any of the stalagmites on the floor, which were up to his waist and pointy at the top. There wasn't any water in the tunnels other than the _drip, drip_ noise that came from the stalactites from permeated water from the surface of the volcano.

"Whoa," Jason said, shining his own beam of light from his flashlight on the hollowed out walls. "What is this?"

"Lava tubes or tunnels, if you prefer," Percy answered. "Back when this was an active volcano, these tunnels were used as holding storages for magma. When the volcano blows, the magma would go up there,"-he pointed at tunnels leading upwards-"up to the mouth of the volcano, where it would reach the surface and become lava."

"And you're sure this place won't blow up on us?" Piper asked, grabbing Jason's free hand with her own.

"Positive. There's no magma down here at all. We'll be fine, as long as there are no telekehines," he mumbled that last part to himself. Making Mt. St. Helens erupt and releasing Typhon really wasn't his choice, it was either that or die. Still, the eruption shot him to Ogygia, where he had met Calypso, and only the thought of Annabeth had been enough to coax him to leave.

His eyes must've glazed over or something, because he saw someone's hand get waved in front of his face. Most likely Nico's. He blinked twice, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at the Italian boy holding his hand.

"You seemed…out of it," Nico said bashfully. "Anyways, right or left?"

"What?"

"Right or left?" Nico repeated, pointing at the tunnels that split into two.

Percy frowned, letting go of Nico's hand so he could go inspect the tunnels. He placed a hand on either side of the division before delving deep into his father's domains. He remembered his father's titles: God of the Seas; Father of Horses; Earth shaker; Second son of Kronos. He let his mind open up the power of the earth, sensing everything he could feel beneath his feet and above his head. Percy could sense everyone in the tunnel from where they were standing to their heartbeats to how many feet above sea level they were.

He slowed his breathing, becoming one with the earth. He felt like his skin was made of dirt and ice that made up the ground; magma churning under the surface of the earth became his blood; he saw through the eyes of all creatures that had feet on solid ground. Percy could sense the tunnels in the volcano like its circulatory system, all linked together like a well-oiled machine. The tunnel of the left was a dead end, while the one on the right split a few more times until you went straight down, connecting the volcano with other ones-ones that would take them back to the states.

As Percy was about to back up, he felt three pairs of hands yank him from the tunnels, sending searing pain flaring up his arms and back. He screamed but muffled it by biting his tongue. Looking down at his hands, he was surprised to see that there was star shape burned into the palm of his left hand, almost like the asterisk-shaped scar from that pit scorpion that had stung him six years ago.

"What gives?" Percy hissed, holding his injured hand close to his chest. "I was just finding the way out!"

"Percy, you were becoming the earth," Jason told him solemnly, holding Piper and Nico close to him, almost as if he was afraid they'd turn to stone if he touched them.

"Yeah, bro, I was using my earth powers."

He shook his head. "No, you were literally turning into stone. Almost like Medusa looked into your eyes. I don't like this place."

"This isn't your domain, Superman," Piper reminded him, smirking at her nickname for him. "But I agree anyways. There's something creepy in the air, like someone's watching us."

Nico reached out to say something to Percy, but Jason pulled him back, giving him an admonishing look. The son of Hades scowled and huffed but didn't try to wriggle free again. Percy looked down at his hands again in revulsion. Could he really turn people into dirt or stone with a single touch? He didn't want to find out the answer. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jackets, showing that he didn't want anyone touching him.

"O-okay," Percy stuttered out, still afraid of his powers. "The r-right tunnel. I'll lead the way."

"We didn't tell you that to scare you," Nico said, jogging to catch up to him as he was on the verge of breaking into a full blown sprint pretty soon. "We were just concerned."

"How are you even standing this close to me without being disgusted?" Percy asked, taking a few steps to the side, giving Nico a two-foot berth between the two of them. "With a single touch, I could accidently kill you."

"You don't know that."

"I'd rather not find out."

Nico scowled before running in front of Percy, clamping his hands onto his shoulders, forcing for Percy to stop walking. He looked up, fear evident in his eyes, as he tried to back up. No, he had failed Nico before by not convincing Bianca to keep going, he wasn't going to kill Nico too.

"Stop this," Nico demanded. "All of this self-pity…it's sickening, Percy. You've dealt with PTSD and Panic Disorder and everything else before, and seeing you get affected so easily is insane. Look at me." Percy obeyed and looked up. "I love you as you are with all your powers and quirks and anything else I don't know. Don't worry about that, okay? I'll be here every step of the way."

Percy fisted a clump of hair on his head, slumping against the side of the tunnel. "You know what? Everyone sit down now, because I need to get something off my chest; and I don't know how much time I have to say this."

Jason, Nico, and Piper sat in a small semi-circle in front of him, curiosity burning in their eyes. He sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. He was about to tell his friends something that he hadn't even told his mother about. He snapped his fingers, dispelling the Mist around his body that he had so precariously worked on maintaining every day. The three of them gasped, and he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the matching looks of pity they'd give him.

He felt someone run their fingertips against his wrist up to his elbow. The scar tissue was thick there from when Gabe threw a knife at him, and he had lifted his arm up in defense, ending up cutting about eight-inches of his arm. With his other hand, Percy traced a scar on the base of his collarbone, from where a shard of glass from a beer bottle had gotten stuck in his skin.

"Who did this to you?" the three of them asked with venom in their voice. Each one of them was tracing a different scar, each with its own story.

"My stepfather," Percy replied, nearly gagging on his memory remembering how badly he stunk. The scent of cigars and stale booze and week-old food-stains flooded Percy's nostrils, and he coughed, trying to clear his nose of the putrid odor. When he finally smelled the mildew scent of the tunnel, he felt a wave of relief pass over him. Some memories were better left untouched.

 _"_ _Paul?"_ Nico asked incredulously. _"He_ did this to you?"

"My first stepfather," Percy corrected. "Gabe Ugliano. Married my mother when I was six. Good guy for the first thirty seconds I knew him before he already started demanding money from me so he could gamble with his poker buddies."

"That fiend!" Piper hissed. "Why would your mom put up with him?"

"He reeked, masking my demigod scent from monsters. I'd rather take my chances with the monsters, quite honestly. When I fell to Tartarus, the place smells just like him. Imagine living with that every day of the summer until getting sent back to another boarding school, trying to keep me 'safe' from the Greek world. Yeah, did a great job of that Gabe." He said everything with a bitter tone in his voice, all from having these thoughts pent up for such a long amount of time and no one to vent them to. His mother would've felt guilty for the abusive childhood he had been through, and Annabeth would've immediately told Sally. There was really no one for him to talk to, and that saddened him.

Nico's ice cold hand traced something along his forehead, making him shudder at the touch. That scar was one of the worst-it had nearly paralyzed him. Percy remembered the belt cutting him above the eye before Gabe prying the cut open with a switchblade, poking deep into his head, shredding muscle and tissue before he had inevitably passed out before the knife had reached his skull. When he woke up in the hospital, his mother was in tears while Gabe had fake tears glistening on his cheek, begging for Sally to forgive him for not trying to protect him from the "thugs" that had "jumped them". What a load of Minotaur dung. His stitches were left in for a week, and when he went back to school, all the kids in his third-grade class would be staring at his head, blatantly ignoring the teacher.

"I will _kill_ that man," Nico threatened, pulling his hand away from Percy's forehead. "And then I'll send him to Tartarus for the pain he's caused you."

"Don't bother," Percy said, letting the Mist wrap around him again. "My mom killed him, courtesy of Medusa's head."

"He better be in Punishment for his crimes!"

"Hey, don't worry about me, okay? That was all in the past, Nico."

"H-how old were you?" Jason asked. "When this began?"

Percy bit his lip as he got to his feet, picking up his backpack and flashlight. "Six. He hit me for the first time while my mom was working at the candy shop. I mean, the dude was a huge jerk." He scowled, brushing the dust off his jeans and jacket. "He hit my mom, too. I was twelve when I first learned about that. He deserved a much more painful death for the hell he put us through."

"I'm going to take a guess and say, he's a statue now?" Piper asked, strapping her dagger and two borrowed knives from Jason on her weapons belt. "If he is, I want to turn it to dust."

"Oh yeah," Percy replied. "Looking right into Medusa's eyes will do that to you." He looked down at his arm, relief washing over him as the scar melted into his skin as if it was never there in the first place. He felt for the gash on his forehead, glad that he could no longer feel it. Being without the Mist made him feel…exposed, vulnerable-almost like had lost the Curse of Achilles again in the Little Tiber. Percy didn't like the looks of pity he received from his friends. He was still the same person they knew him as…just a lot more scarred than he let on.

Nico must've sensed that Percy was beginning to get uncomfortable with all the attention, because he said, "Let's keep going. I don't want whatever's tracking us to pick up our scent."

"Good idea," Jason said. He inclined his head towards Percy. "Lead the way, bro-just no more of that earth power stuff."

Percy shrugged. "If you say so. Follow me." He hefted his pack, flicking the flashlight on again as he lead them down the right tunnel, not at all afraid of what he'd find down there.

* * *

Nico for the most part was playing a game of tag between Percy and Jason the entire time. Right now, he was to the right of the son of Jupiter while he spoke of his own fears to Nico and Piper. Percy was up front by himself, leading them through the endless maze of tunnels underneath the surface.

"-and I'm scared I'll hurt him," Jason finished, his voice only a hair louder than a whisper. The tunnels had great acoustics, but Nico could tell Jason wanted his opinions for only him and Piper to hear. "His dad being here only made my suspicions even worse. I don't want to kill him, but I might not be able to control myself."

"You saw how weakened Poseidon was," Piper reminded him. "They won't be able to control you out here."

He still didn't look convinced.

"Jason," Nico said. "Gods only have power equivalent of that to their demigod children, including your father. I know for a fact that no one would be able to influence or control your thoughts as long as we're beyond the gods."

"But the second we cross the threshold into the U.S.-"

"I'll knock you out well before you can do any serious damage. Plus, Piper could also just charmspeak you to sleep."

"That's true," Piper said softly. "Don't stress yourself over this, Jason. You're strong, and no one can control you."

Jason sighed, relief visibly washing over his features as he straightened out his glasses. "Thanks guys."

Nico shrugged. "Don't mention it." He then left Jason to talk with his girlfriend as he jogged up to reach Percy. He was perfectly in rhythm with him, stepping exactly at the same time he did, which made him feel uncharacteristically giddy inside. It was like he was with Will again, and it felt nice. After losing him, well, it was becoming increasingly harder for Nico to find a reason to get up in the morning. Percy had healed that part of him, making him forever grateful for the son of Poseidon.

Percy flinched violently when Nico's arm brushed against his own. "Gods, Nico!" he yelped, fumbling with the flashlight. "I'm seriously debating tying a jingle bell around your neck!"

He chuckled. Good to know that Percy was easy to jump scare. He'd have to be careful to not get decapitated, though, if a scare went too far. "You know I'd break the bell into smithereens," he replied.

"Well, then I'll just have to have a lot of bells on hand," Percy joked, cracking a small smile. Nico could tell that this smile wasn't faked, unlike the ones he had gotten so used to seeing. It made him happy.

"I'll keep breaking them."

"And I'll keep making them."

Nico went to reach for Percy's free hand, but Percy jerked his hand back, harshly shoving it into the pocket of his jacket. His other hand was tightly squeezing the flashlight with so much force, his knuckles were stark white. Worry lines seemed to crinkle around the corners of his eyes as he pursed his lips together.

"Percy, I told you already-" Nico began.

"No, Nico. I'm not risking your safety," he argued.

"I'm not a little kid!"

"I know that, but I am not sending you to your father-intentional or not. I still don't know what will happen if I touch someone." He took a few steps to the left, putting himself closer to the wall than being next to Nico.

Nico scoffed. "Whatever you say, Aquaman."

Percy frowned at the nickname but didn't say anything. He forged forward, weaving through the stalagmites with ease, kicking the base of one of them causing for a few to topple over in a domino effect. He didn't understand why Percy had suddenly gotten so aggressive, but he continued kicking the compacted rock, his expression a mix of grimness and macabre pleasure as he destroyed what could've been century old rock.

Their shadows were eerily cast against the sides of the wall, elongated, making them look much taller than they were. The sound of dripping water and Jason and Piper's hushed whispers were the only thing Nico could hear. The tunnel reeked of mildew and sulfur-a strange combination, but one he had already grown accustomed to after how long they had been hiking. His feet ached from the unforgiving, rough ground they were walking on, but he didn't voice his complains to anyone except his own mind. He caught up with Percy again, learning from his mistake and standing a few feet away from his hands.

"I still didn't get to tell you what I sensed in the library," Nico told him, readjusting his sword on its chain belt.

"Well?" Percy asked, stopping to check the tunnels as they split into four different directions at the intersection.

"Your dad, there was an aura of death around him."

Percy frowned before sticking the flashlight in between his teeth as he lifted his hands out in front of him. Once it appeared he made a decision, he asked, "So? What does that mean?"

"It means Poseidon is mortal," Nico said. He expected some sort of reaction, whether it being a panic attack or even a few tears-he wasn't expecting indifference coming from Percy. "Does this not concern you?"

"No, not really. Dad told me earlier, while we were in the car. I forced him to go back to Olympus after I found out. No way would I leave him here to potentially die."

He felt his eyes widen. "You love your father that much?"

Percy shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily say I acted out of love, but I really wouldn't want Triton becoming the new Lord of the Seas. The guy already hates me; my existence as the last demigod child of Poseidon would always mock him as long as he reigned."

"That shouldn't bother you. Godly families are massively screwed up."

He snorted, nearly impaling himself on the nearest stalagmite. "My dad has had the most number of children in the myths. I'm related to nearly everything in the mythical world."

Nico shuddered in disgust. Really, couldn't _any_ male god just keep it in his pants for once? He had yet to come across any male god that was an eternal bachelor.

"You know what, forget I said anything. But, there's still something else I need to tell you."

"Shoot. Not literally, though!" Percy quickly added once he saw the smirk on Nico's face.

"Spoilsport. Anyways," he looked back, glad that his friends were engrossed in a conversation and not paying attention to the two of them. "I saw my sister in those stupid tubes you keep telling me about."

Percy's walking faltered and he nearly dropped the flashlight. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs out of his eyes. "Hazel's in there? Gods, I'm sorry."

"It's not Hazel," Nico said, biting his bottom lip from preventing his façade to crumble. The memory of the fire consuming his sister whole still haunted him even though he had only seen it for the first time earlier today. That wasn't the kind of thing you just forgot about and moved on with your life.

"Bianca?" he asked, his voice so low Nico thought he had misheard him. "But I thought she went for rebirth!"

"So did I. They must've kidnapped her or something."

He watched as Percy pulled out Riptide; as he twirled it in his fingers, he cursed silently under his breath. "If I could only break through that stupid prison, I'd be able to help her. I'm so sorry. Maybe if I just joined them, they'd leave you all alone."

"If you join them, they'd brainwash you," Nico reminded him gently. "They'd make you attack Olympus, bringing it down to its knees."

"I don't even know whom we're facing!" Percy exclaimed, his voice echoing off the tunnels. He turned left, checking that everyone followed him before hopping down a hole to a lower sublevel of the tunnels. "But I do know that someday, very soon, I'm going to punch a certain Titaness in the face, hard."

"And I'll help you. Trust me, I want to send her to Tartarus to her father as much as you want to."

Percy nodded grimly, the hash, yellow light making his sea green eyes look a sickly, scummy color-almost like algae on the surface of a lake. The color didn't suit him, making him look more like a broken soldier than the teenage boy he was. Nico hated seeing that fractured look in his eyes, like everything that was good and beautiful in the world suddenly died, leaving behind only lifelessness and destruction; but who was he to say anything? He saw that look every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

The four of them fell into a comfortable silence with Percy and Nico leading the group, while Jason and Piper watched their backs. The deeper they moved into the volcano, the more unsettled Nico became. He didn't understand why-the earth was a part of his father's domain-but Hazel was more finely tuned to that part of Pluto's domain than he was, especially with her control over precious metals. At least he could control the dead, giving him a miniscule amount of control over the ground and earth.

They weaved through lava corridors, leaving Nico surprised at how intricate a volcano could really be. After what seemed like hours of walking, Percy announced, "Welcome back to the states."

"Where are we exactly?" Piper asked, her voice filled with unease.

"Mt. St. Helens in Washington State," Percy answered, pulling out his water bottle and taking a few sips before putting it back in his backpack. He shucked off his jacket, too, shoving that in his backpack as well. "We should get going. The last time I was here wasn't a nice one."

"You can say that again," Nico grumbled, following Percy as he took off to the left.

They called for a break about an hour later, taking a moment to rest their aching feet and replenish their energy. Nico munched on a granola bar from his pack half-heartedly despite the fact his stomach was growling louder than a lion roaring.

"We might be able to get to Camp Jupiter to spend the night at the rate we're going," Jason said, wiping his mouth clean of crumbs from his sandwich. "It's crazy how these forges are all connected."

"Hephaestus likes all his ducks in a row," Percy said, only taking sips of water instead of eating. Nico frowned, concerned that he would pass out from over exertion if they continued covering this amount of distance in a single day. Percy caught his lingering gaze and gave a rueful smile before licking his lips to retain moisture.

Being in Mt. St. Helens was like being in a sauna or in the Roman baths back at Camp Jupiter, which he had never been in-he only heard stories of how great the baths were. The heat wasn't as bad as Tartarus, but it made his skin blister either way, his face flushing with the hot and heavy air they were stationed in. His jacket had been long since packed away ever since they crossed over the Mariana Trench in the Pacific a couple hours ago. Walking over the crust of the earth that was constantly spewing lava was excruciatingly hot. It had felt like his insides were being boiled.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, which was beaded with sweat. Nico could see everyone's faces were flushed from the magma that was flowing in tunnels beneath their feet. The scary part was that he didn't know how many feet below the surface the magma _was_ or how thin the floor was in certain places. He did _not_ want to burn to death in magma, especially not after Bianca's own fear of fire shook him to his core.

"We can't stay long here," Percy said, screwing the cap back onto his water bottle as he stood up. "This _is_ an active volcano, and my presence could make it blow again after what happened."

"I still don't completely understand what happened," Piper said in awe.

"Typhon and Hephaestus happened," he said bitterly. "Never mind that, though. Let's go."

They packed their supplies away just as the ground began to rumble under their feet. Percy swore violently under his breath as the ground started to crack in places, revealing the vibrant orange color of magma underneath the rock that had only appeared to be sturdy.

"Stupid _ourae!"_ Percy cursed. "The tunnel splits into two-go right! Then keep going straight until you need to go up! Stay on that course, turn left one more time, and find the Mark of Daedalus! Nico knows what it looks like!"

Nico's eyes widened comically. "You can't be serious!"

"Run! I can survive a little longer than all of you, but run! Go through the labyrinth. I'll meet you guys there, I promise!" Magma began to seep in through the cracks under their feet, and Nico had to jump back to avoid his feet being fried off. _"GO!"_

He probably wouldn't have started moving until Jason grabbed him by his arm, dragging him down the path as more fissures broke, pouring in the scorching hot magma. (But was it lava now even if it was inside the volcano?)

The air shimmered with the heat, tinting the tunnels an evil shade of red. Magma bubbled, ricocheting off the tunnels as it boomed, nearing the sound of an eruption. If they didn't get out of here soon, reaching the labyrinth would no longer matter as they'd perish immediately.

Jason flew him and Piper up the tunnel Percy had told them to go through, but the magma seemed persistent on burning them alive as it rose up with them, following them with its vibrant orange torrent of death. Nico's lungs were burning-not literally, bad pun-as they ran, the sulfurous air making it harder to breathe.

They turned left, and Jason shouted, "Look for the mark!"

Nico scoured the walls for the delta sign, slamming his hand against it when he found it. The delta shimmered blue and the rocky wall shuddered open, giving them a pathway to get through. He had just enough time to make a wall of obsidian rock appear to let Jason and Piper in first before he tumbled in afterwards, nearly collapsing from the energy drain.

It was then that Nico realized that he was in the labyrinth again, but this time he didn't have a ghost to guide him through the dangerous maze. Worse yet, Percy hadn't made it in time. He was still under the mouth of a volcano that was about to blow with minimal protection against the magma and heat.

"Percy!" Nico shouted, making a mad dash for the delta again.

Piper pinned him down. "If you open the doorway again, we'll all die!" she exclaimed.

"But _he'll_ die if we _don't_ open the doorway!" Nico screeched. "I just lost Will. I can't-I _can't_ lose him too!"

Then the wall shuddered with a great big _BOOM!_ causing for dust to trickle down from the ceiling of the maze they were in. It was the sound of an eruption. Jason winced from the shock, but he wrapped his arms around Piper and Nico, pulling them away from the Mark of Daedalus.

" _NO!"_ Nico wailed, pounding his fists against Jason's arms. _"Let me go!"_

Jason let him go with some reluctance, but Nico ran to the wall haphazardly running his hands across the wall looking for the mark, not even caring when he cut himself on a jagged piece of rock. It was like the area of the labyrinth they were in changed, leaving Percy behind to fend for himself.

Nico collapsed on his knees, weakly beating the side of the tunnel with a bloodied fist. If summoning that rock hadn't drained him enough, he was now emotionally drained as he sobbed uncontrollably, curling into a ball. First his boyfriend, then his sister, and now he lost his crush-again. He cried for so long that his throat hurt, and his body was shuddering with his uneven breaths.

Eventually, he cried himself to sleep with his last conscious thought being: _I'm sorry, Percy._


	13. Chapter 13

The magma's heat wasn't as bad as Percy remembered. Yes, it made him feel like he was being slowly charbroiled inside one of Hephaestus' forges, but at least the hair on his arms hadn't been too badly singed off yet. His hair still hadn't caught fire, which was also a good thing. Times like these made him envy Leo's control over fire, but he was water-the complete opposite of fire. At least he had a little protection and wouldn't go up in flames immediately.

He ran, fully aware of the thick, burning liquid threatening to engulf him as it raced down the tunnels like cheetahs. He barely had enough time to put a small enchantment on the backpack, preventing it from disintegrating as long as he didn't burn. His only consolation was that there wasn't anything chasing him-if you didn't count the magma.

Percy followed his gut instincts, completely disregarding the plan he had told to the others as he ducked and weaved through the endless maze beneath Mt. St. Helens. He really should tell Hephaestus to pick another volcano as his favorite forge. Two death threats in the same mountain was really pushing it, even for him.

The ground continued to crack and rumble, and Percy had just enough time to haul himself up to the layer above him before the magma rolled past, fast and furious, as little beads jumped up, nearly burning through his sneaker. He cursed under his breath, gasping in acrid air before starting his exhausting sprint again. As if the air wasn't bad enough in Tartarus, it was just like that right now, down to the part that all the _ourae_ wanted was him dead.

Making sure to keep his eyes peeled for the Mark of Daedalus, Percy continued down the maze-like structure, his feet pounding on the burning pavement. He'd have to dodge around the random geysers of magma that would erupt mere feet in front of him to avoid taking a bath in liquid fire. If drinking liquid fire burned his throat, he didn't want to know what a full bath would do.

Without warning, the magma surged forward, completely immersing him in the thousands-of-degrees hot liquid. For a split second, he panicked, not completely sure that his fire protection would hold.

Then the warm, tingly feeling began, almost like he was underneath an electric blanket that his mother would wrap him in on cold winter nights when he was younger. Percy knew the feeling wouldn't last long, though, before the inferno would get to him, turning him into a pile of ashes.

He pushed forward, swimming through the lava as the heat intensified. His hair smelt burnt. His lips became parched instantly, and it felt like his body was deprived of all retained moisture. Blisters popped up all over his skin with an ugly red rash. The heat was stifling, almost like someone had Saran-wrapped a room shut and turned on the heater to full blast. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and back, but he had no time to spare to wipe it away.

Unlike poison, which had some water in it, magma was silicon and liquid rock-none of which contained water. Percy could already feel his minimal defense begin to dissipate as the hair on his arms had been singed off.

He found an opening above him and swam up just as his natural defense against the intense heat wore off. The soles of his boots began to turn into a thick, black sludge that reeked something awful. Percy smothered the pieces of fabric dangling from the side of his backpack, which had started to catch on fire and smoke.

Once again, the magma was at Percy's heels, and the ground shifted again, throwing him off balance and crashing into a wall. The volcano was moments away from an explosion, and he needed time to make a plan-time that he didn't have. Percy shut down all his thoughts, like he usually did, and went solely on instincts as he jumped back into the magma, swimming to the highest lava tubes he could find.

Percy found himself looking up into the open air with stars glittering over the night sky. He didn't have time to fully appreciate their beauty, as he was on the caldera of the volcano. Magma poured in torrents of orange streaks, forcing the bottom of the caldera up as Mt. St. Helens prepared to explode.

A mortal helicopter seemed to be circling the lip of the volcano, and Percy was surprised that he could hear the chopping of the blades from this far distance. An explosion of magma jolted Percy to his sense, forcing him to jump a few feet closer to the middle of the caldera, so he wouldn't be burned-more than he already was anyways.

Noxious fumes started steaming up the air, making the already difficult air to breathe that much more polluted. Percy wheezed in a ragged breath, not sure how much more his lungs could sustain of these toxins before they'd start to fail him. Sure, he was a strong demigod-stronger than most-but he was still mortal; his lungs could collapse for all he knew.

His hands were itching to draw Riptide, but a volcano wasn't the kind of enemy you could defeat with a sword. With one final rumble, Percy had just enough time to brace himself as the mouth of the volcano exploded. Ash and lava flowed everywhere in a fiery blast of orange and black into the star-filled sky. He was sent flying so high, he was sure Zeus would've struck him down.

Percy doubted that he'd survive the landing-he was over 8,000 feet above sea level-and Poseidon's domain over the earth did _not_ extend to crash landings. Maybe if he had fallen above the Pacific he would survive, but the nearest body of salt water was over two-hundred miles away.

 _Water!_ Percy thought groggily, snapping out of the polluted air induced stupor. He concentrated on vapor traveling to wherever his friends had disappeared to, but as he started to imagine Nico's face, a piece of flying, molten rock smashed into his forehead, knocking him unconscious as he free fell back to the hard ground.

When he woke up, Percy found himself chained like an animal waiting to be skinned, with his hands handcuffed together in an **X** shape above his head while a longer chain suspended him in midair. His feet were in shackles too, which made absolutely no sense to him as his feet were a good three feet off the ground.

And his clothes…Gods, what _was_ he wearing?

His shirt-if you could call it that-was a piece of ratty fabric that had obviously been sewn back together many, many times. It almost looked like someone had slashed out a piece of an old sail and made it into a makeshift shirt. As for his pants, they were made of the same ratty, brown material, reaching down to his mid-thigh. The worst part: there was no pockets. Percy was weaponless.

Percy looked around, assessing the situation he was in. He appeared to be in some sort of cave with torches of Greek fire lighting the room. Starch white bones, from to skulls to ribcages, littered the dirt floor in a haphazard design. His chains were being held down by a metal plate the size of a basketball rim, lined with rivets drilled in along the edge. The air stank of death and decay and dirt with the suffocating scent of sulfur and ammonia present in the stale air. At the opposite end of the cave was a set of elegant redwood doors embellished with golden and silver designs of destruction and terrified people running as the world burned around them. How welcoming.

Percy cursed silently in his mind, his mouth too parched to actually say anything. Something red blocked the vision in his right eye, and with the back of an arm, he pressed his forehead against his skin. Sure enough, his arm came back stained red with his blood. Scowling, he used his shoulder to clean the blood out of his eyes. The gash had probably come from the same piece of rock that had knocked him out.

Other than the cut above his eye, he seemed to be without injuries, which in itself was a miracle. Yes, the hair on his arms and some of the fringe on the back of his neck had been singed off, but hair can grow back; limbs on the other hand…not so much. The shackles and handcuffs chaffed at his exposed skin, and he started to lose the feeling in his arms from being held up for so long.

Just how long had he been suspended like a prisoner? A few hours? A few _days?_ He had no idea, and the thought scared him. The others would probably assume that he was dead, burned until he was nothing more than a pile of ashes added to the ash cloud from the eruption.

Percy's heart clenched at the thought of Nico hopelessly crying, thinking that he was dead. The poor boy probably thought he was cursed-anyone he tried getting closed to inevitably ends up leaving him, be it death or some other reason. He pushed that thought aside. _No, I'll get back to him if that's the last thing I do._

"Such bold thoughts for someone being held captive," a cruel voice said. It was clearly a male, with a tone so low and deadly, it sounded like knives being sharpened.

Percy's blood ran cold, but he refused to show any fear. "Kronos," he hissed. "What do you want?"

Kronos stepped out of the shadows of the doors, a smug, sadistic smile on his face. In his hands were two swords, each about a foot longer than Riptide. The blades glinted gold in the firelight as he twirled them simultaneously, not caring if he cut himself or not.

"You already know what I want," Kronos replied, stabbing downward with one of his blades into the hip bone of a skeleton on the floor. The bone crumbled into dust immediately, which Kronos stomped into the ground with his shoe.

Percy glared Kronos right in the eye for a couple of reasons. One, and probably the most important to him, he still looked just like Luke-with the exception of molten gold eyes instead of Luke's baby blue ones. His skin was still the healthy tan Luke had before he died, and the scar on his left cheek running from his eye to his lip was still there in a thin, silvery line. He was even dressed in Luke's usual choice of outfit: a white polo button-up shirt, khaki shorts, and Sperry loafers. As much as Luke's betrayal had hurt him, he had still died a hero in the end, and his memory didn't deserve to be destroyed by Kronos still sharing his appearance.

Two, he had told Kronos to lay off in Anchorage. While he had been expecting for another confrontation later, he hadn't been expecting to be kidnapped while unconscious to be brought before the Titan lord. Percy suppressed the urge to swallow a lump in his throat as Kronos wiped the dust off his blade with the hem of his shirt. His grandfather still terrified him even though he acted with an air of ignorance.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Kronos said, amusement tainting his voice. "At least four beats-per-second, impressive, Perseus. You're only two beats-per-second lower than the heartbeat of a developing fetus."

"I have a fast heartbeat," Percy snapped. "So what? You still haven't answered my question, Gramps."

Kronos scowled. "Don't call me 'Gramps'. And as for your ridiculous question, haven't I already explained to you what I want?"

Percy grit his teeth, vividly remembering what Kronos had told him the last time they had saw each other. "That you want to break me, see the hope fade from my eyes. And I told _you_ that you can't break what's already broken."

"You don't seem broken to me."

"Looks can be deceiving."

The Titan smirked, the edges of his lips quirking at the corners. "It seems I _have_ taught you something, then. Lamia was an excellent informant, although I would've rather had her alive for battle. No matter, I still have _you;_ and that's all my master wants."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I would've never thought that you would serve someone else."

"The only reason I serve him is that he brought me back from the brink of fading out of existence, giving me a solid enough form that I can sustain myself. True, I would've preferred looking like myself, but my former host is good enough. One can't be too picky about these kinds of things."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats you boat, Gramps," he said, grinning when his tormentor's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Now, are you going to torture me, or…?"

"Are you so desperate for pain that you are _asking_ me to cut you?" Kronos asked coldly.

He attempted to shrug, rattling the chains holding him. "Personally, I'm all for keeping my blood inside my body, but your personality isn't that merciful. Plus, you're holding two swords. It's only natural to assume you're going to hurt me."

"Well, you're right for once. Po-" Kronos caught himself before letting the name of his master slip out. "My master," he corrected, "said he only wants you alive, not unharmed. Oh, we're going to have fun!"

Percy internally groaned at Kronos' idea of fun, bracing himself for the hits he knew was to come. He stashed the beginnings of the name Kronos had begun to say in his mind for later investigation. He would find out who this master of his was, one way or another.

He sucked in a breath when he felt his tarp of a shirt had been skillfully cut off in two clean strokes at the shoulder, not even leaving a scratch on him. Percy's skin around the ribs was an ugly shade of green and purple-bruises that he most likely received from the fall. He winced when Kronos poked at the bruises with his index finger. If his hands had been free, he would've slapped the arrogant smile off of Kronos' face.

 **A/N: Torture scene coming up**

Kronos held the blades over his chest like his arms would be if he was a corpse, and the bronze blades glinted wickedly in the firelight. "And we begin!" he cheered, pressing the points of the blades on Percy's shoulder blades as he delicately traced down his muscles before making identical cuts on his biceps.

First, the cuts were no deeper than paper cuts, but progressively they got deeper and closer to important blood vessels. To his credit, Percy didn't show any pain other than the occasional wince or grunt when he needed to release a little bit of all the tension. His arms and chest was a bloody mess, with blood dripping from all his cuts on his arms onto his face before they'd drip onto the floor, splattering the metal disk holding him grounded with the red liquid.

His breathing was heavy and ragged as Kronos had gone too deep with one of his cuts-though Percy thought he did it one purpose-and most likely punctured one of his lungs. Percy coughed up blood, which dribbled down his chin and onto his bare chest. This kind of abuse had been going on for about an hour or two now, and he no longer felt any pain.

 **A/N: Torture over**

Honestly, he was ready to just fall asleep from how numb he was until Kronos slapped him back to alertness. With another creepy smile, he reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a little vial with a bright yellow liquid inside it. Kronos sloshed it around, giddy with happiness at whatever it was.

"W-what is t-that?" Percy asked with difficulty, his voice slurring the words together from how long he had gone without speaking.

 _"_ _ΣΩΥΛ ΣΙΘ,"_ Kronos answered, saying the name in Ancient Greek.

Percy's eyes widened at the name. "What are you trying to do?"

"And here I was thinking you might've gotten smarter," he muttered under his breath. "It changes your personality so it's the exact opposite of what you are currently."

"But that would mean…" Percy saw his golden eyes glint evilly. A heavy feeling settled over his chest, and that seemed to replace the numbness he had been feeling for the past few minutes. "You're a monster!" he hissed.

"I enjoy your complements, Perseus. Really, I do." Kronos sheathed one of his swords, while he dumped the contents of the vial onto his other sword. The bronze blade glowed a dim yellowish color as the enchantment took hold on the weapon. "Celestial bronze," Kronos said, raising the blade up to Percy's eye level. "Lethal to demigods, monsters, and on the rare occasion, immortals. But to a demigod, it can destroy their soul if the cut is deep enough."

"Soul Switch," Percy muttered under his breath. "I will never join you! Let me _go!"_ He strained against the chains, but all he succeeded in doing was making them rattle. The blood loss had drained him of his energy, and there was no water vapor in the air around him that he could've used to heal himself.

But there was the earth.

He let himself go slack in the chains, like he had passed out again from over exertion. Percy slowed his racing heartbeat until it was slow enough that it matched his even breaths, giving him the impression that he was asleep.

Kronos laughed, which again sounded like metal-on-metal scratching against one another. "Well, this makes my job easier."

Percy sensed the blade moving towards his abdomen, and at the last second, a wall of dirt shot up, shielding him from Kronos' sword. The point got in about four inches, just grazing the skin above his stomach.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kronos roared, yanking the sword out of the dirt wall.

Percy dropped the wall of earth and tapped into the last of his energy reserves. He melted into a puddle of liquid water long enough to free his hands and feet from the chains. Still weaponless, he made a stupid and rash decision that should've been put in the record books for how stupid it was: He charged at Kronos.

The Titan, who had been surprised by the attack, had enough time to move the sword, so he wouldn't impale himself as Percy tackled him, sending the both of them sprawling to the floor.

Percy winced as dirt got into his open wounds, but he grit his teeth and sucked it up as he fought. Straddling Kronos, he got the Titan in a choke hold, pulling the collar of his shirt tightly in a diagonal direction, cutting off his air supply. The veins in Kronos' neck bulged from his skin. He didn't know how, but he sensed Kronos getting ready to roll and topple him over, so he would be facing the blade at point-blank. As Kronos rolled, Percy sprang into action, grabbing his arm with the sword, pulling it behind his back in an awkward motion. Percy wrestled the sword out of Kronos' grip, pointing the tip right in the middle of his back where his spinal cord was. His muscles were screaming in agony, blood continued to pour from his open wounds, and the only thing keeping him on his feet was the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He hefted the sword up, and as he was about to impale Kronos in the back, time seemed to freeze around him. Percy swore violently, but calmed himself, trying to remember the trick he had used last time to break the time spell back onboard the Princess Andromeda. He concentrated on the earth beneath his feet, attempting to draw power from the dirt like he did with the sea. Surprisingly, it worked, and by sheer luck he managed to shove the sword right in the center of Kronos' chest, right were his heart was.

Kronos reached up to touch the wound, and his hand came back slick with ichor. He collapsed to his knees, the gold blood pouring freely onto the body of his mother, Gaea. Percy gasped as the Titan's eyes closed, and he began to glow gold, slightly levitating midair in the cave. Although he held no sympathy for Kronos, it felt like he was handing Luke the knife again, except this time it was like _he_ had been the one to stab Luke in his Achilles spot, making him feel guilty even though he knew it wasn't Luke.

Percy shielded his eyes and ducked as the glow intensified, nearly blinding him. Then there was an explosion of light with a loud _BANG!_ proceeding the light. Once the light had shut off, Percy got to his feet, investigating what had happened.

What he found surprised him the most in all his years of being a demigod. Percy found Kronos on the floor, looking dazed, with the evil glint in his eyes replaced with something he only saw amongst his friends and fellow demigods-goodness.

Then it hit him.

The blade he had stabbed Kronos with _was_ imbued with the Soul Switch magic, meaning…Percy checked out the fallen Titan again.

"Kronos?" he asked uncertainly, grabbing the blade that hadn't been enchanted incase his suspicion was wrong. "Do you want to hurt me?"

Kronos blinked in confusion. "Why would I-why would I want to hurt you? Aren't you a good guy?"

Percy was shocked to say the least. Kronos had completely changed, and from what he knew the effects of the Soul Switch magic lasted as long as the person wasn't hit with it a second time. Maybe if Kronos was on the sides of the Olympians…He pondered the thought before making a decision. He would take Kronos to Olympus and let them decide what to do with him.

"Yeah," Percy finally responded, answering his question. "I'm the good guy. Now, we should get going before someone catches us."

Kronos blanched. "Oh, Styx. Oceanus is right outside-"

The doors burst open and a man in blue armor with a three-headed serpentine staff appeared. His armor was the same shade of blue that the deepest abyss of the oceans were with different coral gems embedded into the sides. There was a net hanging from his waist like any good fisherman had on hand, but this was the kind of net used to entrap enemies so you could impale them. Oceanus' face was hidden by his blue-and-silver cavalry helmet, but Percy could make out his piercing blue-green eyes and scowl.

"-the door," Kronos finished looking faint. He summoned another sword to his hand and took a fighting stance.

"Brother," Oceanus said, eyeing Percy warily. "What exactly _are_ you doing with the prisoner? And why is he armed?"

Percy let Kronos rip the sword from his hand, so he looked helpless. He then let Kronos loosely bind his hands-loose enough that he could slip his hands free-behind his back with rope. Even this small motion sent jolts of pain up his arms and upper back. Hopefully, Kronos would make up a lie, stalling Oceanus until he would leave, and Percy could get the two of them out of there.

"He took my blade, but he's close to breaking," Kronos lied smoothly, not looking like he was nervous. He even managed to get some of the old coldness back in his voice. "I know the perfect place to finish him."

"Oh, and where would that be?" Oceanus asked. He pet one of the serpent's head casually, like one would stroke a dog or cat. "Because this room was built specially for that purpose."

"Let's go to the beach and finish him at the foot of his father's domain. It will crush…" Kronos' lips snarled in disgust. "…that son of mine, Poseidon, to see his favorite son break right in front of his very eyes."

Oceanus' eyes glinted with sadistic glee. "Perfect! We don't have enough people to spare for me to go, but do tell details when you come back!"

"Of course," Kronos said, still acting his part perfectly. He was acting so perfectly, in fact, that it made Percy slightly nervous if the Soul Switch had even worked. If it hadn't…well, here he was bound and kneeling in front of two incredibly powerful Titans; he wasn't liking those odds.

Percy met Kronos' eyes and a silent agreement passed between the two of them.

"Now!" Percy cried as Kronos tossed him the sword he had taken earlier. At least Kronos could still manipulate time, and the both of them attacked Oceanus mercilessly until all that was left of the Titan of the Sea was the shaft of his serpentine staff and his cavalry helmet (which had been badly damaged, by the way).

He hadn't even broke a sweat during the fight with Oceanus, but his arms and chest ached as he sucked in rattling breaths. Before Kronos had his mind wiped, he had gotten multiple hits on Percy's body, and there was no water anywhere to heal him. There wasn't even enough water in the air to vapor travel.

Kronos sheathed his sword before turning to face Percy and wincing. "Sheesh, who did that to you?"

"An evil Titan," Percy said, refraining from saying his name. "I couldn't really make out the face."

"Understandable. It's a miracle you're still alive and on two feet."

He bitterly laughed, coughing up a little blood on his chin before he wiped it away. "I seem to have a knack for doing the impossible, Gramps." Percy winced, clutching one of the deeper wounds on his side with a hand. "If that trip to the beach is still up for grabs, could we go?"

Kronos gave a genuine smile, so unlike the sadistic smile Percy had gotten used to that it was unsettling. "Sure. You're a son of Poseidon, right?"

"Yeah. My name's Percy."

"Pleased to meet you; I'm Kronos."

* * *

Nico continued cursing under his breath as he stumbled along blindly in the dark tunnels of the labyrinth, tied with only the sleeves of jackets to Piper and Jason. After his last time being in the labyrinth only being guided with Minos, he knew how easily it was to be separated, so he made the three of them be tied together.

As much as he would've loved to grab the two and shadow travel the three of them back to Camp Half-Blood, Percy had promised him that he'd meet them in the labyrinth. Even though there was the massive explosion, he had to believe that Percy was still alive. Nico hadn't felt Percy's soul enter the Underworld, so he knew that somewhere above ground his boyfriend was alive and looking for him.

The hair on the back of his neck tingled, and he shouted, "Duck!" just as an axe flew through the air, leaving a _swoosh_ sound as it nearly decapitated Piper, burying itself into the cobblestone walls.

"What the Hades?!" Jason shrieked, running forward while staying crouched. Their flashlight had long since burned out its batteries, so only the occasional torch they found on the wall served to illuminate the long, winding corridors that seemed intent on killing them no matter which direction they went in.

Nico grumbled something about his father's name being used as a curse word before he reached for the hilt of his sword, relieved that it was still there. "It's the labyrinth," Nico explained. "It'll try to kill us wherever we go."

"I knew underground places were evil," Piper muttered under her breath, "but nothing like this."

He frowned at her comment, almost like it was an insult against the Underworld. He knew she didn't mean it, but still, his father ran the Underworld, which was deep below the surface world. Nico pushed the thought aside. Whatever, people could insult the dark and underground for all eternity, but eventually they'd end up at his father's door step. Death was inescapable, but there was a strange comfort in knowing that someday he'd get to live with his father in his palace even after he died.

"Any ideas where to go?" Jason asked Nico.

"The last time I was here," Nico began, "I had Minos guiding me. Maybe if I…" He shut his eyes, concentrating on summoning the soul of the person who knew the labyrinth like the back of his hand. _"Serve me,"_ he said through gritted teeth, his hands open with his palms facing down as he dragged the soul back to the labyrinth.

In front of the three, the milky white color of a soul appeared. It was an old man with gray hair, and from underneath the black-and-white jumpsuit he wore was a tattoo of a bird forever branded on his collarbone. He was holding blueprints in his hand, wearing a scowl once he turned to face the demigods.

"You," he said, pointing to Nico. "I know you."

Jason drew his _gladius,_ and Piper followed his lead, pulling her dagger out of its scabbard and brandishing it at the old man. Nico had his sword in hand, but it was more as a way to control the spirit rather than to fight him.

"Yes, I released your soul at the end of the battle with Kronos. Do you remember me?"

The inventor's eyes lit up like a lightbulb as recognition flashed across his face. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I've learned to enjoy your visits."

"Nico," Jason said, still gripping his _gladius._ "Who _is_ this guy?"

"Romans," the inventor said with distaste. "They _never_ appreciated my work! That _gladius_ that you're holding was my creation!"

"At peace," Nico told the soul. "We're back in the labyrinth; do you think you could help us?"

"I thought that the labyrinth ceased to exist when you released me."

"Hazel told me that Pasiphae worked her own magic, reconstructing the labyrinth. Here we are again, lost in _your_ creation."

"Hold up," Piper said. "The labyrinth is _his_ creation? But didn't Daedalus…" Realization shone in her eyes as she recognized the soul as Daedalus. " _You're_ Daedalus?"

The inventor smiled, showing off his yellow teeth. "In the flesh."

"You're a spirit," Jason reminded him.

"Bah! You don't need to remind me of that, _Roman."_

"Daedalus," Nico admonished. "These are my friends. Behave."

"As you wish, Master," he grumbled. "Now, you want me to lead you, eh? From my understanding, Pasiphae is in control of the labyrinth now, not me, so unless you have Adriane's string or a clear sighted mortal…"

"We're pretty much screwed then," Nico said, huffing out a breath. "Okay, can you at least lead us to the nearest exit?"

"Of course. The sooner you release me, the sooner I can go back to work."

"Thank you."

Daedalus look gratified at being appreciated and began to walk down the maze, his flickering white form the only light in the darkness. Nico tugged on their makeshift rope, making sure they were all still tied together before following Daedalus.

Jason walked next to him, not even batting an eye when he ducked to avoid be hit by a dart that came flying out of the wall. "What's his deal with me being Roman?" Jason asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

Nico shrugged. "He probably felt slighted by so many Roman inventors taking his ideas and claiming them as their own. It's not you he holds a grudge against, it's all of Rome."

"Remind me to never tell him about Camp Jupiter."

His lips quirked at the corners, but he didn't smile. Somehow he knew that if he showed how truly close friends he and Jason were, Daedalus might decide to lead them to their deaths rather than to safety.

Silence fell around the group other than Daedalus, who seemed content with muttering complicated math equations and notes that Nico didn't understand to himself about how to make traffic move faster and more efficiently in the Underworld. That punishment was much better than Minos' idea to boil him in fondue for all eternity.

But the silence left Nico with his thoughts, which were never a good thing. Mostly he was thinking about fire, though, and how much he hated it. No offense to Hestia or Hephaestus-you know what? Hephaestus could take all the offense for the pain he's caused Nico-but fire had taken away what he loved most in the world, with the exception of Will. Bianca had died when Hephaestus' robot prototype, Talos, went haywire in the Junkyard of the Gods. Percy…No, he wouldn't think of Percy. He _had_ to be alive. The son of Poseidon had survived too much to be killed by something as anticlimactic as a volcano explosion.

Still…Percy wasn't like Leo, who was resistant to fire; he was a son of _water,_ the complete opposite of _fire._ Nico really hated Hephaestus right now, but the god didn't purposefully try to kill the people he loved-it was all accidental, which somehow made him feel worse.

Shadows began to spread from his feet from his lack of control over his emotions. They were in pure darkness, though, so he wasn't worried about anyone noticing them. Nico concentrated on keeping Daedalus in check, making sure that the old inventor was actually leading them somewhere. They already had to skirt a pool full of poison, use monkey bars to get over a gaping pit that would've sent them to Tartarus, and go through a rivulet with water colder than the Cocytus. Nico was wet, cold, hungry, and overall pretty miserable. He wanted to get out of the labyrinth as soon as possible; he had a feeling Jason and Piper felt the same way.

"Where are we, Daedalus?" Jason asked, his question barely audible from how loudly his teeth were chattering from the cold.

Daedalus turned to face them, his face contorted in a grimace as he shoved a blueprint scroll into the pocket of his jumpsuit. "I haven't the slightest idea, Roman. I know we're close to an exit, though. I can _feel_ the aboveground world nearby."

"Because that isn't creepy at all," Piper told Jason quietly, but he could still hear her comment.

It was irritating Nico how disrespectful Piper was being about places underground and the dead. Didn't she know that she'd eventually end up like that? Usually she was pretty sweet, but as of now, Nico had nothing nice to say to her. The old saying his mother and sister used to tell him replayed in his mind: " _If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."_ He could still remember the trace of their Italian accents in Bianca's voice, but he didn't remember anything about his mother. He couldn't even remember what she sounded like. The first time he had heard her voice was when he went summoning her soul.

 _Stop thinking,_ he told himself. _All you're going to do is force yourself into having a panic attack or something. Not here. Not now._

After a few more minutes of walking and more death-defying experiences, Daedalus stopped in front of a frieze inside the giant chamber they had entered. The chamber was a mix of moss-covered cobblestone and rust red bricks that were crumbling at the corners. In the center was the stone frieze with an iron statue of a young boy holding his arms out with wings strapped on. Around the walls banners and tapestries of the gods of Olympus were hanging, and there was one dedicated to every Olympian including Hades and Hestia-but none of them depicted Athena.

"We are here," Daedalus announced, his ghostly fingers tracing against the name carved into the stone. "There should be a delta behind the tapestry of Zeus."

Nico walked beside the old inventor, reading the name of the boy's name on the frieze. "Icarus?" he said, looking up at the statue of the boy again. "You built this as a memorial for him, didn't you?"

"I wasn't a wealthy man in my time, my boy. When I escaped into the Labyrinth, well, _I_ controlled everything down here, so I made a spot for my son to be remembered by all who pass through this area. The heart of the Labyrinth is on the opposite end of where we currently are."

Jason called out, "Found it! But it won't open!"

Daedalus rolled his eyes. "You must be a Greek, boy, to access or leave the Labyrinth."

The cobblestone walls shuddered as a wide opening appeared. Piper must've touched the delta, Nico thought. Nico touched the floor beneath the inventor with the point of his sword. A black vortex swirled around their feet.

"I release you back into the Underworld, Daedalus. Thank you for your service," Nico told him cordially. He always gave the dead respect, unless he had a reason otherwise to be rude.

Daedalus gave a gnarly smile before bowing in Nico's direction. "No, thank you, Master Nico. I will tell you father how great a job you are doing." The inventor then was sucked back down into the Underworld with the vortex he had summoned.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. All he ever did was for his father to bare minimum _like_ him, but he had only seen Hades proud of him three times in his life: when he trapped Percy in the Underworld, when the army of the dead joined the fight against Kronos, and when he shadow traveled across the world to bring the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood. Just getting a good word about him, well, that meant the world to him.

"Come on, Nico!" Piper said to him as the ground shuddered again. "I don't know how much longer this doorway will stay open."

Nico glanced back at the frieze of Icarus once more before darting into the opening, the stone wall clashing shut behind him as he plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Percy nearly screamed out in pain when Kronos dropped him in the sand of Santa Monica beach. The surf was a good twenty feet away, yet his grandfather thought it was a good idea to make him walk the distance.

Kronos winced. "Sorry, overshot the landing."

"You think?" Percy hissed through gritted teeth, staggering to his feet. His hands were a bright red from stanching the blood from all his wounds, but there were other cuts that he couldn't do anything about. "Could you help me to the water?"

His grandfather nodded, sweeping Percy off his feet and carrying him bridal style to the water. Percy got stared at, but he still had enough strength to manipulate the Mist so people ignored him.

When his feet first touched the water, he stumbled, not used to feeling the surge of energy that quickly. He waded in deeper and farther out as the salt water healed his cuts, sewing his skin back together. Percy washed the blood and dirt out of his hair, and he used seaweed to bandage some of the deeper wounds that water alone couldn't heal. He was still shirtless, and the "shorts" he was given were shredded. If Percy had seen himself begging for money on the streets, he would've rolled the windows to his car up and lock the doors.

Percy sighed in contentment as he felt his bruises fade to a dull ache. His skin got some of its much needed color back, and it no longer felt like his throat was on fire. He loved the feeling of the water reenergizing him, making him feel powerful.

Not knowing how long he had been under the water, Percy swam back up to the surface, blinking rapidly at the harsh glare of the sun off the surface of the waves. He narrowly missed getting brained by a windsurfer's board that toppled over with the next gust of wind. He ducked back under the water, wanting to reach the surface before he _was_ hit with someone's board of some kind.

He walked casually back onto the beach, ignoring the random stares from people that he received. It still felt strange to him having only a ratty, hole-filled piece of cloth as shorts-which still didn't have pockets. And the cloth was barely modest, only just covering his butt and private areas. Percy tugged on the ragged cloth to move a little lower, and he vehemently wished that he had a shirt on, or some _whole_ clothing in general.

Some girls wolf whistled, flirtatiously shaking their hips while waving him over. Percy smiled back, but he just shook his head at them, mouthing: _"I've got a boyfriend,"_ before walking over to where Kronos was waiting for him.

In the time he found his grandfather, Kronos was looking at someone's iPhone helplessly, turning it over in his hand as a couple posed for a picture, frowning at how incompetent he was being with a phone. Percy apologized for Kronos, who he called his "cousin", as he took the phone and snapped a quick picture before handing it back to the couple.

"Have you never used a phone before?" Percy asked.

"A phone?" Kronos asked, as if the word was foreign in his mouth.

"Yeah, a phone. It's the metal thing you were just handed."

"Oh, so _that's_ what that magical box was. I'm getting so familiarized with this century's advancements!"

Percy couldn't help but smile at his grandfather's response to technology. If only this is how Kronos really was, because he would've loved to get closer to his grandparents. Then a sad thought crossed his mind: His only grandparents were Kronos and Rhea. One of which was a sadistic, murderous prick, and the other that had disappeared off the face of the earth. His mortal grandparents were dead; they had died in a plane crash when his mom was five. He had only heard stories, but his mom didn't say much, always saddened by the memories. And he never pressed, not wanting to make his mom cry.

"Is something wrong?" Kronos asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

To any passerby's it might've been weird to see a twenty-three-year-old be comforting an eighteen-year-old, but Percy honestly didn't care what the mortals thought of him anymore- as long as he wasn't wanted.

He dropped the frown that had formed on his face subconsciously. "I'm fine," he replied. There was another gust of breeze from the sea, feeling a little too windy downstairs for his liking. "Is there any way I could get some clothes, please?"

Kronos snapped his fingers, and a blue Nike workout shirt with matching black basketball shorts replaced the shabby piece of cloth for clothing. He even sported new black sneakers with the laces a bright electric blue, matching the color of his shirt. His shirt was tight fitting, so you could see his abs, but it embarrassed him to be showing his muscles through his clothing. At least they were on the beach.

"Thanks," Percy said, reaching inside the pockets of his shorts, relieved that he felt the familiar ballpoint pen that was Riptide in his possession. He tapped it against the inside of his pocket before letting it stay there. "We're in California, and it looks like the sun is going to set soon. I've got a place we can crash for the night."

"I can flash us to wherever we need to be," Kronos argued.

"Yes, but that might send flares that you're using your powers. I really don't feel like fighting your family."

"Very well. I'll let you lead us to this 'place' you speak of."

Percy looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "We should have a few more hours of sunlight," he said, shielding his eyes against the blinding light. "Come on, Gramps, we're going on a trip."

One of the younger kids nearby had heard him and began to sing, "-on our favorite rocket ship, soaring through the sky, _Little Einstein's."_


	14. Chapter 14

Groaning, Bianca got to her feet, forcing her eyes open. Her prison was covered in a fine layer of soot and ash, and the smell of smoke still hung in the air like a thick thundercloud. She wasn't restrained, unlike the others, but she might as well have been for how hard it was to move. Her clothes were riddled with holes and scorch marks, stiff against her skin that had turned an ugly shade of red from the fire. The tips of her braid were singed, and whenever she touched her hair, little pieces would crumble off into the ash pile at the floor.

Sighing, she redid her braid to the best of her ability while lacing up her combat boots. Luckily, Bianca still had a small, silver dagger hidden in the heel of her right boot that hadn't been confiscated from her, but her bow that appeared on her body at will somehow was taken from her. She still didn't understand why she was brought back; she had been reborn. From what she guessed, her body was physically sixteen now, the age she should've been had she never died.

Bianca shrugged her shoulders, standing at attention as she peered out of the glass. To her left was an empty container with a blue-green light filtering above it; to her right was another container, but this one held someone that was currently enduring their worst nightmare as the lights had been cut off with black fog billowing around the inside. Opposite her was the final container with gray light illuminating it, and she could make out the sight of spiders and cobwebs and a girl cowering against the sides.

Just then the blue-green light flared violently as that container's prisoner appeared. He was taller than everyone Bianca had seen so far-about six-feet tall. His hair was raven black with unruly, wavy locks that for some reason made Bianca suspicious of the newcomer. Once he finally opened his eyes as he looked around, she was surprised to see their piercing sea green color. She had only ever met one person with those eyes-Percy Jackson. But what was he doing here? Last Bianca knew of him, he and Nico along with some of their friends had been running through the Labyrinth.

His eyes widened comically when he caught a sight of her, and she just meekly waved, giving him what she hoped to be a small smile. Honestly, it most likely came out as a grimace. Bianca saw the worry in Percy's eyes as he mouthed: _Are you okay?_ She shrugged in response. It felt weird talking to him now. She remembered Percy as the scrawny thirteen-year-old boy that had rescued her and Nico from Dr. Thorne, not as this incredibly muscular and intimidating adult. She might've blushed, but in this form she was still a Hunter-she still had to maintain her vow. Or did she? She was still confused, and no one seemed to be giving her any answers.

The lady that Bianca had seen walking around before-the same lady that had kidnapped her and shoved her into this prison-appeared in front of Percy's container with grace as her dress train flowed behind her almost like a wedding gown. It took Bianca a moment to realize that the lady _was_ indeed wearing a wedding gown.

The gown was white, but more like a vanilla kind of white instead of pure white. Bianca appreciated the fact that it was modest with lacy sleeves that covered her shoulders and stopped right past the elbow. The neckline was in the shape of a sweetheart design, not plunging to reveal cleavage. At the bottom the dress took on a princess shape, being a full skirt that still hung semi-limply around her legs with the train being at least two feet long with white lace and trimmings along the edges. Around her torso the fabric was cinched, making it look like a sash using the same material as the main part of the dress. Little snowflakes had been stitched into the bodice with beads, and some of them were blue.

 _Right,_ Bianca thought, _that poem must still be around. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue._

Her hair was all pulled over one shoulder in a beautiful fishtail braid that had diamonds every so often in a waterfall motion. With the dark brown color of her hair, everything stood out profusely against the pale or bright colors of her makeup and jewelry. Her lips were a blood red with light pink blush and matching eyeshadow. In her hand was a bouquet of red roses and purple tulips all held together with a white bow-but the stems were being crushed in her tight grip. It was a wonder the stems hadn't snapped altogether.

Bianca flinched as the lady began to scream at Percy, throwing her hands in the air in a violent motion as her hair started to become undone. She must've been so angry at Percy, because all of a sudden Bianca could hear what she was saying from her usually sound-proof prison. Also, all of their fears stopped at once, melting back into the Mist they had come from.

"You imbecile!" she screamed, punching the glass so hard it cracked under her punch. "You ruined _everything!"_

Percy smirked. "Well, your master hasn't kill you yet, Leto, so you must still be of value to him."

"P-Percy?" the girl opposite Bianca asked. "Is it really you?"

"Annabeth," Percy gasped out with a breath, pressing himself against the glass in the nearest possible position to her. "It's me. I'm okay, don't worry about me."

"I-I saw you every night," Annabeth sobbed. "Drowning and screaming…and I would call out your name…but you never heard me."

"Shh, Wise Girl. I'm here and that's all that matters." He turned to look across the room before wincing. "I'm sorry, Will. I never planned for it to-"

The other boy-Will-raised his hand to stop Percy's rant. He was shorter than Percy, and looked like his complete opposite. A lanky build, blonde mop of hair, and striking blue eyes that were the same color as the sky looked back at the other boy.

"Don't worry about it," Will said, giving a pained smile as he rubbed his wrists where he had been chained. "I'm just glad you could comfort him."

"And you're okay with this?"

"As long as Nico's happy, I don't care."

"What about Nico?" Bianca asked. All three sets of eyes looked at her, probably forgetting that she was there at all. She shrunk in on herself from the attention for a few seconds before standing confidently again. She was a Hunter, and they held themselves with confidence. "What happened to my brother?" she demanded again.

"Brother?" Annabeth and Will asked at the same time.

"Annabeth, Will," Percy said. "Meet Bianca di Angelo, Nico's older, biological sister."

* * *

After staying in Alaska for the past week, Nico had nearly forgotten what a decent bed felt like. The Labyrinth exit had deposited them in the middle of Florida in a city called Orlando, at least that's what the signs said the city was called. How they ran from Washington to Florida in a few hours made no sense to Nico, but whatever, the Labyrinth has its own rules.

Currently they were in a small hotel called Best Western on International Drive, most likely the busiest street the city had to offer. Nico had never personally been to Florida ever, but some of the demigods that only came for the summer that lived in Florida are always saying how you haven't had a childhood if you didn't go to the Disneyworld in Orlando. Apparently, Nico never had a childhood.

He pulled the window to his room open just a crack, relishing in the cold winter breeze that rushed into his room. He had never thought as Florida of being cold, but from the maps in the lobby he had seen, Orlando was in the northern part of the state-the part of the state that actually _had_ a winter.

Nico looked outside, surprised by the quantity of cars and people that were still out and about on the street heading to some of the nearby restaurants and clubs and attractions. Gift shops lined the road with flashing neon lights, enticing customers to go buy useless junk that would probably end up as a paperweight with sentimental value in a few weeks. While the place might not have been as busy and full of people as New York, there was still an appreciable amount for midnight.

They had gotten a room for the night with two queen-sized beds in the back room with a kitchenette in the hallway, a bathroom right in front of it, and in the main room was a dining table, a pull-out couch, a cushion-y chair, and a flat screen TV. In the bedroom there was another TV, too.

"Well, I don't know about you two," Piper said, "but I'm taking a shower." She grabbed a towel off the bed and head off into the bathroom. A few seconds later the sound of running water could be heard.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked him, taking the chair from the desk as he sat next to Nico.

Nico sighed, shutting the window and drawing the blinds closed. "I don't know," he replied, turning his own chair around to face the older boy. "He's still out there-and I know he's not dead-but I can't help but think something bad happened to him."

He felt Jason throw an arm across his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. "Percy's strong, Nico; he'll be fine."

"But you don't know that."

"I have to hope." Jason retracted his arm and looked at the closed blinds, almost like he was trying to look past the fabric to see the busy street down below. "Sometimes," he said softly, "hope is all you have to go off of."

"That I know, Jason," Nico said, giving him a half-smile. "As long as Hestia guards Elpis, we can hope for the better."

Piper then walked into the room in her green tank and black sweats with a white towel wrapped around her hair. She pulled a seat up next to the two of them. "I was thinking-"

"That's dangerous," Jason interrupted, earning a glare from his girlfriend in return.

"I was thinking," Piper restarted, "about something Jason told me back in LA. And I've been having these dreams where…" She shuddered at whatever she was remembering before starting up again. "Where this huge army launched an attack against Olympus, and they won. I saw each of our parents getting chopped to bits with Kronos' scythe, but instead of Kronos wielding the scythe it was…it was…"

"You don't need to do this to yourself," Nico told her. "If it's this bad, wait a little before telling us."

"No, I need to tell you guys this, because I don't know how much time we have left. I do remember hearing something about the winter solstice, though."

Jason swore in Latin. "The winter solstice is the darkest day of the year, where evil magic can stir and reawaken much easier than on any other day of the year."

"And it's the only day my father's allowed on Olympus for the annual meeting," Nico added bitterly.

"Anyways, the person killing our parents, the person _leading_ the army, well, it was Percy," Piper finished. "I have no idea why or what happened, but there was something in his eyes, almost like a ring of pure gold around his pupil that seemed to expand and cover his iris as he slashed at everything in his path."

 _"_ _Kronos,"_ Nico hissed, abruptly standing up from his chair, causing it to fall on the floor with a _crash._ He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed before repeatedly punching it until he composed himself. "I swear to the gods if he did something to Percy, _I will end him."_

"Whoa, slow down there, Nico," Jason said. "While you are incredibly powerful, he's still a Titan, who may or may not be more powerful this time."

"Thanks for the information, Piper. I'm taking a shower then going to bed." Nico grabbed another towel and went into the bathroom, shucking off his clothes before stepping into the shower, which had all the pressure of a leaky faucet. At least with all the streams working, it was more like a waterfall than a shower.

He washed his hair quickly, using the complementary shampoo the hotel left before washing his body and rinsing off. Nico dried himself off before deciding to sleep with only his shirt on, sleeping without pants. It didn't bother him anyway; he had gotten one of the beds to himself.

His head hit the pillow, and within seconds, Nico slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Nico almost sighed in relief when he found himself in the chamber that held his friends captive. He saw Leto in the middle of the floor, screaming her head off, cursing the gods in Ancient Greek, and sobbing with makeup smearing her face.

Percy was there, and he ran over to the tube that held him, immediately sliding to his knees. _He's alive!_ Nico thought to himself as a single tear of joy traced down his cheek. Percy smiled down at him.

"Told you I'd find you," Percy said cheekily, smiling as happiness shimmered in his green eyes.

"You freaking bastard!" Nico yelled. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

He had the audacity to shrug, and Nico wanted to rip his head off just as much as he wanted to kiss him for still being alive.

"Just a pawn for the Fates, Death Angel. Now, if you could get us out of here,"-Percy gestured around the room-"we would be ever so grateful. Plus, you have someone waiting for you. Two someone's actually," he finished with a chuckle.

Nico got up, slashing his Stygian iron sword against the glass, cutting it like butter. With Leto not paying attention and holding the magical barriers up, Nico could finally free his friends. He got Percy out first, and they shared a quick hug before Percy pulled out Riptide to help him free the others. Nico fought back tears when he freed Will and Bianca-they looked gods awful.

Will's wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from the chains that had been holding him, and there was now a haunted look in his sky blue eyes that hadn't been there before. Bianca looked like she had just escaped from a burning building with her skin a tender pinkish color, burned clothes and hair, and ash covering her from head-to-toe. But both were smiling like nothing bad had happened and held him in a tight embrace as his strength failed him, and he began to brokenly sob. It had hurt him too much to see three people he loved-and one of his good friends-be subject to their worst nightmares over and over again in a vicious cycle.

"My little warrior," Bianca said softly, running her hand through Nico's messy hair. He hugged her tighter, afraid that if he'd let go she'd disappear again. He should've tried harder to convince her not to join the Hunters. "I love you, Nico."

"I missed you," he said through his sobs. "I'm sorry, Bianca."

"It's not your fault, _mio soldato._ I chose to join Artemis, just as I chose to sacrifice myself for my friends. You still have the statue, right?"

Nico wiped his eyes before reaching inside his jacket. He pulled out the little statue of Hades his sister had died for. "I never go anywhere without it."

Bianca smiled before forcing his hand closed over the statue with her own hand. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, stepping aside for Will to talk with him. Nico almost started crying again when Will embraced him in a tighter hug than Bianca had done. He kept whispering that he was okay, and that he loved him, even in death.

"Will...I-I should've said something to Apollo, or maybe if I had gone along-"

"And do what?" Will asked incredulously. "Get yourself killed? Cecil only barely survived, and that was because Lou Ellen decided to cast a protection spell over him after Annabeth and I had already began attacking Python. There was no saving the three of us, Nico."

"But I could've shadow traveled you guys out of there! I could've saved everyone's lives!" Nico exclaimed.

"It was our time, Nico," Will said gently, caressing the side of Nico's face. "The Fate's cut our string, Thanatos took our souls, we crossed the Styx into the Underworld, but there was a reason we're here now and not alive with you guys."

"It's so unfair!"

"Hey, don't say that. I'll get to you see you someday in Elysium, okay? It better not be in the next few decades, but I'll be waiting. Plus, you have the second best guy in the world as your boyfriend right now, enjoy him." Will looked over Nico's shoulders, looking at Percy. "You all warned me not to break Nico's heart, and I especially remember yours and Jason's threat, Jackson. Now it's my turn: Break his heart, and I will come back from Elysium, slap you upside the head so hard you go into a coma for a few months, and we will have words when you enter the Underworld."

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "I understand. Trust me, Nico would probably send me to Elysium faster than you can say: Oops."

Annabeth snorted in laughter, covering her mouth with her hand afterwards as she blushed at the sound that had escaped. Everyone laughed, making her blush a little harder. She had an arm around Percy's waist, but it looked more like in a friendly manner than as a girlfriend.

"I'm just happy you moved on," Annabeth said with a small smile, leaning her head onto Percy's shoulder. "But we should do something about this psycho lady. I don't feel like going back with the spiders anytime soon." She shuddered at the thought, and Percy pulled her tighter, almost like a security blanket.

"We'll get you back to Elysium, I promise," Percy said. "But I have one question. Bianca, what are we going to do with you?"

Bianca knit her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you alive or dead, for starters? Second, weren't you reborn? What would happen to your current body, or did they die since you were taken hostage?"

"I-I have honestly no idea how to answer your questions, Percy, and that scares me."

"She's alive," Nico said. "She has a soul that I can sense. As for her reborn self," Nico shrugged, "I don't know. We'll figure that out as we go."

They had gotten so caught up in talking with each other that they completely forgot about the slightly insane Titaness that was still in their midst, who was still hysterical and not in the right state of mind. Nico only remembered that Leto was still there when Percy's sentence was cut off by him screaming as the tip of a Celestial bronze sword appeared through his chest.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, holding him as he collapsed onto his side while Bianca and Nico leapt into action, engaging Leto in a deadly dance.

He heard Will get to work on trying to save him, but Nico already felt him starting to slip away. _No!_ he thought, _not again!_ He fought harder, pressing the Titaness as hard and as fierce as he could while Bianca was by his side, holding a dagger the length of her palm as they tag-teamed on her.

Nico got in multiple hits, shredding the wedding dress she had been wearing into nothing more than white strips of cloth. Ichor and blood splattered the wooden floor they fought on, each from wounds they had sustained. Nico grit his teeth every time he lifted his sword arm, because Leto had scored an ugly slash on his shoulder blade, cutting into his skin. He found comfort in the fact that right across her chest, where the sweetheart neckline of the dress was, ichor was pouring over her bust and onto her dress from when Bianca threw her knife. From what he could gather, the cut was deep, but not deep enough to do any lasting damage to Leto.

He and Bianca finally managed to corner Leto, throwing her into one of her own prison cells. He shadow traveled the chains that had held Will captive over to their position, and he chained the Titaness before wrapping the tube with the excess chains as an extra precaution. Percy was most likely dying, because they hadn't been careful; he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"You brought this upon yourself, son of Hades!" Leto screeched. "I warned you a soul would fall!"

"Shut up!" Nico shouted back, tying one more knot with the chains around the tube before running over to Percy.

"I'm fine," Percy said through gritted teeth, trying to sit up.

"Stop moving!" Will reprimanded him. "I'm trying to _stop_ the blood flow, not make it come out faster!"

Nico gripped Percy's free hand, the one Annabeth wasn't clutching onto like a lifeline (or would it be a death-line since she was dead?). He pressed his lips against Percy's calloused knuckles, surprised how warm they were even though he was dying.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," Nico said in a broken voice.

"And I…" Percy coughed, spitting up blood on his chin. "I keep…my promises. I…keep…them." His breathing became ragged, scaring Nico even more. He was surprised that the blow hadn't immediately killed Percy, but…he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yes, you do. You're a dork, _my_ dork." Nico fought to keep his voice from quavering. He wouldn't let the last thing his boyfriend see of him be him crying.

Will desperately tried singing a hymn to Apollo, and though Percy glowed with the yellow light of the sun, blood continued to pour through the white strands of cloth Will had used as a bandage.

Nico got an idea, but he was going to need Will and Annabeth's help to pull this off.

"How good are your singing voices?" he asked.

"Decent," Annabeth said. "Nothing like Percy, though."

"You know the answer to that," Will said, taking a break from the hymn, before starting up again.

"Bianca, apply pressure to the wound," Nico told her before turning back to the others. "We're going to pull an Orpheus while he's still alive, and I know just the song. 'You Are My Sunshine' by Elizabeth Mitchell."

Will looked a little pained at Nico's choice of song but just nodded his head, continuing to tighten the bandages around Percy's wounds.

Then they began: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away," they finished softly.

Between the three of them, they generated enough light to illuminate the small circle in the space inside of the glass prisons. Bianca was still pressing tightly against the red-soaked bandages, tying on more strips of cloth to increase the pressure as they sang.

Will concentrated all of their light into the palms of his hands, cupping them right above Percy's chest before letting the light disperse, rushing back into the wound. By this point, Percy had already passed out from the blood loss, but he was still alive-barely. Nico felt a tightness in his chest from how much strength this was draining for him. But he would give up all his strength if it would save Percy. He felt really bad for Will, though, because healing drained him as badly as shadow traveling did for him. The light only partially knitted up the wound, though, and blood still seeped through, but not as much. Bianca changed the bandages much faster than any of them ever could with fresh wedding dress strips, tying another tight not.

"This should stanch the blood flow for another few minutes before I need to change them again," Bianca said, wiping her bloodied hands on her jeans, smearing the liquid. "Now, why would that lady stab Percy?"

"To kill him," Annabeth said bluntly.

Bianca shook her head. "Not what I meant. I mean, why _him?_ We were all oblivious to the incoming attack, and she targeted Percy. There must be some reason."

Nico drew a blank at first, until the last conversation he had with Piper came back in his memory: " _The person_ leading _the army, well, it was Percy."_ He muttered a curse in Italian, giving Percy's hand a gentle squeeze before looking up. "Let me see the sword he got impaled with," Nico asked, holding his hand out for the hilt.

Annabeth reached over, grabbing the celestial bronze sword that was now covered in Percy's blood. There was something off from the blade, and though he didn't know how metals worked like Hazel did, he knew that this wasn't the typical Celestial bronze weapon demigods and immortals carried-it was enchanted. He touched the blessed metal, flinching away at the sheer power that emanated from the blade.

He blanched as he recognized the enchantment from the time the Hecate cabin had pranked the Ares cabin. Nico chucked the sword as far away from them as possible, but he conceded that he was slightly tempted to pierce Leto's heart with the magic to have a taste of her own medicine, so to say.

"Ugh," Nico grumbled. "Things are never going to go his way, are they?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"There was something in the sword," Annabeth said. "I felt that much, but I can't remember what it was."

"Soul Switch magic," Nico told them solemnly, biting his lip as he did so. Why couldn't anything be simple for him? They were all pawns, but this was pushing it too far.

They all gasped-save for Bianca, who looked absolutely mystified. Annabeth started to cry, holding Percy's hand up to her cheek as tears slipped down her face. Will paled, but ignored the information, deciding to save his life first and ask questions later.

"What is Soul Switch magic?" Bianca asked.

"It changes you," Nico said gravely. "Makes you your complete opposite. And the only way to reverse the effects is to get a second dose. We can't use the sword, because it already used up its dosage. Unless we can procure another dose…I don't want to think about it."

"Percy…he's incredibly strong and powerful," Annabeth said quietly. "If this turns him against Olympus, well, I wouldn't want to be the person fighting against him. Tartarus unlocked something within him, and he's so in touch with Poseidon's domains now that it's absolutely terrifying to watch him fight."

"If he's as strong as you say he is," Bianca said, "we must restrain him. Not now, but while he is sleeping. Are any of you in the mortal world with him?" No one replied to her question. "I see. Well, this technically _is_ my consciousness, so I will make sure that I get to him while he's sleeping. Hopefully, his real body didn't sustain this kind of damage."

"I can only pray to the gods that he'll pull through," Will muttered.

Nico just shut his eyes, wishing that he could be anywhere but here right now.

* * *

Percy once again saw Thanatos in his vision, scrolling through something on his black iPad, looking up only after he sat up, rubbing his chest in pain. Resentment seemed to stir inside him looking at the god, but he tried to quell it down. He wasn't sure he could hide the emotion off his face, though, worrying him.

Scowling, he asked, "What do you want now, Thanatos?"

The god of death gave him a dry laugh, and his iPad vanished in a _poof_ of black smoke. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but his pale lips quirked at the corners, almost like a malevolent grin. "Twice in two weeks," he said. "I'm truly surprised that you're still fighting."

"Well, I'm a fighter; I don't die easily, _Thanatos."_

Thanatos's black wings ruffled in annoyance, and his grin transformed into a growl. "Do _not_ push me, demigod. As much respect as my boss and the other Olympians have for you, you have yet to earn my respect."

"Even after I helped free you from Alaska?" Percy asked sarcastically, lifting his hand up to his chest in mock hurt. "Wow, I see where I stand."

"Frank Zhang freed me, if my memory serves me correctly, not you."

"But I gave Frank-You know what? Forget it, Thanatos. Now, if you're going to take my soul, do it. I don't care."

"You would leave your boyfriend?" Thanatos asked with true curiosity in his voice. "Why?"

Percy struggled to his feet, but he shrugged. "It's not like it was my intention to be run through by an insane Titaness; but if it's my time to pass into the Underworld, then I'll go. Everyone dies eventually, my time just came now instead of later…but I fully accept that."

"You're brave indeed, Perseus. Alas, I haven't come to claim your soul. You have been hit with Soul Switch magic, and I believe you know this."

He shuddered, resentment boiling in him once more. It became harder to quell the anger. "Please don't bring it up," Percy pleaded. "It makes the unwanted anger worse, and I _really_ don't want to attack you."

Thanatos nodded in agreement, observing Percy with his coal black eyes. "The daughter of my lord has come back, though I am not sure how. I will tell her how to receive a second dosage of the magic to return you to normal, but don't be surprised if you wake up heavily restrained."

"Do me a favor, will you?" Percy asked.

"I do not do favors, demigod," Thanatos warned him sharply.

"Well, this could change the fate of Olympus if you don't do this for me." Percy sucked in a deep breath, positive that his plan was insane-it might even kill him if he stuck to ii for too long. "Tell my father to disown me, to revoke all of my powers that he has given me."

The god of death looked shocked by the request, but kept all comments to himself-except for, "How long do you think you'll survive the disownment?"

"A week, maybe two if I'm lucky. It'll be worse, since I'm a child of the sea, but this is the only possible solution. I mean, unless you want my captors to continue forcing me into unconsciousness, so I don't slaughter them all. Thanatos, please. I'm trying to prevent more casualties by doing this."

Thanatos nodded his head. "I'll agree to your terms, but you must do something for me in return."

"Which is?" Percy asked.

"I have two daughters that live in Texas, but their mother," Thanatos cut his sentence off. "Whatever the case may be, she is incapable of taking care of our children anymore. I would like for you to bring them to Camp Half-Blood to be properly trained."

"Of course, my lord," Percy said, bowing with difficulty to the god. "I just need the city and their names, and that should be enough to locate them."

"My eldest is ten; her name is Layla. Her sister is seven and goes by the nickname Nyx, but in reality her name is Nightingale. Nyx is vicious if you call her by her birth name; a mortal now is terrified of the night now, because of her," Thanatos said with ease, almost like he was proud that his daughter might've maimed someone. "They live in the city of Houston, near a burned down warehouse."

"That is all I need to know," Percy said cordially. "I promise I'll get them to camp. Don't forget about my message!"

Thanatos actually gave a low chuckle, sending all of Percy's nerves on edge, like he was about to be struck down with a blast of godly energy. "You may still be able to earn my respect, Perseus. Until we meet again, but this time I do hope you're not on the verge of Me."

"That goes for both of us. Goodbye, Thanatos."

Percy watched as the god of death spread his wings their full wingspan-about ten feet-and he shot off in the opposite direction of Percy's soul. He looked down at his chest again, his shirt still stained with blood.

The wound didn't hurt at all, but he stayed still, hopefully giving the others an easier time to heal him. At least he wasn't dying, he thought to himself, settling comfortably back into his own body for the night.

* * *

Blinding light jolted Percy awake, and had it not been for the chains on his wrists and ankles, he would've strangled the person who had flashed the light in his eyes. Blinking the spots from his vision away, he bared his teeth at the person that tried to touch him.

"It's a good thing we got him in those chains," a female voice that he recognized commented. Her voice was sweet and full of innocence, and Percy hated it. She was obviously an enemy of his, waiting to torment him like the Olympians had done to him before.

"Get me out of here," Percy hissed through gritted teeth, yanking the chains so hard they cut into his skin. Blood dripped down his wrists, but it didn't even phase him. "Release me!"

The form of a girl around his age dressed in all silver with black boots came into focus in his vision. Bianca di Angelo. She had always blamed Percy for her death, and now she had him right where she wanted.

"I can't do that," she said sweetly. "You would kill me."

"Of course I would, you traitorous skank!" He trembled with rage. "All you Hunters ever do is brag about how men are inferior to women, treating us like the dirt beneath your feet! And you're just like them!"

Bianca recoiled like she got slapped, a look of hurt flashing over her features. "How could you say that, Percy? I was your friend. I _died_ for you, so that you could complete the quest!"

"You just wanted the glory, _girl!"_

"Why I should just-!" Bianca drew her bow, aiming it at Percy's forehead, but another girl walked into the room.

She held herself up with the same level of confidence Bianca did, dressed in gold armor and a purple cape hanging off her back. Her dark brown hair was in a single braid down her back, revealing her face, showing the complexion of regality and harsh beauty. Two metal dogs, one made of silver and the other of gold, stood at attention by her side, snarling at Percy. He snarled back with the same ferocity of a caged wolf, and the dogs whimpered, sitting on their haunches, lowering their heads.

"I believe that is enough, Bianca," the girl said coldly. "Go check on your grandfather. I still do not trust Saturn, even though it appears he is benevolent."

Bianca scowled at being told what to do, but she agreed, stomping out of the building like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Percy suppressed a grin for annoying the Huntress.

"You have a death wish, Percy," Reyna-that was her name, he remembered-said, petting both of her dogs heads before motioning for them to leave.

"And so do you, Praetor," he threatened, "for being this close to me. Within seconds I could crush your windpipe, leaving you for the dead."

"Unlike you, I'm not restrained, Percy, so don't even try it." Reyna fiddled with a silver ring around her finger. If he had learned anything about magical items, it was how to recognize when one was in disguise. He remembered that her ring could transform into a dangerously sharp sword, and while he normally could've faced her, he was still in chains.

"Anyways," she continued, "I have a special visitor for you." She turned to face the exit. Cupping a hand to her mouth, Reyna shouted, "Bring him in!"

Percy instantly recognized the man as Poseidon, and all he saw was red. He felt anger and hatred seeping into all his bones, making him want to do nothing more but hurt his father so badly that he would be past the point of salvation, forcing him to fade into the Void. Poseidon had neglected him as a child, letting him suffer at the hands of Smelly Gabe, forcing a six-year-old to already get used to being a warrior and learning how to hide pain.

"Why is _he_ here?" Percy asked viciously, chagrin filling his voice along with pure loathing. "This man has done nothing but hurt me. All he's going to do is hurt me again!"

Poseidon's green eyes shone with unshed tears, holding a great amount of sadness, which Percy couldn't comprehend. He hated Percy, shoving him into a life of pain and torture no one should ever receive ever since the day he was born.

"Thanatos told me your plan, Percy," Poseidon said, his voice breaking.

"My name is Perseus! You are _not_ my friend, so don't you _dare_ to use my nickname!" Percy roared.

"I'm so sorry," Poseidon choked out. "Know that I'm doing this, because you asked me to. That's how much I love you."

"Stop lying to me!" He strained against the chains once more, but for whatever reason, he found himself unable to use his demigod abilities over water. Something was wrong, and Percy had a feeling it was all going to go downhill from here.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, Father of Horses, Earth-Shaker, Moderator, and any other titles I may have disown Perseus Jackson as my son, revoking him of all powers he may have inherited from me."

Poseidon held his hands out, green light swirling within his palms as the same color light started streaming out of Percy and into Poseidon's hands. The pain was excruciating, almost like a piece of his soul was being yanked out of him. Percy screamed, sounding like someone who had just watched their best friend be murdered in front of their eyes, then had gotten kidnapped and tortured for days on end.

Percy felt all of his energy drain out of him, and once again, he slumped back into the black of unconsciousness.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Frank asked, gesturing his head at the collapsed body of Percy at the floor. His brown eyes glimmered with concern, but his face was in a set, grim expression. He hadn't been here to witness Evil Percy, but he had heard the story from Reyna and the other girl, Bianca.

To make matters even worse, Hazel soon walked into the fifth cohort barracks, and she was choking back her sobs when she saw her cousin in a heap. It was also pretty awkward with Bianca having to introduce herself as Nico's full-blooded sister, which Hazel didn't take too kindly to.

Poseidon bit his lips, the only thing preventing him from showing any emotions. The three Romans in the room and the one Huntress were all freely conversing over Percy's situation, and although the disownment had been Percy's idea, he couldn't help but feel guilty. In a way, he had sealed Percy's fate if they couldn't reverse the effects of the magic.

Then there was the problem with Kronos to deal with too. Reyna had made sure that he was never without guard, but for the most part this alter-personality of the Titan lord seemed to be benign and gentle, wholly unlike the beast he usually is.

"You must keep him chained up," Bianca said sternly, checking that her hunting knives were by her side. "Even without his powers, he is quite strong. I do not want to be on the opposite end of his sword."

"That goes without saying," Reyna added. "But I don't think we should leave him here-the others will be concerned." Her calculating eyes looked up at her fellow Praetor. "Frank, do you think you could keep him?"

" _Me?"_ Frank asked, baffled.

"He is not a pet, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano," Poseidon reminded her with a tone as if daring her to continue to refer to Percy that way.

"Yeah. You could keep him in your Praetor's apartment," Hazel suggested, linking hands with the tall Asian boy. She gave him a warm smile, and it looked like all his defenses crumbled.

"That's fine," Frank said, once again observing the chains holding Percy down. "But I'm going to need help keeping him restrained once we get there. I can change into a horse and pull a wagon if you need me to."

Bianca pursed her lips. Her silver clothes were muted slightly in the sunlight, but she still looked deadly. "You can change form? And just how far is this apartment of yours that you would need to tow him like luggage?"

"Would you rather me to transport you there?" Poseidon asked kindly.

Hazel and Reyna bowed in his direction. Hazel answered for the both of them apparently. "Jason and Piper sent us an Iris-message about your, uh-how did they put it?-'condition' with us mentioning Roman names. Considering we're in a completely Roman area, I would rather you not do that."

"You're more stable in your Greek form, Lord Poseidon," Reyna added. "It was hard enough watching the other gods fighting with themselves; I would rather not show that to the younger recruits of the legion as that might frighten them."

He sighed, knowing that they wouldn't let him raise a finger until he was off Camp Jupiter's property. Honestly, had the original Romans gave him the proper sacrifices, then he would've been fine. But _no,_ they learned to fear the sea. Their loss.

"Fine," Poseidon conceded. "The only thing is that _I_ am in charge of making sure he is secured properly. Then, I must have a conversation with whoever will be spending the most time with my son."

"Whatever for?" Bianca asked. "If the chains hold him down, then shouldn't that be enough? Of course, we'd still treat him like a human being, letting him eat and use the bathroom and other essentials, but there's obviously something else bugging you, Uncle P."

Poseidon stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Might as well just tell you all. First of all, do any of you know what happens when a demigod is disowned by their parent? Not their grandparent or great-grandparent, but their actual godly parent."

"So this only affects demigods, not legacies?" Hazel asked, her gold eyes shining with concern.

"That's right, my dear. Anyways, depending on that demigod's parent, the effects can range from nonexistent to extremely severe. Me, being one of the more powerful gods, can inflict great harm on any of my children that I disown." Poseidon's gaze turned to Percy, and he lingered on the battered body of his son for a few seconds before resuming. "Percy's one of the most powerful demigods that has ever existed-one of the most powerful that I've ever sired-meaning that his deterioration won't be pretty to watch as it progresses."

"And the symptoms?" Reyna asked. "Just how bad does this get?"

"First it will start with headaches and vertigo, maybe some blurry vision occasionally. Then it progresses some more, and then starts the random nosebleeds, chills and aches, and maybe the occasional fever-almost like the flu. It gets worse as body systems start shutting down. For example, his heart may stop beating for a few moments before restarting, and the same goes for the nervous, respiratory, endocrine, excretory, digestive, and all other systems within him."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Bianca muttered to herself under her breath, but the concern was clear as day on her face.

"Tell me that's the end," Hazel begged. "Please, Uncle."

Poseidon shut his eyes, shaking his head solemnly before he did so. He loved Percy with all his heart, and the final stage of disownment…it never ended any other way. Other gods would try to adopt the demigod in hopes of prolonging their lives, but all it did was cause them more suffering. The final result rang 100% true in all cases.

"The body can't sustain that kind of strain," Poseidon said gravely. "I give him a rough estimate of two weeks before the last stage starts."

Bianca frowned, and she approached Percy placing a palm on his forehead, almost like she was trying to take his temperature. Her frown turned into a scowl, making Poseidon shocked at the resemblance of her expression to how Nico usually looked.

 _Nico,_ Poseidon thought, _This is going to kill him._

"The first stage, it's already started," Bianca told them quietly, her fair skin turning a few shades paler. "He's burning with a fever."

"Lord Poseidon," Frank said, his voice flooding with urgency. "What _is_ the final stage?"

Poseidon knew that they all suspected the same thing, but they were just waiting for him to confirm their worst suspicions.

"Death."

* * *

Cold, freezing sleet cut Nico to the core. His clothes were soaked, and his socks were sloshing around through his water-clogged boots. Tree brambles and thorns cut into his skin, scratching his arms and face. The sheets came pouring down, black clouds covering the entirety of the sky.

Last thing Nico knew, they were somewhere in Virginia, where the forest seemed to be unnaturally thick and pointy-leaved plants grew. Poseidon was obviously in a bad mood, because the wind kept blowing the pine needles up in the air; and the rain kept plastering his shaggy black hair onto his face. At least they weren't near hurricane season, Nico thought to himself, but then again, if the water was warm enough a hurricane could form at any time as long as there were the right conditions.

Nico cursed himself for having such a thought, barely catching himself in time from barreling into the flooded Potomac River. The river had flooded its banks, licking up the green hillside that separated Virginia from Washington D.C. Wait, how did he know that this was the Potomac and not the James River, or even Chesapeake Bay?

He found a part of the forest where the trees thinned out, and looked at the flooded riverbank. Debris such as pieces of cars and garbage floated downstream along with branches and huge tree trunks as well. The water was a muddy brown color from the silt that kept getting stirred up from the banks, and Nico couldn't make out the bottom. He had to prevent himself from gagging when he saw a couple of salmon jump into what appeared to be a deer carcass drifting in the water.

He lifted his gaze above the actual river-which was pretty easy-and tried to make out any landmarks on the other side. Nico could make out the shapes of skyscraper buildings, but they were a blur, too far away to correctly identify them. Now, he could've shadow traveled, but he had gotten the three of them from Orlando, Florida to Portsmouth, Virginia. The jump had already severely drained him, but of course with his luck they just happened to appear in front of a horde of hellhounds mounted by a mixture of Cyclopes and ogres. Jason and Piper knew they were outnumbered and had to drag Nico's deadweight body into the forest to keep them from killing him.

And they were still running from the monsters now. Occasionally, Nico would hear a roar or footsteps that were way too close for comfort, and then they would have to keep running, dragging their aching feet one agonizing step after the other to stay in front of the legion of monsters.

"That's Washington D.C.," Piper said, crouching next to Nico while squinting into the distance. "I can see the Washington Monument."

"Really?" Jason asked. "All I can see is a blurry vision."

"Clean those glasses of yours, then. It will do you no good if you can't see."

Nico kept quiet about not being able to make out the monument. He sneered at the river, knowing that they would have to cross it to outrun the monsters. He pushed his rain-plastered hair out of his face, letting him see a little bit better.

"I know my way around D.C.," Nico told them, adjusting his sword that he had decided to strap to his back. "But we need to get across this river. Can you carry two people with the winds, Jason?"

Jason snorted, fruitlessly drying his glasses when he knew they were going to get soaked again anyways. "Both of you are lightweights; I'll be fine. Hop on."

Piper jumped on Jason's back piggy-back style, while Nico held onto Jason like he was giving him a man hug. He grimaced as his feet left the ground, hating the idea of being in Zeus' domain even for a moment. He had killed his mother, after all; he wouldn't hesitate to smite Nico.

Halfway across the river, a leash of water lashed from the polluted stream, encircling Jason's ankle, pulling the three of them down. From Nico's perspective, he saw three girls around the age of fourteen giggling with sadistic smiles on their faces, moving their hands from where they were to the river.

The three girls looked all alike with dark black hair that looked almost blue, like the depths of the ocean-or a river in this case. Each had lily pad green eyes, even going so far to have a white lotus flower around their pupil. Their skin was blue, but it was a murky blue, reflecting the damaged state of their river, which was their life force.

The Potomac's naiads, he thought angrily, shooting the three girls a sign understood with no words necessary. They scowled at him, moving their hands faster, forcing them to descend at the same pace.

"My leg!" Jason said, thrashing his free and ensnared legs around. "The water's got me!"

"It's the naiads," Nico said venomously. "For some reason, they're trying to drown us."

"I've had enough experiences with evil water beings!" Piper complained. Drawing her dagger, she pressed a kiss onto Jason's temple before climbing onto his shoulders. "Meet me on the other bank." She then proceeded to backflip off of her boyfriend, entering the muddy waters in a perfect dive that would've put Michael Phelps to shame.

Nico looked at Piper in awe, and he could guess that Jason wore the same expression.

"Don't use any lightning," Nico told him as a tip. "You might electrocute Piper."

"Well, then what _am_ I supposed to do? Let these naiads drown me?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"I've heard that you used an air spirit to breathe underwater. We're in the middle of a hurricane, if you haven't noticed. There must be some air spirits nearby."

"Thanks for the tip, Nico, but go! I'm not bringing you down with me."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Nico melted into Jason's shadow, disappearing off the son of Jupiter.

The second his feet were on solid ground, Nico drew his sword, placing the tip right on the neck of one of the naiads. He could see her tense under the cold metal, but she didn't move, her blue skin merely rippling at the contact.

She melted into a puddle before reforming facing his direction with the blade touching where her collarbone would've been. She serenely smiled, pushing the sword away gently, but there was a great amount of force behind the motion.

"Hades spawn," she said. "Now, what are you doing so close to our master's domain, huh?"

"Poseidon and I are on good terms," Nico said through gritted teeth, miffed that she wasn't afraid of the Stygian iron.

She laughed, doubling over, her light green dress shimmering with a faint light in the pouring rain and darkened sky. "Y-you think I would w-work for _him?_ Ha! As if! No, my master is truly visionary. He even went so far to possess a normally kind Titaness to capture demigods such as yourself to turn them for our cause."

"Leto?" Nico asked. "He possessed Leto?"

"Yup!"

One of her sisters slapped her on the arm, saying, "Shut up, Nyla! You're as bad as Echo!"

The one he had been talking to, Nyla, gasped as if she had been slapped. "I am not, Nyssa! You are!"

"Oh, it is on!"

"Shut it, the both of you!" the third sister said. "Our cavalry is on its way, and both of you are failing our objective."

"Sorry Napelline," both Nyla and Nyssa said, lowering their heads.

"You know what?" Napelline said. "Nyla, Nyssa, split up. One of you get the girl, the other gets him. Our master will reward us greatly if we kill these three!"

"Yay!" the three of them cheered.

Napelline and Nyssa gave each other a knowing smile before diving into the river, leaving Nyla behind with Nico. He scowled, leveling his sword again. Nyla gave him another irritating serene smile, calmly pulling out a rapier that gleamed steel on one side and was sapphire blue on the other side.

It was one of the thicker rapiers that Nico had seen, but it was no less deadly then the ones used in sparring back at camp. It was also a light blade, razor sharp, specially made for stabbing, so he would have to be careful. Nyla's rapier was just under four feet long with silver bands around the hilt, which would make it difficult to disarm her, but not impossible.

Nyla struck, and Nico just only caught the blow-one which would've killed him instantly. Nico breathed in shallowly for three heartbeats before thrusting forward, but Nyla just dodges his attack, which seemed to be so snail-like compared to her viper strikes.

He used the shadows from the trees and floor to his advantage, but he was too drained to even try summoning zombies to help him. All he would have after he completely exhausted himself would be his skills that were already being heavily pushed to the limit.

Nico feinted an overhead blow to the head, which Nyla fell for, giving him time to drop the blade lower and slashing at her chest. He managed to draw a medium side gash from her collarbone to her breast, but Nyla recovered quickly, kicking him in the stomach, sending him stumbling a few paces back. He snarled, but kept his cool, knowing that if he lost his temper he might as well be signing his death certificate.

The fight continued, and that's all he was focused on. They were evenly matched, only scoring light cuts on each other every once and a while. Nico had a few cuts on his arm and one on his side, but nothing that a little ambrosia couldn't heal. His combatant fared the same injuries, except she had a bleeding-do naiads bleed?-on her cheek, which he had done to her while she tried to sweep his feet out from underneath him.

He was so caught up in the fight, he completely forgot about Jason and Piper until he heard Piper scream from help before being abruptly cut off. Nico turned for a split second to check out the damage before he had to duck and roll, narrowly avoiding being impaled through the leg.

As he slashed again, Nyla smirked. Bringing her free hand up to her mouth, she taxicab whistled, deafening Nico for a few seconds while thundering footsteps approached.

It was the hellhounds and ogres and Cyclopes that they had been running from.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Nyla cheered sadistically. "Now, it's your turn to die!"


	15. Chapter 15

Bianca was furious at her unconscious cousin. Leave it to boys to screw everything up, she thought bitterly before berating herself for thinking that about Percy. She would've never had the guts to do half of the things he had done, and that included turning down godhood from Zeus.

Poseidon had finished tying Percy to Frank's marble pillars that were inside his Praetor's house, sure that the pillars would hold now that he was without his powers. Once that was done, the god had left in a rush, only leaving a note on how to receive the magic to heal Percy.

And it was near impossible.

"How could he ask this of us?" Reyna asked, rereading the note Poseidon had left them. "Hecate as few favorites, such as Circe, but even then, it would be like selling your life into her servitude for this."

"She favors me," Hazel said weakly, sounding unsure that she would risk her life. "But I wouldn't want to be her slave."

"I really don't like the idea of you going, Hazel," Frank said worriedly. "Hecate nearly let you be killed once, I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't want you going either," Reyna agreed. "You may speak with the goddess, see what her price is, but try to use and Iris-message or get Mellie's _aura_ friends to help you out, not a direct confrontation."

"Okay," Hazel said. "If she seeks _me_ out, though, I'll see what she wants."

Bianca stood awkwardly to the side, dabbing the cool cloth against Percy's feverish skin. It terrified her how fast the disownment-more like disease-progressed. Only a few hours in and already experiencing symptoms. Poseidon had warned him that sea children fared the worst of all children, and sadly, it rang true. Not that she had ever experienced something like that before; she had died only a few days after finding out that she was a demigod.

She wasn't surprised that no one was referring to her for answers; she barely knew anything about mythology other than what she learned as a Hunter and from Nico's Mythomagic game. She wondered if he still played. At least he still had the statue she had given him.

"I'm sorry," Bianca whispered to Percy, fully aware that he couldn't hear her. "For almost shooting you, and for not paying attention to Leto. But I'll try everything to bring you back."

"We will speak more of this later," Reyna said. "But Frank and I must go lead the Senate for another meeting. We'll see you later, Hazel. Oh, and you too, Bianca," she hastily added, walking briskly out of the house with Frank tagging along behind her.

Hazel looked Bianca up and down, a small pout on her face. Bianca brushed a stray hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear, dabbing the cool cloth into the water again before resting it on Percy's forehead.

"Can I do something for you?" Bianca asked, readjusting Percy's neck, so he wouldn't wake up with a crick.

"You're really Bianca?" Hazel asked, pulling one of the chairs from the dining table over. "Nico's biological sister, Bianca?"

She gave a polite smile. "Indeed, sister. I've heard much about you…although I can't remember how."

"Nico told me that you had already been reborn when he found me. How could you know anything about me?"

"How am I alive? We both have unanswered questions, Hazel."

"Wait, if you're Nico's sister…that means you're also from another century!"

"That seems to please you," Bianca said bitterly.

"No!" Hazel exclaimed, and it seemed like she might've been blushing-Bianca couldn't tell. "It's just that I'm from the 1940s, too. The twenty-first century is weird."

Bianca cracked a smile as she wrung out another damp cloth, switching it out from the one on Percy's forehead. The other cloth was already feverishly warm, worrying her. Not once had she ever seen a fever work this quickly.

"Yes, it is," Bianca said mildly, "but at least they have better medicine. Would you mind handing me an Advil?"

Hazel nodded, sauntering off into the kitchen and returning with a white bottle and a blue tablet in her hand. She passed it to Bianca, who popped it into Percy's mouth while washing it down with Gatorade.

"He looks…peaceful," Hazel said. "For lack of a better word."

"At least you didn't see him last night; it was frightening. Never had I felt so useless before in my entire life."

"Nico Iris-messaged me earlier, telling me what happened. You made sure he didn't bleed out, Bianca. That's more than I would've been able to do. All I'm good for is metals, Mist, and leading people underground."

"I guess some Hunter's instincts stayed with me."

"Maybe." Hazel gave her a kind smile, which Bianca reciprocated. "But you're back now."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Bianca asked.

Her half-sister sighed, blowing a strand of curly brown hair out of her face. "It's not you, it's me."

"That sounds faintly like a break up line."

"In this period, it is, but that's not what I meant." Hazel bit her bottom lip as she continued. "It's just that, when Nico brought me back, he had gone to the Underworld looking for you, not me. At first he constantly called me Bianca, and while I understood why he would call me by your name, it still hurt knowing that I would never be able to be as great as he made you out to be."

"I am _not_ that great. Nico…" Bianca grew quiet. "I failed him. I left him behind and joined the Hunters. I was selfish."

"You were twelve. You can't be that hard on yourself."

"How old are you, Hazel? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Fourteen," she said. "I turn fifteen on December seventeenth, though, so next week."

"Okay," Bianca said through a sigh. "I was twelve when I decided to leave Nico. He was only ten at the time, and had left him to be trained at camp. My death made him flee, and I saw him wandering the Labyrinth with Minos-the old hag-learning how to use his powers. He shouldn't have been taught that way, Hazel. He shouldn't have ever gone into depression like that ever. He's my brother! He was all that I had left of my family! And I failed him."

"You wanted to know what it felt like to be free of responsibilities," Hazel said, trying to console her. "If I had a younger brother-"

"You would do _everything_ for him. I had grown up as Nico's mother, not his sister. The only thing I know about my mother is that Zeus killed her when we were very young. I shouldn't have left him."

Bianca felt her gaze turn cold as she stared down at her feet, working on cleaning Percy's bloodied wrists and ankles from when he tried to break free from the chains. He involuntarily flinched when she pressed rubbing alcohol against the scrapes. She knew that Hazel had left, because the door had opened and shut, and the feeling of being by herself had settled in. She recognized that feeling for the first time when she left Nico and was with Artemis.

As much as anyone wanted to convince her otherwise that Nico's dark personality wasn't her fault, she had a hard time believing that. No one had seen Nico growing up, the happy, excited ten-year-old that loved playing his nerdy card game; the one that used to be terrified of thunderstorms, diving under Bianca's quilt while she hugged and comforted him; the boy that was nothing but smiles and hyperactive to the point that you wanted to sedate him with an elephant dart.

Now all that was left of the boy she had once knew was the Hades statue she had given him. Bianca doubted that he even had any more of the cards now; she had seen him throw them into a fire in the Labyrinth. Nico wore all black clothing, and with his skull ring that she had given him and the black sword he had, he looked absolutely intimidating. Had Nico been some random person and not her brother, Bianca would've ran for the hills.

Then she looked down at Percy, the boy-no, man-that had cared for Nico during her absence in his life. He had been like a big brother to Nico, but now, she obviously saw how deep both of their feelings ran as she had found out that they were dating.

She didn't care that Nico was dating another male; she had been the first to find out after Nico started feeling weird about his attraction to guys. Bianca supported him the entire time, keeping his secret to her grave. And she still knew, but she was glad that he had come out and was happy.

"Thank you, Percy," she told him quietly, finishing bandaging up his wrists. "For being there when I couldn't be. Thank you for keeping my brother safe."

From then on, she would occasionally swap out cloths and take his temperature all while singing some songs from her childhood to pass the time. Looking at Percy, she thought: _I will never leave my brother again, ever._

* * *

Nico was fighting so many things at once, it was a miracle that he hadn't been badly injured. In the rainy darkness, his sword starting glowing a faint purple glow as it absorbed the life essence of all the monsters he slew. Nyla was still incessantly combating him with her rapier, but it was obvious she was tiring. The thing was, he was too.

He hadn't any time to push his hair out of his face as he threw his head back, elbowing something huge in the stomach as a faint _whooshing_ sound sliced through the air where he had been.

Nyla's rapier.

He really would need to get a haircut sometime soon.

Nico grit his teeth, stabbing the cyclops trying to grab him from behind in the thigh before parrying another one of the naiad's blows. The annoying part to him was that because Nyla was near her power source-the Potomac River-she was more powerful now instead of fighting farther away where she would've been weaker.

"You're good," Nyla had said at one point, baring her pixie like teeth at him in an evil sneer. "But I'm better."

"Big words for a naiad," Nico had responded, doing a backflip onto a hellhound's snout, letting Nyla's momentum with her rapier kill the glorified dog instead of him. He still had a soft spot for hellhounds because of Mrs. O'Leary. They should've obeyed him as a son of Hades to not attack, but obviously someone else was controlling these hellhounds, not his father.

"Big words for a boy whose friends are dead."

Nico stumbled, but quickly regained his footing, trying to sweep Nyla's feet out from underneath her. She would turn to water, though, and his leg would just pass through her like he had never touched her.

"You're lying!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, am I?" Nyla blew her piercing taxicab whistle again, and all the ruckus and commotion died within a few seconds as the monsters stared at the naiad, awaiting further instructions. "Nyssa, Napelline!" Nyla trilled. "Show this Hades spawn his friends!"

The other two naiads emerged from the water, their faces glowing with victory as they hauled Jason and Piper onto shore, bound with some of the debris that had been floating in the river. Both of them were unconscious, covered in cuts and scrapes and ugly bruises that were different shades of purple, black, and blue that would take a while to heal.

Nyssa and Napelline-Nico didn't which was which-each had a matching rapier to the one Nyla carried, except instead of the sapphire blue edge, one of the sisters had emerald green, while the other had ruby red. But the other side was still made of steel, able to kill both mortals and demigods while not harming monsters.

"All you filthy humans do is pollute!" the naiad with the emerald rapier exclaimed. "Wrappers, soda cans, and now, dead bodies! This is just great for tourism!"

"Shut your trap, Nyssa," the other naiad-Napelline-admonished, her hand still gripping the hilt of her weapon. "We are protectors of the Potomac, not inviting more people to dump their gasoline in as their tour boats zip on by."

"Jason, Piper," Nico said numbly, but his hold on his sword was unyielding, his guard still up and prepared for an incoming attack. Nyla had only paused the fight, so he could see his wounded friends, trying to break his spirit. He wouldn't let her win. And these naiads must've been dumber than he thought, because, hello! Child of Hades here! He could tell when someone's soul had passed on or not. And they weren't near death; they were just unconscious from either lack of oxygen or a strong hit to the head.

"Give me my friends back," Nico demanded.

"They're dead, stupid boy!" Nyla shouted in frustration. "Are you really _that_ thick?"

"No, but you are." Nico shut his eyes, and though he was exhausted, he was sure that he had enough adrenaline to get Jason and Piper out of here safely. The shadows from the trees engulfed the pair, and they vanished, hopefully appearing in D.C. He then strapped his sword onto his back as Nyla whistled again, sending all the monsters into a frenzy. A fiery arrow-which somehow wasn't extinguished in the rain-imbedded itself mere inches from the tree Nico was standing next to.

He dashed from the tree to the river, praying, "Please get me across safely, Poseidon." Nico took a deep breath, cranking his speed up to a sprint before diving into the muddy water.

Bubbles rushed up around him in the murkiness, which made it harder for him to tell which end of the river he needed to swim to. His clothes were soaked instantly, and his sword was freezing his entire backside, yet he swam with powerful strokes, kicking up the muddy silt under his feet.

The water was numbingly cold, and the fact that the river was still flowing and not frozen over surprised Nico. He moved his sluggish arms, breaking the surface of the river only when he absolutely needed to breathe. He had heard the three naiads dive in after him, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before they would catch him.

His feet and hands had lost all sensation, feeling like little needles were pricking him all over. _This must've been what it felt like when the Titanic_ _sank,_ Nico thought to himself, shivering as he forced himself onward. But Nico was already exhausted, and the thought of relaxing, to not fight anymore, it was intoxicating. His already slow motions got even slower, the freezing water lowering his core body temperature a few degrees lower than what it should've been.

Nico's vision came in spurts of clearness, only letting him see the flashes of color from the naiad's rapiers instead of fully seeing them. From underneath the water, he looked upwards towards the sky, where the air was his lungs so desperately needed to sustain themselves was. He didn't want to go back up again, though, and the water was muddling his mind. The only thing his body was focusing on was keeping warm, and as his teeth chattered, little air bubbles escaped through his lips.

 _Well,_ he thought, _at least I'll die in my boyfriend's domain. That way, whenever he looks at water, he'll remember me._

Nico breathed in a gulp of water, sending his body into full-fledged panic mode. He thrashed towards the surface painstakingly slow, and Nyssa-at least he thought it was Nyssa-jumped onto his shoulders, weighing him down towards the bottom of the river.

Just when he thought his lungs were going to explode, he breathed again, but this time, much to his relief, he was actually able to breathe again. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was breathing underwater like a fish. He just hoped he didn't suddenly sprout gills on the side of his neck-that would be creepy.

"How are you alive?!" Napelline shrieked. "You don't have the blood of the sea in your veins! You shouldn't be alive!"

"I get told that often," Nico said, clenching his teeth, so they couldn't see how cold he was. Even though he could now breathe, he was still sopping wet in the freezing water. Nico looked around, grinning mischievously when he could barely make out the sunlight. Good. At least here, in the darkness, he stood a chance against these insanely well-trained naiads.

He drew his sword from the sheath on his back, but instead of striking, he focused on all the shadows surrounding them. Nico used them to his advantage, using it to cloak his movements. He found that it was harder to strike through the water, but it seemed to make each of his blows more powerful.

Nico was engaged in a deadly dance with Nyla once more, and using her own shadow, he tripped her, clanging the rapier out of her hand so harshly that the metal was bent out of shape by his own sword. It was then that he noticed that right on the hilt of his Stygian iron sword-where the hilt met the blade itself-was a gleaming white pearl. And from the pearl a soft blue light was emitted, adding to the already creepy purple glow that his sword naturally gave off.

It was the power of the sea.

 _Thank you, Poseidon,_ he thought mentally, hoping that his uncle would hear his prayer. Nico promised to sacrifice something to his uncle later as a show of his gratuity.

A few more minutes of fighting (And using the shadows to his advantage. Seriously, who knew it was so dark underwater?), Nico had taken Nyla and Napelline out of the fight, but Nyssa was still fighting like a demon.

"My master will kill me if I fail," she muttered to herself, deftly catching Nico's blow on the hilt of her sword as she kicked him in the shin. "I can't fail."

Nico groaned in pain, but at least he wasn't kicked in the crown jewels-that would be a lot more painful than the shins. He parried an overhead blow, feigning a strike to her head before stabbing Nyssa in the hip. Her naiad's blood was a greenish-blue color, tinted with silver, as it gushed into the river. She howled in pain from the Stygian iron trying to absorb her life force.

"I will only ask you this one time, _naiad,"_ Nico spat venomously, slightly twisting the sword in her hip, causing for her to gasp in pain. "Whom do you work for?"

"I'd rather die than betray my master!" Nyssa said in a high-pitched, shrill voice.

"I can arrange that." Nico pushed the sword in deeper and started to shift the serrated edges to the left, beginning to cut into the fleshy part of her abdomen. Nyssa screamed out in agony again, and his blade started to glow with a stronger purple, letting him know that more of her life force had just entered his sword. "Now, I don't think you can take much more of this, Nyssa," Nico said through gritted teeth, still trying to prevent himself from freezing to death at the bottom of the Potomac. " _Tell me."_

"Fine!" she relented. "Just get this thing out of me!"

"No, tell me first, _then_ I'll take my sword out of your wretched body."

"Pontus and Thalassa! They are my masters! Now, _please,_ GET THIS SWORD OUT OF MY HIP!"

Nico scowled, bracing himself against Nyssa's uninjured shoulder before abruptly yanking his sword out of her body. The usually black metal was covered in the green-blue blood of a naiad, which he would have to clean off later. He sheathed it once more as he swam up to the surface, desperate for the warmer air-not by much-which the land had to offer instead of being in the water, which he was sure was going to give him hypothermia-again-and frostbite.

He pulled himself onto the damp, muddy earth that was the banks of the Potomac, on the other side from the few remaining monsters that he hadn't killed earlier. They glared at him with hatred burning in their eyes, but at this point, Nico was too tired and cold to give a schist about them anymore. Nico hauled himself to his feet, prepared to straggle himself back into the forest and finding his friends.

* * *

Percy woke up with a killer headache, at least, that's what he told Bianca. She had unofficially become his caregiver until Hecate could give them the second dose of magic they so desperately needed. Hopefully, she would find some graciousness in her heart to help Percy, but even though Bianca was still learning about the gods, she knew they were incredibly selfish. Everything they did was for their own benefit, and nothing else.

It sickened Bianca.

"Hey, princess," Percy said evilly, wearing a smirk on his face that said he was up to no good.

"Yes?"

"I would ask how old you are, but I know you can't count that high." He broke off laughing like he had said the best joke in the world.

Bianca frowned, putting on a mask to show how much the comment had hurt her. She _didn't_ know her own age, but she should've been ninety if her math was right. (A/N This story takes place in 2012, because the PJO series begins in 2006, and the HOO series is during the year 2010. I hope that clears everything up.) And Nico would've been…eighty-eight? She shuddered at the thought. But she still had the mentality of a twelve-year-old.

"That wasn't very nice," Bianca said softly, slowly raising the bottle of blue Gatorade to his lips.

"Kind of the point," Percy said happily, grinning as he gulped down the liquid. "You want to hear a joke?"

"No."

"Too bad, you're going to get one anyways. What rhymes with 'boo' and really stinks?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You!" Percy laughed hysterically.

She sighed, running her fingers across her braided hair. Bianca had taken care of Nico when he was extremely ill back at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The poor boy had been puking his guts out, burning with fever, and hallucinating, yet he seemed to insist that he was fine. Taking care of Percy, who was more insane than evil, was much harder.

"Bianca!" Percy trilled. "Bianca, Bianca, Bianca!"

Being babysitter was going to take all of her patience.

* * *

Percy's head throbbed in agony as he heard his voice shout for Bianca. He wasn't really in control of his body, yet his mind saw him say and do things he wouldn't normally have done had he been himself. He knew the Soul Switch magic was powerful stuff, but instead of being cruel and evil like he thought he would be, he was more on the insane side if anything.

He wanted to apologize to Bianca for bothering her, for making her job a hundred times harder than it should've been, but any noise that left his mouth was either an insult, Bianca's name, or him violently coughing.

The disownment had hurt a lot more than Percy originally thought. His limbs hung limply from his body like metal chains. Every beat of his dying heart throbbed against his ribcage, the steady pain tethering him to the world. When he breathed, it felt like he was breathing in fire, which he spoke from experience.

Percy knew that this idea was stupid-no one survived disownment, much less Poseidon's children-but there was no other way to prevent him from going on a mass killing spree. Although in the recess of his mind he was safe, he could feel residual traces of anger and insanity in his actual conscious body.

Percy was prisoner in his own mind, much to his annoyance. With his ADHD, he would die of boredom before his organs started to shut down.

His mind landscape could be described as chaotic for the most part, but certain parts were extremely tidy-his favorite memories. Percy felt like he was in a room, which was kind of accurate. There was four walls, each painted an azure blue, but there was no doors or windows anywhere to escape from. The room was huge, though, with TV's and couches and a ginormous bed and other stuff Percy had no idea could fit in a single room.

Percy walked over to his memories-which were stored in a filing cabinet-that seemed to have a happy sort of glow surrounding them, making him feel good despite the fact he was running his mouth off like a blathering idiot. He opened the top drawer, leafing through each of the folders. Deciding to randomize things, he shut his eyes, stuck his hand into the pile of folders, and pulled one out.

He didn't know what to expect, yet he still opened the folder, soaking in the happiness that the memory gave him to the best of his ability. Percy skimmed his fingers against the face he saw, failing to keep the giddy smile off his face. This is what he fought for, he decided, watching the memory as it begun again.

 _ **Memory** _

Percy had just recently turned eighteen and he and his mother were at Montauk, splashing each other in the surf. This memory was before everything in his life had gone downhill: before Annabeth had died; before Sally had been diagnosed; before he had gone into depression.

Even though he had other "family" members now-Tyson, Paul, the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Will-Montauk would still be a special place for him and Sally to escape from reality, just the two of them. He was glad that Poseidon hadn't shown up, because, one, it would defeat the purpose of the trip just being the two of them; and two, Sally had remarried, to Paul, his stepfather.

Percy smiled at his mom's relaxed and carefree expression, a look he hadn't seen for a long period of time now. During his disappearance, Sally looked like she had aged decades, looking much older than she actually was. Her brown hair was streaked with gray, and deep worry lines were etched on her face-especially around her brow and eyes-yet her blue eyes still held that loving tenderness that every mother should have.

The weather was perfect: a cloudless, blue sky, a light sea breeze, and the sun was shining directly on the water, heating it to a comfortable temperature-not that it mattered to Percy anyways. The sand was white, like the beaches down in the Bahamas and Florida, yet it wasn't burning hot when they walked on it, much to their relief.

"How are you doing?" Sally had asked him, smiling as she brushed back her hair after she had gone underwater.

"I'm fine," Percy had replied, smiling back at his mother. A couple fish darted by him, but he asked for them to not alert their other friends that he was in the water. It was bad enough to be constantly called _Lord Perseus_ by the fish, he didn't need an entire school crowding him right now.

Sally pursed her lips together, the smile evaporating from her face. She swam over. "You know you can tell me the truth, sweetheart. I'll be here."

"Mom, I'm fine, I swear."

"You're a terrible liar, Percy. I know that the past few years have…shaken you up, to say the least."

"I don't want to talk about it." Percy shut his eyes, really hoping that his mom wouldn't continue to press the subject.

"Percy, you know that I normally don't pry about your demigod life," Sally said sweetly, "but honey, you haven't spoken to anyone about this. I understand you tell Annabeth about your nightmares and such, but I know you well enough to say that you're still hiding things from her-fears you wouldn't want to worry her about."

"I don't want to worry you, either," Percy protested. "Please, just drop it, okay?"

Sally's eyes hardened as she hugged him, almost like in a few seconds she realized how battle-hardened Percy had truly become. He knew that soldiers in the Army saw terrible things, and they would take their secrets to their graves. Percy hadn't told Annabeth everything, just like his mom had said. But she was already worried about him as it was; he didn't want to give her another reason for him to be a burden.

"I will never understand how you can stand this," Sally said, hugging Percy fiercely. He hugged her back just as tight, not wanting to let go of his mother. "Being constantly used to defend Olympus. Sweetie, if you ever want to talk, come to me first, okay? I'm here ready to listen, but only when you're ready."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled, pushing his wet bangs off his face before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Over the years, Percy had grown taller than his mom, but he didn't love her any less; if anything, he loved her more for all the schist he had put her through.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you, too."

"Come on, let's go make some hot dogs."

"And eat blue corn chips?"

"Of course." Sally messily threw her hair into a ponytail as she walked out of the ocean, water dripping of her skin and bathing suit.

Percy smiled at the fact that he was at Montauk again for the first time since he was twelve, and he got up, following his mother back to the shore, where she would begin to make their campfire.

 ** _Memory End_**

Percy loved that about his mom, that she wouldn't push or pry into his private life unless it was a matter of life-or-death. He also loved that what was said between them, stayed between them, and no one else knew. It was great having Sally as a mom and one of his best friends. She had been there while he was grieving; he had been there for her when she received the diagnosis.

They would always have each other, and Percy knew with all his heart that it would always be that way.

He shut the folder, gently placing it back in the topmost drawer. The file cabinet had six major drawers, but there had to be at least three-hundred folders in each drawer; he had a lot of good memories over the course of his life.

But even though there was the good file cabinet of memories, on the opposite side of the room was another file cabinet, but this one was all black, obviously holding his bad memories.

Feelings of anger and resentment permeated the air around the cabinet, making Percy feel slightly irritable as his gaze wandered over the drawers. Which one of his memories made it here? Tartarus, no doubt. But what about the others? Smelly Gabe? All the years of neglect he felt from Poseidon? When he nearly killed himself?

Yes, he knew that Annabeth wouldn't be happy if he had shown up in Elysium a few days after she had, but being without her…it was one of the most painful things Percy had ever been through. No one knew about his attempt, not even Nico or his mom. When he had removed the Mist from his body, showing how scarred his skin really was, he didn't fully take the Mist off his arms.

 **A/N: Trigger warning in this next paragraph**

Looking down, he fully removed all the Mist from his arms, revealing the angry red scars on his wrists and forearm. Some of the scars were so bad, it made his legion tattoo appear to have more than one score mark under the trident on his arm. Percy felt indifferent if anything to the scars, but he remembered the feeling of Riptide cutting into his skin, the blood dripping down his arms…it was a feeling like no other.

 **A/N: Okay, it's over**

Percy looked up at the black file cabinet again, slightly tempted to pull a file out and see what hell he would have to relieve, but at the same time, all he wanted to do was burn all the fires, erasing them from his memory forever.

Against his better judgement, he pulled out a random folder, gave it a quick peek, before slamming it shut and throwing it back into the cabinet. One of his guesses had been right-it was one of Smelly Gabe's torture memories. He shuddered, regretting even looking into the folder in the first place. Percy remembered the feeling of having his ribs break while being violently hit with the head of a hammer by Gabe, and his poker buddies were all there, drunk, cheering his abuse stepfather on as he had screamed out in pain, begging for mercy.

Scowling, Percy walked away from both file cabinets, wishing that they would disappear. Both held painful memories, even if one was classified as "good memories." Those memories held good times of him and Annabeth, or him and his mother, or even being with his friends at the campfire, singing along with the Apollo cabin as they sang the song about how their grandmothers got dressed for war.

All of this was before his life was flipped upside down, bringing back nothing but saddening and bitter feelings to him. Percy loved his life when everything he coveted was safe and sound, but now, it was a wonder that they were all still alive-for the most part.

Percy stopped thinking about the memories-both good and bad-and took a seat on the couch across from the TV, turning on the Xbox as he did so. He slid in the game for Assassin's Creed, pulled out a remote, and began to play, trying to ignore the way his body was acting as he chilled in the back of his mind.

* * *

Piper woke up freezing, wet, and disoriented as her eyes adapted to the dim lighting of the alley they were in. A handful of dumpsters obstructed her view of the road leading out to the main part of the city, and the scent of rotten garbage stunk up the air. A family of raccoons took refuge in a damp cardboard box, baring their teeth and hissing at Piper as she moved to stand up.

She rubbed her cheek, which was sore, and bit back a curse when her skin felt like raggedy flesh, letting her know she had gotten cut. Her fingers came back tinged red, too, affirming her first conclusion. On the floor, where she had woken up, was a small puddle of her blood that hopefully would be covered up with the next snowfall.

Speaking of which, the floor wasn't covered in snow, much to her surprise. The only pictures of D.C. she had ever seen either had blooming cherry blossoms in the picture, or all the monuments were covered in a blanket of undisturbed snow. As of now, the snow was more of a slush, soaking through her sneakers and into her socks.

Jason's body was positioned awkwardly over a trash can. On the right side of his face, between his temple and his ear, was a dark purple bruise with spots of blood right in the center, where the blunt force trauma had been the strongest. Using her dagger, she slashed a strip of fabric off the hem of her green hoodie, wrapping it around his forehead like a hippie bandana. Not much of a fashion statement, but it would work for now to keep the wound covered.

Piper peeked over the lids of the dumpsters. Okay, so they were in Washington D.C.-one of the world's most heavily guarded places-with no weapons other than her dagger, with no supplies, and already looking like they were in a gang from how grimy looking they were.

Great.

Piper swore under her breath, turning away from the dumpsters to wake Jason. From what her muddled brain figured out, they weren't in the smack center of D.C., but they were still in an area full of people. Coming out of an alley covered in dirt and grime was going to raise suspicions.

She pushed Jason's shoulder gently, causing for him to roll of the trash can and falling into the slush with a crash. Piper winced, glancing over his shoulder to see Jason curse in Latin as he got to his feet, swaying as he did so.

"Try to be quiet," she told him, keeping her own voice to a whisper.

"Ugh," Jason groaned, rubbing at the fabric around his head. He looked puzzled. "What's this?"

"A makeshift bandage. You have a nasty bruise right here,"-Piper pointed to the position on her head-"and it was bleeding a little. I don't think it should be left uncovered, so I wrapped it with a strip of cloth from my jacket."

"Thanks, I don't feel like getting an infection right now, anyways." Jason stood up, looking past the lids and out to the street. "We should leave right about now; there's hardly anyone on the road."

"Good," Piper said, standing up from her crouching position. She winced as her back made _popping_ noises; she'd be sore later. "We should try to keep on the down-low."

"The paparazzi won't recognize you?"

Piper cursed again. "I'll pull my hoodie up after we leave this alley. Good call, Jason."

He shrugged, attempting to smile, but the pain was clear in his eyes. "Let's go then. Getting arrested by the FBI isn't on my to-do list today."

They waited for the path out of the alley to be void of all people before casually running out, looking like two teenagers that had just gotten brutally beaten up by a bunch of thugs. The cut on Piper's cheek stung with the freezing wind blowing briskly past her face. It felt like the blood was going to freeze onto her cheek, making her appear like someone's blush exploded on her face.

She pulled the hoodie of her jacket up, drawing the strings all the way shut while keeping her dagger in hand in the front pocket of the jacket. Jason was right next to her, awkwardly trying to appear as if he was a tourist and not someone looking for a demigod they had left behind.

Well, Piper wasn't entirely sure about that last part. Nico wasn't with them when they had woken up, so he must've been fighting those pesky naiads back at the Potomac. Her blood chilled-more than it already was-at the thought, and she forced for Jason to stop in front of the Museum of Natural History, looking at the map of the National Mall and all of the major attractions nearby on one board.

"What monument appeared to be the closest from the river?" Piper asked him, placing her index finger against the red star that read: You are here!

"Uh, the Washington Monument, I think." Jason cleared the fog from his glasses-it was surprising he hadn't lost them during the fight-and he observed the map closely. "But it looks like the FDR Memorial is closer to the Potomac than the Washington Monument. It's right on the river, actually."

"That's perfect, then! We can walk there in a couple of minutes. It's only three miles from here."

"Let's get going. I don't want to leave Nico by himself longer than necessary."

"You know he can take care of himself. He's a big boy."

"Yeah, but I still worry." They began walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks they received. "He's still only fifteen, you know?"

"At fifteen you were a Praetor and fighting with IVILIS, Jason. Then you freed Hera and spent the first half of the quest being fifteen. Nico's an excellent fighter; I wouldn't bet against him."

"It's hard, though, Pipes. I'm basically like his brother, and if he gets hurt…" Jason shook his head, as if trying to clear the thought from his mind. "Never mind. The faster we get there, the sooner we can check on my little bro."

"He'll be fine," Piper assured him, but in reality, she wasn't sure herself.

On the way to the memorial, they had stopped at one of the bathrooms to clean up a little, so people would stop giving them wary looks. Piper found a first aid kit in the bathroom, and she pulled out the biggest Band-Aid the kit had before covering the cut on her face. She had washed her face first, of course, to disinfect it, but at least now it was covered.

She spent so much time scrubbing the dirt off her hands and from beneath her nails that her skin was slightly red from the scalding water the sink used. Piper didn't even try to do her hair, instead pulling her uneven hair into a sloppy ponytail. With a damp paper towel, she tried to wash most of the dirt off her face, picking out small clumps of grass in her hair as well. One of the teenage girls in there that was doing her makeup looked at Piper with pity, helping her get the grass out of her hair before insisting that she added _some_ color to Piper's flushed cheeks. Piper relented.

Piper walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot more refreshed than she had felt earlier, even allowing herself to smile just a little at the sight of all the monuments surrounding her. Jason walked out a few minutes later, cleaned up as well, but instead of the strip of her jacket as a bandage, there was something white over the bruise without a Band-Aid covering it.

"It's a healing salve," Jason explained, probably noting his expression. "Ran into a legacy of Apollo in there."

"Ah, okay," Piper said, understanding. She looked to her right, where the Lincoln Memorial stood, and the Reflective Pool in front of it was ice with coins resting on the frozen water. "We're not too far from the memorial." Piper pulled out a map one of the tour guide's gave out for free. "It's right around the bend," she said, pointing in the direction of the huge body of water across the street.

Jason sighed in relief, his breath visible in the cold air. It was a miracle that they hadn't frozen into popsicles yet; his backpack with their warm clothes was now drifting somewhere in the Potomac River.

"This place is beautiful," Jason remarked, his eyes trailing on all the marble memorials as they crossed the street, beginning the short walk on the snow-covered sidewalk to the FDR Memorial. The happiness in his eyes quickly faded, replaced by sadness. "Annabeth would've loved this."

Piper frowned, concealing the pain she felt at hearing her friend's name. She remembered hearing the news for the first time, and though she didn't immediately break down-she had to be strong for the younger campers after Percy and Nico had already broken down-once she was by herself in the bathroom of the Aphrodite cabin, she locked herself in one of the stalls and began to sob uncontrollably.

Annabeth was one of her best friends, one of the only people that saw her as more than a pretty face, and saw Piper as a warrior. She had taught Piper tricks that could be done with daggers that only the most experienced dagger-wielders knew; she never lost her patience during their training lessons on board the _Argo II;_ she was always there to listen and analyze when Piper had nightmares, or when Katoptris showed her something in its reflection. Annabeth was someone constant Piper had gotten used to having around, and when she no longer saw her friend show up for breakfast, or training, or Capture the Flag, it was a painful reality check.

She had learned to accept death ever since she thought Leo died, but at least he came back. Piper knew in her heart that Annabeth wouldn't have that exception-she wasn't coming back.

"Please don't bring her up," Piper begged, biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry." Jason dropped the topic, looking around them. "We go to the left here, unless you want to go to the MLK Memorial, that is."

Piper weakly smiled, her hand slipping into Jason's ice cold hand as they walked to the memorial. It had been a while since they had last acted like a couple, and not two people constantly fighting for their lives from all the crap that gets thrown in their direction. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his knuckles as they walked, hoping that the motion would warm the both of them up.

When they got to the memorial, Piper had to keep her jaw from hanging open. She wasn't one for memorials and stuffy old museums, filled to the brim with ancient rocks and stuff that looked identical; but she had to admit, whoever designed the FDR Memorial did a great job.

Right on the outside was gray stones that were fitted together perfectly, making it appear like the stones were free-standing instead of cemented together. Piper could hear the sound of running water from one of the four room's waterfalls, gently cascading over the rocks in its path. There was also a statue of President Roosevelt in his wheelchair and his dog, Fala, was near the entry. Piper couldn't see much more of the inside, but she decided she would come again at a later time.

Her top priority right now was to find Nico, and begin heading back to Camp Half-Blood. There wasn't any security around the outside of the memorial, so she and Jason ducked around the perimeter, finding themselves facing the Potomac River. Across the river was the forest they had been fighting in. Downstream, Piper could hear the sounds of monsters roaring in frustration and anger. She knew in her gut that was where Nico must've been.

"That way," she said, pointing in the direction of the screaming. The trees weren't too thick, which Piper was grateful for, knowing that it would make the search for Nico easier. "Are you strong enough to fly us over?"

"No need," a male voice said, spitting up water as he dragged himself onto the earth. His chest heaved up and down in exhaustion; mud covered his black clothing and pale skin; different scratches decorated his body. Nico had arrived.

Jason winced, squatting down, helping Nico sit up as he spat the rest of the water out of his mouth. Nico dragged a muddy hand across his face, leaving a smear of mud over his lips. His expression soured, but he gingerly bent down, soaking his hands in the freezing water as he washed his face off. He finished with his hair and face dripping with water, but at least he was cleaner now. His sword was covered in blue-green liquid, which he also washed off in the river, but Piper made no move to ask what it was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nico asked, finishing scraping the mud off the sleeves of his jacket. She guessed that he would wash it later. He began lacing up his boots. "I sent you guys to the middle of the city."

"You didn't exactly give us a rendezvous location," Jason told him, offering a hand up to the son of Hades.

Nico accepted, a grim expression on his face. "Yeah, well if that's the case, don't be unconscious when I shadow travel you away. Whatever. We're here now, and I know my place around for the most part."

"For the most part?" Piper asked. "Why would you send us someplace you don't know?"

Nico gritted his teeth. "I _do_ know my way around the main part of the city; what I don't know is the outer areas, the place where all the embassies and highways are. I can get us out of here fairly easily."

Piper pursed her lips, deciding to not comment on Nico's answer.

"What's your plan, then?" Jason asked.

Nico began walking toward the main part of the National Mall, leaving the FDR Memorial. They followed in his wake. Snow began to gently fall again, and Nico swore in Italian as he zipped his ruined jacket all the way up to his neck.

"There's a subway station not too far away," Nico replied, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them out of the cold. "Metro Union-we can catch a train to New York."

"Uh, Nico," Piper said. "Where are we going to get the money for that?"

"Oh, I'm not worried." Nico squeezed the blue seashell that was on a leather cord around his neck. What _was_ that? Suddenly, something glowed in Nico's hands, and he was holding a Lotus Hotel and Casino cash card. He scowled at the card, but took it nonetheless.

"A credit card?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"From a casino?"

"Yup."

"That's a first."

"Not really. Ask…you know what? Forget it. We should get going, so we can see if we can catch the next train." Nico didn't give them time to respond, instead beginning to rapidly walk in the direction of the train station.

Piper glanced at Jason, certain that there was a confused look on her face. He shrugged in response, gently taking her hand before they jogged to catch up to Nico in the crowd of people.

* * *

The plan was falling perfectly into place. He smiled at his wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he stood from his volcanic throne, magma bubbling through hand-crafted cracks like someone's circulatory system lit up from within. His wife's throne was matching, but there was more elegance to it instead of the rough pieces of obsidian and basalt wielded together with the magma that flowed right beneath their feet. Hers had some diamonds and raw gems that had yet to be polished ingrained along the sides, also flowing with boiling magma.

The thrones showed how they were a perfect union, never once being unfaithful to each other. While they might've sounded like Oceanus and Tethys, he could assure you, he wasn't. There was a reason those two Titans were the only faithful ones in the entire Greek pantheon. They learned from the best.

He glanced over his shoulder once more, making sure that his wife was alright, and she gave him a kind smile, motioning for him to go with her hands. He returned her smile with all the radiance of a polished pearl inside of an oyster as he pushed the doors to exit the throne room open, preparing to walk into his weekly strategy meeting.

His blue sword glowed with the power of the sea as he walked through his palace. It wasn't what it used to be, that much was true, but he would be able to restore it to its formal glory once everything was finished. The walls, instead of being made of shimmering coral and marble, had been reduced to slabs of rock that formed when magma cooled. They couldn't even use the pumice-it floated to the surface! He and his workers still made do, taking a page out of Hades' playbook and deciding to make the palace entirely of obsidian.

Greek fire torches lined the walls-he couldn't very well place electrical wiring underneath the surface of the ocean-illuminating the winding passageways in its eerie green light. Regular torches were there, too, but they were rarely ever lit, as they always ran out of fuel quickly, leaving the scent of smoke in the air with no place to escape out of, lest the palace be flooded. He could breathe underwater just find-it _was_ his domain, after all-but others, his workers and allies, they couldn't. He had needed to accommodate them somehow, and this was the end result.

The floor was polished black-and-white marble squares, mined from the deepest depths of the Mariana Trench itself. A blue carpet rolled down the hallway he walked in, the one leading to the throne room. On either end was the symbol of the royal family, a symbol known as the Muriel crown with the king and queen's names engraved, while the initials of all their children were put in somewhere on the small design of the crown.

He turned right, and two guards opened the doors leading into the hallway where only people with his or his wife's consent could enter. They bowed, and he waved them off, allowing them to stand.

This hallway was less formal than the previous one, but it was no less elegant. Tapestries his wife and children had woven decorated the black walls, all depicting pictures of family and current events. He and his wife couldn't leave the palace without being detected by the Olympians, but their children acted as their eyes and ears. Some were wary to be spying for him, afraid of the puny _god_ of the seas, Poseidon's, wrath. He had promised to protect all those that listened to him, while the others would suffer once he was complete.

His hand trailed along one of the newer tapestries Keto, one of his daughters, had made. She wasn't the best at weaving, but she was accurate and concise, just the kind of information he liked. It was the boy, the boy who was the linchpin of the entire plan, fighting his mother, Gaea, with his six other friends as blood dripped from his nose. While that nose bleed had awoken Gaea, Percy Jackson had revived him as well, and that made it worthwhile.

He changed out of his more formal suit-and-tie ensemble, choosing for a blue button-down and navy Capri's that cut off around his calf. His sword was still strapped to his waist, the hilt glimmering gold and blue as the torches reflected the aquamarine gems studded around the circumference. His blade was one to be feared-four feet of Celestial bronze and Imperial gold, with the tip silver, sharp enough to cut through bone with a single swing. The edges were sharply serrated, like shark's teeth, and had the same ferocious bite. He was a master swordsman, never having lost a battle in his entire life-not even against Kronos, who was the only one that could hold his ground against him for longer than fifteen seconds. And the name was fitting, too: Mors, the Roman name for death.

Sighing, he paused in front of one of the gold-rimmed mirrors in the hallway, making sure he didn't look too haggard for a meeting. If he showed even the smallest inkling of weakness, one of his so called "allies" would surely claim that he was too weak and old to lead, and that they would be a better leader, until he would put them in their proper place by chopping off a limb or two.

His black-blue eyes, which had a fiery orange ring around his pupil from his proximity to magma every day, revealed nothing, instead being as steely as the metals that made up his sword. His black hair was so dark it looked like an inky blue color that the Kraken would spew instead of black. His skin was fairly pale from lack of sunlight exposure; but he wouldn't say it was a sickly pale, more like someone that avoided the sun altogether. He had high cheekbones and a button nose-at least, that's what his wife claims-making him look regal, not including his perfectly shaped lips-again, his wife's words, not his own-that made him look even more regal.

He didn't wear a crown, but if need be, he could summon the one he used to wear before those upstarts Oceanus and Poseidon took over _his_ domain. _He_ was the reason all sea life existed, not them. All the fish and plants and squids and sea monsters, that was all him. It infuriated him that they called themselves king of all that lived underneath the waves when he had been the first.

He resumed walking down the hallway again, pushing those unimportant thoughts out of his head. Standing in front of a door embellished with the royal sea, he pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

A long table made of mahogany was already filled with its occupants, except for him and Kronos that was. They all stood and bowed before cleaning up their papers, organizing them back into their folders. Folders which he would need to look over before giving any of the actions approval.

"You're late," Perses, the Titan of Destruction, said in a snarky voice.

He cocked his head to the side, not even reacting to the remark. "Would you like to lose another finger, Perses? If you have nothing important to say, go back to Tartarus."

The Titan smartly shut up, using his seven remaining fingers to review his notes.

"As I thought," he said. "I was late, because I was looking into Kronos' disappearance."

"Oh, I know of his whereabouts," a female voice said as green mist swirled into her designated seat. She already had her folder in hand, marked with her symbol of two connected crescent moons and two sticks crossing between them.

"Hecate," Nyx said, smiling at her cousin. Nyx was in her all black leather get up, with her whip of darkness tied to her waist with a metal chain. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, out of her face, letting her see better than had it been down. "Late as usual."

"You try being held up by the Olympians. 'Oh, Hecate, can you turn this man into a pig?' 'Heal me!' 'Change my gender!' The list goes on and on."

All of the gathered beings nodded in understanding, each sharing similar looks of disgust on their face. The Olympians were horrid rulers, only better than the Titans in terms of letting the mortals live.

"You had information on Kronos?" Selene, the Titaness of the moon, asked. She was pretty in her own way, he supposed. She had milky white skin, silver eyes, and auburn hair like Artemis, but that was where the similarities ended. Selene always stayed appearing like an adult, and her choice of weapon was a broadsword, occasionally daggers were her backup. Her choice of clothes was warrior-like: leather armor, silver gauntlets and vambraces on her forearms and shins, and her hair was always in a braid.

"I did," Hecate replied, taking her seat besides Nyx. "One of my protégée's gave me information on where he's at. Currently, he is residing in Camp Jupiter, under the care of the Roman demigods."

"Ugh, Romans," Helios spat in disgust, while his twin responded the same way. "They're the reason Selene and I were forced to retire, more specifically, to fade. I have no love for Rome."

"Yes, well, he's been affected by extremely powerful Soul Switch magic. He's actually befriending the demigods, though they still are extremely wary of him."

"And with good reason!" Leto cried. "That's not him, not the man I was betrothed to! Perseus managed to outmaneuver him, injecting the magic into Kronos's blood stream." Leto broke down crying, causing for Triton to sigh, pulling her folder away before her information would be destroyed by tears.

"Guards!" he called, and Vicky, a daughter of Triton, appeared, bowing in his direction.

"My Lord," she said, kneeling.

"None of that, Vicky. If you could please lead Leto back to her quarters, I would be so grateful."

"Of course. Follow me, My Lady," Vicky said, gently taking Leto by the arm, leading her out of the room.

"Thank Chaos," Erebus said, sighing as he did so. "It's been every meeting that she's acted like that ever since Kronos disappeared. At least she now knows where he is."

"That is true," he said, running a hand through his ink black hair. "Now, let the meeting fully convene. Our first order of business: Kidnapping Perseus Jackson."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for Sea Angels! Please leave a review if you liked my first story! I don't know exactly when I'll have the sequel up, but I already chose the name: Death Wings. I promise to update the first chapter as soon as it's done! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! See you soon, Sparks! (::) (::) (::)~RainbowSpark18**


	16. Sequel Up!

If you haven't already known, the sequel to this story, Death Wings, is already up! Yay! Make sure you go and check that out. See you guys in the next story! ~RainbowSpark18


End file.
